


Soulwolf

by VenerediRimmel



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU werewolf, Angry Sex, Beta!Harry, Fluff, Imprinting, Larry Stylinson Is Real, Lemon, M/M, Omega!Zayn, Supernatural Elements, Werewolf, Werewolf Sex, Werewolves, alpha!louis, alternative universe
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-05-26 10:55:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 103,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6235909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenerediRimmel/pseuds/VenerediRimmel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Se Harry potesse, sceglierebbe la vita da umano. Se potesse farlo Louis, non dipenderebbe più dalla Luna che lo ha visto crescere. Anche perché lo sa: "alla coda ci si abitua, ma le pulci ti uccidono" (cit).<br/>E se un lupo bianco venisse ad offrire come dono il desiderio di uno dei due, proprio quando entrambi, allacciando un legame profondo e indissolubile fra loro, iniziano a scoprire tutte le bellezze nascoste di quella parte di sé che tanto disprezzano? Harry si priverebbe finalmente della sua vita a quattro zampe? E Louis è ancora disposto a perdere tutto, ora che nella sua vita deve includere anche Harry?<br/>(Trailer: https://youtu.be/hcGHzN2eCSI)<br/>[AU!Werewolf - Harry/Louis - con accenni Zayn/Niall - storia scritta con la meravigliosa collaborazione di K delle soulmirrors]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prima Parte

**Author's Note:**

> Note iniziali: Ciao umanità! Quella che parla è K e la terza persona è durata già abbastanza. Niente, come promesso (lo avevamo promesso?) Lorellina ed io siamo di nuovo qui per sganciarvi un'altra bomba. Dovete sapere che Lorella è così polla che non mi aveva parlato di questo - a parer mio e non solo! - plot pazzesco e che sono stata fortunata a beccarlo mentre le stalkeravo l'uccello (a tutti noto come Twitter)! Quindi, visto che abbiamo capito che scrivere assieme ci fa morire tantissimo, sia di gioie che di dolori, abbiamo deciso di scriverlo ed eccoci qui con la prima parte - ben 40k paroline perché la sintesi qui non è di casa. Vi basti sapere che si tratta di una werewolf!au ambientata al college, quindi avremo i Larry adolescenti (che amiamo tutti T.T) e abbastanza complessi. Viva gli eufemismi. Ci siamo divise i personaggi, come per la Galeotta (per chi l'ha letta ♥). Lorellina ha concepito Harry e Niall, mentre io, Louis e Zayn! Tengo a precisare che i dialoghi son tutti spontanei, così come i botta e risposta per cui disagiamo sempre tantissimo, prima di scrivere, perché come ho detto scrivere insieme comporta questi disagi e molto altro. Ora smetto di tediarvi e vi auguro buona lettura!  
> Sotto, alla fine, troverete lei ♡ che per questa volta ha deciso di farmi toppare ✨

 

Potete ascoltare la **playlist** che ci ha ispirato durante la stesura cliccando [QUI](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=esjtiM7nO5o&list=PLflhvjlH4BaeVfsyXW_MKWAxOOqIvkVbJ)

 

__

_  
  
  
" Non è il nostro compito quello di avvicinarci,  
così come non si avvicinano fra loro il sole e la luna, o il mare e la terra.  
Noi due, caro amico, siamo il sole e la luna, siamo il mare e la terra.  
La nostra méta non è di trasformarci l'uno nell'altro,  
ma di conoscerci l'un l'altro e d'imparar a vedere ed a rispettare nell'altro ciò ch'egli è:  
il nostro opposto e il nostro complemento."  
(Narciso e Boccadoro - Hermann Hesse) _

  
   
   
 

Prima Parte.  
di quando _loro_ si legarono

  
  
  
Aprì gli occhi, supino sul proprio letto, imbattendosi nel bianco crepato del soffitto della sua stanza.  
Glielo dissero, per prime, le ossa. Per questo, soffocò il viso sotto il peso del cuscino che si tirò via da sotto il capo. Poi, sbatté i piedi sul materasso, capriccioso.  
Dolore. Ogni parte del suo corpo umano, quel dì, era debole e malaticcio come se stesse morendo.  
I giorni come quelli, sul suo calendario, Harry li aveva sbarrati con una croce rossa. Un promemoria. Un evento. Un ricordo di come la sua vita fosse, da ormai dodici anni, come una forbice con la quale si tentava di usare una sola lama. La seconda, Harry, l'aveva sempre abiurata. Ancor prima di lui, anche i genitori. Per lui era normale patire quell'evento del mese e negarlo, come se accadesse solo in un incubo. Ecco, era il suo incubo.  
A quattro anni, la sua vita era cambiata inesorabilmente. Nessuno si fece mai avanti con una storia da narrargli, sapeva solo che era successo. Non come, non a causa di chi... Nemmeno il perché. Era accaduto senza eccezioni o peculiarità insolite... Anche perché in dodici anni non aveva mai incontrato nemmeno un suo simile con cui confrontarsi.  Sapeva solo che era bastato poco affinché tutto della sua vita si modificasse: una notte, come lo sarebbe stata quella di quel giorno, con la Luna appiccicata nel cielo, una Luna tonda e piena, rigogliosa e fiera, come vigilante, come madre, come guida; e un morso da parte di qualcuno che aveva deciso che era abbastanza umano da avere un odore, abbastanza forte da poter essere cacciato, abbastanza fragile per spezzare la sua vecchia vita con una nuova, disumana.  
Così, quella ormai lontana notte, all'età di quattro anni, quando era solo un bimbo innocente, ignaro della vita difficile che avrebbe dovuto affrontare, Harry Styles divenne un lupo.  
Sarebbe riaccaduto anche in quel dodici settembre di quel presente, solo che come tutte le altre volte, detestava anche solo l'idea.  
Fino a che non aveva avuto capacità decisionali, avevano pensato i genitori a nasconderlo, a rinchiuderlo.  Senza nemmeno una spiegazione: come se per tutti i ragazzi fosse una cosa normale trasformarsi in un piccolo lupo.  
Non gli ci era voluto molto, a Harry, per capire che invece accadeva soltanto a lui. I genitori, poi, erano bravissimi in due semplici e ripetute azioni, che Harry aveva preso come esempio da ripetere anche da solo: fingere e negare.  
Crescendo, poi, per poter evitare il peso dello sguardo spaventato dei suoi genitori, aveva tolto loro perfino il compito di rinchiuderlo. Lo faceva da solo.  
«Hai presente quella cosa lì della luna piena e dei licantropi, Nì?» aveva confessato malamente, quando aveva preso coscienza che non c'era altro modo, se non la complicità del migliore amico. «Non è una cazzata» certo, continuava a spiegarsi malissimo, ma poi era stato più facile dimostrarglielo, nella cantina di Niall, legato per le caviglie.  
«Cazzo!» e «Wow!» si potevano considerare riassumere così le reazioni di Niall, stretto tra le imposte di ferro della porta della sua cantina. E Harry poté costatare la differenza a quella consapevolezza, tra lui e i suoi genitori, il giorno dopo, quando a scuola l'amico non aveva fatto altro che parlargli di ciò che aveva visto, di quanto fosse eccitato e felice di averlo come amico. Imbarazzato e impaurito, aveva avuto parecchia difficoltà ad accettare quelle parole. Disagio, perché essere un lupo non era mai stato bello o eccitante, tanto meno si sentiva fortunato. Per lui, che la considerava una condizione simile a una prigionia, un dolore, un segreto da nascondere… erano nuove quelle parole. In fondo era qualcosa che gli impediva di essere se stesso, perché avrebbe dovuto esserne orgoglioso?  
Eppure, escludere i genitori e confessarlo a Niall aveva reso tutto più semplice, più naturale. A tal punto che era diventato facile perfino costruirsi una vita normale: a scuola viveva per lo sport e per la sua squadra. Era un tipo socievole, sempre circondato da persone e amici. Un tipo completamente diverso da ciò che per colpa dei genitori si era immaginato di diventare, a causa di quel segreto.  
Quei giorni in cui doveva smettere di essere se stesso, intraprendendo una strada cupa, quindi, erano presto diventate solo delle X rosse su un calendario. Nulla di importante che intralciasse la sua vera vita.  
Essere lupo, per Harry, era un incubo che dimenticava al risveglio. Vivere da umano, invece, la vita vera, la realtà, la sua normalità che tanto amava.  
   
Si alzò, mettendosi a sedere sul letto, e lisciandosi la faccia con una mano. Si stropicciò gli occhi, mentre lo stomaco iniziava come al solito a brontolare rumorosamente.  
Doveva nutrirsi. Doveva evitare di trasformarsi affamato. Non sapeva nulla della sua condizione da lupo, non si era mai interessato, ma aveva intuito col tempo che prevenire fosse meglio che risvegliarsi ancora dentro all'incubo della notte.  
Scese in cucina, subito dopo essere andato in bagno, e si preparò una bistecca. La fece cuocere cinque minuti e ancora al sangue, ancora fresca e cruda, la addentò trattenendola tra le mani. Prese un po' di latte dal frigo e lo trangugiò per dissetarsi, tranquillo della consapevolezza che i suoi genitori fossero già fuori per lavoro.  
Subito dopo essersi preparato, uscì in direzione del garage. E salendo sul motorino, si diresse verso scuola. Nel tragitto fece finta di non notare la sensazione di benessere nel percepire il vento sbattergli in faccia, né tantomeno dell'istinto delle proprie mani e dei propri piedi di buttare il motorino ai piedi della strada e iniziare a correre solo per puro desiderio di liberarsi.  
Ignorava, in quei momenti. Ignorava come sempre.  
A scuola, invece, iniziava a fingere. Quando incontrò al solito posto il migliore amico, sorrise sforzandosi a dispetto degli altri giorni, quelli normali, in cui gli veniva spontaneo farlo. Nel parcheggio, spazzolandosi i capelli, dopo essersi tolto il casco, con un gesto del collo che gli provocò dolore, vide Niall corrergli incontro con un mazzo di chiavi tra le mani.  
«Harry!» gli disse col fiatone. «Harry, ho un problema per stasera» continuò. Il fatto che urlasse, tentando di riprendere fiato, insospettì l'altro che acciuffandolo per un gomito lo tirò dritto accanto a sé, incamminandosi verso l'ingresso della scuola, ammonendolo con una sola occhiata.  
In quel giorno, ma anche diversi prima, Harry era solito essere più burbero e insolente. E questo, per chi lo conosceva bene ma non sapeva tutto, sarebbe potuto essere un chiaro segno per cui nutrire un sospetto. Il nervosismo non sembrava essere proprio nella sua indole pacata, eppure in quei giorni, sì, Harry si svegliava con la Luna di traverso - e chissà come mai. In dodici anni, però, nessuno glielo aveva fatto notare. Dopotutto, bastava considerarlo un po' lunatico e tutto tornava alla normalità delle cose.  
«Non urlare! Di che problema si tratta?»  
«Mio fratello si sposa» Harry si accigliò e, sebbene si fosse morso la lingua per non rispondere avventato, «Auguri» cacciò fuori come un ringhiò trattenuto dai denti.  
Niall lo guardò in viso, dall'alto verso il basso, e grattandosi il capo goffamente, ridacchiò rispondendo «grazie». Nonostante il malumore e il fare burbero, il migliore amico non sembrava mai avesse paura di lui.  
Harry sbuffò, stringendo la presa della mano sul braccio di Niall. Quando, però, si rese conto della forza che stava usando, si ritrasse, scusandosi con un solo sguardo rattristito. «Quindi? Tuo fratello si sposa e…?»  
«Niente, è usanza della nostra famiglia - di noi irlandesi - andare sotto casa della sposa e farle una serenata. Io sono quello che suona la chitarra» esclamò mimandoglielo con le mani e facendo trillare le chiavi. «Quindi, non ci sarò per… sai…» si guardò attorno e in un sussurro «chiuderti in cantina».  
Harry sgranò gli occhi mentre lo guardava tornare ritto accanto a sé, con un sorriso a tentare di rincuorarlo. «Ma non ci sono problemi, ti ho portato le chiavi e ti basterà farlo da solo, no?»  
Harry afferrò le chiavi che l'altro gli stava offrendo e se le rigirò tra le mani. «Non lo so, io… forse chiederò ai miei di aiutarmi» farfugliò, ma dentro di sé già sapeva che non lo avrebbe mai fatto. Quella risposta sembrò, tuttavia, consolare il suo migliore amico che, dandogli una pacca sulla spalla, «perfetto! E scusami, amico… avrei dovuto dirtelo prima, ma-» rispose.  
«Non importa» lo interruppe Harry. Forse era meglio così, saperlo in anticipo lo avrebbe consumato nell'attesa di quel giorno, lo sapeva. «Ora andiamo o faremo tardi» tagliò corto.  
   
Quando la professoressa Martin incominciò la sua lezione di Letteratura Inglese, Harry si era già perso nel verde della foresta, fuori dalla finestra, che si intravedeva in lontananza. Sarebbe andato tutto bene, come sempre.  
Eppure l'animale che stava rinascendo dentro di sé, influenzato dalla Luna ancora nascosta nel cielo, era più speranzoso di lui e già bramava l'aria di libertà di quelle terre inesplorate, mai cavalcate, e forse proprio per questo, dopo dodici anni, l'avrebbe avuta vinta lui.  
  

***

   
Fu il viaggio in motorino più estenuante, quello che fece al tramonto, in tutta la sua vita da sedicenne. Arrivò alla villa della famiglia Horan, stanco e spossato. Gettò il motorino a terra senza nemmeno badare se la caduta provocasse dei danni.  
Si sentiva un vero schifo. Ciondolò con le ginocchia molli, in un fascio di nervi che lo rendeva dolorante per tutto il corpo, lungo tutto il perimetro della casa, arrivando alla cantina sotterranea posta nel lato nord dell'abitazione.  
Alla fine non aveva parlato con i genitori, chiedendo loro aiuto. Si era convinto di potercela fare da solo, esiliando l'ansia assieme alla parte di lui umana che stava morendo, soccombendo alla forza del lupo che invece si stava rinvigorendo succhiando direttamente dalla sua linfa prettamente umana. Quando, però, faticò con le mani tremanti ad aprire la piccola cella della cantina, l'ansia assieme al timore di non farcela tornarono in un baleno, gettandolo in una folgorante crisi di panico.  
La porta si spalancò, tradendo il suo equilibrio, quando la chiave decise di scattare dopo una serie di tentativi andati vani; scivolò per le scale, crollando in un tonfo, prono sul pavimento impolverato. Privo di sensi, rimase lì per un tempo a lui indecifrabile.  
Harry non seppe se fu una decisione del lupo o un purissimo caso di sfortuna, ma la porta rimase aperta con lui, lì, disteso e svenuto, in quella cantina che era stata da sempre la tana, se non il suo intero mondo, del lupo che tanto temeva di liberare, mentre la Luna si alzava nel cielo notturno di quella notte che, per tanti motivi, sarebbe stata unica e nuova dopo dodici anni.  
Si svegliò urlando, quando i processi della trasformazione erano ai primi stadi. Incominciava sempre dalle mani. Le nocche iniziavano a scrocchiare, un dolore che Harry aveva sempre saputo sopportare nel momento in cui cominciava a provarlo, anche perché era il minimo rispetto alla trasformazione di tutte le altre parti del corpo; ma, ora, preso alla sprovvista, risvegliatosi in quell'incubo senza un minimo di preparazione, anche quel minimo dolore fu capace di terrorizzarlo.  
Si mise carponi, annaspando e muovendo spasmodicamente il petto. Le braccia tese, poggiate con i palmi chiusi sul pavimento. Ruggì sommessamente, mordendosi forte un labbro e facendo fuoriuscire le prime gocce di sangue. Quando un riverbero lunare lo trafisse dalla piccola finestrella, oscurata da alcune ragnatele, Harry rigettò la testa all'indietro e urlò ancora più forte, tremando in tutto il corpo. Un rumore incessante di ossa rotte era il suono del suo dolore. Inesprimibile, nemmeno con le lacrime.  
Con gli occhi sgranati, come se  i propri occhi fossero sul procinto di balzare fuori dalle orbite e perdersi sul terreno polveroso, si voltò verso la porta. Aveva la mascella serrata a mostrare i denti bianchi luccicare alla luce della sua madre guida, e una serie di gemiti gutturali scaturiti poi in urla di sfogo.  
Fu il panico. A tentoni, cercò di risalire le scale ma si fermò al secondo scalino quando le ossa delle gambe incominciarono a ritrarsi, seguite subito da quelle delle mani. Urlò, faceva male come - aveva sempre immaginato - lo fosse la lacerazione da parte a parte di un organo vitale.  
Respirò, accasciandosi sul passamano e guardando la porta aperta disperandosi all'idea di ciò che sarebbe derivato da tutto ciò.  
Inspirò avido come se facesse perfino fatica a mandare ossigeno ai polmoni, mentre richiamato da una voce assente si voltò verso la piccola finestra. Rinunciò a un secondo tentativo di raggiungere la porta, quando il proprio viso iniziò a mutare, provocandogli l'ennesimo momento di dolore accecante, assieme agli artigli che si allungavano sulle mani che, ormai, potevano dirsi pure delle bellissime zampe.  
Quando urlò, di nuovo, baciato da sua madre in quella nuova rinascita, fu il lupo a farlo, mentre il pelo cresceva folto, a vista d'occhio, e fu diverso.  
Fu un ululato.  
   
   
La trasformazione si era compiuta. E mentre il dolore faceva morire completamente la sua parte umana, il lupo si rinvigoriva di nuova forza.  
Stavolta non aveva le gambe legate alle catene, e questo gli provocò immediatamente un'esplosione di adrenalina per tutto il corpo. La coda tra le sue gambe, scodinzolava scopando quello scalino ricoperto di terriccio. Lo sguardo smeraldo saettò ancora alla Luna, rendendolo luminoso ed energetico, un bagliore che si descriveva con una sola parola: libertà.  
Il petto iniziò a muoversi veloce, alzandosi e abbassando a ritmo irregolare.  
Aveva foga. Aveva voglia. Si mise sulle zampe, scendendo gli scalini, e mentre la coda continuava a dimenarsi a destra e a manca, Harry annusò l'aria.  
Una ventata, che trapassò la porta spalancata, lo gettò in un eccesso di odori che gli fecero spostare lo sguardo dalla finestra alla scalinata, sulla quale era stato seduto durante la trasformazione. La porta aperta che sbatteva a causa del vento lo incendiò di felicità.  
Era libero. Libero di correre. E il lupo dal pelo ormai folto, non rabbrividì per il freddo ma per pura adrenalinica eccitazione che lo fecero saltare in uno zompo sulle scale e correre fuori da quella che era sempre stata la sua prigione.  
Non appena poggiò le zampe sul terreno fresco e vivo di quel campo curato attorno alla casa degli Horan, la prima cosa che fece fu usare gli artigli per infilzare la terra, smussandola piano. Si radicò così meglio al suolo, mentre annusava l'aria, illuminato da una Luna piena, alta nel cielo.  
La fissò contemplandola mentre prendeva aria a pieni polmoni. La coda ancora si agitava impazzita sul suo posteriore e fu l'ennesima folata di vento a fargli scoppiare l'adrenalina a mille. Ancora una volta, gli riversò addosso innumerevoli odori, tutti da scoprire. Inarcò la schiena verso il basso, rizzò le orecchie per udire qualsivoglia suono e, di puro istinto, quando saltò sul posto incominciando a correre, lo fece sentendosi libero di non scegliere una strada, ma di spingersi con puro istinto animalesco.  
Camminò velocemente, in un primo momento, fermandosi di tanto in tanto per demarcare il territorio facendo pipì. Annusava cespugli, fiori e alberi di ogni tipo, solo per il gusto di riconoscere le cose, dar loro un senso.  
Era tutto meraviglioso. Era troppo meraviglioso, sentirsi in quel modo. Valeva quasi la pena soffrire tanto, durante la trasformazione, per vivere momenti all'insegna dell'avventura. E per un istante, non pensò che tutto fosse un incubo. Che la sua vita, lo fosse.  
Un odore forte destò la sua attenzione qualche ora dopo. Lo annusò e cercò attorno a sé, ma se in un momento sentì di star allontanandosi, quello dopo capì che qualcosa aveva attraversato quella terra, qualcosa di… familiare. Un odore che non sapeva come né perché riassociava direttamente a se stesso. Doveva scoprire cosa fosse.  
Così, più fremente ed eccitato di prima, corse con più foga seguendo la pista che profumava di quell'odore così invitante e, ancora una volta, lasciò che lo guidassero i suoi sensi da lupo, inutilizzati da anni ma affatto arrugginiti.  
Arrivò oltre la foresta nella quale si era addentrato senza nemmeno rendersene conto. L'aveva attraversata in quel fitto silenzio notturno e non era stato affatto terrificante come sembrava a guardarla dall'esterno, anzi, era come una casa appena scoperta, già capace con i suoi suoni e i suoi profumi di farlo sentire a casa.  
Come se fosse appena uscito da una bolla di finta armonia era andato incontro alla sua prima esperienza da lupo solitario, e si ritrovò dietro una serie di cespugli che gettava direttamente a un cielo aperto dove ritrovò la Luna, che si rispecchiava in un piccolo laghetto naturale.  
Lo vide subito anche se questo non bastò per fermarlo o per tornare da dove era venuto.  
Lo vide e lo associò subito all'odore acre, affascinante e misterioso che aveva percepito a qualche miglia di distanza da quel posto.  
Un lupo qualsiasi avrebbe fatto in modo di arrestarsi e studiare la situazione all'insaputa della propria preda, ma Harry non era un lupo come gli altri, né tantomeno un lupo esperto. Era un cucciolo in libertà, in fuga da una prigionia che lo aveva reso folle e cieco… pronto ad affrontare qualsiasi tipo di situazione, senza sapere assolutamente a quali rischi andasse incontro.  
Si gettò nella situazione a capofitto solo al pensiero di aver appena trovato un suo simile. Perché, sì, l'odore che aveva seguito e trovato apparteneva a un lupo che illuminato dalla loro madre pareva avesse il manto dello stesso colore di quel satellite. Ed era bellissimo.  
Un lupo, come lui.  
Un'altra botta di adrenalina lo portò a venire fuori da quei cespugli, in un salto. Il petto ad agitarsi in una corsa bizzarra e la coda schizzata a esprimere tutte le sue emozioni.  
Era libero.  
Era felice.  
Sì, felice di sapere di non essere più l'unico lupo di quella città.  
 

***

   
Lo percepì nell'aria, nelle vibrazioni della terra in cui affondavano con prepotenza le sue zampe, nell'adrenalina a scorrere assieme al sangue, in quel corpo coperto da una pelliccia grigiazzurra sporca di bianco. Lo avvertì prima di ogni altra immagine, prima che la realtà stessa si imbattesse nel suo sguardo tagliente, algido, minaccioso come una spada affilata di ghiaccio. Quell'odore sconosciuto e prepotente, così forte da annullare gli odori della natura che lo circondavano in quel punto alto della foresta, sapeva di ribellione. Quello era l'odore di chi si era liberato, di chi non voleva mai più soffrire in silenzio ma che tutto il suo struggente dolore voleva urlarlo. Ma non ci furono ululati in quella notte, non ci fu alcun suono, alcun tipo di avvertimento e per questo il pelo gli si rizzò in una unica scossa adrenalinica che, immediatamente, lo mise in guardia. Allora fu uno solo il pensiero a saturare il suo spirito: non sei solo e questa non è più solo la tua terra. Una rabbia primordiale esplose in silenzio, sconvolgendo quel piccolo scorcio di tranquillità che, dopo una lunga notte di puro affanno, era riuscito chissà come a ritagliarsi. Quel flebile barlume di umanità che non si spegneva mai del tutto quando la Luna era alta e piena nel cielo, privandolo del suo raziocinio, riuscì a farlo desistere dall'avanzare immediatamente verso la causa della sua inaspettata agitazione. Seppe controllarsi per solo una frazione di secondo, il tempo di leccare via un ultimo sorso di acqua schiaffeggiando con la lingua la superficie caliginosa della fonte in cui stava rifocillandosi, prima di alzare il muso per guardare dritto davanti a sé. Lo travolse così, quella ferina emozione che seppe irretire ogni suo senso, soffiando sulla fragile fiamma della sua ormai stinta ragione.  
Fu solo in quell'istante che Louis lo sentì, sommesso e d'un tempo forte quanto un tuono, il proprio ringhio risalirgli la gola e incastrarsi tra le fauci già scoperte in un chiaro avvertimento. Le orecchie puntarono subito verso l'alto, roteando in cerca di qualsiasi tipo di suono che potesse svelargli il perché di tale intrusione e le zampe si mossero in automatico, lentamente. Ogni passo falciava via un'abbondante zolla di terreno umido, più avanzava e più la notte si impadroniva del suo essere animale mentre davanti ai suoi occhi, accesi da una luce azzurra spettrale, andava delineandosi l'immagine di un lupo che non aveva mai incrociato sul suo cammino prima di allora. Quando gli fu abbastanza vicino per poter fare ancor più suo quell'odore di insurrezione, il suo ringhio si fece ancora più intenso e spavaldo. Alla rabbia verso se stesso per aver permesso un'invasione nel suo territorio, si aggiunse lo sguardo del suo simile che non sembrava disposto a filare via con la coda tra le gambe. Louis piegò le zampe posteriori pronte a farlo balzare in avanti in caso di attacco, inspirò dalle narici con tale forza da espandere il torace che divenne ancora più ampio e affossò la testa nelle spalle, scoprendo le fauci in un ringhio che riverberò nell'etere non più immobile. Al suo incessabile ringhiare, l'altro lupo parve finalmente reagire. Louis era pronto a tutto, anche al più violento degli scontri, ma non a ciò che i suoi occhi invece videro. L'odore di guerriglia che aveva annusato fino a quel momento sparì in un colpo solo, sostituito da quello della paura. Vide il lupo dal folto mantello bruno, rilucente sotto al riverbero lunare, tremare dalla testa alla punta della coda. Lo vide persino provare ad indietreggiare, inciampando in un'accozzaglia di sterpaglie mentre dalla gola, Louis sentì sfuggirgli dei guaiti che parvero pregarlo. Quel lupo che lo aveva attratto con il suo odore di prepotenza ora stava chinando la testa, tremando sulle sue stesse zampe e guaendo sommessamente, pregandolo di non fargli del male. Andando contro la sua indole da dominatore, Louis agì come non avrebbe mai creduto potesse fare in una circostanza come quella, visti i suoi precedenti. Perché se in passato non aveva indugiato un solo attimo a rivendicare il proprio territorio, lanciandosi in tremendi scontri di sangue, ora non poté fare altro che rilassare il corpo e avvicinarsi a quel lupo. Raschiando il proprio muso contro una mandibola dell'altro, lo costrinse ad alzare la testa e guardarlo negli occhi; lo annusò profondamente, affondando il naso nella pelliccia del collo e sfiorando lo spazio tra le orecchie prima di lasciarsi sfuggire un guaito incontrollato, un suono indotto dall'incredulità di ciò che per la prima volta stava facendo. Non aveva mai provato tali pulsioni per un suo simile e quella notte scoprì in un'esplosione di sensi cosa significava voler possedere non solo un confine di terra ma un corpo uguale al suo, che sapeva dimostrargli rispetto e sottomissione. Louis voleva farlo suo, voleva possederlo e marcarlo in ogni punto del corpo affinché tutti i loro simili potessero capire da subito a chi, quel lupo che nello sguardo racchiudeva un ossimoro di emozioni, apparteneva. Spinto da una forza ferina, incoraggiato dall'adrenalina conficcata nelle viscere, Louis gli chiuse le fauci attorno al collo ma senza stringere, senza fargli del male: una stretta morbida che voleva chiedergli di lasciarsi prendere e di fidarsi di lui. Rotolarono nella terra umida, affannando e sbuffando, avviluppandosi tra le zampe e strofinando i mantelli. Si leccarono, si  graffiarono la carne nascosta dalle pellicce folte e godettero della dipendenza che ciascuno esercitava sull'altro.  
Ogni volta che il giovane lupo - perché Louis aveva annusato tutta la sua inesperienza dal modo in cui si muoveva - gli mordeva un arto, lui subito lo puniva ricambiando il gesto, solo per il gusto di aumentare quel calore inarrestabile che aveva travolto entrambi. Tuttavia fu soltanto quando il lupo dal pelo bruno arrestò i suoi movimenti, guardandolo col capo chino e la lingua adagiata tra le fauci spalancate, comunicandogli con lo sguardo di essere pronto a tutto, che Louis seppe che era giunto il momento di farlo suo e marchiarlo irreparabilmente. Gli balzò addosso, sulla schiena, con un salto agile e avvolgendolo tra le zampe anteriori, aiutandosi con quelle posteriori incastrate nella terra, gli ringhiò addosso il suo dominio per poi ululare alla luna di essere testimone di quella folle e disperata unione.  
 

***

   
A svegliare Louis fu un raggio di sole intento a lottare contro la capanna di rami, alcuni spogli e altri ancora ricoperti di foglie, di un albero che aveva vegliato su di lui durante tutta la notte, protettivo come fosse stato il suo tetto. Quel raggio di luce colpiva ad intermittenza le sue palpebre sottili, punzecchiandole tanto da istigarlo più volte ad arricciare il naso e strizzare gli occhi in un moto stizzito, mentre grugniva di un inconscio disappunto.  
Accadeva sempre in quel modo: passava la notte nella foresta ai confini della città, vivendo la sua vera natura come se non aspettasse altro e quando al mattino ritornava ad affondare i piedi nella realtà di tutti i giorni, una potente insofferenza lo scuoteva da dentro ordinandogli in modo brusco di affrontare la sua forma umana. Louis si svegliava con stizza perché era conscio di dover vivere quella sfaccettatura della sua vita che spesso gli stava stretta addosso, come se essere licantropo fosse una punizione ma non perché disprezzava la natura animale che lo contraddistingueva, tutt'altro; la sua rabbia nasceva quando prendeva piena consapevolezza dell'influenza che sapeva esercitare su di lui la Luna, un satellite attaccato alla Terra che aveva un potere decisionale sulla sua vita. Louis voleva decidere da solo come gestire e vivere quella parte di sé, tenuta nascosta al mondo, e l'idea che non potesse farlo, ogni volta che si risvegliava dopo quelle notti vissute in maniera primordiale, lo gettava in un profondo stato di frustrazione e risentimento. Perché se avesse potuto scegliere, la sua esistenza l'avrebbe trascorsa da lupo e non da umano, specialmente quando si incastrava in periodi difficili in cui il suo unico bisogno fisico e spirituale era quello di allontanarsi da tutto e tutti e vivere solo, a stretto contatto con la natura.  
Quando il bagliore mattutino parve attenuarsi appena, filtrato dalle chiome degli alberi lì attorno, provò ad aprire  prima un occhio, respirando lentamente, le narici subito investite da un odore familiare e al tempo stesso sconosciuto. Sollevò anche l'altra palpebra ma le sue iridi blu e screziate da venature turchesi furono subito investite in pieno dalla luce del primo sole, costringendolo a richiudere immediatamente gli occhi. Fu solo quando fece per muoversi e piegare il capo verso il basso, provando a sfuggire da quei raggi, che prese pienamente coscienza di dove si trovava. Il respiro si dissolse nella sua gola, il cuore prese a battere con troppa veemenza e le braccia, come se i muscoli si fossero dissociati dal cervello, anziché allentare la presa attorno al corpo che stavano avvolgendo, si strinsero ancora di più. Con il volto nascosto in quel cespuglio ribelle e morbido di capelli bruni, identici ad un mantello folto su cui aveva ululato e ringhiato di piacere quella stessa notte, Louis ricordò immediatamente cosa fosse accaduto ma la ragione iniziò immediatamente a lottare contro le emozioni che stavano montando dentro di lui. Perché... non poteva essere. Sbarrò gli occhi e con le braccia, maledette, ancora strette attorno a quel busto, piegò il capo all'indietro per poter permettere allo sguardo di adagiarsi sul volto di colui che stava dormendo nel suo abbraccio. Un labbro si spaccò sotto la pressa del canino, quando la sorpresa e il terrore si impadronirono totalmente della sua anima da umano costringendolo a mordersi labbra e lingua per non emettere alcun tipo di suono. Non voleva che l'altro si svegliasse ma al tempo stesso voleva fuggire di lì il prima possibile, per non concedere al ragazzo di aprire gli occhi e riconoscerlo. C'era una forza arcana che teneva Louis inchiodato lì, che ordinava alle sue braccia di restare strette attorno a quelle spalle, alle sue gambe di rimanere intrecciate a quelle dell'altro ragazzo che non sembrava pronto ad affrontare il proprio risveglio. Louis non ci aveva messo molto a riconoscere quel volto e fu proprio quella nuova consapevolezza ad agitarlo come uno specchio d'acqua su cui si abbatteva il peggiore dei venti. Il nome dell'altro non gli sovvenne immediatamente, al contrario del cognome che, nel suo college, era sulla bocca di tutti; perché sebbene Louis fosse quasi un'ombra, il tipo di persona che tendeva ad isolarsi e ad allontanare da sé qualsiasi tipo di situazione che poteva metterlo sotto ai riflettori, sapeva quasi sempre tutto di tutti, lui che era un ottimo osservatore che preferiva ascoltare più che parlare. Non c'era modo, quindi, di lasciare spazio all'incertezza: il lupo col quale quella notte aveva stretto un legame indissolubile, era un licantropo di cui fino ad allora aveva ignorato l'esistenza. Un licantropo che aveva avuto sotto agli occhi, tutti i giorni, tra le mura del liceo che frequentava, senza che avesse mai destato in lui alcun tipo di sospetto, senza che avesse mai fatto scattare i suoi sensi sviluppati. Preso dai suoi pensieri, non si accorse degli occhi del ragazzo che si erano puntati dritto nei suoi. Se ne rese conto troppo tardi, quando il suo sguardo calò piano sul volto dell'altro e il cuore ululò in silenzio, incastrato con ferocia nella gabbia che era il suo petto.  
   
Un cruccio di prima mattina non era mai stato un buon segno, soprattutto in quei tipi di risvegli. Avevano significato due cose, diversamente da quel dì: che un topo nascosto nella cantina di Niall aveva trovato la propria fine nella morsa delle sue zanne - e la prova erano i pochissimi e schifosissimi resti; oppure per pura insofferenza si era liberato delle catene e aveva distrutto qualche dispensa. Tutto gestibile, in fin dei conti. E risolvibile.  
Quel cruccio, tuttavia, sarebbe stato diverso. Sicuramente non gestibile. «Tu...» disse, ancora confuso. Per i primi secondi non aveva ricordato nulla, né della porta aperta né della sua fuga e nemmeno dell'incontro con un altro lupo e… di tutte le sue sorprendenti scoperte.  
Ma gli bastò un attimo, quando vide quelle iridi azzurre sgranarsi assieme alle sue e realizzare all'unisono tutto quanto. Assieme. Come se quella notte a legarsi non fossero stati solamente i loro corpi.  
I loro corpi… li vide come se il ricordo non gli appartenesse, ma la carne non lo ingannava e i sensi della passione consumata bruciavano calorosamente sia sulla sua schiena sia in quei luoghi invisibili di sé.  
Il cuore balzò in gola, precipitando subito dopo nello stomaco, come una palla che si innalza verso il cielo e poi scende giù rimbalzando con veemenza al suolo.  
Harry saltò flettendo le proprie gambe ancora rigide e scattò in un baleno dritto sul posto, alcune foglie incastrate nei capelli ricci e un po' di fango a sporcarlo a macchie per tutto il corpo nudo. Nudo come quello dell'altro uomo, davanti a lui, che si puliva con una tranquillità innaturale, ingannata da uno sguardo che, tuttavia, Harry non sapeva ancora perfettamente decifrare. Quindi ci credette, che fosse soltanto lui nel panico. Perché poi le immagini dei ricordi del lupo iniziarono a passargli davanti agli occhi, come in una rassegna sul muro bianco e immacolato della sua memoria. Immacolato, beh, ora non più.  
E che cosa era successo? Aveva fatto sesso con un altro lupo, e non aveva la minima idea se ciò fosse normale tra lupi, perché di fatto lui non ne sapeva nulla. Il primo istinto fu correre via, sostituito immediatamente dall'esigenza di capire dall'altro cosa diavolo fosse successo. Ma ancora una volta quando, col petto scalmanato ad alzarsi e abbassarsi, guardò lo sconosciuto con un cipiglio sempre più evidente non ebbe alcuna risposta. C'era qualcosa, come un'ombra che gli sussurrava l'idea che la sua fosse una rigida muraglia difensiva che gli aveva sbarrato davanti subito dopo un momento di istintivo disagio, ma ancora una volta non ne ebbe la certezza e andò ancora di più nel panico.  
La prima cosa che doveva sapere, però, era chi fosse. Fino ad allora non aveva mai saputo dell'esistenza di un altro lupo. E se ci fosse stato un branco? E se tra essi ci fosse colui che lo aveva morso a quattro anni? Sgranò di nuovo gli occhi e fece un passo indietro. E se fosse stato proprio quel lupo a morderlo? Questo poteva spiegare il perché lui gli si fosse concesso così… facilmente. Indietreggiò ancora, agghiacciato dall'idea che funzionasse veramente così tra lupi, quando il pensiero che avesse più o meno la sua età gli negò quell'ultima congettura. Respirò, mettendolo a fuoco. Lo aveva già visto? Veniva alla sua scuola?  
Quando realizzò chi fosse, però, annaspò vibrando di puro terrore. Non ricordava il suo nome, ma il cognome della sua famiglia era conosciuto in tutta la città. Una delle più antiche, una delle più ricche.  
I Tomlinson erano i padroni e possedevano più della metà di proprietà, commerciali e non, della zona. D'un tratto gli fu perfino ovvio pensare che fosse un licantropo. Anche se non se ne capacitava veramente il motivo, sapeva che "vecchia famiglia" e "affari magici, nonché di licantropia latente" andavano a braccetto come fossero antichi alleati. E si sentì stupido. Si grattò il capo, mentre il viso duro e glaciale, composto e imponente dell'altro non si abbassava mai nemmeno per sbaglio. Non come lui, che si rendeva sempre più conto di ritrovarsi a fissare gli alluci dei piedi, imbarazzato.  
Era davanti ad un Tomlinson, ed erano nudi. L'occhio gli scappò laddove non avrebbe dovuto guardare e arrossì imbarazzato, gonfiando le guance e indietreggiando ancora, stavolta anche rischiando di cadere col culo a terra. Quel corpo era stato dentro di lui e il lupo assopito dentro di sé gli confidò che gli era perfino piaciuto. Si sentì impallidire, non sapendo più separare se stesso umano dal licantropo che aveva avuto la meglio. Perché Harry ricordava, ora, e non era traumatizzato per ciò che era successo… piuttosto questa consapevolezza lo traumatizzò. Alzò lo sguardo verso gli occhi azzurri che quella notte avevano saputo attrarlo come una calamita che aveva sempre atteso la sua metà complementare e ne ricercò ancora una risposta che, purtroppo, non ottenne. Non sapeva se fosse normale, non sapeva se dovesse esserne traumatizzato, non sapeva se l'altro fosse nella sua stessa condizione. Non sapeva un cazzo. O forse no. Sapeva il segreto che li accomunava, la seconda vita che nascondevano, e fu per questo che una domanda tamponò contro l'interno della sua bocca serrata.  
Il ragazzo lo guardava ancora e nonostante sembrasse essere trascorsa un'eternità, Harry era certo che si stessero fissando da nemmeno due minuti. «Tu… chi sei?» tentò, mordendosi la lingua quando realizzò che in realtà, forse, era meglio non saperlo. Avrebbe dovuto chiedere quale Tomlinson fosse, ma fu lieto di non essere stato così preciso. Sì, sapevano entrambi il segreto che li rendeva simili, ma forse proprio per questo era un problema conoscere altro.  
Entrambi - era certo - sapevano dell'uno e dell'altro già abbastanza. Entrambi, quella notte, si erano concessi più di quanto fosse necessario. Che fingessero di non saperlo, per Harry, era un'esigenza che sperò di condividere con lui. Che fosse stato normale, una curiosità da sopprimere.  
«Cioè… come non detto, lascia perdere. Meglio- meglio non saperlo» farfugliò, più a se stesso che all'altro, che ancora lo guardava dritto negli occhi con una fierezza e una tranquillità che Harry era certo nascondesse qualcosa. Perché non era possibile che tutto ciò fosse normale. Non poteva.  
Si appuntò mentalmente di dover assolutamente scoprire qualcosa di più in merito all'omosessualità dei lupi e prima che potesse riaprire bocca per congedarsi da tutto ciò e filare via, vide l'altro voltargli le spalle con nonchalance.  
Fu la fine per quel cruccio: una non risposta che gli sbatté in faccia la realtà. Quella persona non era poi diversa dal lupo che aveva incontrato. E, purtroppo, non aveva la forza e nemmeno la volontà di opporsi. Il silenzio gli aveva concesso? E, allora, il silenzio, Harry, si sarebbe preso. Accondiscendente.  
Irrigidì la mascella e indispettito, come un lupo a cui è stata appena morsa la coda senza apparente motivo, fece dietrofront e se ne andò anche lui. Ma in silenzio. Arrendevole.  
Il lungo viaggio verso casa, Harry lo passò a promettersi di non commettere più quel tremendo errore di lasciare la porta della cantina aperta. E non solo: di non avere nulla a che fare con quel Tomlinson.  
Avrebbe scoperto presto, senza bisogno di fare ricerche fini a se stesse, che a un legame come quello che avevano intrecciato quella notte, lui non aveva alcun potere decisionale. Perlomeno, non il lupo.  
 

***

   
Non era il tipo di persona a cui piaceva mostrare il suo potere economico, neppure atteggiarsi a re del mondo faceva parte della sua indole distopica, però quella mattina Louis era talmente insofferente che neanche camminare gli andava a genio; per questa ragione, con una prepotente smorfia di disgusto, si era infilato nel suo macchinone di lusso, regalatogli da suo nonno, - nero e lucido da sembrare una pantera pronta a sbranare l'umanità intera - e si era recato a scuola. Detestava, sì, li odiava profondamente quegli occhi che gli si incollavano addosso ogni volta che si ritrovava a posteggiare quel mostro della strada nel parcheggio del liceo, quegli sguardi che lo seguivano dal momento in cui chiudeva la portiera dell'auto fino a quando, poi, non si ritrovava davanti al suo armadietto. Di solito era bravo a farsele scivolare addosso, quelle occhiate, quel giorno però sembrava essere tutto troppo insopportabile per i suoi gusti, più del solito.  
Non era neppure un tipo con la puzza sotto al naso, sia chiaro, ma la sua personalità era troppo un groviglio di pensieri e riflessioni, già annodato di per sé, per permettere a chiunque di incespicare nel casino che era la sua esistenza. Con le mani affondate nelle tasche della giacca di jeans, lo sguardo alto e fiero puntato dritto davanti a sé, aveva raggiunto il suo armadietto lasciando fuori il mondo e tutte le sue cose. Louis era riuscito a non pensare a ciò che era accaduto la notte precedente fino a quel momento; aveva schermato la sua mente in modo tale che quei ricordi non riuscissero in alcun modo a permeare quello strato solido che con non poca fatica aveva costruito attorno a sé. Era bastata una voce, poi, intenta a pronunciare _quel_ nome per fare in modo che il suo muro difensivo crollasse manco fosse stato un misero biscotto rancido.  
«Styles, gli allenamenti sono sempre stasera alle sette?!»  
Il rumore di pacche sopra ad una spalla, risate, il vociare intenso degli studenti, urla di richiamo a saturare ogni angolo di quel corridoio eppure Louis non faticò a captare solo ed esclusivamente un suono, una voce che gli fece vibrare il petto come se lui stesso avesse appena ululato.  
«Stasera alle sette! Un altro ritardo e sei fuori dalla squadra, Devine».  
Seguì di sbieco, con lo sguardo assottigliato, la figura del ragazzo passargli accanto senza accorgersi di lui. Lo scrutò camminare lentamente, accerchiato dalla solita schiera di compagni e amici che parevano sempre pendere dalle sue labbra, ad ogni cosa che quella bocca troppo rossa si lasciava scappare. Lo fissò con tale prepotenza che fu veramente per miracolo se quella schiena ampia non si perforò, colpita ripetutamente dalle sue iridi algide che non mollavano la presa. E lo sentì di nuovo, il canino affondare nella pienezza del labbro inferiore, premere fino a bucarlo, il sapore ferroso ma non sgradevole del sangue sporcargli la lingua, procurandogli un insano calore allo stomaco.  
   
   
Quel giorno seguì le lezioni con un pugno perennemente serrato, premuto contro ad una coscia, la mascella contratta e la mente così fottutamente satura di un unico e solo pensiero da non permettergli di concentrarsi su altro. Come aveva potuto ignorare l'esistenza di un suo simile? Come aveva potuto farsi sfuggire una cosa del genere con Harry Styles sempre sotto al suo naso, ogni giorno da circa quattro anni? Louis si sentiva persino preso per il culo, da se stesso, come se il destino avesse deciso di giocargli un bruttissimo scherzo. Fu solo per questo motivo se quel pomeriggio, mentre tutti ritornavano a casa lasciandosi alle spalle una giornata intensa, Louis restò appoggiato alla sua auto, le braccia conserte e le caviglie incrociate, attendendo le sette per poter ritornare tra le mura scolastiche. Doveva... capire. Doveva studiare quel ragazzo in ogni minimo dettaglio e comprendere come fosse riuscito a nascondergli ogni piccolo segnale; perché non era possibile, davvero, lui ricordava benissimo come avesse scoperto da subito la natura di Zayn, guardandolo solamente negli occhi e percependo il suo odore selvaggio. Con quello Styles, invece, era accaduto il processo inverso: lo aveva conosciuto da lupo per poi riconoscerlo da umano. Strinse un pugno ricacciato nella tasca del giubbotto e a capo chino, dopo aver gettato via la mezza cicca appena fumata, si avviò verso il punto dove si sarebbero svolti gli allenamenti.  
Lo detestava. Ecco perché forse non aveva mai fatto caso a lui fino a quella notte. Louis aveva sempre, inconsciamente, tenuto alla larga quel ragazzo perché era quanto più di opposto potesse esserci da lui. Seduto tra gli spalti che circondavano la grande piscina, distante dall'unico piccolo gruppo di persone presenti per seguire gli allenamenti, Louis fissava Harry Styles farsi padrone dell'acqua e della palla, quella alla quale non permetteva mai di andare oltre le sue braccia lunghe, con cui difendeva la porta. Era un portento in quello sport, quello doveva ammetterlo: la muscolatura sebbene non fosse ancora prepotente e definita era già più marcata rispetto ai suoi compagni di squadra e il suo sguardo trasmetteva serietà e voglia di vincere. Lo detestava perché un'aura luminosa sembrava seguirlo ovunque e non era invidia, la sua, piuttosto un bisogno inconscio di spegnerla un po', quella luce, di macchiarla come il lupo che faceva parte della sua anima aveva fatto quella notte, nel cuore della foresta.  
   
   
La pallanuoto per Harry era tutto, soprattutto dopo quelle notti. I muscoli in acqua, anche se sotto sforzo per gli allenamenti per provare le diverse tattiche, si inibivano permettendogli di non sentire più dolore. L'acqua e quello sport erano un anestetico alla sua insofferenza. Quella mattina, poi, così diversa da tutte le altre, aveva agognato quel momento. Entrando negli spogliatoi, infatti, era sempre certo di lasciare tutti i problemi al di fuori, come se quella fosse la sua piccola oasi di pace dove nessuno era capace di entrare portando con sé le valige dei suoi problemi. Ed era risultato semplice, come ogni volta. Negare, per lui, ormai, era un gioco da ragazzi. Anche se le fitte nel fondoschiena ogni tanto gli rendevano il compito difficile, ricordandogli come una sveglia dei dolori latenti del lupo che si era dato alla pazza gioia, quella notte.  
Era il portiere, nonché il capitano, della squadra della sua scuola. E quello era soltanto il secondo anno come titolare. Di solito soltanto a quelli di terza spettava un compito così importante, ma Harry aveva dato dimostrazione delle sua capacità fin da subito, a tal punto da avercelo segnato nel libretto scolastico, il suo destino.  
All'inizio dell'anno non si era stupito nessuno della sua qualifica di capitano e, anzi, tutti si erano dimostrati felici di quella scelta: ciò significava una possibilità in più per partecipare e vincere il campionato con le altre scuole.  
Quello sport era un lavoro di squadra, ma le qualità fondamentali, per cui tutti i componenti si allenavano quotidianamente, erano la prontezza e l'agilità. Non era uno sport intellettuale, dove serviva strategia, non durante la partita, perlomeno. Potevano organizzare i migliori attacchi e le migliori difese, ma durante la partita ciò che risultava necessario era una connessione mentale e fisica, una sincronia e una prontezza nel reagire all'azioni degli avversari, tra tutti i componenti della squadra. Una connessione alla quale Harry lavorava da settimane, ormai, fin dall'inizio delle lezioni. A breve ci sarebbero state le iscrizioni per i ragazzi del primo anno, ma sapeva che se voleva avere successo, doveva partire dagli elementi già presenti in squadra.  
«Josh, Niall!» li chiamò, tuonando, con la sua voce nasale che risuonò come un'eco, i due ragazzi che avevano iniziato a spruzzarsi l'acqua l'uno contro l'altro scherzosamente. «Vi sembra il momento?» li rimproverò con le braccia aperte e un cipiglio incastrato nel mezzo delle sopracciglia. Quando erano in acqua, Harry Styles non era neppure il migliore amico di Niall Horan.  
«No, Capitano» risposero mogi entrambi, prendendo ognuno la propria postazione.  
Iniziarono il riscaldamento con i lanci e le parate, prima della solita partita che concludeva gli allenamenti della giornata, e fu proprio quando Niall davanti a lui tentava una nuova strategia per arrivare a far gol, sovrastando l'altezza e il muro fisico di Harry, che quest'ultimo lo vide sugli spalti, nell'intento di osservarli giocare e, come intuì, osservare lui senza un vero motivo.  
Divenne una statua con le braccia tese verso l'alto, lo sguardo aperto e spaventato e ogni dolore a farsi sentire nonostante l'acqua. Louis Tomlinson, sì, ora sapeva anche il suo nome, perché durante l'appello di Matematica, l'unica lezione che condividevano per una sua stupida scelta di frequentare un corso avanzato, aveva agguantato quel nome, come faceva quando parava un colpo difficilissimo, e nulla glielo aveva fatto dimenticare. Si era voltato perfino a guardarlo, per un solo istante, incuriosito dal fatto di non averci mai fatto caso prima alla sua presenza in quella classe, e scoprendolo nell'ultimo banco vicino alla finestra, dall'altro capo dell'aula, nell'intento di fissarlo in cagnesco, era saltato sul posto e si era costretto a guardare la lavagna per tutte e due le ore successive, consapevole che quegli occhi simili a piccole fiamme di  un blu agghiacciante, gli fossero piantati addosso senza mai indugiare altrove.  
Ed ora facevano lo stesso lì, nel piccolo mondo in cui Harry escludeva tutto. Appena lo aveva inquadrato si era ghiacciato sul posto come se avesse incrociato lo sguardo di un basilisco, con le braccia tese verso in alto e la palla a galleggiare alle sue spalle, dopo essere entrata in rete, con la sorpresa di tutti perché fare un gol a Harry Styles era decisamente raro.  
Se ne rimase a fissare quegli occhi che gli esprimevano unicamente un intento: il desiderio lacerante di affondare con le zanne il suo collo, ma senza avere alcuna fretta e, anzi, spettando che la preda, in questo caso lui, fosse cotta a puntino.  
In un attimo di collera, quando si ridestò, alla consapevolezza che quel cane infame avesse infranto un perimetro, inesistente certo, portando con sé tutto ciò che Harry lasciava fuori durante le ore di allenamento, acciuffò la palla e la lanciò con troppa forza davanti a sé.  
Aveva puntato lui, ma la palla era finita solamente sul bordo della piscina. Erano seguite occhiatacce stranite e confuse tra i compagni di squadra. Niall gli aveva chiesto se si sentisse bene, considerato il pallore del suo viso, ma Harry aveva ringhiato sommessamente, e a occhi bassi, che era tutto okay e di ricominciare da capo. Perciò, quando Niall si era allontanato tornando al proprio posto, Harry finse che le sue orecchie, più sensibili rispetto agli umani che lo circondavano, non avessero realmente sentito un ringhio di stessa intensità al suo, provenire dal fondo della piscina, laddove i visitatori potevano assistere agli allenamenti.  
   
   
Aspettò che gli altri uscissero dagli spogliatoi prima di lasciarsi scivolare tra quelle pareti umide di vapore acqueo, come fosse stato poco più di un'ombra. Lo intravide di spalle, intento a rimettere tutto nella sua sacca, le spalle tese e i movimenti delle braccia scattosi, come lo erano stati appena lo aveva notato seduto tra gli spalti, poco prima. La sola idea che quell'emerito idiota potesse accendere la curiosità in quelli che lo circondavano, che avrebbero potuto domandarsi che tipo di legame ci fosse tra di loro, gli mandava il sangue dritto al cervello.  
Perciò gli fu subito addosso e senza alcun tipo di premura lo gettò contro alla parete accanto all'ultima doccia, tenendogli con una mano entrambi i polsi bloccati dietro alla schiena e con l'altra i capelli, costringendolo a restare con la guancia premuta al muro.  
«Prova ad urlare e giuro che ti strappo via le corde vocali con un morso». Glielo disse in un ringhio sommesso, le labbra premute alla conchiglia dell'orecchio destro. C'era qualcosa che iniziava a ribellarsi dentro alla sua mente, forse il lupo che non avrebbe mai reagito come invece stava facendo lui in quel momento. Louis non avrebbe voluto imprimere una tale violenza in quella minaccia ma il terrore che qualcuno potesse sapere, scoprire la sua vera natura, aveva offuscato ogni suo buon proposito di parlare all'altro in maniera civile. Come se non bastasse, l'insofferenza di non riuscire a decifrare i sentimenti contrapposti che ormai si agitavano in lui da quel risveglio nella foresta, lo rendeva ancor più ferino ed agitato.  
Strinse le dita nei capelli selvaggi del ragazzo, il torace ansante premuto contro alla sua schiena, e «Te lo dico ora e spero di non dovertelo ripetere» comunicò con tono feroce. «Fa come se la notte scorsa non fosse mai accaduta e continua la tua esistenza ignorando la mia perché se solo qualcuno inizia a farsi domande su di noi, su di _me_ » marcò l'ultima parola dandogli una spinta eloquente, «giuro che la prossima, sarà l'ultima luna che i tuoi occhi vedranno, Styles».  
   
Harry tentò di liberarsi, ma invano. Tirò fuori i denti, con una guancia spiaccicata ancora contro il muro, e i polsi fermi dalle mani di colui che lo aveva appena minacciato a un palmo dall'orecchio. Dentro di sé sapeva benissimo che quell'infame del lupo stesse reagendo in modo diverso da come avrebbe voluto, e questo lo indispettì ulteriormente. Quindi, quando ringhiò, di puro istinto e in risposta a quella minaccia, lo fece contrastando quelle sue volontà che aveva, perlomeno, ancora un briciolo di forza di mettere a tacere. «Se tu non ti comportassi come un cane da guardia che mi tiene d'occhio laddove non dovrebbe ficcare il naso, non ci sarebbe bisogno di queste minacce, _Tomlinson»_ precisò con voce ferma, ostacolato solo dalla postura che le sue labbra avevano preso, schiacciate contro la parete. La rabbia che aveva brevemente sfogato lanciando quella palla, e puntandogliela contro senza prenderlo, si stava ribellando e rafforzando di nuovo nella sua mente, perché solo lì aveva _il controllo_ di potersi formare. E non altrove, nel suo corpo, dove l'istinto del lupo aveva costantemente la meglio.  
Se solo avesse avuto un briciolo di possibilità, con quel ragazzo, sarebbe stato lui il primo ad azzannarlo. Ma Harry sapeva che in quel caso era solo il cane capace di abbaiare e non di mordere. Anche perché per metà, non voleva mordere ma essere morso. _Che controsenso frustrante._  
Quando tuttavia percepì la presa nei suoi capelli e nei suoi polsi allentarsi, si liberò ponendosi di fronte all'altro, per affrontarlo faccia a faccia. Fu libero per un solo momento e gli fu abbastanza chiaro il fatto che Louis sapesse esprimergli al meglio chi dei due prendesse decisioni lì dentro con la forza bruta dei suoi gesti: nuovamente sbattuto al muro, stavolta fu agguantato per la maglietta, al centro del petto. Occhi negli occhi, stavolta la bocca di Louis gli parlò a pochi centimetri dalla sua. E ancora una volta, Harry si ritrovò a ringhiare a quella parte di sé che lo mandava in crisi, per l'inevitabile _piacere_ che provava nell'essergli sottomesso, contraddicendo la sua razionalità che invece voleva soltanto maledirlo e insultarlo.  
   
Louis strinse con maggiore intensità il tessuto sottile ad avvolgere quel petto ampio e «Te lo ripeto per l'ultima volta» lo minacciò, gli occhi ridotti a due sottilissimi spiragli di luce azzurra, a tratti torbida. «Quello che penso di fare non deve interessarti e se decido di volerti tenere d'occhio, lo faccio. Se voglio girarti intorno, anche. Quindi riga dritto e fa in modo che non si ripeta mai più una cosa simile a quella di prima o ti ho detto come potrebbe andare a finire». Restò con le dita incastrate nella maglia del ragazzo senza riuscire a staccarsene, neppure i suoi occhi erano in grado di allontanarsi da quelli verdi e quasi iridescenti dell'altro. Lo scrutò a fondo, la mascella contratta, la mente totalmente ignara del sottinteso che le sue parole si erano lasciate sfuggire. Tuttavia gli bastò adagiare di sfuggita gli occhi sulle labbra dell'altro per rendersi inaspettatamente conto di essersi sbilanciato troppo, dichiarando per la prima volta a se stesso il bisogno che quella notte era stato concepito dalla sua metà lupo. Perché confessando di volergli stare vicino e seguirlo ovunque, Louis aveva fatto in modo che il suo istinto animale vincesse anche sulla sua parte umana. Frustrato dalla nuova consapevolezza, allentò con un gesto violento la presa della sua mano e dopo averlo spinto all'indietro, adocchiandolo di sbieco per un un'ultima volta, fece per allontanarsi da lui con il suo solito passo lento e sicuro.  
   
Si massaggiò il petto confuso e frastornato mentre lo vedeva andare via. E no, non gli andava bene quanto aveva sentito. No. No. No. Eppure il corpo se ne restava lì, irremovibile, intento ad assecondare colui che sembrava avere su di lui un potere ben più intricato del timore di veder realizzare le sue minacce. Era più... Rispetto.  
E questo, per la mente di Harry, non era affatto sostenibile. Non conosceva quel tipo, affatto, e chi era per dargli ordini?  
Così scattò, seguendolo oltre la porta e dimenticando lo zaino. Si affacciò sbrigativo, appoggiandosi alla superficie legnosa e «Comunque» disse tentando di raccogliere la sua attenzione. Louis si fermò senza voltarsi e a Harry bastò per continuare: «Non c'era bisogno che lo mettessi in chiaro tu: la scorsa notte NON è successo nulla» precisò in uno squittio isterico. «E non ricapiterà mai più» concluse serafico, imponendosi sul corpo che già reclamava attenzione per i suoi desideri. Louis continuò semplicemente a camminare, sparendo sotto lo sguardo di Harry che, più passavano i secondi, più si sentiva un idiota. Avere l'ultima parola, non era sempre un bene. Ora sapeva che qualche volta poteva succedere. E mordendosi un labbro, frustrato e confuso, tornò a riprendere il proprio zaino.  
 

***

   
Convincere Dean Finnegan, il ragazzino del secondo anno, a fare uno scambio di armadietti, per Louis fu quanto più di semplice potesse esserci. Gli bastarono poche parole, anche gentili ma accompagnate da una occhiata intimidatoria per far sì che il ragazzo cedesse subito, senza neppure provare ad opporsi. Non che fosse un bullo o un tipo che si divertiva in quel modo, tutt'altro. Louis viveva e lasciava vivere, incurante dell'intera umanità che lo circondava tra le mura di quella scuola; tuttavia quel posto gli era davvero indispensabile e per questo non ci mise molto a decidersi di agire per ottenerlo. Perché si era reso conto che non gli bastava più osservarlo da lontano, rubargli occhiate manco fosse stato un ladro, spiarlo mentre quella coltre di gente lo soffocava costantemente. Lui voleva sentirlo vicino e dannazione, quella verità lo stava devastando internamente. Lo logorava perché era scattato qualcosa di folle dentro di lui, qualcosa che non gli permetteva di ignorare quel ragazzo a discapito dell'astio che nutriva nei suoi confronti, per quella personalità raggiante tanto diversa dalla sua.  
E poi, come se non bastasse, c'era la questione dell'odore. L'odore di Styles, nei giorni antecedenti la luna piena, si faceva più forte ed intenso rinvigorendo il lupo che subito prendeva il sopravvento in lui, irretendo le sue caratteristiche umane. Più il lupo si faceva forte nel suo corpo da uomo e più Louis si ritrovava a detestare quel ragazzo. Era trascorsa una settimana da quella notte e ancora non riusciva a capire come avesse potuto non accorgersi di niente e come, invece, ora non riuscisse proprio a far nulla per ignorare l'esistenza di Harry Styles. Osservandolo durante gli allenamenti, ben nascosto nel suo angolo buio tra gli spalti, spesso aveva provato a capire il perché di quel cedimento da parte della sua anima di lupo. Lo scrutava di sbieco anche a mensa, lanciandogli vere e proprie saette con gli occhi, lasciando che il proprio cervello diventasse una poltiglia grigia per i troppi pensieri. Per quanto detestasse quella consapevolezza, Louis voleva scoprire tutto riguardo alla sua natura, capire in che modo fosse riuscito a tenerla nascosta fino a quel momento, proprio a lui che era un licantropo dalla nascita.  
Quel pomeriggio si accostò al suo nuovo armadietto come se niente fosse, con una naturalezza invidiabile, un accenno di sorriso a disegnare una ruga d'espressione nell'angolo della bocca fine.  
Lo vide chiaramente, il ragazzo accanto a lui, sobbalzare appena per lo spavento o per la sorpresa di ritrovarselo vicino di armadietto.  
«Cosa diavolo ci fai qui?!» gli sentì domandare, in un sussurro roco. In quel suono Louis lo percepì di nuovo, il suo odore di insurrezione, la sua voglia di ribellarsi ma al tempo stesso quel desiderio di soccombere, lo stesso che aveva scorto negli occhi di quel lupo dal manto bruno. Lo stesso lupo che aveva fatto capitolare la sua anima, in un lungo e profondo ululato.  
Louis non si scompose, non voltò neppure il capo per osservarlo. Tenne fisso lo sguardo sui libri che stava prelevando dal vano metallico e «Sei sempre circondato dal tuo gregge di _pecore_ » disse, ed enfatizzò l'ultima parola premendo la punta della lingua ad un canino esposto in quel mezzo ghigno spavaldo. «Mi è quasi impossibile tenerti d'occhio mentre sei con la tua scorta e questo è l'unico modo che ho di avvicinarti quando sei solo».  
Richiuse il proprio armadietto in un gesto lento, tranquillo, e con altrettanta disinvoltura si guardò attorno, accertandosi che non ci fosse ormai più nessuno lì vicino. Accostando piano la bocca ad un orecchio dell'altro, le labbra piegate in un sorriso storto, si lasciò sfuggire un ringhio che parve quasi lo squillo di tromba prima della guerra. «E rilassati, Styles, pare che nascondi una scopa nel retto». Detto questo lo lasciò da solo, avviandosi verso l'aula di letteratura inglese.  
  
Dire che fosse confuso da quando la sua vita era controllata da quel Tomlinson era veramente fare un eufemismo. Non poteva dirsi da solo nemmeno in bagno, come se i suoi occhi cerulei potessero seguirlo anche lì. E, a casa, il pensiero fisso dei suoi modi di fare e delle sue parole in contrasto, lo tenevano in compagnia. C'era sempre, Louis, e per questo, di conseguenza, Harry era sempre più confuso. Poco giorni prima della luna piena, poi, si era messo in testa quella strana idea che i modi di Louis di approcciarsi a lui fossero dei tentativi che lui doveva tradurre come offerte di amicizia. Harry non seppe dirsi se fosse una scusa della sua parte istintiva che voleva sperare a un legame con quel lupo, così tanto minaccioso, o se fosse scaturito da deduzioni che i gesti di Louis gli avevano indotto a fare, ma qualche giorno prima della luna piena, Harry decise di fare il primo passo da persona normale. E senza trucchi o chissà quali arcani intenti, decise che se proprio Louis non riusciva a fare di meglio, poteva farlo lui, in nome di una possibile amicizia che, benché i mondi tanto diversi, Harry non si sentiva mai di negare a nessuno, neppure al suo più acerrimo nemico. Chi non dà possibilità è solo un idiota abbandonato a se stesso, no? E, aveva tenuto a sottolineare Louis, Harry era sempre circondato da molte persone. Tante. Troppe. Ma non pecore. Persone che, in diversi modi, potevano considerarsi amici. Che poi considerasse Niall, il suo unico migliore amico, beh, era un altro discorso. Ma Harry, fondamentalmente, era fatto così: dava una possibilità a tutti, perché chiunque poteva rivelarsi come la persona più interessante con cui dialogare. Per cui, nonostante gli inizi e i trascorsi, "chiunque" poteva essere e sarebbe stato perfino Louis Tomlinson.  
Si avvicinò a lui nell'ora di pranzo, a mensa. Col suo vassoio ripieno di cibo e a passo svelto rifiutò l'invito a sedersi in compagnia delle ragazze del coro ed evitò anche quello a cui apparteneva, il tavolo della squadra di pallanuoto. Tirò dritto, sicuro e spavaldo, verso il banchetto isolato, vicino alla finestra e all'uscita che dava direttamente nel cortile, in cui sedeva Louis. Quest'ultimo alzò lo sguardo dal proprio piatto, come se l'odore degli spaghetti sotto il suo naso, d'improvviso, col suo avvicinarsi, si facesse più tenue fino ad essere sostituito completamente. Sapeva che non era un discorso campato in aria, perché se aveva già intuito col tempo che i sensi si sensibilizzavano col crescere della Luna, da poco aveva scoperto come ogni persona avesse un proprio odore. Come un codice identificativo. Alcuni erano molto simili e difficili da distinguere ma quello di Louis, acre come la prima volta che l'aveva percepito nell'aria della foresta, aveva qualcosa di unico. O forse era tale perché grazie ad esso ormai sapeva quando lui gli girava attorno in vicinanze davvero ristrette. E chissà di cosa sapeva il suo, di odore... Doveva essere forte, considerata la smorfia di disgusto stampata nel viso di Louis.  
Lo guardò mentre vestiva la sua espressione impassibile ma furente. Non sapeva esattamente come potesse riuscire a esprimere rabbia con quegli sguardi indecifrabili, forse per via della mascella o della forma tagliente del suo viso, ma Harry era come se potesse leggerlo chiaramente. Come se il lupo dentro di sé vedesse il suo lupo.  
Era confuso, ma questo si è già detto. Nonostante l'aria minacciosa di Louis, Harry si sedette convinto di fronte a lui, sorridendogli amichevole. Non esitò nemmeno quando lo vide stringere la forchetta nel pugno serrato e guardarlo con le labbra tremanti. Anzi, gli sorrise.  
«Dovresti mangiare meno carboidrati e più verdure. Assieme alla carne, ovviamente» iniziò, tagliando la sua bistecca al sangue che, come ogni Martedì, la cuoca Terence gli preparava appositamente. Il bello di essere amico di tutti, in fondo, era anche questo: avere dei privilegi.  
«Comunque, tu sei riuscito a risolvere quel maledetto problema che ci ha assegnato la Professoressa Caroll per domani? Mi pento sempre-» si fermò d'improvviso, alzando gli occhi su Louis, quando questo sbatté un pugno sul tavolo. Lo stesso con cui teneva ancora saldamente la forchetta. Le parole gli morirono in gola e per trattenere il pentimento che stava già provando, si morse forte un labbro e lo guardò in silenzio. Più confuso del solito.  
La reazione di Louis richiamò su di loro l'attenzione dei più vicini che, subito, si voltarono a fissare. Con l'avvento del plenilunio era sempre più difficile per lui tenere sotto controllo l'istinto: la sua anima si scindeva terribilmente concependo un individuo dalla doppia personalità che lui stesso in primis non riusciva a sopportare.  
«Se non sparisci immediatamente, la tua bistecca te la infilo a mani nude nella trachea fino a soffocarti». Non parlò, Louis, poiché quelle parole vennero fuori con il suono di veri e propri ringhi sommessi che solo l'altro licantropo avrebbe potuto afferrare per quello che in realtà erano: una vera e propria minaccia. Louis si tese come le corde di un violino impazzito, sentì la pelle intirizzirsi sulla schiena e i pugni contro al tavolo premettero con tale forza, come fossero state delle zampe su cui fare perno per balzare in avanti, a divorare una preda. Cosa si era messo in testa quel tipo? Di intavolare veramente una chiacchierata come fosse amici da una vita? Se lo poteva scordare. Louis era stato chiaro, o almeno lo credeva, negli spogliatoi, quando aveva chiarito come dovesse comportarsi da quel giorno in poi. Ma quel ragazzo sembrava essere stato concepito per mettere a dura prova la sua intera vita, sia quella di umano che quella di lupo. Non a caso fu proprio la sua parte animale a ribellarsi, per un momento, riproponendogli flashback di quella notte nella foresta, con loro due a rotolare nella terra umida e nelle foglie secche. Sentì un ululato di insofferenza risalirgli la gola e ciò lo spaventò come mai gli era capitato prima; perché Louis era sempre stato bravo ad ignorare i suoi istinti animali nei giorni che prevedevano il plenilunio, ma da quando il lupo si era unito con l'altro, si era accorto che la sua vicinanza anche se umana lo destabilizzava rendendolo vulnerabile ad ogni tipo di evento. E lui non poteva permetterselo. Perciò, incapace di dar peso ai possibili occhi puntati su di loro, Louis strinse una mano attorno al tessuto della maglietta del ragazzo, strattonando con prepotenza e in malo modo per avvicinarselo al viso mentre lui se ne stava ancora piegato sul tavolo, i piedi puntellati nel pavimento.  
«Che cosa non hai capito del concetto, continua la tua esistenza ignorando la mia?!», con la mano libera, in uno spasmo inconsulto, colpì la ciotola con l'insalata nel vassoio dell'altro rovesciandogliela addosso. Non se ne curò ma tenne gli occhi conficcati come stalattiti assassine nelle iridi di Harry Styles, lussureggianti come campi in estate. Quella visione, se possibile, lo irritò di più perché la sua bocca ad un soffio dall'altra, mentre riprendeva a strattonarlo. «Allora?»  
«Perché io dovrei ignorarti quando tu non fai altro che trovare scuse e modi per ronzarmi attorno?» esclamò, con la manica zuppa dell'aceto dell'insalata che con lo strattone gli si era rivoltata addosso. L'odore acerbo gli entrò dritto nelle narici, aperte quando un altro cruccio gli si formò sul viso. D'un tratto, Harry pensò che Louis fosse in grado solo di procedere per minacce, come un umano cresciuto tra i selvaggi e non piuttosto un lupo tenuto a bada in cattività. Ormai erano diversi gli occhi a guardarli, ma non gli interessavano quando c'erano quelle pozze azzurre, fumanti di ira a guardarlo con la stessa intensità di chi con un fiammifero vorrebbe attizzare un fuoco.  
Ci aveva provato, ma deluso doveva rendersi conto che la sua era stata più un'illusione ottimista che una prospettiva reale. Louis non era in grado di fingersi un ragazzo normale, e forse per questo, a scuola, era sempre da solo. Si strattonò da quella presa alzandosi, sapendo di potersi liberare grazie alla lunghezza delle sue gambe. Lo guardò dall'alto verso il basso e aggiunse «E non me la bevo la balla che tu puoi fare tutto. Se non ci riesci tu, a ignorarmi, come pensi che possa farlo io se ovunque vada ho i tuoi fottuti occhi addosso?». Si lisciò la felpa e afferrò il vassoio, ma rimase dritto davanti al lupo, per un attimo come se aspettasse che questo lo congedasse. Si accigliò nuovamente. «Se non mi vuoi come amico, stammi lontano... Non avrò la faccia da duro, ma ho i miei mezzi per diventare pericoloso» disse ancora, pacato. Non voleva essere una minaccia, anche perché l'altra metà di sé si era già piegata in una riverenza sottomessa e parlare piano era la dimostrazione palese dell'ennesimo conflitto interiore. Non era in grado nemmeno di guardarlo male o con rabbia. Per lo più, era deluso. E confuso, ancora.  
Proprio non capiva perché non potessero essere amici...  
Si incamminò lentamente verso il suo tavolo, dove subito lo accolsero con mille domande. Niall, primo fra tutti: «Ma che ci sei andato a fare da solo da quel tipo?» sembrava preoccupato dal suo tono acuto di voce, come se lo sapesse che quel Louis Tomlinson fosse una persona pericolosa. Harry fece spallucce, mentre si sedeva. Lo guardò, mentre rispondeva, sapendo che l'altro in lontananza non solo sarebbe stato a guardare la sua bocca muoversi, ma lo avrebbe anche sentito come se gli parlasse direttamente: «Seguiamo matematica insieme, volevo chiedergli se almeno lui fosse riuscito a fare gli esercizi... Ma a quanto pare, non è il tipo che aiuta, anzi, se possibile ti complica ancora di più la vita» esclamò lento, come se la sua piccola vendetta, ora lontano dal lupo, fosse fatta di parole velenose. Harry lo guardò mentre si alzava, con gesti rabbiosi e meccanici. Lo osservò buttare il vassoio nella pattumiera con modi indelicati e poi uscire in cortile, con la coda tra le gambe.  
Sorrise appena.  
 

 ***

   
L'ampia sala, accanto all'ingresso, era illuminata dalla luce bianca e atona che filtrava dalle grandi vetrate su cui non vi erano tende, poiché qualcuno doveva averle tirate su di un lato. Louis gettò lo zaino malamente, accanto ad una poltrona per poi lasciarvi cadere sopra, una spanna a coprire gli occhi dalle iridi troppo chiare e sensibili. La Luna piena era così vicina che iniziava a provare una forte intolleranza verso le ore del giorno, nei confronti del sole che pur essendo quasi autunno era difficile fosse nascosto dalle nubi, almeno in quel periodo. Con due dita prese a massaggiarsi il ponte del naso, le labbra stirate in una smorfia insofferente, nella testa le parole di quello stolto a riempirgli la mente.  
"...ma a quanto pare, non è il tipo che aiuta, anzi, se possibile ti complica ancora di più la vita".  
Strinse un pugno che teneva sul bracciolo della poltrona e un ringhio riverberò nel retro della gola, grattandogli la pelle e facendogli venir voglia di correre via e rifugiarsi nella foresta. Louis viveva in un antico forte dall'architettura imponente e di stampo medievale le cui fondamenta affondavano nel colle che osservava dall'alto la città, alle cui spalle, invece, lasciava campo libero alla vegetazione che si estendeva per ampi ettari di terra dando vita a quella che era la foresta. Non gli servì lanciare lo sguardo fuori dalla finestra per osservarla, tanto l'immagine di quella natura da lui tanto amata era oramai parte della sua anima, come se fosse stata tatuata sotto alle palpebre e a lui bastasse chiudere gli occhi per scrutarne ogni dettaglio, per nascondersi in essa attraverso il ricordo.  
«Siamo più silenziosi del solito».  
La voce che giunse inaspettata alle sue spalle lo fece saltare su come  un nervo scoperto.  
«Devi essere parecchio distratto se non ti sei accorto della mia presenza». Zayn era seduto nella poltrona appena dietro, dall'altro lato della stanza, una gamba sull'altra in quella sua postura svogliata e le dita strette attorno ad un libro. Louis piegò il capo verso di lui, fissandolo con gli occhi sbarrati e le labbra tese in maniera innaturale. La calma che leggeva sul volto del ragazzo moro gli infondeva una insana agitazione che non sapeva spiegarsi.  
«Sono solo stanco» mentì. Zayn richiuse solo allora il libro, adagiandolo sul grembo, e per la prima volta si voltò a guardarlo. Restarono in silenzio a scrutarsi, un paio d'occhi scuro e profondo come la notte si riversò in una pozza cerulea e glaciale. All'immagine del ragazzo si sostituì quella del lupo che Louis aveva incontrato e riconosciuto tempo addietro, nel cuore della foresta in una calda notte d'estate. Ricordò quanto fu difficile, all'inizio, accettare l'idea di avercelo in casa ma i suoi, nonni inclusi, furono impossibili da corrompere. Lui ci provò a fargli cambiare idea, forse spinto da un insensata gelosia, ma suo padre lo liquidò con un sorriso gemello al suo, facendogli capire di smetterla e di accettare la sua volontà. Conoscendolo, poi, aveva avuto modo di ricredersi perché Zayn, un licantropo senza branco né famiglia, si rivelò subito per quello che era: un compagno leale e più simile a lui di quanto aveva voluto credere. Era l'unico in quella casa, e anche durante le notti di plenilunio, a lasciargli i suoi spazzi senza mai imporre la propria presenza e di questo, Louis, gliene fu subito grato.  
«Cosa ci fai qui a quest'ora?» domandò, per dissipare quell'attenta analisi di sguardi. Zayn fece spallucce e si grattò la nuca. «È martedì, l'officina è chiusa. Si può sapere dove hai la testa?»  
Il ghigno che apparve sulle sue labbra carnose fece sbuffare inviperito Louis che, in risposta, incrociò le braccia al petto scivolando contro allo schienale della seduta, la testa affossata nelle spalle e gli occhi puntati davanti a sé. Incentivato dal suo silenzio, Zayn parlò di nuovo.  
«In questi giorni non ho avuto modo di dirti una cosa che mi è capitata qualche settimana fa». Con la coda dell'occhio Louis lo intravide alzarsi e abbandonare il libro sul tavolo accanto alla finestra, dargli le spalle per osservare attraverso il vetro cristallino.  
«Ero ai confini della foresta quando ho avvertito un odore sconosciuto, poco prima che qualcosa mi sfrecciasse impazzito accanto. Sono piuttosto sicuro si trattasse di un licantropo, lo sai che i lupi hanno un odore diverso dal nostro». Fece una pausa, le mani affondate nelle tasche dei jeans e solo allora Louis ebbe il coraggio di adagiare lo sguardo sulla sua schiena, per parlargli e dire ciò che si sentiva di condividere. Di Zayn si fidava.  
«Non ti sei sbagliato, è un licantropo». Il ragazzo moro intirizzì le spalle e annuì piano, chinando in avanti il capo e «Credi che i nostri l'abbiano già saputo che non siamo i soli?» chiese, il tono cauto come sempre.  
«Non credo o ce lo avrebbero detto. Senti...»  
Zayn si voltò per ascoltarlo e Louis si sentì improvvisamente esposto ma si ordinò di non mostrarsi toccato da ciò che stava per chiedergli. Sapeva che l'altro non avrebbe fatto domande indiscrete e che non lo avrebbe forzato a dire più di quanto non volesse, perciò si sentì sicuro quando decise di porgli quella domanda.  
«Se frequentaste entrambi lo stesso liceo, come ti comporteresti con lui?»  
Zayn piegò il capo di lato e assottigliò lo sguardo, le sue labbra non si piegarono nel solito sorriso che sfoggiava tutte le volte che voleva prenderlo in giro e di ciò Louis gliene fu immensamente grato.  
«Innanzitutto, penso che non gli leverei gli occhi di dosso, gli stare attaccato al culo per scoprire quante più cose possibili su di lui». Louis si morse forte un labbro e si impedì di dirgli che era esattamente ciò che stava facendo. Zayn annuì manco gli avesse letto nel pensiero, dannato lupo e «Me lo farei amico, almeno per poterlo studiare da vicino e parlargli con una certa confidenza?»  
L'ultima frase suonò come una domanda che seppe strappare a Louis una risata dal suono grottesco di un latrato. Zayn sollevò un sopracciglio folto e scuro ma non aggiunse altro. Lui invece annuì e riportò lo sguardo in avanti, abbassando piano le palpebre. Su di loro calò di nuovo il silenzio ma non c'era tensione, anzi, fu piuttosto come un tacito patto a lasciare le cose così come stavano, senza aggiungere altro.  
Mentre l'altro ragazzo lasciava la sala, col suo passo trascinato, Louis riaprì gli occhi per fissare il camino spento a pochi passi da lui, senza guardarlo davvero. Un modo c'era, effettivamente, "per parlargli con una certa confidenza" ma la sola idea era in grado di fargli storcere il naso.  
 

 ***

   
Avevano attaccato i volantini per tutta la scuola il Lunedì, dando appuntamento a chiunque avesse voluto, i ragazzi del primo anno fra tutti, di partecipare alle selezioni di pallanuoto.  
Ogni volta era estenuante ritirare la lista dei nomi che si erano segnati, nella bacheca all'ingresso della scuola, perché la delusione veniva subito a salutare l'intera squadra. Chi poteva preferire la pallanuoto quando corsi come il teatro e il glee club - di moda in quegli anni - promettevano il doppio dei crediti scolastici?  
Un urletto entusiasta di Niall, quando il Giovedì entrò nello spogliatoio dove già in molti si stavano cambiando, però, diedero l'illusione a Harry che quell'anno potessero esserci più acquisti e, chissà, magari anche qualche valido giocatore.  
Niall gli sbandierò la lista sotto il naso, quando Harry ancora tentava di sfilarsi i pantaloni, seduto sulla panchina ghiacciata che gli aveva intirizzito il fondoschiena. «Sei iscrizioni ufficiali!» gli aveva esclamando, preannunciandogli ciò che avrebbe letto. Harry acciuffò il foglio, mentre con l'altra mano si sfilava definitivamente i pantaloni.  
Conosceva più o meno tutti, di vista, e fu soddisfatto. «Bene, se si presenteranno tutti, potremo anche trovare del tempo per allenarci» concluse, riponendo il foglio accanto a sé. «Quindi, sì» continuò fissando l'amico dritto davanti a sé. «Infilati il costume, Horan» lo rimbeccò, vedendo l'altro sbuffare ma zampettare subito verso il suo armadietto per prepararsi.  
Quando entrarono in piscina, alcuni fra i sei iscritti erano già lì, seduti tra gli spalti. Dopo qualche minuto in attesa che li raggiungessero anche i mancanti, Harry e Niall sistemarono i vari attrezzi da utilizzare per analizzare i ragazzi. Quando tornarono a guardare verso l'alto, laddove sedevano i ragazzi di primo anno, per lo più, Harry si ritrovò a gelarsi nuovamente sul posto.  
Quella volta, non si era reso conto di quegli occhi. E l'odore del cloro aveva nuovamente inibito il suo olfatto, a tal punto da non percepirlo. Per la prima volta, sentì se stesso mettersi sulla difensiva, come era capace soltanto un lupo di fare, e il pelo marroncino, inesistente in quel momento, ma presente come un fantasma, gli si sarebbe rizzato completamente, inalberato per la minaccia di ciò che stava osservando.  
I ragazzi erano improvvisamente diventati otto, e fra i due ufficialmente non iscritti c'era Louis Tomlinson che lo fissava per la prima volta studiando la sua reazione.  
«Harry?» lo chiamò Niall. Quando questo, ancora sulla difensiva, si voltò a guardarlo senza vederlo veramente, Niall aggrottò la fronte e «Tutto bene? Il tuo petto sta… vibrando in un ringhio...?» gli sussurrò. La mente di Harry si risvegliò a quella consapevolezza e subito guardò il migliore amico con occhi spaventati. «L'ho fatto davvero?» esclamò in un sussurro. Niall annuì piano e «se mi fosse scappata, me l'avresti fatta fare nelle mutande» spiegò, gettando l'altro nel panico più totale.  
Un'immagine dei due lupi che rotolavano nella foresta gli offuscò la mente, subito, calmandogli l'animo agitato e quando si voltò verso Louis, nuovamente, ebbe il dubbio che fosse stato lui a trasmettergli quel pensiero sottoforma di immagini, per ricordargli a chi una parte di sé dava ascolto senza protestare.  
E si calmò… più o meno. «Cosa diavolo ci fa uno di terzo alle nostre selezioni?» borbottò, ponendosi il foglio davanti ai visi di entrambi per non farsi vedere e sentire. Si sentì sciocco nel credere che il lupo, con i suoi sensi, non lo sentisse, ma Harry ci sperò, che per un attimo gli desse un po' di privacy.  
Niall fece spallucce e «L'ho visto ogni tanto assistere ai nostri allenamenti, magari ha scoperto che gli piace?» gli rispose innocentemente. Harry avrebbe voluto rispondergli onestamente, con un'esclamazione che prevedeva solo parolacce, ma desistette e schiarendosi la voce, fece un passo avanti e guardò i ragazzi davanti a loro, ignorando la presenza di un Louis Tomlinson che ora sorrideva beffardo con le braccia conserte.  
«Grazie per essere venuti, ragazzi» iniziò il suo discorso, guardando i sette ragazzi uno ad uno ed evitando gli occhi blu dell'ultimo che invece sembravano fissarlo come se fossero capaci da un momento all'altro di fulminarlo per il solo gusto di farlo.  
«Voglio subito precisare che prendiamo sul serio questo sport e se siete qui per perdere tempo, o per prendere solo un paio di crediti o, che ne so, per mandare al manicomio le persone-» fu interrotto da un gomito di Niall su un suo fianco. Harry si schiarì di nuovo la voce, con sguardo basso. Poi riprese: «La pallanuoto non sarà lo sport che permette il facile accesso all'Università, ma durante i campionati - ve lo posso assicurare - ci sono molte possibilità di ottenere borse di studio nelle migliori Università dello Stato. Quindi, da voi mi aspetto prima di tutto: serietà e voglia di dare sempre il massimo. Se non siete qui per questo, quella è la porta».  
Fece una pausa, guardando verso Niall che gli annuì con un sorriso: stava andando bene. Continuò: «Detto questo, ora Niall vi aiuterà a riscaldare i muscoli prima di entrare in acqua. Dopodiché, vi spiegheremo alcuni esercizi con cui ci darete modo di selezionare i migliori fra voi. I posti disponibili sono» e riprese a leggere la cartellina che aveva tra le mani: «come titolari: 1; e come riserve: 4». Alzò gli occhi e, per la prima volta, da quando aveva iniziato a parlare, tirò dritto in quelli azzurri che non avevano mai esitato altrove dal suo corpo, come se tacitamente lo stessero reclamando: «Mi dispiace per tutti coloro che resteranno fuori, vi consiglio di ritentare il prossimo anno» e con un sorriso strafottente diede subito le spalle ai ragazzi  e parlottò con Niall. Quest'ultimo annuì, incerto, quando Harry si voltò nuovamente dalla loro parte.  
«Louis Tomlinson, tu sarai il primo ad essere selezionato. Per anzianità, sai.» annunciò ad alta voce, sfidandolo con lo sguardo e riversandosi in quello dell'altro lussurioso e assurdamente divertito per quella chiara sfida che aveva appena lanciato. «E dovrai giocare contro di me» concluse, mentre i loro sguardi si assottigliavano simultaneamente, come fossero l'uno lo specchio dell'altro. Louis annuì semplicemente, seguendo poi la schiera degli altri ragazzi che iniziarono a riscaldarsi sotto le direttive di Niall.  
Harry entrò in piscina e per riscaldarsi fece un paio di vasche veloci. Per tutto il tempo si sentì seguito e analizzato da due occhi che mai desistevano dal guardarlo, nemmeno quando avevano bisogno di guardare i nuovi esercizi che Niall mostrava al gruppetto. E se fino a quei giorni si era sentito imbarazzato e infastidito dal non essere mai lasciato in pace, una parte di sé, quella che godeva nell'aver sfidato quel gran bastardo, che stava dimostrando in più tentativi come mandargli in confusione il buonsenso, ora ambiva ad essere guardato, agognato. Perché quegli occhi, ora, sembravano riversargli addosso tutto il desiderio latente sfogato quell'ultima notte di luna piena. Un desiderio che lui provava nella stessa misura, o forse ancor di più, proprio da quella notte.  
Poi fu raggiunto da Louis, che si dimostrò subito scattante e agile, aiutato dalla forma minuta del suo corpo, nell'avanzare verso la porta che Harry avrebbe difeso, giocando contro di lui, senza mostrare alcuna forma di bonaria gentilezza, che invece avrebbe dedicato con tutti gli altri pivellini di primo anno.  
«Perché sei qui?» gli disse Harry, in un sussurro. Tanto era inutile fingere, certe cose era meglio se rimanessero fra lui e Louis. Questo gli lasciò un'espressione sfacciata, mentre si teneva a galla, che doveva farsi bastare - a quanto pareva - come risposta. Di nuovo uno sbuffo di ringhio fece vibrare le sue labbra e quando anche altri due ragazzi, questa volta della squadra, entrarono in acqua per spiegare a Louis come funzionava un attacco, Harry se ne rimase lì, ad aspettare, già pronto in difesa della porta.  
Quando fecero il primo tentativo, diciamo pure che Harry lasciò agire il lupo scodinzolante e fiero dentro di sé. E parò il lanciò che Louis tirò in alto a sinistra. Senza alcuna difficoltà. Strizzò la palla nella mano ampia e l'asciugò smuovendola avanti e indietro, mentre sorrideva all'altro licantropo con spavalderia e strafottenza.  
Niall da lontano guardava il migliore amico e a stento lo riconosceva. «Riprovate!» urlò, raccogliendo l'attenzione del portiere, che subito lanciò la palla a Josh.  
Si condussero alla stessa fine, anche gli altri due tentativi. Stavano per procedere con un'altra selezione e guidare Louis negli altri esercizi di velocità e resistenza, ma fu proprio lui a urlare «Un altro tentativo!» a denti stretti, gli occhi iridescenti di diverse sfumature di ira giocosa. Stava fallendo, ma in qualche modo sembrava divertirsi anche lui in quel gioco in cui predominava Harry e non lui. Come se i ruoli si fossero invertiti. Come se lì, nell'acqua, il controllo non lo avesse più lui, come sempre, bensì Harry. Non pienamente, però, perché quando urlò quell'esigenza, nessuno sembrò volerlo contraddire e quando Harry annuì, compiacendolo, capì che era la situazione ad aver invertito i ruoli, ma le basi restavano le stesse. Louis poteva ancora avere la meglio su di lui. Sempre.  
Nel quarto tentativo, infatti, riverso in quei pensieri, fu proprio Harry a lasciarsi sfuggire un piccolo punto debole che Louis, non abbandonando mai i suoi occhi su di lui, vide subito, illuminandosi prepotentemente assieme a un sorriso tronfio. Ora sapeva dove puntare, e gli era bastavo vederlo annusare l'aria in cerca del suo odore, come per inebriarsi; così, quando ricevette la palla, in quella tattica ormai semplice da gestire, si avvicinò invece di restargli distante.  
Lo investì col proprio odore, che bagnato si era intensificato rendendolo ancora più attrattivo per l'olfatto dell'altro. Harry allargò le braccia e tentò di stargli dietro in ogni agile mossa, ma quando Louis gli fu a meno di un metro di distanza, seppe di avergli concesso già troppo tempo e di essere spacciato.  
E in un salto, elegante e meravigliosamente agile, Louis puntò in alto dritto davanti Harry, tra le sue braccia aperte. Harry lo rimirò con il mento verso l'alto e la bocca spalancata. _Wow… Così vicino, così accessibile. Bagnato, poteva toccarlo?_  
Assistette inerme alla visione di un Louis che lanciava con tutta la forza oltre di sé, e rimase immobile, completamente investito da quella visione e dall'odore così prepotente nel suo naso. La palla sfrecciò senza sfiorarlo nemmeno e si fermò roteando su se stessa soltanto quando toccò la rete.  
Ci fu silenzio e il muoversi dell'acqua quando Louis tornò, spinto dalla forza di gravità, al suo interno.  
Solo in quel momento non si guardarono. Harry di spalle, subito lontano dall'altro per impedirsi di fare cazzate, a riprendere la palla, e tutti gli altri a complimentarsi con Louis.  
Ormai era fatta, pensava Harry. Non ci sarebbero stati altri modi per evitarsi di far entrare in squadra quel lupo, agile e fottutamente bravo a rincoglionirlo anche in uno sport dove lui metteva tutta la sua professionalità, nonché serietà.  
Ormai era spacciato.  
   
Louis doveva proprio ammetterlo: Styles era veramente un portento. Lui non era tipo da sport, le uniche corse che faceva erano quelle con la luna alta e piena nel cielo, attraverso la fitta vegetazione della foresta; tuttavia aveva creduto di poter essere alla sua altezza solo grazie ai sensi sviluppati ma, accidenti, quanto si era sbagliato! Superata l'irritazione iniziale, dovuta ai modi di fare dell'altro, Louis si era addirittura divertito in quel continuo gioco di sguardi e intenzioni. Alla fine il consiglio di Zayn stava rivelandosi giusto per la sua situazione il che non faceva altro che placare, seppure momentaneamente, il caos che regnava sovrano nella sua testa in quel periodo. Se c'era una cosa in grado di mozzargli il fiato erano le occhiate inaspettate che Styles gli lanciava cogliendolo alla sprovvista; in quegli sguardi, Louis, ogni volta riconosceva il lupo dal mantello bruno che si era piegato a lui pregandolo di lasciarlo andare incolume. Era in quegli occhi che lui lo riconosceva, quell'odore di insurrezione che si mischiava alla sottomissione pura, quell'ossimoro capace di farlo impazzire. Se c'era una cosa che lo divertiva un sacco, poi, era non rispondere alle domande di Styles che ad ogni risposta taciuta si lasciava andare in reazioni quasi puerili che, sebbene non lo avrebbe mai confessato ad anima viva, gli smuovevano qualcosa dentro, uno strano calore che faceva guaire il lupo che in presenza di quel dannato ragazzo non smetteva di affermare la sua presenza. Fu tutto così coinvolgente che il tempo volò via in un battito di ciglia.  
   
«Grazie per averci mostrato tutte le vostre potenzialità» esclamò Harry, a fine selezione, ancora zuppo di acqua. Tutti i ragazzi raccolti attorno a lui, soltanto Louis restava una spanna dietro. Harry lo guardò senza troppe difficoltà. «Troverete domani in bacheca i nomi di chi è riuscito ad entrare in squadra. Ora potete usare gli spogliatoi e le docce, mentre noi ci alleniamo un altro po', buona serata!» concluse, dando subito le spalle a tutti e rituffandosi in piscina, dal quale emerse qualche secondo dopo, nuovamente vicino alla porta.  
Niall guardò Harry in lontananza e poi si voltò verso i ragazzi che avevano già iniziato ad avviarsi verso l'uscita. Avrebbe potuto beccarsi un rimprovero per ciò che avrebbe voluto fare, ma per un momento passò in secondo piano, seguendo il flusso di pensieri che lo investiva quando pensava troppo.  
«Tomlinson!» squittì, quindi, lanciandosi verso i ragazzi di prima, seguiti dall'unico del terzo anno. «Louis Tomlinson!» lo chiamò ancora, sentendosi già gli occhi di Harry puntati addosso all'altezza della nuca, pronti ad incenerirlo una volta intercettati i suoi.  
Quando il diretto interessato si voltò dalla sua parte, con uno sguardo inespressivo ma attento nell'ascoltarlo, Niall si avvicinò ancora con le mani a torturarsi fra loro. «Harry mi ammazzerà per questo, ma il tuo ingresso in squadra è praticamente ovvio a tutti e, quindi, beh, se vuoi guadagnare un po' di tempo, pensavo che, sì, potevi assistere ai nostri allenamenti. Ancora una volta, e per l'ultima volta, come visitatore» gli spiegò.  
Niall lo guardò solo un secondo dopo, e lo vide gettare gli occhi oltre le sue spalle e sorridere strafottente. Poi «d'accordo» disse semplicemente, frizionandosi i capelli con l'asciugamano che gli circondava il collo. «Resto» gli occhi vivi di una passione recondita che Niall non seppe spiegarsi.  
E se il suo sorriso si ampliava sul suo volto gioviale a quella risposta, quello di un altro si spegneva celermente, alla consapevolezza che pure il migliore amico - forse inconsapevolmente - aveva dato dimostrazione di avercela a morte con lui.  
   
Louis restò a bordo piscina, i polpacci nell'acqua e le mani puntellate nel tappetino di gomma su cui sedeva, lo sguardo incollato alla figura di Styles ora più rilassato e meno sulla difensiva. Quando poco prima il ragazzo biondo, Horan gli parve di ricordare, gli aveva parlato con il suo tono squillante e gli occhi blu sgranati, non faticò a ricordare dov'è che lo avesse già visto. Era passato a prendere Zayn alla fine del suo turno in officina, quando se l'era ritrovato davanti con le guance arrossate per chissà quale ragione. Louis a volte detestava la sua perspicacia perché era come se quella si divertisse ad offrirgli altri rompicapi che si andavano ad aggiungere a quelli già accatastati dentro alla sua testa. Smise presto di far girare gli ingranaggi del suo cervello in quella direzione quando una scarica di eccitazione, ferina quanto un morso, gli colò a picco tra le scapole, scendendo lungo la schiena come una secchiata di acqua ghiacciata. Vide i muscoli di Styles tendersi all'inverosimile per parare una pallonata lanciata da Horan; il suo corpo si arcuò come in una visione erotica, onirica, un ricordo che parve mascherarsi da sogno. I loro sguardi si incastrarono proprio in quell'istante, con Louis a combattere le immagini che come piccole polaroid venivano piano a galla mostrando i loro colori sgargianti, ricordi vividi incastrati nel nero di una notte troppo luminosa, per colpa di una Luna piena. Fu certo che, come era accaduto poco prima di iniziare gli allenamenti, anche l'altro ragazzo avesse ripensato la stessa cosa, rivissuto sottopelle le stesse sensazioni. Forse fu per questo motivo o semplicemente per la voglia di testare la tua pazienza che «Styles!» lo chiamò, appena prima che questo sparisse negli spogliatoi. Il suo amico dalla testa bionda si fermò assieme a lui, mettendoglisi accanto. Bastò scoccargli un'occhiata di gelida eloquenza affinché capisse di doverli lasciare da soli. Lo vide piegare il capo e filare via, con passo incerto.  
Louis puntellò lo sguardo sull'altro, e «Il posto nella squadra è mio, come anche il tuo amico...» con un cenno del capo indicò il vuoto al suo fianco, «ha detto prima. Quindi, anche se so di cavarmela egregiamente...»  
"Me lo farei amico, almeno per poterlo studiare da vicino e parlargli con una certa confidenza". Le parole di Zayn risuonarono come tintinnii cristallini attorno alla sua testa, d'improvviso, costringendolo a zittirsi per ricordare il concetto. Per questo non ci pensò neppure due volte e aggiunse: «Con il giusto allenamento potrei diventare il giocatore di punta della squadra, perciò, se ci tieni a vincere, potresti darmi lezioni extra e insegnarmi i tuoi trucchi». Non ci furono sorrisi, non usò neppure un tono provocatorio e né lasciò spazio a sottintesi. Parlò con disinvoltura e calcolata spontaneità, quel tipo di paradosso intellettivo che da sempre faceva parte di lui. Strinse le dita attorno ai lembi del piccolo asciugamano adagiato sul collo e «Pensaci. Sai dove trovarmi» aggiunse, per poi voltarsi. Ed ecco, con questo forse era stato ambiguo poiché nel dirlo aveva fatto palesemente riferimento alla foresta e ad un possibile incontro tra lupi ma non diede modo all'altro di dire nulla perché con passo determinato sparì dalla sua vista.  
 

***

   
Solo, in quel punto incastrato tra cielo e terra con il tramonto ad insanguinare con i suoi colori caldi il mondo intero. Trascorse l'intera giornata nella zona più alta del colle, rifugiandosi su quel promontorio all'alba, come tutte le volte che il plenilunio era già nel cielo ma ancora troppo pallido per essere osservato nelle ore giovani del giorno. Quello era il suo posto, un luogo in cui nessuno a parte lui metteva piede perché nascosto al mondo e sin troppo pericoloso da raggiungere, viste le escrescenze nella roccia che sembravano minacciare chiunque con la loro aspra presenza. Louis in quelle giornate si isolava appena apriva gli occhi, perché lo sentiva sotto alla pelle quando era giunto il momento di restare solo in compagnia di se stesso e della natura che lo aveva messo al mondo, cresciuto e protetto. Non c'erano numeri a cui fare affidamento né date da ricordare, calendari da consultare: apriva gli occhi con i primi raggi del sole e il riflesso stinto della Luna si stagliava subito nella sua anima, senza neppure passare per le iridi. Ci era cresciuto in quel modo, il sangue di lupo scorreva nelle sue vene da sempre e per comprendere che fosse giunto il momento gli bastava solamente ascoltare il cuore che batteva con più prepotenza, come se d'improvviso diventasse un individuo a sé che non aveva bisogno del suo cervello per funzionare. Probabilmente nasceva da questa consapevolezza, il dolore che di notte giungeva per sopraffarlo, strappandogli dallo stomaco quegli ululati che si acquietavano solo dopo una corsa disperata attraverso la foresta; perché il fatto che ci fosse nato, licantropo, non significava che non soffrisse il legame materno con quella Luna che lo aveva concepito per poi abbandonarlo a se stesso. Quel giorno lo visse disteso nell'erba ormai già secca, scolorita dall'autunno che incombeva e circondato da un letto di foglie che dondolandosi nel vento sembravano cullare il suo animo, accarezzare la pelle che di lì a poco sarebbe stata nascosta sotto ad un folto mantello grigio scuro, chiazzato di bianco come un cielo di notte puntellato da galassie luminose. Disteso con le caviglie incrociate, le mani sotto alla nuca e gli occhi chiusi, Louis non pensava. Era sveglio ma la sua mente era come pulita, una pozza di acqua cristallina dentro cui specchiarsi e innamorarsi della propria anima. Si osservava e inconsciamente sorrideva perché in quello specchio vedeva riflesso il lupo, la forma primordiale che gli spettava di diritto, a differenza di quella umana. Louis sapeva quanto senso di esistere aveva la sua anima di lupo a differenza del suo corpo che spesso, specialmente in giorni come quello, si limitava ad indossare come fosse stato solo un abito formale e scomodo. Quando il giorno terminava, poi, era finalmente libero di spogliarsi e mostrarsi alla natura per quello che realmente era. Così, quando il sole finalmente sparì all'orizzonte, inghiottito dallo skyline della città che di lì a poco sarebbe stato solo una macchia stagliata contro il firmamento, e la Luna iniziò ad acquistare sempre più forma e luminosità, Louis inspirò a pieni polmoni l'aria della notte nascente e con ancora gli occhi chiusi iniziò a denudarsi degli abiti da umano che presto non gli sarebbero più serviti. Sfilò via la giacca denim che indossava sempre, manco fosse il suo marchio di riconoscimento, per poi liberarsi dei jeans usurati e strappati malamente sulle ginocchia. Il suo modo di vestire faceva storcere parecchio il naso a sua madre che non perdeva occasione di ricordargli che, se solo avesse voluto, il suo armadio sarebbe stato colmo di abiti nuovi e firmati. La sola idea, inutile dirlo, gli dava il voltastomaco perché secondo lui quelle erano superficialità che appartenevano solo a chi, a differenza sua, prediligeva più le apparenza da umano che il proprio animo da animale. Con le palpebre ancora calate a nascondere le iridi calciò via le scarpe, si disfò del maglione e gli ultimi indumenti per restare finalmente nudo, la pelle esposta al candore e al volere di quella sfera fulgida che presto avrebbe svelato il suo destino. In quel punto dell'altura su cui si ergeva anche la dimora della sua famiglia, Louis era cresciuto e aveva imparato a sopportare il male corporale che il plenilunio gli infliggeva da una intera vita.  
   
   
Da giorni Harry provava il famelico istinto di sbattere ripetute volte la testa contro il muro. Si tratteneva semplicemente per un motivo: riteneva di star soffrendo già abbastanza, influenzato dalla Luna che quella notte lo avrebbe trasformato.  
Seduto sulla sedia accanto alla scrivania, il capo affondato tra le gambe e le mani nei capelli, nel gesto più disperato possibile, tentava di venire a capo di quello che riteneva il più articolato degli enigma: Louis Tomlinson.  
Si sentiva rotto e drogato: rotto perché le ossa lo irrigidivano a tal punto da muoversi meccanicamente, come fosse un robot; e drogato perché l'ultimo incontro con quel tipo gli sembrava davvero come un ricordo allucinante. Allucinante della serie che sicuramente era strafatto di funghetti allucinogeni perché non solo quel Tomlinson aveva partecipato alle selezioni, riuscendo a fare gol e a battere lui, che si riteneva imbattibile, guadagnandosi un posto nella squadra, ma gli aveva perfino proposto un… che cosa gli aveva proposto? Sbuffò, tirandosi dritto mentre le articolazioni bestemmiavano in protesta per quei gesti così avventati; affondò la schiena nella poltroncina, digrignò i denti, ad occhi chiusi, e lo vide ancora, mentre gli chiedeva delle lezioni private (se così potevano definirsi) per potersi allenare di più.  
«Fottuto animale» lo maledì piagnucolando. Perché proprio non sapeva che fare. L'unica valida opzione era, per l'appunto, sbattere la testa contro il muro mentre le parole "Pensaci. Sai dove trovarmi" si ripetevano in una assurda cantilena nella sua testa, come a prenderlo in giro.  
A breve si sarebbe trasformato e il migliore amico già gli aveva scritto per informarsi sull'appuntamento abituale nella sua cantina. Ed era a quel punto che l'enigma si faceva… più intenso.  
La sua volontà, per quanto non volesse ammetterlo, era scissa in due perfette fazioni: quella di sempre, che voleva andarsi a rinchiudere nella cantina e fare finta che non fosse cambiato nulla; e l'altra, quella istintiva e più giovane, quella folle che tamburellava sulla razionalità passandogli in rassegna tutti i momenti in cui era valsa la pena essere un lupo ed esserlo, libero nella foresta.  
Tra le due, una aveva già vinto. Ma il difficile stava proprio nel fatto che Harry non riusciva ad accettarlo. E come farlo, senza ammettere che tutto era inesorabilmente cambiato e che "fingere e ignorare" era un piano che non funzionava più? Come? Senza credere che presto o tardi se ne sarebbe pentito?  
Senza contare il fatto che più si sentiva afflitto e più la stanchezza lo spossava dando la meglio alla parte di sé che gli aveva inevitabilmente conquistato il cuore e che procedeva a passo svelto verso l'alto, verso la patria podestà della ragione.  
Così, assuefatto, si lasciò andare. Ignorò i messaggi di Niall e abbandonò il cellulare a casa. Non salutò nemmeno i genitori, indaffarati nel piccolo orto e già consapevoli della notte che sarebbe presto giunta, ed uscì nel giardino di casa sua.  
Di solito, a quel punto, prendeva il motorino in direzione della casa del migliore amico; questa volta iniziò semplicemente a camminare. Passeggiò come un moribondo, attraversando i diversi giardini del vicinato, con lo sguardo puntato fisso sulla foresta in lontananza. Camminò e gli sembrarono trascorressero ore, nel frattempo, e quando arrivò ai margini di essa, si abbandonò sotto un piccolo albero. Riverso d'un fianco, con le ginocchia al petto, tremò aspettando il momento, mentre la luna nascosta dai rami e le foglie lo cercava per assistere alla trasformazione. Se solo Harry lo avesse saputo, che, guardandola, essa avrebbe potuto lenirgli la paura che ora stava provando.  
Era la prima volta che si trasformava all'aria aperta. La prima volta, che si concedeva quella libertà. E non era felice, perché sapeva quanto potesse essere pericoloso. Non era entusiasta, perché stava soccombendo al lupo che fino a quel momento aveva tenuto stretto e rinchiuso nella cassa toracica del suo corpo e dietro le sbarre di una prigione, mentre ora, a causa di un legame con un altro licantropo, impossibile da ignorare, e un groviglio di sensazione a cui non sapeva dare né capo né coda, quello stesso lupo si appropriava del suo corpo accantonando le catene in quel luogo in cui tutti si dimenticano di cercare.  
Aveva paura, e per la prima volta non fu per il dolore che avrebbe dovuto provare durante le fasi della trasformazione.  
   
   
Louis riaprì gli occhi e lo fece puntandoli spontaneamente sulla Luna, come due piccoli magneti che si lasciavano trascinare via dal loro polo opposto, troppo forte da contrastare. La detestava, la odiava a tal punto che il cuore iniziava tutte le volte a battere fortissimo, esplodendo di rabbia e di amore. Le ossa implodevano, le vene esplodevano, il cervello pulsava, il respiro diventava pesante e il fiato gli si bloccava nella gola assumendo connotazioni minacciose, sfuggendo dai denti che si affilavano col suono di ringhi sommessi. E quando il corpo di uomo spariva, sostituito da quello dell'animale, a Louis non restava altro che alzare gli occhi al cielo e ululare tutta la sua rabbia, perché l'orgoglio era troppo forte e concedere alla Luna il proprio dolore non era ammissibile per un lupo come lui.  
Corse a perdifiato, le zampe nella terra umida, il muso alto a sfidare i rami bassi degli alberi tra cui sfrecciava schivandoli con un'agilità che il suo fisico umano non gli avrebbe mai concesso. Corse con ampie falcate, le zampe posteriori che ad ogni balzo ricoprivano le orme lasciate da quelle anteriori, sotto allo sguardo silente del satellite nascosto dalle fitte chiome che gli facevano da tetto. Il vento ferino gli si incastrava nel pelo folto, lo arruffava, lo tirava, gli dava energia e vita. Correva senza una meta ma per un valido motivo, perché si sentiva esaltato, folle, pronto a tutto. Arrestò la sua corsa quando quel motivo giunse a lui come un suono che sebbene non avesse mai ascoltato - emesso da colui per cui stava correndo - riuscì a riconoscere con tale prontezza da non sapere più come fare a concentrarsi su altro. Improvvisamente in quel nero ci furono solo loro due: lui con il corpo ansante e quell'ululato lontano che penetrò la notte e le sue tenebre con la potenza di un'esplosione di luce precipitata giù dal cielo.  
   
   
Quando Harry si mise a quattro zampe, si stiracchiò quelle posteriori, fino ad allora trattenute sotto il proprio peso, accucciato sotto l'albero, e poi le due lunghe zampe felpate davanti, tirandole come se si inchinasse verso la terra.  
Si guardò attorno, aprendo il muso in uno sbadiglio. Si orientò, come se il viaggio da umano avesse disorientato anche il suo istinto innato, e annusò l'aria scura della notte. La Luna era alta nel cielo, ma coperta totalmente dalla fitta foresta, come fosse una tettoia.  
Fu grazie all'istinto che seppe dove andare. Glielo aveva detto Louis, ma come se non credesse nelle sue potenzialità, era stato incerto fino all'ultimo su quel "sai dove trovarmi". Il lupo, invece, non aveva dubbi.  
Iniziò a camminare velocemente, stavolta senza foga, attento a ogni piccola scoperta, incuriosito da tutti i dettagli che scovava con i propri sensi. Il lupo fremeva all'idea di ritrovarsi col quello che ormai considerava il proprio Alpha, ma come ogni animale sapeva che c'era tempo per tutto. E subito dopo la trasformazione, era necessario che trovasse un contatto diretto con la Natura, poi… quello con i propri simili.  
Ciò nonostante più scopriva cosa, della foresta, adorasse e cosa no, più aumentava il passo verso la fine di quest'ultima, dove era il suo appuntamento: gradì l'odore dell'ambra colante dalla corteccia degli alberi e capì invece come fosse appiccicosa se odorata da troppo vicino; gli piacque come fosse delicata e morbida la terra bagnata e come l'erba gli solleticasse piacevolmente i cuscinetti delle zampe. In uno spazio in cui l'erba era più alta, poi, Harry ebbe la tentazione di tuffarsi come se avesse davanti un immenso letto su cui riposare, e se da lupo fosse stato privo di senso d'orientamento, come lo era da umano, probabilmente si sarebbe sollazzato in quella piacevole fantasia. Non lo fece, però, perché sapeva di essere quasi giunto in quel laghetto dove la prima volta lo aveva visto, il lupo dal colore del manto simile a quello della loro madre, mentre si abbeverava in una postura elegante ma controllata, pronto a scattare per qualsiasi improvviso avvenimento.  
Quella volta era arrivato quasi come un fulmine, folle per l'adrenalina che girava in tutto il suo corpo, e difatti l'altro lo aveva fronteggiato pronto a difendere il proprio territorio. Ricordava ogni paura provata nel vedere quelle fauci fuoriuscire dalla lunga bocca e come aveva visto il futuro di se stesso, agonizzante se queste gli avessero trapassato il collo.  
Dietro lo stesso cespuglio, il cuore agitato come la prima volta, decise che stavolta avrebbe potuto agire senza l'affanno delle prime scoperte. Perché ciò che lo attendeva dall'altra parte lo conosceva bene e da lupo non c'era più alcuna paura, no, da lupo ora bramava quei momenti.  
Harry era certo di non poter riuscire in un agguato. Poteva definirsi un vero lupo da un mese, e forse esagerava perfino, mentre Louis lo era da tutta una vita. Non avrebbe avuto chance, se avesse voluto sorprenderlo. O per lo meno, non ci sarebbe riuscito, colpendolo alle spalle.  
Così lo cercò con lo sguardo e, quando lo vide accorrere in quel luogo con una scaltrezza e agilità che da umano avrebbero potuto togliergli il fiato e che da lupo, invece, lo eccitarono più di quanto già non fosse, sentì l'esigenza di ululare di gioia. Ma si trattenne, respirando affannosamente.  
Venne fuori con un galoppo entusiasta e camminò tra le foglie secche, inevitabilmente facendo percepire all'altro la sua presenza, che subito, come se lo andasse cercando ovunque come un matto, si voltò a rimirarlo.  
Si guardarono per tutto il tempo in cui lui si avvicinò al lupo che riprendeva fiato. Stavolta non ci fu alcun segno da parte dell'altro di volerlo attaccare, nessun ringhio per tentare di reclamare quel territorio come proprio. Lo invitava a raggiungerlo con uno sguardo che brillava acceso di una recondita passione che anche lui, nei suoi occhi, gli stava sicuramente mostrando. Fu soltanto un avvicinarsi lento mentre si salutavano con gli occhi, illuminati da una Luna in compagnia di infinite stelle sorelle, che li osservavano, liete di rivederli insieme.  
Quando Harry fu ad un passo dal lupo, gli ronzò attorno come invitandolo a giocare, ma Louis non lo degnò della medesima risposta, dando dimostrazione che in qualsiasi versione si presentasse a lui, il carattere composto e regale non cambiava nemmeno di una virgola. Lo aveva cercato con animata foga, di questo era certo, ma non era il tipo di lupo da fare le feste per averlo trovato.  
Perciò Harry abbandonò presto l'idea e gli si arrestò d'un fianco, lo annusò in un lungo respiro, compiacendosi con quell'odore molto più forte, ora, come lo ricordava dalla prima volta che lo aveva percepito, e che solo quel pelo grigiastro emanava; e si beò di poterlo sniffare ancora. In seguito come se volesse ringraziarlo per quella possibilità, alzando il muso verso quello dell'altro lupo che ammirava di profilo, si avvicinò quel tanto per leccargli una guancia.  
Quando si rese conto di averlo fatto, non ci fu il tempo di fermarsi, ma ebbe modo di pensare che se solo avesse potuto, l'avrebbe fatto ancora. Per pura gioia, gli avrebbe leccato il muso di baci.  
   
Louis a quel gesto spontaneo, quanto inaspettato, sbarrò gli occhi che nel buio parvero essere due piccoli fuochi fatui. Si scostò dall'altro piegando la testa di lato, in un movimento veloce mentre l'adrenalina esplose nelle ossa e nel sangue facendogli sfuggire un ringhio dalla gola. Non riuscendo a controllare il suo istinto, da animale qual era, con una zampa artigliò l'altro lupo all'altezza del collo; lo fece con forza, tanto da sentire gli artigli penetrare la superficie della carne sotto al pelo, percependo subito l'odore intenso del sangue inondargli i polmoni. E ringhiò di nuovo, ma stavolta non lo fece per mettere in guardia il lupo che aveva osato tanto, piuttosto come per chiedergli di rifarlo ancora e ancora, senza temere. Louis sentì l'altro guaire di spavento e di dolore, mentre indietreggiava come aveva fatto la prima volta che i loro occhi si erano incastrati a distanza ravvicinata. Lo vide chinare il capo, il muso a sfiorare la terra, e lo sentì guaire piano, come se stesse piangendo in silenzio. L'idea che quel lupo avesse frainteso le sue intenzioni, richiamò dalla sua gola un lamento simile a quello di Harry che subito alzò gli occhi su di lui per scrutarlo con cautela. Louis scrollò la testa, sbuffando, e con poche e lente zampate si avvicinò per affondare il muso nella pelliccia tra spalla e collo, laddove i suoi artigli avevano colpito. Dapprima, lo annusò scavando col tartufo umido nel folto manto bruno, poi, quando il lupo chinò la testa di lato, dimostrando la sua accondiscendenza e fiducia - poiché avrebbe potuto sbranarlo alla giugulare in un battito di ciglia - non seppe trattenersi e lo leccò. Con la lingua ruvida raccolse la piccola traccia di sangue che era sgorgata dalla ferita, che lui stesso gli aveva inferto; leccò e annusò il pelo percorrendo l'intera lunghezza del collo e quando i musi cozzarono, d'improvviso, Louis si alzò sulle zampe per circondare la testa dell'altro con quelle anteriori.  
Lo graffiò nello spazio tra le orecchie, il muso a strofinare nella zona tra gli occhi chiusi del lupo che continuava a mostrargli la sua devozione. Louis fu così sopraffatto dal modo in cui la versione animale di Harry Styles si lasciava dominare da lui, a differenza di quella umana che, seppure solo in parte, era capace di mostrargli sfacciataggine, che non seppe davvero dissuadersi dal desiderio di leccargli il muso. E lo fece. Quando il corpo si sbilanciò, le sue zampe anteriori persero attrito con la terra e nell'istante in cui le loro teste cozzavano, Louis con la lingua schiaffeggiò con irruenza il muso dell'altro lupo, una, due, tre volte, alternando quel tipo di attenzione con una zampata che voleva solo ricordargli a chi apparteneva. Il lupo, nonostante l'indecisione iniziale come se ancora temesse di indispettirlo se si fosse lasciato andare, iniziò a ricambiare. Guaiva ma non lo faceva con quell'impronta di terrore che Louis non avrebbe mai voluto percepire, era un suono rilassato, felice, come se anche lui non aspettasse altro. Percepì con una leccata più intensa delle precedenti, una traccia di ambra che si era incollata al muso del giovane lupo; quel dettaglio gli fece pensare a quanto poco Harry conoscesse la foresta, a quanto fosse forte il suo desiderio di scoperta. Per questo, desideroso anche di rincorrerlo e lasciarsi rincorrere, gli assestò un morso provocatorio ad una zampa e senza aspettare la sua reazione, iniziò a correre verso un punto della foresta che aveva voglia di mostrargli.  
Harry lo seguì con gli occhi. Piagnucolò per un breve istante, mentre vedeva le zampe posteriori dell'altro lupo muoversi animalesche tra l'erba di quella foresta, con  la mancanza in tutto il corpicino ad attanagliarlo per quei brevi ed intensi momenti di tenerezza. Il cuore gli si era riempito di paura in un solo istante, quando Louis gli aveva ringhiato e lo aveva colpito ferendolo, ma con la stessa velocità, poi, gli era scoppiato di affetto. Perché per la prima volta, da lupo, si sentiva amato. D'altronde, con l'unica eccezione di Niall che lo vedeva più come un fenomeno di natura, nessuno lo aveva mai apprezzato in quella forma. Nessuno aveva provato mai ad accarezzarlo. Questa consapevolezza, alla realtà che fosse stato proprio quel Louis, che da umano, a scuola, sapeva solo minacciarlo, lo fece ancora di più esplodere di euforia e così in uno scatto adrenalinico si mise subito a correre per raggiungerlo e giocare.  
Corsero prima affiancandosi, poi rincorrendosi. Quando Louis si lasciava sorpassare, solo per gustarsi la visione dell'altro sfrecciare con la sua muscolatura scattante, abbaiava per avvertirlo di  rallentare così che potessero tornare ad affiancarsi. Dopo una intensa manciata di minuti, entrambi con l'affanno e la lingua penzoloni tra le fauci spalancate, si ritrovarono in una sorta di radura il cui perimetro era delineato da alberi magri e alti che si affiancavano in una circonferenza suggestiva. In quel punto della foresta non vi erano chiome a coprire il cielo e la Luna era sovrana, vicina più che mai con la sua grandezza luminosa. Louis non si voltò a cercare lo sguardo del lupo dietro di lui, sentendone la presenza con il solo olfatto; sollevò il muso al cielo e dopo un breve istante di profonda contemplazione si lasciò andare in un intimo ululato che gli fece vibrare il corpo.  
Era la prima volta che ululava al firmamento in compagnia di un suo simile, Louis non lo aveva mai fatto prima di allora e quella, per lui, fu una dimostrazione di fiducia e anche un modo per ringraziare quel lupo della sua devozione. Quando finalmente liberò l'anima immolandola alla loro madre, si voltò di lato laddove l'altro lo aveva raggiunto. Fissò il suo sguardo in quei due occhi di un verde intenso quanto le foglie in estate e ancora una volta gli ricordò quanto ormai ciascuno appartenesse all'altro, inesorabilmente.  
   
Uscì dal confine concentrico degli alberi con passo lento e felpato, lo stesso che avrebbe avuto un predatore pronto a catturare tra le fauci la sua preda. Avanzò fino a fermarsi poco distante dai suoi simili ancora ignari della sua presenza, una zampa anteriore pronta ad attaccare se ce ne fosse stato il bisogno. L'odore di quel lupo di cui ora vedeva il mantello bruno era così forte e familiare da fargli espandere il torace: l'aria che inalò fu subito sbuffata fuori in una specie di ringhio che richiamò su di sé l'attenzione degli altri due. Era giunto in quel luogo dopo aver udito l'ululato del lupo dal manto grigio bianco ma quando il suo sguardo collise con gli occhi dell'altro, più giovane, non ebbe più alcun dubbio.  
Si girarono nel medesimo istante, ma una vera reazione fu Harry a mostrarla. Un lupo dal manto nero come la pece si era acquattato lesto, lesto alle loro spalle, avanzando senza dare alcun segno della sua presenza. Soltanto il suo ringhio minaccioso era stato l'allarme, chiaro  e definito, della sua venuta.  
Di fronte all'ennesima inesperienza e, pur inconsapevolmente, agendo come il lupo fedele al proprio capobranco, Harry avanzò verso quell'enorme creatura nera, come fosse pronto a immolarsi per Louis.  
Aveva già ringhiato, in forma umana, e forse in cantina si era ritrovato a fare lo stesso al suo riflesso, ma quando tentò davanti a lui, quel verso fuoriuscì incerto e incolore. Senza potenza. Perché in realtà, per quanto fosse pronto anche alla lotta, e a perdere miseramente, non mancava la paura a intirizzire il suo pelo. Stavolta, di fronte a quegli occhi minacciosi e a quelle zanne luccicanti e pronte a morderlo dopo uno zompo, non provava nemmeno quell'attrazione spiccata e involontaria che aveva percepito di fronte agli occhi blu di Louis. Quel lupo nero era solo terrore.  
   
Zayn a quel misero tentativo sbuffò l'ennesimo ringhio, stavolta spavaldo più che intimidatorio, e a Louis parve quasi di vederlo il suo volto da umano accartocciarsi in uno di quei ghigni che erano il suo marchio di fabbrica. L'istinto animale, ovviamente, prevalse sulla ragione che ogni volta tramontava appresso al sole e in un balzo si ritrovò a fronteggiare il lupo dal pelo caliginoso dritto negli occhi, a pochi centimetri di distanza dal suo muso beffardo. Fu una reazione che sicuramente non avrebbe avuto da umano, non nei confronti di quello che ormai considerava suo fratello; tuttavia l'idea che un qualsiasi altro lupo al di fuori di lui potesse sentirsi in diritto di imporsi in tale modo sul _suo_ lupo, seppe spegnere la fioca scintilla di autocontrollo che chissà come gli aveva rischiarato la mente sino ad allora. Così, con lo sguardo di cristallo tagliò il fumo plumbeo che aleggiava nelle iridi di Zayn, mentre con un ringhio sommesso gli comunicava di non osare mai più ad avere un atteggiamento intimidatorio con Harry, ora tremante dietro di lui. Avanzò di una zampata costringendo l'altro ad indietreggiare di un passo, gli occhi che testardi e orgogliosi non smettevano di scrutarsi e comunicare a ciascuno le proprie intenzioni. Sapeva che l'altro aveva colto il messaggio e per questa ragione non si stupì nel vederlo sbuffare un'ultima volta, lanciare una fugace occhiata al lupo bruno poco distante da loro per poi scrollarsi il pelo. Senza osare oltre, Zayn si voltò su se stesso per sparire nel buio della foresta, da dove era venuto. Louis restò immobile, la muscolatura tesa così come il pelo ritto sulla schiena sinuosa; non si mosse e seguì con lo sguardo l'ombra del lupo allontanarsi dalla luce pallida della Luna, fino a che non fosse stata del tutto inghiottita dalle tenebre. Solo allora, quando sentì un basso guaito provenire alle sue spalle, si voltò e con poche e veloci zampate si portò accanto a Harry, per accarezzargli il muso col proprio. Glielo leccò in un guizzo veloce come se con quel gesto avesse potuto spazzare via la paura che aveva provato poco prima, ritrovandosi al cospetto di Zayn. E pensando al modo in cui, seppure ancora giovane e inesperto, aveva provato a sacrificare se stesso per lui, Louis si ritrovò a desiderare di vederlo crescere, di poter affiancare ogni suo passo e accompagnarlo, da quel momento in poi, in ogni sua nuova esperienza.  
 

 ***

   
Aprì gli occhi snervato dal vento pungente che colpiva la sua schiena nuda e si imbatté nel viso assopito del suo enigma.  
Quella notte, per il lupo, era stata intensa e, sì, probabilmente la più bella della sua vita; per Harry, invece, quell'ammasso di ricordi, che ancora non interpretava come propri, erano solo la prova che da umano non aveva più alcuna forza decisionale nelle notti di plenilunio. Lo guardò con una intensità tale da scivolargli dentro per cercarne una risposta a tutto ciò che gli stava capitando, ma ancora una volta si imbatté in quel muro difensivo che Louis aveva frapposto tra loro dal primo incontro da umani. Ormai era chiaro quanto dipendesse da Louis, e il punto era che sottoforma di lupo era quasi normale essere totalmente accecato dalla fedeltà nei suoi confronti, per via di quel legame che si era creato tra loro; ma da umani, il suo sentirsi dipendente a un perfetto sconosciuto, che per lo più era capace di maltrattarlo, lo turbava profondamente e confondeva, perché Harry non si fidava affatto di quel tipo. Non poteva, razionalmente parlando, visto che gli era assolutamente negata la possibilità di avvicinarsi a lui e di conoscerlo come amico.  
Si mosse col busto, sdraiandosi supino sul prato, mantenendo le gambe intrecciate perfettamente in quelle di Louis e guardò verso il cielo, ancora una volta coperto dai rami secchi e spogli di quella foresta in piena fase autunnale. Sospirò sommessamente e socchiuse gli occhi, alzando un braccio verso l'alto, tentando di colmare la distanza fra lui e il cielo. Alcuni esili spiragli sfuggiti a quei rami si stagliarono fra le sue dita lunghe e affusolate. Si sentì vivo. In che modo, però, non lo sapeva… ma gli bastò per non guastare il suo umore. Vide il lato positivo della situazione: almeno uno dei due, una volta al mese, se la spassava alla grande. Sorrise, percependo poi l'invidia alla consapevolezza che da umano, invece, era ancora un inesperto sfigato che non ne sapeva nulla del sesso.  
Sbuffò con le narici mentre quella mano scivolava poggiandosi sul collo, coprendo una ferita che era rimasta anche sulla sua carne umana. Una ferita provocata da quel lupo. A quel pensiero tornò a guardarlo con un cipiglio. Che strano modo di dimostrargli affetto.  
Gli fu evidente che per quanto tentasse di decifrarlo, doveva rinunciare all'evidenza che l'unico modo per comprenderlo fosse accostarsi alla sua vita, secondo i voleri dell'altro.  
Se il suo invito era un permesso a scorgerlo minimamente, fra quelle mura di filo spinato, doveva prendere la palla al balzo e accettare. Così, mentre Louis apriva gli occhi, piano e lentamente, incontrando i suoi, gli fece un sorriso sapendo cosa doveva fare.  
Si guardarono in silenzio come avevano fatto la notte prima, incontrandosi davanti al laghetto.  
«A volte mi chiedo il senso delle nostre vite» fu il suo buongiorno. «Sono- stato morso all'età di quattro anni e non mi è stato nemmeno detto il perché. Sono cresciuto con l'idea che dovessi nascondermi in queste notti, per la paura di poter far del male a qualcuno. Dodici anni ho tenuto il lupo in gabbia e ora che so quanto è- felice qui fuori e- innocuo, mi sento in colpa. Ma non è colpa mia, cioè- io non so niente. Io- e lui…» chiuse la bocca sapendo di non poter continuare a farfugliare tutti quei dubbi. Aveva preso a parlare, gettando lo sguardo nuovamente verso l'alto. Tornò a parlare a Louis, voltando lo sguardo proprio su di lui e cercando un porto sicuro in quell'oceano, ora caldo e profondo, dei suoi occhi che però lo guardavano senza mai sembrare incerti o sorpresi: «Tu sai dirmi perché esistiamo, Louis?».  
Cosa avrebbe mai potuto rispondergli Louis, con quella rivelazione tanto inaspettata che si aggirava dentro alla sua mente con la forza di un uragano? Ciò che apprese quel mattino seppe risucchiare ogni altro pensiero, in quel vortice spietato in cui le parole dell'altro ragazzo sbattevano le une contro alle altre, come detriti che gli sfracellavano l'anima. Così, Harry lo era diventato, licantropo, per la volontà spietata di qualcuno che non aveva più niente da perdere e che si era arrogato il diritto di scegliere per lui. Louis restò in silenzio perché una rabbia feroce quanto inaspettata si impossessò delle sue membra, facendogli alzare il petto e concepire in esso un ringhio che sperò potesse passare inosservato. Perché nascere, licantropi, era naturale, non c'erano percorsi fisici da affrontare, dolore a cui abituarsi o accettare; divenirlo contro la propria volontà, invece, era come subire il peggiore dei crimini, forse più della morte stessa. Per questa ragione, tenendo gli occhi incatenati a quelli del ragazzo le cui gambe continuavano ad essere legate alle sue, Louis tacitamente giurò a se stesso che gliel'avrebbe fatta pagare con la morte, a chiunque avesse osato snaturare la sua purezza. Fu così spontaneo capire, allora, il perché quella notte avesse percepito il suo odore di ribellione, di coraggio: per quel giovane lupo doveva trattarsi di una vera e proprio liberazione da una gabbia che si era costruito attorno in quegli anni, sbarre che gli avevano messo attorno coloro che lo avevano cresciuto senza mai aiutarlo a capire. Louis provò profonda stima per quel ragazzo e per questo motivo il lupo che giaceva in lui si fece forte, d'improvviso, facendogli sollevare una mano verso il ragazzo, le dita sfiorarono quei tre graffi rossi e vivi che coprivano la pelle all'altezza del collo, quelli che lui stesso gli aveva inferto la notte appena trascorsa. Li sfiorò con una delicatezza che non credeva di possedere, il cuore fece uno strano movimento quando vide le palpebre dell'altro calarsi piano sulle iridi, la bocca schiudersi. Louis fu così spaventato da quella reazione fisica, ora che non era più un lupo ma uomo, che sbarrò gli occhi ritraendo la mano con uno scatto.  
«Non lo so» rispose allora, in tremendo ritardo e sciogliendo il nodo delle loro gambe, facendosi appena più distante. Aveva bisogno di mettere distanza tra di loro, perché l'altro non doveva percepire la sua pelle fremere di ira. Puntò gli occhi al cielo e «Non credo di avere una risposta alla tua domanda» continuò, ed era la pura e spiazzante verità. «Ma se è di vita che si parla, so che per quanto mi riguarda l'unica ad avere veramente diritto di esistere è quella animale». Fu una confessione, quella, che fece tremare internamente Louis. Non lo aveva mai confidato a nessuno, quel bisogno sviscerale di appartenere alla natura nella forma che più sentiva sua; ora che quel segreto era sfuggito con leggerezza dal suo petto, liberandolo di un enorme fardello, si sentiva vuoto ed esposto. Allora comprese un'altra verità, riguardo alla sua persona. Se il lupo era forte, coraggioso, quando la Luna si spegneva e tornava ad essere poco più di uno spicchio nel cielo, la sua anima da umano diveniva fioca e fragile. Louis non voleva essere in quel modo, per nessun motivo al mondo. Lui voleva essere lupo. Si alzò tenendo a freno l'impeto di emozioni spaventose che lo aveva travolto e con i pugni serrati, e gli occhi puntati già dritto davanti a se fece per allontanarsi. Harry non si alzò ma si mise a sedere. Sapeva che se avesse incrociato il suo sguardo in quelle iridi smeraldine avrebbe incontrato confusione e insofferenza, entrambe emozioni indotte dal suo comportamento e perciò preferì non guardalo in viso. Tuttavia arrestò la sua avanzata quando la voce del ragazzo gli accarezzò la schiena.  
«Se sei ancora interessato agli allenamenti extra, mi trovi in piscina dopo le otto di questa sera».  
Louis non si voltò per rispondergli, annuì solamente, lo spettro di un sorriso sulle labbra sottili, e con un cenno della mano andò via.  
 

***

   
«Prima di finire l'allenamento di oggi, per i nuovi arrivati spettano le regolari dieci vasche conclusive» annunciò Harry, mentre un vociare sommesso di lamentele riecheggiava fra le mura della piscina. Si erano allenati senza pause, e duramente ma le facce dei pivellini del primo anno completamente distrutte non sembravano essere una valida prova per l'indulgenza del capitano della squadra. O forse era semplicemente la loro giornata sfortunata…  
«Non è una punizione» aggiunse Niall, guardando bieco Harry per il tono seccato con cui aveva affermato quell'ultima direttiva. «Questo ultimo esercizio serve soprattutto per allenare la vostra resistenza e la vostra velocità: due caratteristiche fondamentali per vincere una partita! Quindi, forza e coraggio! Io sarò a bordo vasca per spronarvi. GO! GO!».  
Harry lo guardò sorridendogli a mezza bocca. Era sottotono dalla mattina in cui aveva messo piedi a scuola e aveva notato l'assenza di Louis a lezione di matematica. Era stato distratto a mensa, non partecipando alle chiacchiere fra compagni, per lo stesso motivo, e infine anche durante l'allenamento, come se stesse continuamente aspettandosi l'arrivo di quel lupo.  
Ora, però, aveva decisamente perso le speranze. Louis non sarebbe venuto: doveva prendere atto di questo.  
Uscì dall'acqua e si sedette sulla panchina a un metro dal bordo della piscina, con asciugamano attorno al collo.  
Completamente disinteressato, grugnì stancamente, allungando le gambe davanti a sé, mentre mentalmente si ricordava per l'ennesima volta quanto fosse stupido.  
Quel mattino, quando aveva visto Louis andare via, si era detto quasi consolato per il piccolo successo ottenuto. Avevano parlato ed era andato tutto liscio, senza nemmeno una discussione. E si era sentito un pochino meglio, anche se Louis non era stato capace di dare risposta ai suoi dilemmi, perché finalmente si era sentito un passo più vicino a quello scudo difensivo che l'altro usava per proteggere e, per la prima volta, non era stato respinto indietro in un'altra brutale sua negazione. A tal punto che anche Louis si era lasciato andare, concedendogli un briciolo di visione dei suoi misteriosi pensieri.  
Come poteva immaginare che a tutta quella distanza colmata con un esile passo, sarebbe succeduta subito l'ebbrezza di un dirupo in cui non si può far altro che cadere perdendosi in chilometri di distanze? Perché sì. Louis non era andato a scuola, non si era presentato agli allenamenti della squadra e Harry era pronto a scommettere che non si sarebbe presentato nemmeno all'appuntamento che gli aveva dato dopo.  
Si morse la lingua, incrociando le braccia al petto nudo e guardò verso il soffitto a cupola di quella piscina: ovviamente, ce l'aveva con se stesso, perché si sentiva deluso dal chiaro abbandono di Louis. Ridicolo, poi, se pensava a come soltanto il giorno precedente desiderasse che quell'essere vivente gli stesse il più lontano possibile.  
Che rabbia, che provava. E che delusione, per se stesso che gli ci era voluta una notte da lupo per rinnegare tutte le cose in cui credeva.  
Si morse un labbro, mentre prendeva la decisione di risalire quel burrone e allontanarsi di miglia e miglia da quel maledetto lupo. Nessun'altra possibilità. Nessun'altra falsa speranza.  
Lo giurò, mentre i ragazzi del primo anno uscivano dalla piscina e salutandolo proseguivano verso le docce.  
«Harry, andiamo?» lo chiamò Niall. Harry sbuffò. Per tutta la giornata, poi, ci si era messo anche lui. Se non vi erano stati gli occhi di Louis a seguirlo ovunque, ci aveva pensato Niall con la sua preoccupazione.  
Sì, aveva tutte le buone ragioni, considerato che, dopo dodici anni, era sparito durante una notte di luna piena e il giorno seguente si era assolutamente negato di fornirgli la benché minima spiegazione. Ma non si sentiva pronto. Non con l'assenza di Louis a rovinare tutta la bellissima - quanto complicata e mostruosamente difficile - avventura che aveva vissuto sottoforma di lupo.  
«Ti raggiungo subito» brontolò. L'amico alzò un sopracciglio, chiaramente insospettito dalla sua esitazione. Harry sospirò: «Sto avendo un'idea su una nuova tattica e- e devo pensarci qui. Da solo.» tagliò corto, improvvisando. Il sopracciglio di Niall fu seguito dall'altro, ma Harry poté tacitamente ringraziarlo perché non indagò ulteriormente lasciandolo finalmente in pace.  
Quando rimase da solo, Harry si tirò dritto, lasciando l'asciugamano alle sua spalle, sulla panchina di legno, e si tuffò in piscina.  
Per fortuna, l'acqua aveva su di lui ancora quel potere rilassante. Soprattutto se i suoi problemi restavano fuori da essa.  
Tuttavia, quando tornò in superficie, un paio di piedi sul bordo della piscina, sulla quale aveva poggiato le braccia per tenersi a galla, lo avvisarono che di già non era più solo.  
Gli bastarono per comprendere chi fosse. «Si può raccontare di un uomo, dalle sue caviglie» affermò, sapendo da sé che ciò che aveva detto non aveva molto senso. Quando alzò gli occhi verso l'alto, vide Louis guardarlo nello stesso modo in cui lo ricordava quella mattina. Ancora una volta non sembrava confuso dai suoi farfugli. Come diavolo faceva?  
Si spinse lontano da lui di malavoglia e redarguì, per questo, l'anima del lupo dentro di sé che reclamava già una vicinanza, non avuta per più di dodici ore, quel giorno.  
Louis lo seguì con gli occhi mentre Harry guardava ovunque cercando di scappare dalle sue iridi magnetiche. «Non sei venuto agli allenamenti, pensavo non venissi più» brontolò in un ringhio sommesso, cercando di controllare il malumore che non voleva mostrargli. Nuotò cercando di dimostrarsi tranquillo con scarso successo. Lo sentì dire «sono qui ora» ma per Harry non fu abbastanza. Anzi, quella risposta lo caricò semplicemente di pura e folle rabbia.  
«Ti avevo detto-» tentò urtando con i propri occhi il corpo di Louis e facendo così in modo che le parole gli morissero in gola. Inciampò sui denti con la propria lingua, mentre Louis si toglieva il maglioncino, seguito dalle vans che si sfilò senza l'utilizzo delle mani.  
Rimase a guardarlo, come cibandosi di ciò che gli era mancato per tutto quel tempo, iniziando a sentirsi male per il conflitto interiore che tornava a smussargli ogni luogo del suo essere.  
Quando assistette al momento in cui Louis si privò dei pantaloni, Harry perse fiato e pure qualcos'altro che per la sua incolumità mentale preferì non specificare nemmeno a se stesso. Perché Louis non indossava le mutande, né tanto meno il costume.  
«Cos- insomma- non-» balbettò. Guaì, soffocandosi con la bocca sott'acqua, come uno scemo, vedendolo nudo, e si avvicinò al bordo della piscina, migliorando la vista sul corpo di Louis e, sì, peggiorando la situazione dentro di sé. «Non hai il costume!» esclamò come per volerlo rimproverare, guardandosi attorno per accertarsi che fossero soli. Tutto ciò che dimostrò, all'altro, fu la disperazione del suo tono di voce: in qualche modo, se ci fosse stato qualcuno a spiarli - pensò sincero - il problema non sarebbe stata la vergogna del momento ma il fastidio che avrebbe potuto provare se altri occhi avessero avuto la possibilità di vedere _quel_ corpo nudo.  
E così rimproverò se stesso per essersi lamentato tanto della sua assenza, perché, senza riuscire a togliergli gli occhi di dosso, ora riteneva che sarebbe stato meglio se Louis non si fosse presentato proprio al _loro_ appuntamento. Già. Ben gli stava, quindi, dover affrontare quella situazione.  
   
«Ci siamo risvegliati vicini, nudi, quando neanche sapevamo dell'esistenza dell'altro» fece Louis, con tono piatto, le braccia adagiate lungo ai fianchi. «Il tuo stupore mi arriva nuovo». L'odore di cloro non gli era mai andato a genio, non a caso ogni volta che entrava in quel posto non poteva evitarsi di storcere il naso. Anche in quel momento, senza accorgersene, aveva una mezza smorfia di disgusto sul viso, mentre fissava silente l'altro, galleggiare nell'acqua con notevole naturalezza. _Che creatura interessante, Harry Styles_ , pensò osservandolo. In lui coesistevano due elementi naturali: l'acqua e la terra. Peccato Louis fosse un tipo di poche parole sennò avrebbe condiviso quel suo pensiero. Ad ogni modo, quel giorno a scuola non era proprio riuscito ad andarci: troppi pensieri, troppi cambi di umore e l'idea di imbattersi in quel ragazzo gli faceva provare sensazioni contrastanti che lui voleva soltanto evitare. Ora che invece lo aveva di fronte, paradossalmente, si sentiva acquietato come se essendogli vicino avesse potuto difenderlo da qualsiasi tipo di pericolo - anche se non aveva proprio idea di quali pericoli potesse correre tra le mura scolastiche. Scosse la testa al flusso di pensieri che lo aveva investito, sentendosi ormai in bilico, in un punto della sua vita in cui l'uomo e il lupo si mescolavano senza dargli il tempo di metabolizzare le emozioni e le sensazioni. Se fosse stato solo un lupo non avrebbe avuto tutti quei dannati pensieri e forse fu per sfuggire proprio da quelli che, senza pensarci, si lanciò in acqua con un sinuoso tuffo, tagliando lo specchio dell'acqua con le mani giunte e le braccia tese in avanti. Lo slancio fu tanto potente che non gli servì neppure fare qualche bracciata per raggiungere Harry, ora poggiato al bordo laterale della piscina. Quando riemerse scrollò la testa come faceva da lupo, spargendo goccioline d'acqua in ogni dove e il suo sguardo brillante, in uno scintillio, si adagiò sul ragazzo lì di fronte. Lo scrutò con le labbra tirate all'insù solo in un angolo, un sorriso sghembo che rassomigliava vagamente ad un ghigno.  
«Allora, capitano» disse, le gambe a sforbiciare per tenersi a galla mentre con le mani si tirava i capelli all'indietro. «Da che cosa iniziamo?»  
Harry annuì subito, un gesto scattoso, lo sguardo che sfuggiva improvvisamente al suo come se guardarlo gli procurasse un dolore fisico e facendo perno con le mani sul bordo della piscina, si issò prima mettendosi seduto per poi alzarsi e fissarlo con le braccia piegate sul petto.  
«Dieci vasche possono andare bene, come- riscaldamento». Louis non se lo fece ripetere e voltandosi iniziò a percorrere il restante della vasca per poter iniziare l'esercizio. Arrivato dalla parte opposta, si fermò con le braccia sul bordo, ad occhi chiusi per regolarizzare il respiro. Dietro alle palpebre, nitida come la Luna nel nero del cielo, la figura del corpo di Harry non gli lasciava pace in alcun modo. Si scoprì totalmente incapace di ignorare l'attrazione fisica, esplosa come un fuoco d'artificio nella calma piatta della notte, che prese a pulsare sotto alla pelle nell'attimo in cui aveva osservato il ragazzo uscire dall'acqua; le gocce cristalline ad imperlargli i muscoli, ad avvolgerlo come un velo di diamanti, piccole stelle attrattive quanto un firmamento al plenilunio. Doveva... respirare. Non doveva soccombere alla debolezza del suo corpo da umano, voleva solamente viversi quella serata senza implicazioni di alcun genere.  
Lui sarebbe divenuto presto un lupo, con il giusto allenamento, e quelle sensazioni umane non avrebbero dovuto in alcun modo intralciare i suoi piani. Perciò con uno slancio all'indietro, ruotando su se stesso, iniziò a nuotare con ampie bracciate, le caviglie a sforbiciare veloci appena sotto al pelo dell'acqua lasciando che la mente si svuotasse ad ogni respiro. Parve funzionare poiché Louis seppe isolarsi totalmente dalla realtà terrena per vivere quell'esperienza a stretto contatto con l'acqua; ma quando giunse finalmente dall'altro capo, si accorse che i suoi sforzi erano stati vani. Ad aspettarlo, sorprendo ogni sua aspettativa, ci fu Harry disteso prono, il volto vicinissimo allo specchio d'acqua e le mani che battevano ritmicamente sul bordo della piscina per incitarlo a mantenere quel ritmo. Louis lasciò che la sorpresa di ritrovarselo a pochi centimetri dal proprio volto lo tramortisse impedendogli di voltarsi subito, per effettuare il secondo giro. Non sapeva per quale motivo il cuore stesse implodendogli nel petto: se per la nuotata forsennata o gli occhi del ragazzo che in un lampo irrazionale gli riportarono alla mente la loro seconda notte insieme, da lupi.  
Fu solo alla nona vasca, dopo aver nuotato senza mai fermarsi, che Louis cedette. Quando la sua testa riemerse per prendere fiato si fermò a fissare Harry negli occhi e senza perdere altro tempo, in uno slancio fisico che non avrebbe mai creduto di esser capace di effettuare, si tirò su puntellando i palmi delle mani sul bordo per incollare la sua bocca a quella di Harry. Un semplicissimo e disarmante bacio a stampo, labbra contro labbra, le linee spigolose della sua bocca adagiate a quelle morbide dell'altro. Aveva un piglio in viso, Louis, l'espressione di chi stava facendo ciò che più aveva bramato ma che al tempo stesso si malediceva per aver ceduto. Non ci fu più tempo per i ripensamenti perché forse il lupo stava avendo di nuovo la meglio, mettendo a tacere il suo raziocinio; non seppe neppure come ma si ritrovò disteso sull'altro, le gambe intrecciate dolorosamente così come le labbra che continuavano a premere con forza, senza che nessuno dei due decidesse di spingersi oltre. E Louis era nudo, bagnato, la sua pelle aderiva contro quella già più asciutta di Harry, sbattendo e producendo suoni osceni come se non stessero solamente strusciandosi contro senza neppure avere il buon senso di violare l'uno la bocca dell'altro. Magari fu per questa lotta interiore tra il volere razionale e il desiderio ancestrale che Louis si ritrovò a strattonare l'altro malamente: le dita tra i capelli selvaggi, a ricordargli quel mantello bruno e morbido, rotolando su se stessi e scambiandosi di posizione. Prima Louis sopra, a sovrastarlo, poi Harry a schiacciarlo sotto di lui proprio come se stessero lottando in maniera animale, come se fossero di nuovo lupi e non solo uomini. Con un colpo di reni, poi, Louis fece per ribaltare di nuovo la situazione ma inavvertitamente, il suo gesto, fece caracollare entrambi in acqua con un tonfo secco. Si scoprirono intrecciati sott'acqua, ad avvinghiarsi, stringersi tra le braccia e le cosce. E come se tutto quello non fosse stato abbastanza, tornando in superficie, Harry gli diede modo di perdere nuovamente il respiro. E il controllo. Lo leccò piano, con cautela e d'un tempo curiosità, voglia. Gli leccò piano le labbra per poi adagiare un bacio semplice sull'impronta umida che gli aveva appena lasciato. Louis socchiuse gli occhi e davvero, ci provò a contare fino a dieci ma arrivato a tre tutto il suo autocontrollo andò in mille pezzi. Lo afferrò per le spalle e con la sua forza lo braccò nell'angolo della vasca, con il torace premuto sulla sua ampia schiena.  
«Ti insegno una cosa» disse al suo orecchio, la voce che venne fuori come un ringhio lussurioso. Harry non si mosse, Louis lo sentiva quanto stesse ansimando ma non si fermò e aggiunse: «Il plenilunio dura una notte sola ma nelle due a seguire, seppure la luna sia già calante, continua ad esercitare lo stesso il suo potere». Louis premette i palmi delle mani sulle scapole dell'altro e schiacciò con forza, per costringerlo a rendersi in avanti così che sporgesse i fianchi verso di lui. Le mani poi scesero lungo il corpo e si adagiarono ai lati del bacino, aggrappandosi subito con impeto. Con la bocca ancora premuta sull'orecchio di Harry, Louis iniziò a frizionare il suo sesso eccitato contro alle natiche sode di Harry, strizzate in quel tessuto blu elasticizzato che stava detestando tantissimo. «Anche se il nostro corpo non subisce alcun tipo di trasformazione, la nostra anima di lupo prevale e l'istinto è quello di sempre, e adesso è come se fossimo circondati da alberi e non dalle mura di questo posto». Harry gemette in maniera tanto sommessa, facendo suonare quel respiro sotto come un guaito vero e proprio, che Louis pensò di essere davvero vicino dal liberarsi di ogni tensione primordiale. «Solo io posso farti questo» riferì, e parve un ordine. «Se solo qualcuno si azzarda a...»  
La sua voce si spense in un gemito quando la mano ampia di Harry premette sopra un suo gluteo, incitandolo a premersi a lui con più vigore. Lui lo fece ma incrementò quella forza corporale insinuando la sua, di mano, negli slip dell'altro, raccogliendone il contenuto nel palmo. Ne tastò la durezza, l'eccitazione, a Louis parve di stringere un tizzone ardente nonostante l'acqua tiepida ad avvolgerli. Nel momento in cui le dita si avvolgevano attorno al sesso dell'altro, Louis gli strinse i denti nella carne di una spalla, il canino a perforare appena la superficie della pelle facendone scaturire un'ombra di sangue e strappando dalla gola del ragazzo un ringhio che fece tremare le sue membra. E con la mano a muoversi in maniera sconnessa attorno alla lunghezza di Harry, il bacino a frizionare tra i suoi glutei allenati, Louis mise a fuoco per la prima volta, in un lampo di umana razionalità, che cosa stava accadendo. Non ebbe il tempo materiale per rifletterci troppo perché l'orgasmo lo travolse prendendolo alla sprovvista, facendolo quasi ululare al riverbero di quella Luna che, dalla vetrata a volta nel soffitto della palestra, illuminava l'acqua col suo candore.  
   
Quando Niall era preoccupato per una persona, non stava meglio fino a quando non dissipava tutto il malessere risolvendo ciò che lo rendeva in quello stato.  
Per questo motivo, dopo la doccia e dopo essersi rivestito, e non vedendo il migliore amico raggiungerli nello spogliatoio, tornò indietro per accertarsi che stesse bene. Non aveva creduto nemmeno per un momento alla balla della "nuova tattica" perché conosceva ogni cruccio del suo migliore amico e quello che aveva dipinto in volto era peggio di quando si avvicinava la notte di Luna piena. Doveva essere successo qualcosa, e il dubbio gli si insinuava nelle meningi all'idea che non si fosse rinchiuso nella sua cantina - per lui per la prima volta - come faceva da sempre.  
Entrò, spalancando le porte della piscina, guardandosi attorno. Furono degli ansimi sottomessi a indirizzarlo verso uno degli angoli della piscina.  
Ciò che vide lo fece inizialmente arrestare come una statua di sale: Louis tratteneva Harry in una presa burbera in quella che riteneva essere una nuova maniera per minacciarlo per chissà quale motivo. A quella consapevolezza iniziò a correre, cercando di andare in aiuto del migliore amico.  
«Hey!» urlò, dando modo ad entrambi di annunciare la sua presenza. Si voltarono insieme, colti alla sprovvista da quella intrusione, e Niall non ebbe modo di aggiungere altro, se non assistere alla fuga del ragazzo più grande e della posizione assunta da Harry, una volta abbandonato dalla presa costrittiva di Louis.  
«Cosa diavolo stavi facendo al mio mig- oh» aveva iniziato, fissando l'agilità di Louis nel venir fuori dall'acqua. Con la bocca semiaperta, Niall lo guardò da capo a piedi sconvolgendosi per la sua nudità, mentre questo gli passava accanto senza dargli la minima nota di voler essere lui a spiegare la situazione.  
Niall saettò lo sguardo verso Harry che guardava Louis tramortito e confuso e quando tornò a cercare l'altro ragazzo ebbe soltanto modo di accertarsi che i suoi vestiti erano spariti dal bordo piscina e, assieme a loro, anche la figura nuda di Louis oltre la porta da cui egli stesso era entrato.  
Ora erano soli, lui e Harry. Niall si avvicinò ancora di più, raggiungendo il migliore amico che se ne stava lì, appoggiato al bordo della piscina col mento poggiato sulle braccia. «Stai bene, Harry? Ti- ti ha fatto del male?» domandò preoccupato.  
Niall lo vide semplicemente negare e farfugliare qualcosa di evidentemente non chiaro nemmeno nella testa riccia del suo migliore amico. Rimase a guardarlo aspettandosi finalmente che Harry gli raccontasse cosa stesse passando in quei giorni, ma quando uscì dalla piscina, paonazzo per l'imbarazzo e la vergogna, Niall capì che quella sera avrebbe avuto ben poco, per smettere di preoccuparsi.  
Guardò anche a lui, da capo a piedi, e quando notò l'evidente eccitazione nei pantaloncini stretti del costume, sgranò lo sguardo e, in un'esclamazione sorpresa, gli disse: «Oh, Harry, che diavolo ti sta succedendo?»  
La risposta gli fu chiara per l'intonazione disperata della voce nasale dell'amico: «Oh, Niall, se solo lo sapessi!»  
Ma era chiaro per entrambi, ormai, che dopo quella situazione Harry non avrebbe potuto in nessun caso continuare a mantenersi ambiguo per ciò che gli era successo. E, così, soltanto dopo una doccia fredda e un silenzio contemplativo mentre si rivestiva, diretti verso casa, Harry ebbe modo di confessargli tutto. Ogni minima cosa di quel lungo mese.  
 

***

   
Raccontare per filo e per segno tutto a Niall, era servito a Harry per analizzare logicamente la situazione.  
Il corpo continuava a fremere per quelle emozioni concitate provate in piscina, tant'è che la notte si svegliava rendendosi conto di star frizionando il proprio sesso, sognando esattamente di quei momenti. E, ogni volta, si destava, sudato e appiccicoso, esattamente quando era sul punto di venire e, come un bravo masochista, si interrompeva maledicendosi per l'ennesimo mancato orgasmo.  
Sentiva ancora la presa animalesca della mano di Louis sul suo membro duro e quando erano le sue mani a toccarsi non era mai la stessa cosa. Lucidamente, poi, fuori dal sogno erotico, diventava tutto ancora più difficile perché era chiaro che mente e corpo volessero due cose diverse.  
Le parole di Louis, mentre il suo sesso si frizionava tra le sue natiche, erano sempre una doccia fredda per Harry, perché gli palesavano i bisogni che l'altro aveva nei confronti del lupo che viveva dentro di sé.  
Louis era stato chiaro: se lo desiderava in quel modo, se lo aveva toccato e si era strusciato sul suo culo col proprio sesso, era stato semplicemente perché il lupo dentro di sé ambiva alla parte ferina di Harry.  
Louis non desiderava il corpo di Harry, si adattava a quello pur di toccare il lupo che incontrava nelle notti di plenilunio. E la sicurezza, nonché i modi in cui glielo aveva dimostrato, era ciò che destabilizzava di più Harry.  
Perché, invece, lui, tutta questa sicurezza non l'aveva. Non dopo ciò che era successo in quella piscina.  
Era certo che la vicinanza a Louis era stata indotta dal lupo e non per scelta propria. Era certo che l'interesse che nutriva per quel ragazzo fosse macchiato del desiderio del lupo nei confronti dell'altro, ma non era assolutamente convinto che quel groviglio si risolvesse lì.  
Perché il membro duro di Louis incastrato tra le sue natiche gli era piaciuto, tanto quanto la sua piccola mano stretta sul suo sesso, venoso e pronto, al culmine del suo primo orgasmo.  E non finiva tutto a una semplice questione fisica, perché di mezzo c'era anche un bacio. E un bacio, si sa, è anche più intimo di un brutale accoppiamento. Era stato casto e sgraziato. Poco più di un semplice accostamento di labbra, ma tanto di più di un coinvolgimento emozionale. Il cuore gli era uscito fuori dal petto, quando Louis si era avventato sulla sua bocca e, ancora, quando lui aveva preso l'iniziativa carezzandogli con la lingua le labbra. Era stato proprio in quel momento che se solo avesse avuto modo e tempo, avrebbe approfondito compromettendosi ogni successiva ipotesi che quei baci non fossero nulla di più che un insieme di gesti erotici per giungere al compiacimento dei sensi.  
E benché fosse stato nulla di più che un accostamento di labbra, non poteva cullarsi in quelle ipotesi in ogni caso. Perché non erano vere. Perché Harry che era sempre sincero, e lo era sempre stato prima fra tutti con se stesso, non poteva mentirsi e fingere - non ora che non ci riusciva più a farlo neppure nelle notti di luna piena: se Louis era interessato solamente alla parte di sé animale, per Harry non valeva lo stesso. In qualche modo, forse in quella foresta aprendosi con lui, forse con quello sfioramento puro di labbra, aveva compromesso i propri sentimenti per Louis. Era successo. Chissà come, ma era accaduto.  
Aveva trascorso così il fine settimana e, con la mente nitida, aveva capito che se voleva farsi passare quanto meno quell'irritante interesse per il ragazzo, rinunciando fin da subito all'intento di far appassire pure quelli del lupo, doveva stargli quanto più lontano gli fosse possibile. Niente più chiacchiere, niente più sguardi carichi di sottointesi, niente più tentativi di toccarlo, indotto dai sussurri del lupo dentro di sé. E neppure più quei desideri di ricercare l'attenzione di Louis su di sé. Doveva far morire tutto e, con l'aiuto della razionalità, poteva riuscirci.  
Lunedì arrivò a scuola e rimase attaccato per tutto il tempo alle chiappe del migliore amico. Mai, nemmeno per sbaglio, nemmeno per andare al bagno, permise a Louis di farsi trovare da solo.  
Per la prima metà della giornata, tutto sembrò normale come sempre, nonostante le occhiatacce di Niall verso Louis e i suoi tentativi di descrivergli il modo preciso in cui Louis lo stesse fissando, come al solito, ovunque andassero. «Sembra che… ti tenga costantemente d'occhio, è una cosa che fate, voi licantropi?» gli aveva sussurrato a mensa, senza farsi sentire dagli altri. Quello che però udirono tutti fu il ringhio sottomesso di Harry che, con lo sguardo puntato sul piatto, malediva la parte di sé che ululava tacitamente alla consapevolezza delle attenzione di Louis. «Non ne ho idea, Nì, di cosa facciano solitamente, né mi interessa!» tagliò corto a denti stretti. E Niall non aveva più chiesto.  
La situazione si rivelò essere per ciò che Harry aveva deciso, quando Louis raggiunse il proprio armadietto, prima della lezione di letteratura inglese.  
Gli prese un colpo, quando chiudendo il proprio, in un gesto burbero, si ritrovò gli occhi azzurri piantati addosso con un ghigno stampato in viso. «Cosa hai raccontato al tuo amico impiccione? Mi fissa come se fossi una cavia da laboratorio». Harry lo guardò per un breve momento, bieco, domandandosi se quel tipo facesse sul serio, visto i suoi atteggiamenti con lui da un mese a quella parte, ma poi dandogli le spalle, si era defilato senza neppure rispondergli. Come poteva provare qualcosa per quel dannato bastardo? Come? La sola consapevolezza lo mandava al manicomio…  
Da quell'esatto momento, tutto andò sempre più degenerando.  
Agli allenamenti di martedì, Harry non infilò neppure un mignolo in acqua, gestendo la lezione come se fosse l'allenatore della squadra e non il capitano.  
Dopo una serie di esercizi, l'uno più sfiancante dell'altro, l'unico che non sembrava mai perdere un colpo era sempre Louis, che trovava il modo per prendersi del tempo, a fine vasca, per guardarlo avidamente, come se potesse trovare una risposta al suo nuovo atteggiamento da un modo di fare insolito. Ma Harry non lo degnava di uno sguardo, mai. E non dava mai segno di crollare. Era così forte il potere decisionale della sua mente che, però, quando tornava a casa crollava in un sonno tormentato, che finiva sempre con un risveglio bagnato e una mano infilata nelle sue mutande. La sua parte ferina lo distruggeva nelle ore della notte, ma il giorno era lucido e controllato, ben lontano dalla sua maledizione, Louis, che invece gli si faceva sempre più opprimente e pericoloso, alla ricerca di una sua risposta.  
Quel martedì, poi, avrebbero dovuto proseguire gli allenamenti a tu per tu, ma Harry aveva pensato anche a come risolvere quel problema.  
Soffiò nel fischietto richiamando l'attenzione della squadra e «fate le ultime dieci vasche e poi siete liberi di andare!» urlò.  
Louis lo guardò con un sopracciglio alzato, mentre attendeva il suo turno per partire. Harry rimase a guardarlo, ma senza vederlo veramente, soltanto per non destare alcun sospetto nell'altro sulle sue reali intenzioni. Intenzioni che si rivelano quando Louis partì con la sua prima vasca in stile libero: buttò la cartellina che aveva tra le mani sulla panchina e raccolse le sue poche cose, correndo via, direttamente al suo motorino, che fece partire sparendo verso casa.  
Un atteggiamento poco professionale per chi si era impegnato a dare una mano a un ragazzo che voleva migliorare in uno sport, ma se solo quel ragazzo fosse stato qualcun altro e non Louis Tomlinson, Harry non avrebbe avuto problemi. Invece, l'idea di rimanere in quella piscina, dopo ciò che era successo venerdì, gli bastò per capire che non poteva trattenersi e rischiare di mandare al diavolo la sua decisione. Sapeva di poter riuscire a stargli lontano quando era circondato da altre persone, ma era anche certo delle sue debolezze. Da solo con Louis, poteva finire solo in un modo: con il lupo dentro di sé soddisfatto e la mente violentata da nuovi e complicati sentimenti che non voleva assolutamente provare.  
Il giorno dopo fu complicato rientrare a scuola come se nulla fosse. Louis lo aveva braccato non appena aveva messo piede nel parcheggio, chiedendogli in una sorta di minaccia disperata perché la sera precedente fosse andato via senza nemmeno annullare con una scusa gli allenamenti extra. Harry dovette ringraziare l'arrivo di Niall e l'ennesima occhiataccia che l'amico riservò a Louis, assieme alle parole velenose che gli disse: «Scusaci, Tomlinson, ma facciamo tardi alle lezioni di biologia!» perché riuscì, nuovamente, a schivare il suo pressing ormai più che ossessivo, quasi folle.  
Mercoledì fu il più difficile di tutti, ma il piano di Harry procedette senza stravolgenti interferenze.  
Questo, però, non significò che Louis demorse. No, affatto.  
 

***

   
A Louis tutta quella situazione non piaceva per niente. Il comportamento schivo di Harry era per lui motivo di profonda insofferenza poiché non riusciva a capire in che cosa avesse sbagliato, proprio quando credeva di essere riuscito a compiere i primi passi avanti verso una possibile amicizia, in cui le minacce non sarebbero state più incluse. Amicizia o, insomma, quello che era vista l'implicazione emotiva e fisica che provava nei riguardi dell'altro e che non poteva più ignorare. Da quell'episodio in piscina, Louis non aveva più avuto modo di approcciarsi a lui, in nessuna maniera, sebbene ci provasse senza demordere.  
Agli allenamenti, Harry sembrava aver sviluppato una grave intolleranza al cloro, visto che non sfiorava l'acqua neppure con la punta dei piedi e provare ad avvicinarlo in quel contesto era ormai fuori discussione; ci riprovava ad ogni cambio d'aula, comunque, quando si ritrovavano spalla a spalla vicino ai loro armadietti ma anche in quella circostanza, parlargli era pressoché impossibile. Harry gli sfuggiva manco fosse stato un pugno di sabbia oppure ci pensava quella testa bionda dell'amico a trascinarlo via, come un tornado impazzito. A proposito di Horan, poi, quel giovedì Louis credette di essere ormai giunto al limite di ogni sopportazione. Il fatto che quel tipo continuasse a lanciargli sguardi furtivi che rasentavano l'ossessione e l'omicidio, ogni volta che si incrociavano nei corridoi, non faceva altro che incrementare il suo umore nero. La sua sopportazione si dissipò definitivamente durante la pausa pranzo. Stava spiluccando il suo cibo, seduto al solito tavolo della mensa, quando  vide Harry passargli accanto affiancato da Horan, senza degnarlo di uno sguardo. Louis non lo fermò subito perché da umano il suo autocontrollo riusciva ancora ad essere forte ma quando, pochi minuti dopo, lo vide sedersi al tavolo con la sua squadra e continuare ad ignorare la loro connessione di sensi, scattò su come una molla. Perché Louis lo sentiva nelle vene quanto il loro legame particolare facesse smuovere il sangue di entrambi, quando erano nella stessa stanza.  
Perciò prese a percorrere il breve tratto verso il tavolo del ragazzo con passi misurati, le braccia appoggiate lungo i fianchi e le dita delle mani che fremevano. Si stava violentando mentalmente perché mai per nessuno era arrivato a tanto, dimostrare il suo bisogno di parlare e chiarire in quel modo, incurante del fatto che l'altro non fosse solo ma circondato dalla sua solita cerchia.  
«Harry» lo chiamò, la voce che non si lasciò sfuggire la tensione accumulata in quei giorni. Poteva sembrare un insulso dettaglio ma già il fatto di non essersi rivolto a lui per cognome, voleva dimostrare quanto stesse cercando di abbassare le sue difese. Quando Harry alzò gli occhi su di lui, finalmente, Louis poté leggere un barlume di speranza in quelle iridi verdi che gli fece credere che, senza aggiungere altro, lo avrebbe seguito. Invece...  
«Per gli allenamenti puoi parlare anche con me» rispose prontamente Horan, seduto proprio accanto a lui. Strabiliante come Louis avesse ignorato la sua esistenza fino a quel momento. Strinse le mani in due pugni, per catalizzare il nervosismo verso parti del corpo che non avrebbero potuto colpire, forte, e senza staccare gli occhi da quelli di Harry, insistette: «Posso parlarti?»  
Poté giurare di aver percepito la  volontà dell'altro traballare, sotto al peso di quella domanda che esprimeva tutto il suo bisogno di restare solo con lui. Harry schiuse le labbra come se volesse parlargli e per un solo, breve istante lo stomaco di Louis tremolò appena a quella speranza; la ridda di nuove e mai sperimentate sensazioni lo spaventarono ma pur di porre fine a quell'indifferenza estenuante, avrebbe provato a farci l'abitudine.  
Il ragazzo dagli occhi blu non sembrò voler demordere e chissà da dove riuscì a tirare fuori uno schema strategico, qualcosa che doveva avere a che fare con la prima partita di campionato.  
«Harry, dovevi parlarci delle tattiche di difesa, ricordi?»  
A quel punto vide rosso dalla rabbia e «Horan, stammi a sentire» ringhiò, dopo essersi piegato sul tavolo con i palmi delle mani sulla superficie, il volto a pochi centimetri da quello del ragazzo che lo guardò con gli occhi spalancati e impauriti. Gli occhi di tutti i presenti furono su di lui ma Louis non seppe curarsene; non riuscì a badare ad altro se non a Harry, lì vicino che aveva piegato il capo sul  proprio piatto, apparendo improvvisamente piccolo e stanco. La fragilità di Louis esplose tutta in un colpo solo, dentro di lui, travolgendo ogni piccola sfaccettatura debole della sua persona. Si ritrovò ad abbassare le spalle quasi in segno di resa mentre la minaccia rivolta al biondo sfumava nell'etere in un gemito frustrato. Si mise dritto, Louis, e racimolando tutto l'orgoglio che possedeva in corpo, ignorando la parte debole di lui che gli chiedeva di insistere ancora, si voltò per abbandonare ogni tentativo.  
Quel giorno tornò a casa dopo aver vagato nella foresta per il resto della serata. La natura riusciva sempre a placare la sua anima ma quella volta non accadde e perciò rientrò a casa quando ormai era notte, con il malumore a saturare ogni antro della sua mente. Sebbene la Luna non c'entrasse nulla, non in quel periodo lontano da ogni plenilunio, Louis pareva ringhiare ad ogni passo, la voglia di sbranare qualcuno solo per sfogare la propria frustrazione cresceva ad ogni istante che passava.  
 

***

   
Niall guardava il suo malandato pick-up domandandosi cosa potesse rompere quel giorno senza sembrare ripetitivo. Lo guardava attentamente elucubrando anche sul suo portafogli pieno della paghetta settimanale che riceveva dai suoi genitori. Aveva altre spese a cui pensare, come un vestito elegante per il ballo invernale ormai vicinissimo, ma il pensiero che non avesse ancora nessuno da poter invitare, gli fece considerare l'idea che poteva pure sprecare tutti i soldi, optando per un vecchio abito.  
Fondamentalmente, per esser chiari, Niall distruggeva la propria macchina per avvicinarsi a una persona. E non una in particolare, bensì LA persona che lo aveva fatto capitombolare il giorno in cui l'aveva conosciuta.  
Non si sentiva mai un idiota ad usufruire di quei mezzucci perché sapeva che l'unico modo per avvicinarsi a questa persona era soltanto questo. Non che non avesse tentato altri modi, ma le loro vite erano totalmente agli antipodi, che era stato inevitabile ridursi così.  
La persona in questione, ovviamente, non sembrava particolarmente avvezza alla vita mondana, visto che Niall frequentava diverse zone della piccola città e mai l'aveva incrociata per sbaglio in un pub o, ad esempio, per puro fortuito caso, a far la spesa in un supermercato. L'aveva perfino seguita, una volta, per ritrovarsi di fronte alla collinetta in cui si ergeva il maniero dei Tomlinson, con tanto di bocca spalancata: perché aveva capito a quale famiglia appartenesse. Quella persona si divideva il tempo di una giornata tra casa e lavoro. Da nessun'altra parte, o perlomeno, così aveva dedotto Niall.  
L'aveva conosciuta grazie a una ruota a terra e, quindi, da quel momento in poi, l'unico modo certo per incontrarla era rompere qualche pezzo del suo mezzo di trasporto.  
Optò per una terza volta per entrambi i fanali anteriori, che se avessero avuto modo di parlare lo avrebbero sicuramente pregato di risparmiarli, visto che quando era disperato sceglieva sempre loro.  
Non era del tutto prevista, quella volta, la sua decisione di incontrare suddetta persona. Per lo più, c'entrava di mezzo il suo migliore amico. Ma Niall non era stupido nemmeno in questo e sapeva che il suo era solo un finto pretesto. Perché per risolvere una preoccupazione che gli dava, da ormai poco meno di una settimana, Harry, avrebbe potuto parlare direttamente col diretto interessato, ovvero Louis Tomlinson. Ciò nonostante, fingendosi spaventato - oppure terrorizzato veramente, ma ignaro di esserlo - dalla figura di quell'essere che sembrava farsi capire solo a mo' di minacce, Niall aveva preferito parlare con quello che sapeva essere suo fratello. O meglio, fratellastro: Zayn Malik.  Ergo, la persona in questione.  
Già, Niall Horan aveva capitombolato per l'essere vivente più schivo e solitario della zona e, forse, proprio per questo, che era successo. Conoscendo tutti, essendo un piccola città, dispersa fra le montagne, il suo interesse era andato a confluire verso quell'individuo che meno mostrava di se stesso. Più grande di diversi anni, poi, non c'era mai stato modo di avvicinarsi e conoscerlo veramente, se non per volere di una ruota. E quando ciò era successo, a Niall era rimasta la curiosità di quella misteriosa e intrigante persona come un dolce assaggiato a metà. E lui lo voleva tutto.  
Ovviamente, l'attrazione fisica che aveva nutrito fin dal primo sguardo, voleva la sua parte. Ma gli ormoni di un sedicenne si smuovono per così tanti motivi, che Niall era certo che l'attrazione per Zayn sconfinasse oltre questo dettaglio. Il suo era un interesse totale e non sapere null'altro di più se non quanto fosse assurdamente attraente, accendeva ancor di più il suo interesse.  
In quella particolare situazione, però, la sua cotta non c'entrava, non del tutto perlomeno, si premurò di ricordarselo mentre si metteva in macchina e si incamminava verso l'officina. Se stava procedendo con quel piano, era perché doveva intervenire sulla situazione tra Harry e Louis: i fanali ciondolanti, che sbattevano contro il metallo, però, gli ricordarono trillando quanto si sbagliasse.  
Ormai la macchina sembrava arrivarci come se fosse la sua meta abituale, all'officina di Zayn, e non aveva tutti i torti, quella, considerato che almeno una volta al mese Niall si dirigeva lì con il sorriso più innocente e una nuova parte del pick-up completamente distrutta, con la sua mazza da baseball.  
Quando arrivò e scese dall'auto, la desolazione dell'officina lo gettò nel panico. Di solito faceva in modo di capitare durante i turni di Zayn, ormai conosciuti quasi a memoria: martedì non lavorava, ma Giovedì faceva solamente mezza giornata. Pregò di non aver optato per la metà sbagliata.  
Si risollevò l'animo quando lo vide venir fuori da sotto una macchina. E subito il cuore gli tamburellò scalmanato quando gli occhi grandi e neri gli si piantarono addosso, accompagnati da un sorriso bonario e vispo.  
«Niall, cosa ti si è rotto questa volta?» lo salutò come il solito, Zayn. Ormai Niall sapeva che l'altro avesse intuito i marchingegni adottati col solo scopo di vederlo, ma oltre a provare un po' di imbarazzo e ad arrossire violentemente, Niall non era ma stato capace di arrestare nei suoi tentativi di approcciarsi a lui. Anche a discapito di sembrare il perfetto idiota quale era.  
Niall gli si avvicinò a grandi falcate, spavaldo e sicuro di ciò che doveva dirgli prima di mostrargli il nuovo danno sul suo pick-up, ma quando si avvicinò a Zayn, che sedeva ancora a terra, strofinandosi le mani con un panno lurido, cedette al solo sfiorargli il viso con gli occhi: la carnagione olivastra del viso, sporco come lo era sempre di alcune macchie di grasso gli provocarono un arresto involontario.  
Dio, se era bello. E quelle macchie di sporco, se possibile, lo rendevano ancora più atrocemente bello; per non parlare del modo in cui prendeva a sorridergli, divertito, sia con la bocca carnosa che con gli occhi…  
«I fanali…» sussurrò rassegnato, mentre il solito groviglio nello stomaco lo privava di lucidità.  
Lo vide annuire, mentre abbandonava lo straccio e si alzava in piedi, sovrastandolo in altezza.  
«I fanali, eh… Sono sempre loro» si burlò di lui, incamminandosi verso l'auto di Niall, superandolo senza indugiare ulteriormente in quegli sguardi carichi di sottointesi.  
Rimasto solo, senza l'influenza di quella persona a confonderlo con gli occhi, la bocca e le fottutissime macchioline di grasso su quella pelle così tanto più scura della sua, Niall guardò il vuoto, furibondo, e riprese forza e coraggio; voltandosi in uno scatto deciso, lo raggiunse come un fulmine, superandolo. Gli si avventò come un pazzo che doveva dire ciò per cui era giunto fin lì, prima che Zayn potesse confonderlo nuovamente e «Senti, tu mi piaci un sacco, però tuo fratello deve smetterla di importunare il mio migliore amico, okay?» urlò. E solo quando si rese conto di ciò che aveva detto, sia come premessa che come conclusione, sgranò gli occhi e avvampò imbarazzato, mordendosi la lingua: _maledizione!_  
In una botta sola, infatti, Niall era riuscito a dichiarare i propri sentimenti e a minacciarlo. Come ci fosse riuscito, a quel punto, era chiaro: solo per colpa di Harry e Louis. Ancora una volta, però, i fanali, sui quali si voltò per fissarli e non dover guardare la reazione dell'altro, gli dissero che non era propriamente così la realtà dei fatti, che non si trattava di colpe altrui, ma di semplici e imbarazzanti scuse per essere lì, finalmente a cuore aperto e con in bocca e fuori da essa, ad alta voce, tutto ciò che voleva dirgli dalla prima volta che gli aveva sistemato una stupida ruota bucata.  
Se Zayn rise, di pancia, come veramente rare volte accadeva, non fu per burlarsi di lui, anzi. La spontaneità con cui gli parlò quel ragazzo seppe spiazzarlo e al tempo stesso non poté che sentirsi lusingato. Anche lui provava un certo interesse nei suoi riguardi, doveva ammetterlo, e presto glielo avrebbe reso noto. Magari si trattava che la sua perspicacia era veramente sottile ma Zayn era già da qualche tempo che sospettava un interessamento da parte dell'altro nei suoi riguardi. Quando se lo ritrovava davanti, nell'officina, non poteva fare a meno di sorridergli sincero, felice di rivederlo. Perché lui non era tipo da serate sfrenate, non era interessato a quel genere di cose e sapeva che per incontrare Niall, avrebbe dovuto soltanto aspettare una sua visita... Anche se, doveva ammetterlo, un paio di volte era stato tentato dall'idea di presentarsi a scuola, per aspettarlo all'uscita ma la possibilità di farsi beccare da Louis non gli era mai andata a genio. Sapeva che sarebbe stato preso di mira dal suo sarcasmo biforcuto e voleva solo evitare le sue frecciatine. Ad ogni modo, subito dopo essersi dissipata la leggerezza che la dichiarazione di Niall gli aveva procurato, Zayn si ritrovò a rimuginare proprio su ciò che il ragazzo aveva detto riguardo quest'ultimo.  
«Quello che fa Louis non mi riguarda» annunciò con tono pacato, un piccolo sorriso sulle labbra. Smanettò per un po' con il danno che Niall gli aveva portato a controllare e «Sono affari suoi e se proprio vuoi chiarire la situazione, fallo direttamente con lui», proseguì. Si raddrizzò, con un braccio si asciugò la fronte madida di sudore - quell'officina era un forno - e si voltò lentamente ad osservare la reazione dell'altro alle sue parole. Non aveva avuto dubbi. Il biondino lo stava fissando come se avesse detto la cosa più assurda del mondo, qualcosa di neanche lontanamente ponderabile. Zayn sapeva che effetto facesse sulle persone l'atteggiamento schivo e intimidatorio di suo fratello, quindi non fu affatto stupito nel riscontrare una specie di panico negli occhi troppo blu di quel ragazzo. Sospirò e cogliendo al volo quel silenzio, prima che potesse dire qualcosa, gli si fece vicino appoggiando l'attrezzo sul cofano del pick-up; Zayn lo adocchiò con gli occhi resi lucidi dal breve ma intenso attacco ilare che ancora riverberava dentro di lui e Niall ricambiò, sebbene non fosse complicato percepire la sua agitazione.  
«Se ti dicessi che vale lo stesso per me» iniziò, alludendo palesemente alla dichiarazione dell'altro, «ti piacerebbe andare da qualche parte, una di queste sere, magari quando non devo lavorare?»  
Si passò la mano libera dal guanto sulla nuca, non che fosse imbarazzato ma una lieve agitazione iniziò quasi a farlo pentire di essersi sbilanciato, perciò parlò di nuovo.  
«E per i fanali, a proposito, non mi devi niente» lo disse ancor prima che l'altro potesse rispondere. Si grattò una mascella ricoperta da uno strato di barba incolta e vide Niall, che aveva già gli occhi sbarrati, spalancarli ancora di più in un'espressione esageratamente comica. A se stesso poteva ammetterlo: adorava la sua genuina spontaneità. Perciò, intenerito e mosso da un moto di carità (vederlo in quello stato non gli piaceva affatto!), Zayn pensò bene di chiarirsi: «Ritienilo un omaggio della casa, in quanto cliente affezionato, ecco, e riguardo a quello che ti ho chiesto, hai tutto il tempo che vuoi per pensarci». Se possibile, così dicendo, non fece altro che attizzare maggiormente il fuoco divampato sulle guance nivee dell'altro ragazzo e a quella visione, veramente non poté impedirsi di ridacchiare di nuovo, scuotendo il capo.  
Niall balbettò perlopiù per i due minuti che seguirono. «Ehm» non sapeva cosa dire, perché Zayn gli aveva dato troppe informazioni tutte di seguito, come a mascherare a modo suo l'interesse che anche lui provava nei suoi confronti. Questa consapevolezza lo incendiò dentro di euforia che, però, inizialmente fu incapace di tirar fuori e che trattenne implodendo dentro. «Uhm» continuò. «Grazie» farfugliò, ma non seppe se lo stesse facendo per l'omaggio o per il fatto che anche Zayn provasse le stesse cose che provava lui. Questo fece sogghignare ancor di più l'altro e quella risata roca lo solleticò dolcemente all'altezza della pancia, dove strani animali avevano preso a vorticargli sgraziatamente. Saltò letteralmente sul posto, come una piccola bomba di euforia sgorgata fuori per un eccesso al suo interno.  
«Certo, allora ti faccio sapere… per una di queste sere. Sì! Ora vado, certo- a presto. Ciao, sì…» si ritrovò perfino ad urlare, a girare su se stesso cercano la strada per avanzare goffamente verso il proprio pick-up.  
Salì e mise in moto sotto lo sguardo ilare e attento di Zayn, che se ne stava lì, davanti alla sua auto, con le mani calate nella tenuta da lavoro. Si scambiarono uno di quegli sguardi così intensi da poter sostituire anche mille conversazioni. Fu quello sguardo, così intimo, che lo fece scattare nuovamente fuori dall'abitacolo, per raggiungerlo.  
«Senti!» ricominciò con forzato coraggio. «Ci sarebbe il ballo invernale alla mia scuola e, sai, si beve, si balla, ci si diverte. Nulla di impegnativo… ti va?» si rese conto da sé di non essere stato affatto chiaro. Negò velocemente col capo e scompigliandosi i capelli: «Cioè… ti va di andarci insieme a me?» esplose, ritrovandosi perfino con l'affanno causato dalla foga con cui aveva parlato.  
_Che tipo_ , pensò Zayn, ritrovandosi quello sguardo vivo, luminoso a pochissima distanza dal suo. Tanto abbagliante che per un attimo fu tentato di socchiudere i propri occhi e magari, inconsapevolmente, lo fece: calò appena le palpebre mentre con due dita acciuffava il mento del ragazzo e senza indugiare, nonostante di solito fosse parecchio riflessivo, sfiorò con le sue labbra quelle di Niall. Fu un semplicissimo bacio, poco più di un tocco e le bocche indugiarono l'una sull'altra per soli semplici istanti che, tuttavia, parvero amplificarsi fino a fargli perdere il senso del tempo. E in quel tocco, Zayn, lasciò dondolare la piccola promessa che ci sarebbero state altre occasioni per approfondire il loro bacio, speranza  che suggellò con un secondo sfioramento di labbra, questa volta più veloce ma non meno intenso. Perché a lui, di Niall, era piaciuta la sua anima incontaminata, dopo una esistenza trascorsa a vivere senza sentimenti, a condividere solo bisogni fisici, istinti animali con chi non avrebbe mai voluto interessarsi realmente a lui.  
Per questo quando si allontanò, lo fece piano, per guardarlo negli occhi. «Si può fare» annuì, accennando un sorriso.  
 

***

   
Una volta a casa, il nervosismo di Louis ebbe modo di rinvigorirsi maggiormente quando trovò ad aspettarlo in camera sua, il ragazzo moro. Non accese neppure la luce, che tanto non serviva, non il riverbero lunare a rischiarare abbondantemente la camera e a gettare ombre sulle pareti.   
«Louis».  
«Zayn».  
Un attimo di silenzio, gli occhi a ricercarsi nella penombra come sempre succedeva quando erano l'uno di fronte all'altro e poi fu lui a parlare per primo, stupendo persino  se stesso.  
«Secondo te, cosa c'è che non va in me?»  
Zayn non si scompose, restò appoggiato al davanzale della finestra con le braccia sul petto. «In te niente, nel mondo, un sacco di cose». La testa iniziò a pulsargli immediatamente, nell'esatto istante in cui si lasciava cadere sul letto, perché non era propriamente il momento adatto per ricevere in risposta quel tipo di filosofia che Zayn dispensava in momenti come quello.  
«Oggi in officina ho ricevuto una visita particolare». Le orecchie di Louis si raddrizzarono, quando la voce dell'altro arrivò poco dopo, pronte ad ascoltare tutto quello che avesse da dirgli.  
«È passato l'amico del neofita-»  
«Si chiama Harry» lo corresse lui, con una smorfia stanca.  
Zayn parve non badare all'appunto perché proseguì come se niente fosse. «Mi ha fatto capire che non vuole che continui a ronzare attorno al suo amico perché a quanto pare da quando ci sei tu, pare sia sempre più nervoso e-»  
Louis balzò giù dal letto, in un solo passo fu dinnanzi all'altro e «Allora avrei fatto bene a spaccargli la faccia» ringhiò, interrompendo Zayn che sospirò esasperato come se sapeva in che modo avrebbe reagito alla notizia.  
«Lasciami finire» gli disse il moro, ammonendolo. Louis non si mosse e restò in silenzio, fremente, ad ascoltarlo.  
«Non me lo ha detto esplicitamente ma a quanto pare lui sa di te».  
Prima che Louis potesse agitarsi e sfasciare qualcosa come accadeva quando le sue emozioni implodevano in lui facendolo impazzire, Zayn gli afferrò saldamente le braccia costringendolo a fissarlo e a non muoversi di un solo centimetro. Nella penombra le iridi nere del ragazzo parvero essere attraversate da una saetta rossa, come gli occhi del lupo assopito in lui.  
«Il legame che avete non lo conosco ma ne ho sentito parlare e so che si tratta di un qualcosa di realmente intricato, che a descriverlo a parole è solo una perdita di tempo». Louis digrignò i denti, la mascella tesa quando voltò il capo per sfuggire all'intensità degli occhi di Zayn che scavavano nei suoi e annuì, con rabbia, un pizzico di dolore ma specialmente  paura. Sì, era proprio quella che stava pregiudicando le sue scelte in quel periodo particolare, privandolo di una cosa meravigliosa quanto l'esistenza di una persona come Harry nella sua vita.  
«Per una volta prova a pensare a quello che veramente vuoi, va bene? Metti da parte tutto il resto, perché in casi come questo non serve mostrarsi forti per poi lasciarsi morire dentro».  
  
Louis quella notte non chiuse occhio, ma neppure per sbaglio. Restò disteso tra le lenzuola fresche a rimuginare sulle parole di Zayn. Lui sapeva che cosa desiderava ma il soggetto di tali desideri era anche causa della sua più grande debolezza. Aveva capito, però, che crogiolarsi in quella maschera di carne che indossava per preservare il suo cuore sacro lo avrebbe condotto ad una vita a metà, più di quella che già non aveva.  
Per questa ragione, il giorno seguente, aveva già deciso che cosa fare. Spronato, ancora una volta, dalle parole del fratello, si ritrovò a saltare gli allenamenti con la squadra per poter agire indisturbato. Mentre tutti erano impegnati in piscina, si infilò furtivamente negli spogliatoi e subito dopo aver individuato la borsa di Harry, ne cacciò le chiavi del suo scooter che subito mise in una tasca, prima di defilarsi. La voce del ragazzo che impartiva le istruzioni per svolgere i vari esercizi, seppe strappargli un sorriso inconsapevole mentre abbandonava le mura dell'edificio.  
Fu solo un'ora dopo che lo vide, uscire dalla scuola, nella sua giacca aperta, la t-shirt bianca a creare contrasto con gli skinny neri. Aveva la borsa su una spalla e lo sguardo pensoso, quasi assente, mentre con un cenno del capo salutava gli altri. Louis restò nascosto dietro ad un'auto per non farsi vedere né da lui né dal suo amico dalla testa bionda (sicuro che se lo avesse visto, sarebbe rimasto incollato ad Harry come un pesce pilota al suo squalo); lo seguì con lo sguardo mentre salutava il migliore amico e questo andava via con il suo pick-up, adagiare la borsa sul sellino del mezzo e cercare le chiavi. Solo allora venne fuori, il cuore intrecciato in una catena di adrenalina.  
«Sono stato più volte tentato dall'idea di fartelo a pezzi, mentre ti aspettavo». Louis non si scompose, lasciò le mani nelle tasche del giubbotto e parlò con tono tranquillo, come se ciò che aveva appena detto fosse la cosa più normale del mondo. Nella mano sinistra il metallo delle chiavi dello scooter graffiava contro alla pelle ruvida, dandogli uno strano senso di onnipotenza: se Harry avesse voluto prendersi il mezzo, avrebbe dovuto almeno chiedergli di ridargli le chiavi e già questo sarebbe valsa come una piccola vittoria dopo quei giorni di pura indifferenza. Vide l'altro sobbalzare perché preso in contropiede e lanciargli addosso solo un'occhiata di sfuggita, la mano stretta alla borsa in una presa convulsa. Lo osservò in silenzio, Louis, decidendo di aspettare la sua reazione. Dovette essere proprio il suo atteggiamento a spingere l'altro a girare sui tacchi in un moto istintivo, per poi dirigersi a passo spedito verso l'uscita del parcheggio. Louis scosse la testa, esasperato, concedendogli l'illusione di potergli sfuggire di nuovo ma dopo solo pochi passi, disse: «Harry, torna indietro, è inutile perché stavolta non ti permetterò di ignorarmi. Ti seguirei fino sotto casa, probabilmente, e abbatterei la porta se me la chiudessi in faccia o quantomeno entrerei da una finestra».  
Lo vide fermarsi, il vento gli smuoveva delicatamente i capelli, le spalle erano ancora rigide quando si voltò, lentamente. E allora i loro sguardi si incontrarono davvero, stavolta senza sfuggire e si scontrarono, scavarono, si annodarono a tal punto che anche solo battere le ciglia provocava dolore.  
«Per favore, parliamo».  
A quegli scenari, Harry aveva ceduto in un sospiro afflitto, preoccupato soprattutto per la possibile reazione dei genitori alla venuta di quel pazzo di Tomlinson pronto a scatenare una guerra.  
Fece un altro sospiro, guardandolo in faccia e sapendo che per come gli aveva parlato - ed era stato l'Alpha a farlo con voce ferma a interpellare direttamente la sua anima di belva - non poteva far altro che parlare. E lo fece, ma di nuovo ad occhi bassi per non dover intercettare quelli di Louis, troppo vivi da sostenere senza sentirsi ricolmo improvvisamente da un fuoco caldo e logorante nel suo stomaco.  
«Tutto ciò che hai bisogno di dire al _tuo_ lupo, puoi farlo nelle notti di plenilunio. Per i restanti giorni del mese, vorrei che tu mi lasciassi in pace» chiarì con voce sottomessa, compromesso dal guaito involontario che accompagnò le sue parole. «Perché tutto… tutto ciò che- fate voi due non mi riguarda…» continuò. «Io sono Harry, okay? E tu- o lui- insomma, volete il lupo, non me».  
Quando alzò gli occhi verso il viso di Louis, si sorprese nel vederlo dipingersi in una prima reazione sorpresa. Harry immaginò che fosse per il fatto che finalmente gli avesse parlato, ma nonostante ciò, quando tornò a parlare la voce gli tremò emozionata con ancora alcune tracce del pianto del lupo a macchiare il suo tono nasale: «Ora- per cortesia- potresti darmi le chiavi e toglierti dal mio motorino?».  
Louis lasciò che quelle parole gli arrivassero dritte addosso come tante frecce. Si sentì realmente trafitto, una sensazione di dolore, arcano, gli si diffuse lungo tutto il corpo. Tese la mascella mentre le spalle si abbassavano, inaspettatamente, sconfitte. Quindi era questo ciò che Harry credeva? Che lui fosse solo interessato al lupo per cui spasimava durante le notti di Luna piena.  
«Harry, se avessi voluto parlare al lupo, non avrei fatto di tutto in questi giorni per avvicinarti». Fu incredibilmente sincero e spontaneo. Cacciò via una mano dalla tasca e gli allungò le chiavi del mezzo: negli occhi la tacita richiesta di prenderle ma di non usarle.  
«Quando ti ho detto che solo la mia anima da lupo ha diritto di esistere, lo pensavo davvero ma non avevo messo in conto...»  
Louis scosse la testa, osservandolo afferrare le chiavi e giocherellarci nervosamente, senza neppure infilarle nella toppa dello scooter e di questo gli fu veramente grato. Doveva riconoscerlo, un po' iniziava a provare una sorta di imbarazzo perché non sapeva in che modo rendere a parole quel flusso di pensieri che gli era straripato nella mente. Perciò inspirò profondamente l'aria del tramonto e dopo essersi osservato brevemente intorno, riportò gli occhi sul ragazzo che lo fissava in silenzio. Era magico il modo in cui i raggi del sole addolcivano il colore dei suoi capelli leonini, rendendoli ambrati, facendogli assaporare sulla lingua quel sapore dolciastro che aveva percepito durante il loro bacio primo in piscina.  
«Vorrei solo tu mi dessi una seconda opportunità, per ripartire da zero, forse...» si infilò di nuovo le mani in tasca, «...tra poco ci sarà il ballo e non sono un tipo da eventi del genere, però, se non hai già qualcuno con cui andarci, potremmo farlo assieme». Non fu una domanda, né un vero e proprio invito: in quelle parole, Louis, sperò di riuscire almeno in parte a mostrare all'altro quanto, per lui, fosse riuscito ad accantonare la sua anima animale per assecondare il suo desiderio forte e fragile da semplice umano qual era.  
   
Il corpo gli vibrò percosso da forte emozioni e nemmeno per un istante ebbe il dubbio che, invece, fosse a causa della brezza autunnale che li circondava. Aveva stretto forte le chiavi del motorino fra le mani e la mente gli si era annebbiata a quelle poche parole, andando in un nerissimo blackout quando Louis si era offerto come accompagnatore per quel ballo che lui aveva tentato in tutti i modi, in quei giorni, anche se tutta la scuola ormai ne parlava, di non pensarci.  
Bofonchiò: «Ci sarà la luna piena, quella sera» certo che l'altro non avesse bisogno di un promemoria per ricordarselo. Lo vide annuire, aspettandosi un altro tipo di risposta. Guardò il modo in cui impaziente si mordeva il labbro e si sorprese nel vederlo e capirlo, come se lo conoscesse. Si stupì nello scoprire che lo conosceva. Capiva improvvisamente le sue reazioni. E ci vide dell'imbarazzo che lo toccò direttamente nel profondo di quel cuore che per giorni aveva tentato di attaccare con la ragione e la forza della mente per spodestare la forza bruta dell'istinto invaghito di stupide e assurde emozioni.  
Gli scappò un sorriso, genuino, dopo una settimana di soli crisi isteriche. E il pensiero che fosse stato proprio Louis a farglielo scaturire lo rilassò.  
La mente lo allarmava, come per difendersi all'ennesimo attacco di quei sentimenti per nulla scomparsi, che poteva essere soltanto un trucco, ma Harry era certo che non fosse così dal modo disperato con cui gli aveva parlato. Disperato e Louis Tomlinson non erano affari da tutti i giorni. A modo suo, senza inganni o secondi intenti, gli aveva dato modo di capire che sapeva chi fosse, nella totalità del suo essere, e che se era arrivato a rubargli perfino le chiavi del motorino non lo aveva fatto per il lupo, ma per lui. Louis era lì, anche per Harry.  
Gli si avvicinò d'impeto e gli schioccò un bacio su una guancia, mentre nella testa gli esplodeva l'immagine di loro due nella foresta, mentre cadeva nel medesimo gesto di un bacio così innocuo, sorprendendo l'altro. Quando si allontanò quel tanto per riversarsi nelle sue iridi annacquate di puro stupore, Harry sorrise di nuovo e «va bene, andrò al ballo con te, Louis Tomlinson» concordò, fingendosi professionale, con espressione divertita.  
Poi salì sul motorino, incastrando la chioma di capelli nel casco e gliene offrì un secondo: «Ti accompagno a casa» affermò con tono che non indulgeva né in un'offerta né in una domanda, bensì in una semplice affermazione.  
Louis indossò il casco e in un unico movimento, montò in sella. Il suo torace premette subito contro alla schiena di Harry, le mani però restarono sulle ginocchia come se volesse lasciare all'altro i suoi spazi, dopo quella notte in piscina e quel lungo silenzio tra di loro. Se dovevano partire da zero, secondo lui, dovevano farlo piano e lui non voleva, non più, forzare Harry imponendogli la sua presenza. Tra l'altro era già felice di non essere stato rifiutato e il fatto che al ballo ci sarebbe andato con lui, sfidando il plenilunio e tutto ciò che esso comportava, lo rendeva febbricitante di aspettativa. Voleva viversela come un normalissimo ragazzo di diciotto anni, provando ad accantonare per una volta il suo desiderio inconscio di esistere sotto tutt'altra forma. Lo voleva per lui ma anche per Harry, così attaccato a quella normalità che un bastardo gli aveva strappato via quando era ancora solo un bambino.  
Con il sole a tramontare, quindi, decise di voler vivere quella nuova avventura senza lasciarsi rapire da pensieri molesti che si riflettevano tutti in un'unica superficie luminosa: quella della Luna. Quando imboccarono la stradina in salita, quella che conduceva dritto fino a sopra il monte, il motorino iniziò ad emettere strani brontolii che un po' allarmarono Louis. Infatti dopo un'accelerazione più vigorosa delle altre (Harry diede un colpo di polso notevole allo sterzo), e vista la strada scoscesa, Louis si scoprì costretto ad allacciare, istintivamente, le braccia attorno al torace del ragazzo per non scivolare e «Secondo me dopo sarò costretto a riportarti a casa in auto» dire, il tono appena alto per farsi udire dall'altro. Sentì il petto di Harry vibrare e l'attimo successivo poté udirlo ridere, di pancia, così spontaneamente che il suo stomaco si cappottò appena e i dossi lungo la via a farli rimbalzare di tanto in tanto non c'entrarono niente con quella sensazione nuova.  
Harry diede con la mano una bottarella sulla parte centrale dello sterzo, per indicarlo e disse (con un mezzo sorriso che Louis scorse dallo specchietto laterale): «Ha le sue debolezze ma non molla, tranquillo, è un duro!»  
Non seppe perché ma quelle parole tanto familiari, come se fossero stralci di una sua breve descrizione, gli si accoccolarono tiepide nel fondo dello stomaco e forse, se le braccia gli si strinsero appena più forte attorno a Harry, non fu solo per un semplice caso.  
Quello era il loro momento di agire, il loro momento di chiedere scusa alla propria vita sino a quel momento in parte disprezzata. Era giunto il momento di infrangere tutte le regole e di cominciare finalmente ad esistere.  
 

***

   
Harry non si era sentito agitato, come lo era in quel momento, nemmeno prima di una partita di campionato. Si continuava a guardare allo specchio, tentando disperatamente di mettersi a fuoco nonostante la spossatezza cercasse in tutti i modi di ricordargli che notte sarebbe stata quella.  
Per una volta non voleva pensarci. Lanciò con la coda dell'occhio uno sguardo al calendario e subito riflettendo lo sguardo nello specchio si ricordò che una croce rossa non era ciò che rappresentava la sua vita.  
Quella serata sarebbe stata anche sua, perché l'appuntamento con Louis era anche e, soprattutto solo, suo. Si sorrise, mentre pensava che tutto stava filando per il meglio: la prima partita era stata un successo e i nuovi acquisti in squadra avevano subito dato modo di dimostrare che per quell'anno avevano ottime probabilità di arrivare al podio. Lo aveva dimostrato soprattutto Louis, che anche se in quei due mesi aveva partecipato in modo altalenante agli allenamenti (senza mai mancare, però, a uno di quelli extra con lui) si era qualificato poi durante la prima gara ufficiale un ottimo asso nella manica.  
La smise con gli elogi perché dopo un po' Harry se ne rendeva conto da sé di diventare svenevole se pensava a lui.  
Si infilò gli stivaletti neri e ci impiegò diverso tempo, piegarsi era davvero un affronto al suo corpo debole, ma digrignando i denti e facendosi forza, poi, ci era riuscito.  
Non c'erano stati più avvicinamenti molesti, ma questo non gli aveva insinuato il dubbio che la situazione si fosse congelata fra loro. Tutto il contrario, semmai. Louis si era calmato come se quotidianamente si iniettasse un siero di tranquillanti e il pensiero che lo facesse per lui era sempre un altro pretesto per sorridere, pensando a quel ragazzo.  
Negò col capo, con un sorriso sciocco dipinto in viso, sistemandosi la cravatta e infilandosi la giacca. Si erano avvicinati con i piccoli gesti, quelli che però si dimostravano essere molto più significativi, soprattutto se le minacce di Louis si erano limitate ad essere semplicemente un modo per schernirlo.  
In qualche modo, dopo quell'incontro sul motorino, avevano intercettato la stessa linea da perseguire insieme, ed erano entrati in sintonia. Non c'era più bisogno di parlare per capirsi, ma solo guardarsi, e farlo come se ogni giorno fossero quei due lupi che si erano incontrati nella foresta della loro cittadina, per volere di chissà chi, forse del vento.  
Una volta pronto, si diresse verso il piano di sotto, scendendo le scale lentamente, per evitare di cadere. Trovò i propri genitori ad attenderlo in salotto, con sguardi carichi di preoccupazione. Sapevano entrambi che giorno fosse, così come sapevano le sue intenzioni di andare al ballo.  
Lo accolsero investendolo con la loro ansia: «Harry, tesoro, ma sei proprio sicuro?» furono le parole della madre.  
Harry sospirò. Anche se non gli aveva confessato nulla dei nuovi avvenimenti, e dubitava fortemente di farlo per la paura che gli impedissero di vedere Louis - e il solo pensiero era un tabù che trovava per la prima volta concorde sia testa che cuore - soffriva moltissimo la mancanza di fiducia che sua madre e suo padre continuavano a nutrire nei suoi confronti.  
Fino a quando anche lui aveva seguito la strada che loro gli avevano indicato, quasi non ci aveva fatto caso al modo in cui in quelle giornate veniva trattato, ma ora che si sentiva libero e certo di non essere un'animale pericoloso, come lo avevano erroneamente dipinto loro, crescendolo, diventava sempre più difficile fingere di non sentirsi offeso. Non aveva più paura, ma continuava a vederla intrecciata nelle anime di chi lo aveva messo al mondo e questo bastava sempre per turbarlo.  
«Come sto?» cambiò argomento. Il padre sbuffò, dandogli subito le spalle, sorreggendosi al caminetto in mezzo al salotto. La madre sorrise con gli occhioni lucidi: «Sei bellissimo, tesoro mio, Niall sarà con te?»  
Questa volta fu Harry a sbuffare, alzando lo sguardo al soffitto. «Te l'ho detto, mamma, a mezzanotte sarò già in canti-» iniziò biascicando le parole. La donna lo interruppe come se non volesse sapere: «va bene, va bene» si alzò, andandogli incontro e sistemandogli veloce il nodo della cravatta. Quando lo guardò negli occhi, ancora con gli occhi umidi di lacrime che presto sarebbero fuoriuscite: «Sei diventato un uomo, Harry.»  
Harry annuì semplicemente, abbozzando un sorriso forzato. Stampò un bacio sulla guancia della madre e lanciò uno sguardo al padre che ancora dava loro le spalle. «Vi auguro una buona serata, ad entrambi» disse cordialmente, guardando un'ultima volta la madre che con le mani al petto lo salutava già in lacrime; abbandonò celere quell'ambiente che si era fatto improvvisamente più freddo dell'aria che tirava fuori. Ebbe un capogiro per la fretta e se ne rimase un momento, ad occhi chiusi, oltre lo stipite della porta chiusa.  
Quando il freddo di un inverno appena cominciato lo investì, Harry era già pronto ad andare verso il garage per prendere il proprio motorino. Aprì gli occhi e, invece, si ritrovò a sorridere come un bambino felice, spazzando via quell'umore tetro che gli avevano riversato addosso i propri genitori.  
Non si erano dati alcun tipo di appuntamento, lui e Louis. Era stato invitato al ballo, ma dopo questo non si erano nemmeno messi d'accordo su dove incontrarsi. Così aveva dato per scontato che il luogo sarebbe stato direttamente nella palestra della scuola.  
E si sbagliava. Avanzò verso il proprio cortile mentre il sorriso gli si faceva sempre più grande, mostrando due fossette sempre più profonde ai lati della bocca. Non si sentiva neppure più stanco o debole. Perché Louis era lì, con la sua macchina costosa sulla quale si era appoggiato, con le mani incrociate sul petto, che lo attendeva per andare al ballo assieme. Ed era forte, quando c'era lui. Come fosse la sua Luna, capace di influenzarlo, sì, ma in positivo.  
Si fissarono intensamente e quando gli fu più vicino poté notare il suo ghigno ad attenderlo come saluto. Harry assottigliò lo sguardo, intercettando subito i suoi pensieri sarcastici, e si stizzì - o per lo meno ci provò, ma era troppo felice di vederlo!  
«Mi stai trattando come una principessina al suo primo ballo scolastico o sbaglio, Tomlinson?» disse, quando fu davanti a lui.  
Per un breve istante a Louis l'aria mancò davvero nella gola e il ghigno che gli si piazzò in faccia fu soltanto un modo per non farlo notare all'altro. Harry sembrava incredibilmente più adulto, quel giorno, avvolto alla perfezione nell'abito scuro che aveva scelto di indossare e Louis non poté davvero impedirsi di guardarlo dalla testa ai piedi, come se i suoi occhi lo stessero scannerizzando con minuzia. Era veramente bello, gli sembrava più forte e sicuro di sé, mantenendo pur sempre quell'aura giovane che lo contraddistingueva.  
Al saluto con tanto di frecciatina di quest'ultimo, lui rispose con la sua solita disinvoltura: «E dire che stavo giusto per aprirti la portiera, ma a questo punto» con un braccio lo invitò a circumnavigare l'auto e dirigersi al posto del passeggero. Harry annuì con quel sorriso speciale che lui avrebbe voluto vedergli sempre, sulle labbra scarlatte, e fece come gli aveva indicato. Quando gli fu vicino, prima che potesse allontanarsi troppo, gli afferrò un polso con una delicatezza che fece fatica a riconoscere; lo avvolse tra le dita e con il pollice gli accarezzò la parte tenera e calda, pulsante di vita. Restò fermo a scrutarlo negli occhi, mentre percepiva il cuore di Harry anche in quel punto, divenire appena più folle e una sensazione di euforia, all'idea che ne fosse lui la causa, gli strappò una strana occhiata che indirizzò all'altro. Mentre Harry camminava con un passo improvvisamente incerto - Louis percepì quanto quel corpo stesse iniziando a patire l'avvento del plenilunio - i loro occhi restarono intrecciati senza mai sciogliersi. Questo accade solo quando Harry fu scivolato nell'abitacolo e lui poté seguirlo, affiancandolo. Una voce fuori campo, poi, di cui per un attimo era riuscito a dimenticare la presenza, risuonò calma nel silenzio appena creatosi.  
«Abbiamo modo di presentarci come si deve, finalmente».  
Alle parole di Zayn, seduto sui sedili posteriori, seguirono due azioni: Harry sussultò visibilmente voltandosi di scatto, non aspettandosi che ci fosse qualcuno a parte loro, mentre lui si limitò ad alzare un sopracciglio e ad indirizzarlo al ragazzo attraverso il riflesso nello specchietto retrovisore.  
Il ragazzo moro non si scompose e si presentò: «Zayn».  
Il sorriso che comparve sulla sua bocca  dovette rilassare percettibilmente Harry che annuendo e presentandosi a sua volta, strinse la mano a quella che gli aveva teso. Louis adocchiò la scena con la coda dell'occhio e per impedire all'atmosfera di farsi troppo tesa - poiché la Luna piena già acquattata nel cielo iniziava a far ribollire il sangue di ciascuno di loro - prese parola con la consueta spigliatezza.  
«Bene, finiti i convenevoli, possiamo andare!» trillò, inserendo le chiavi nella toppa d'accensione. Fece le varie manovre per immettersi nella strada poco trafficata a quell'ora e nel voltarsi indietro, incontrò lo sguardo di Zayn che lo fissava in una maniera sibillina che non seppe decifrare.  
«Accompagniamo prima te, perciò indicami dove andare perché non ho intenzione di perdere tempo». Nel dirlo riportò lo sguardo sulla strada, adagiandolo brevemente sul volto di Harry e regalandogli un piccolo sorriso. Aveva davvero tanta voglia di viversi quella serata senza farsi comandare dalle leggi della natura, quella sera voleva infrangerle tutte e voleva farlo per se stesso e soprattutto per il ragazzo che ricambiò il sorriso con l'aggiunta di due piccole ombre incastrate nella morbidezza delle guance. Voleva trascorrere quanto più tempo possibile con lui prima di permettere alla Luna di stravolgere le loro vite. Sperava che Harry capisse una volta per tutte quanto lo voleva, a prescindere dal suo essere animale, che era interessato a lui completamente, sia come umano che come lupo. E mentre proseguivano lungo la strada, la voce del moro ad impartire indicazioni di tanto intanto, Louis notò Harry aggrottare più volte le sopracciglia come se stesse cercando di capire qualcosa. Avrebbe così tanto voluto leggergli il pensiero in quel momento, sguazzare nei meandri di quella mente tanto complessa quanto integrante. Ora che se lo ritrovava accanto, che poteva ascoltarlo mentre parlava della sua giornata, dei prossimi sviluppi della squadra e di altro ancora, Louis si sentiva sempre più soddisfatto della decisione che aveva preso quella mattina. Non lo avevano deciso assieme, che sarebbe passato lui a prenderlo, era stata solo una sua idea, forse un po' spinta anche da Zayn che lo aveva convinto con la scusa di dare un passaggio anche a lui. Ora che ci pensava, però, non era riuscito a spiegarsi il perché di tale pressione... Stava giusto spazientendosi, quando il momentaneo protagonista dei suoi pensieri indicò la villetta dove avrebbe dovuto accostare. Si trattò di un susseguirsi di eventi rapidi e confusi. Zayn sembrò smaterializzarsi dall'auto e apparire direttamente sul marciapiede; Harry schiuse le labbra e «Cosa diavolo...»  
Louis non fece in tempo a chiedergli che cosa volesse dire che dalla porta di quella stessa casa venne fuori nientepopodimeno che Niall Horan.  
«Non ci credo». Louis quasi perse gli occhi tanto li sgranò, mentre già inveiva sommessamente contro suo fratello (alla faccia del fratello, non gli aveva raccontato niente di tutta quella faccenda!) che si fiondava sulla bocca del biondo per baciarlo in maniera travolgente. Zayn lo strinse così forte che l'altro arcuò la schiena all'indietro, quasi come in un goffo casqué, le braccia intrecciate, così come le gambe. Sembravano la Luna e il Sole, constatò Louis in un attimo di irrazionale riflessione. Non avevano niente in comune, sembravano sul serio due opposti ad attrarsi: Zayn vestito come se dovesse andare a fare la spesa, Niall pronto per fare da testimone ad un matrimonio.  
«Hai capito, quel brutto figlio di...» iniziò Louis, per poi zittirsi quando Harry si voltò a guardarlo con le sopracciglia alzate e un'espressione così esterrefatta da apparire quasi comica.  
Louis affogò in quei due occhi meravigliati quanto i suoi e «Dimmi che non ne sapevi niente» gli disse, quasi pregandolo.  
«Ti sembro uno che ha la faccia di chi sapeva o quantomeno immaginava la cosa?» sbottò con stupore. Aveva iniziato ad avere il dubbio che qualcosa non quadrasse a metà strada per casa del suo migliore amico, ma aveva preferito rimanersene in silenzio, dopotutto in quel quartiere quella degli Horan non era l'unica villa; ma poi era stato tutto un susseguirsi di azioni sotto il suo sguardo stanco e agitato che non ci aveva capito più nulla, a tal punto da ritrovarsi a guardare Louis sperando che lui sapesse dirgli cosa stesse accadendo. Vedere, infine, Niall e Zayn limonare così appassionatamente non solo gli aveva creato disappunto ma anche un sospetto che si fosse perso metà delle cose accadute, chissà, forse in un momento di poca lucidità? Poteva essere. Quando il viso con la medesima sua espressione di Louis gli spiattellò la realtà delle cose - che non si fosse perso nulla o, perlomeno, non solo lui - capì che chi non doveva aver parlato chiaro era stato il suo migliore amico con lui e Zayn con il fratello.  
«Ma poi come diavolo fanno a conoscersi? QUANDO è SUCCESSO?» esclamò senza ancora trovare modo di capacitarsi della cosa. Rimasero in macchina a guardarli mentre si avvicinavano al pick-up di Niall senza degnarli nemmeno dell'attenzione che forse meritavano, o quantomeno una fottutissima spiegazione - di quella, sì, che ne avevano bisogno. E fino a quando l'auto di Niall non li raggiunse se ne rimasero lì, a fissarli con la bocca ancora aperta.  
Niall suonò semplicemente il clacson, gettando uno sguardo radioso verso Harry, che seppe soltanto continuare a fissarlo inebetito. Non sentì nemmeno Louis decidere ad alta voce di seguirli, tanto era caduto in quella sorta di trance meravigliata.  
Durante il viaggio gettava sguardi fuori dal finestrino e davanti a sé, tenendo d'occhio il pick-up rosso del migliore amico che procedeva lentamente col quel solito rumoreggiare difettoso del motore a riecheggiare per le strade desolate, in contrasto col procedere silenzioso dell'auto in cui stava.  
Gettò solamente poche volte un'occhiata verso Louis, che guidava con la mascella contratta e lo sguardo serio, trattenendo le mani sullo volante come a volersi costringere di non muoverle altrove - chissà dove.  
Imbarazzo: quella parola descriveva la situazione. Tesa di per sé per l'appuntamento ufficiale che si erano dati come invito a ricominciare da capo, quella situazione tra Niall e Zayn sembrava aver peggiorato la situazione.  
Rivide il modo in cui Zayn aveva abbracciato e baciato, così appassionatamente, Niall e non poté fare a meno di pensare al loro primo innocente bacio, sempre pronto a insinuarsi nella sua mente per gettarlo nel panico.  
Erano stati diversi, certo, ma l'idea di come si sentisse ogni volta che Louis gli dimostrava con un gesto ciò che provava nei suoi confronti - che anche se tacito era ovvio a tutti, ormai - lo mandava nel panico. Perché una sua semplice carezza sul polso era capace, ora, di creargli dentro una tale esplosione di emozioni che stentava a credere di non avere mille galassie e tutto un universo nella pancia. Figuriamoci cosa sarebbe potuto accadere, quindi, qualora si fossero baciati nuovamente… E questa volta, nello stesso modo compromettente che aveva avuto modo di vedere poco prima tra Niall e Zayn.  
Avvampò, al pensiero, mentre Louis entrava nel parcheggio della scuola e si fermava al solito posto. Harry lo guardò timidamente, abbozzando un sorriso che subito l'altro ricambiò. Lo vide maneggiare con le mani, cercando qualcosa che neppure Louis doveva sapere cosa fosse e poi, d'impeto, acciuffargli una mano che subito intrecciò nella sua.  
Ed eccola di nuovo, un'altra esplosione. Un altro universo nella pancia. Presto sarebbe avanzata una guerra, Harry ne era certo.  
Louis gli chiese se fosse pronto, stringendogli la mano come per trasmettergli un po' della forza che il suo corpo perdeva minuto dopo minuto. Harry inclinò appena il capo e annuì, mordendosi un labbro. «Andiamo» disse piano, anche se in fin dei conti, se stava con Louis, gli bastava anche rimanersene in quell'auto. Anche in silenzio. Con l'imbarazzo. Perché stava bene. Era lì fuori, che diventava un macello.  
Louis scese, abbandonando di malavoglia la sua mano e Harry fece in tempo ad aprire lo sportello che subito l'altro glielo spalancò, come se volesse aiutarlo a scendere - come non aveva fatto sotto casa sua.  
Ridacchiò divertito al pensiero che ce la mettesse tutta per essere l'accompagnatore perfetto e si pentì dell'improvvisa disinvoltura quando un ennesimo capogiro, non appena si mise in piedi, lo fece tentennare sul posto.  
Si ritrovò subito afferrato per le braccia dalle mani forti di Louis e quando Harry lo guardò mettendolo a fuoco, prima in volto e poi per tutto il resto del corpo, quasi non ebbe un nuovo mancamento.  
Distratto, quando era uscito di casa, da quel viso meraviglioso, non aveva affatto notato il modo in cui Louis aveva deciso di presentarsi al ballo, di presentarsi a lui, al loro primo appuntamento. E soltanto Dio poteva sapere come aveva fatto Harry a farsi passare inosservata una tale meraviglia. Diede la colpa ai suoi occhi. Era sempre colpa degli occhi di Louis, se non aveva notato i capelli perfettamente acconciati con del gel - avrebbe potuto notarli subito, infatti, visto che solitamente erano selvaggi e sbarazzini come il pelo del lupo dal manto grigiazzurro. Era colpa di quel viso con stampata sempre un'espressione  spavalda, se non aveva notato l'abito blu scuro che gli definiva sinuosamente il corpo magro. Ed era stata colpa perfino di uno sguardo, lo stesso con cui lo stava guardando ora, magnetico e impercettibilmente preoccupato, se non aveva notato la camicia bianca sotto la giacca, impeccabile e stretta a circondare quell'addome... lo stesso sul quale svegliarsi per due sole mattine, nuovamente uomo, era stato quanto di più armonico possedesse tra tutti i ricordi che condivideva con Louis e che stringeva con tenera gelosia nel cassetto delle emozioni più belle.  
«Sto meglio, sto meglio. Andiamo, non voglio perdere di vista quei due» borbottò e indicò Niall e Zayn che, ridacchiando e camminando fin troppo vicini, si dirigevano verso la palestra. Lo fece soprattutto dopo essersi reso conto che, una volta ripresosi dal mancamento, aveva iniziato a fissare Louis in modo tanto compromettente che se l'altro non aveva intuito i suoi pensieri lussureggianti era stato soltanto perché preoccupato della sua debolezza fisica.  
Sospirò, mentre procedevano verso scuola, torturandosi con una mano la chioma riccia. Doveva essere la Luna a richiamare, come una sirena che ammalia un marinaio, la parte di sé che desiderava che il corpo di Louis fosse creta da poter modellare con le sue mani. Rosso in volto e accaldato, per quei pensieri così espliciti, pensò di ringraziare la stessa Luna che, al tempo stesso, lo privava delle forze, impedendogli di fare ciò per cui tanto si sentiva in imbarazzo al solo guardare il suo accompagnatore.  
   
Non poteva fare molto altro, se non percepire le emozioni di Harry, sebbene ogni tanto il desiderio di leggergli la mente ritornava più prepotente che mai. Il fatto era che Louis gliele leggeva in faccia, certe sensazioni che provava in determinati attimi, forse per empatia o semplicemente per quel loro legame speciale che ormai li teneva entrambi in pugno. Gli adagiò una mano nel basso della schiena, quando varcarono insieme le porte della palestra, e fu un gesto spontaneo proprio come quando in auto gli aveva stretto una mano nella sua. Harry aveva detto di stare bene ma lui lo sapeva che era una bugia, almeno in parte. Louis era licantropo dalla nascita e aveva un modo differente di vivere la sera antecedente alla Luna piena, immaginava benissimo quanto complicato, doloroso e sfiancante dovesse essere per Harry che invece lo era diventato. Allora, mentre i colori psichedelici delle luci riempivano i suoi occhi, catturando l'attenzione dei presenti,  si estraniò perché rapito da quell'arcana rabbia, la stessa che aveva provato in seguito alla rivelazione dell'altro ragazzo. Percepì anche un nebbioso presentimento offuscargli per alcuni istanti la mente, la sensazione come se ci fosse qualcosa di negativo nell'aria che presto sarebbe esploso. Fu così colmo di quel sentimento cieco da non essersi accorto, complice il plenilunio ad intensificare le sue emozioni, di aver ringhiato sommessamente; gli occhi a vagare guardinghi nella grande sala come se potesse saltare fuori da un momento all'altro un pericolo, qualcosa che potesse far del mare al ragazzo al suo fianco. Fu proprio quest'ultimo a posargli una mano sul braccio e chiedergli cosa stesse prendendogli. Louis scosse la testa, si sforzò di sorridere e per distrarlo, gli disse: «Andiamo a bere qualcosa che ho il deserto nella gola».  
Il ponch era una di quelle cose che gli facevano schifo da sempre ma in assenza di qualcosa di più forte, dovette accontentarsi. Il gusto amarognolo dell'arancia, comunque, seppe distrarlo dai suoi pensieri e la musica alleggerì la sua mente, istigandolo addirittura a muovere un piede per seguirne il ritmo. Attorno a Harry, ovviamente, si era formato da subito un capannino di persone, tra cui i compagni di squadra e le solite ragazzine a starnazzargli attorno e l'idea di doverlo condividere con qualcuno, proprio quella sera tra l'altro, non gli andava affatto a genio. Il tempo remava loro contro, perciò non desistette oltre e con eleganza lo affiancò, posandogli la solita mano possessiva appena sopra il sedere.  
Rivolse un'occhiata gentile e intimidatoria alla cerchia, e «Harry, puoi seguirmi un attimo?» domandò. In maniera davvero retorica visto il modo in cui la sua mano lo spinse delicatamente via, verso un angolo della sala.  
Quando furono finalmente soli, appoggiati ad una parete poco vicino alla pista da ballo, Louis fissò lo sguardo verso un punto indefinito davanti a sé. «Il tuo amico è avvolto da un'aura inquieta che mi fa spazientire».  
Harry lo guardò aggrottando la fronte e quando non aggiunse altro, seguì il suo sguardo. Uno sbuffo ilare si liberò dalle labbra dell'altro, umide di liquido dolciastro. Louis gli fissò la bocca agognando, come forse non aveva mai fatto prima, di poterne assaggiare il sapore. Senti un calore sciogliersi nello stomaco, un'emozione mai sperimentata da umano che gli fece dimenticare tutte le notti trascorse nella foresta. Harry, con quegli occhi che rifulgevano passione e vitalità, la bocca piegata in un morbido e scarlatto sorriso, seppe fargli desiderare di trascorrere l'intera notte con lui senza foreste, alberi, natura, e tutte quelle cose che aveva considerato, prima di conoscerlo, la sua vera vita. Desiderò per un piccolissimo attimo, il tempo di un battito di ciglia, di poterci fare l'amore con il suo corpo, di stringerlo tra le braccia, di toccarlo con le mani, baciarlo con le labbra, graffiarlo delicatamente con le unghie.  
«Ma se sta ballando con tuo fratello!» rispose, proprio il centro dei suoi pensieri, interrompendo la sua avvolgente contemplazione. Louis scosse la testa, l'adrenalina a scorrazzare nella pelle, ad incendiargli le membra, e nell'esatto istante in cui Niall alzò per - quante volte lo aveva fatto quel gesto? - l'ennesima volta il capo verso i finestroni da cui si scorgeva il cielo stellato, con tutta la tranquillità del mondo, disse: «Sta fissando il cielo come un ossesso, se riprova ad alzare la testa vado lì e gliela stacco dal collo».  
Harry non diede peso al carico di quella minaccia, anzi, aveva riso ancora, inebriato dal ponch che aveva un po' disteso i suoi nervi e rilassato dalla tranquillità che aveva trovato grazie a quel posto appartato in cui Louis lo aveva condotto, salvandolo dalle grinfie di tutte quelle persone che in continuazione cercavano le sue attenzioni. Gli era grato per tutto ciò che faceva, oltre al suo tocco gentile nel prendersi cura di lui in quel momento delicato, anche nel controllare Niall e Zayn, come se sapesse che anche quella cosa gli destava una forte preoccupazione.  
Per questo, si sentì di dovergli in qualche modo offrire la stessa gentilezza, e tentare, perlomeno, di rischiarare la sua nube contrita, causata dal suo migliore amico e chissà da cos'altro. La musica fu sua consigliera.  
«Suvvia, lascialo perdere e invitami a ballare» affermò in un'esclamazione divertita, parandosi davanti a lui e offrendogli una mano. In quel modo, anche se le sue parole richiedevano un invito da parte dell'altro, era stato lui a invitarlo. Lo sapeva. E, senza farlo apposta, l'aveva proposto perfino quando la canzone scelta dal Dj della serata si era fatta più lenta. Lo vide guardarlo scettico, con un sopracciglio alzato. Non ci fu bisogno di alcuna risposta, per capire che Louis si stava domandando se fosse serio nel credere che si sarebbe spinto nel mezzo della pista con nonchalance, come se fosse nella sua indole, per ballare un lento con lui.  
Harry ritrasse la mano come stizzito, continuando a sorridergli bonariamente, affatto offeso, e lanciandogli l'ennesima frecciatina,  si avvicinò a lui, sussurrandogli all'orecchio: «Oppure devo dedurre da me che non sei affatto il tipo di persona che danza, Louis?». Nonostante il volume alto, Harry sapeva bene che non c'era bisogno di urlarglielo nell'orecchio, quel che aveva da dirgli, perché Louis avrebbe sentito con l'udito affilato del lupo che stava rinascendo. E per questo si prese il lusso di provocarlo con voce suadente. Quando lo guardò con l'occhiata più vispa che riuscisse a fare, gli offrì nuovamente la mano, sapendo che l'altro non glielo avrebbe negato. Non se i loro sguardi e i loro corpi avevano già contrattato per abbandonarsi a qualsiasi tipo di situazione, anche la più riluttante.  
_Piccolo stronzetto provocatore_ , pensò Louis adocchiandolo con un nascente ghigno sul volto affilato.  
«La tua psicologia inversa, con me non attacca», fu la sua risposta sagace. Lo afferrò piano per il bavero della giacca, spingendoselo delicatamente addosso e aderendo contro al parete dietro di sé. Lo fissò ardentemente negli occhi, giocherellando con le ombre delle luci colorate che gli accarezzavano il volto, disegnando motivi astratti in cui ricercare forme strane.  
«Sono già un abile giocatore, non puoi pretendere che sia anche un ballerino». Le dita restarono impigliate al tessuto che avvolgeva Harry, anche quando in un soffio, aggiunse: «Ma se proprio desidera, principessa, allora avrà il suo cavaliere». Sorrise tronfio, poi, sicuro che la provocazione avesse fatto centro. Infatti vide Harry sorridere, lo stesso piegamento di labbra di quando lo aveva trovato ad aspettarlo fuori casa, e scuotere la testa, quasi rassegnato al fatto che lui si divertisse a quel modo. Louis lo condusse in pista con una mano tra le scapole e quando furono incastrati tra gli altri corpi, gli adagiò le mani sui fianchi, facendoglisi incredibilmente vicino.  
Era la prima volta che, in pubblico, creavano un tale contatto ma Louis non riuscì a badarci perché l'odore di Harry, era così inebriante da allontanare qualsiasi tipo di preoccupazione e pensiero.  
Per un attimo aveva creduto che la sua fine sarebbe stata su quel muro, sul quale probabilmente erano rimaste le crepature della sua sagoma. Invece ora era lì, sotto le note di quella canzone che avrebbe canticchiato sospirando scioccamente per i giorni a seguire. Anche se la gente si era messa a fissarli stupiti all'idea di assistere al nuovo scoop dell'anno, e richiamando l'attenzione di nuovi occhi su di loro, Harry trovò assurdamente istintivo allungare le braccia lungo le spalle di Louis e circondarlo affondando il viso nel suo collo, per inebriarsi di lui e del suo profumo così familiare, in un modo così profondo, come non aveva potuto fare dalla Luna piena del mese precedente, che quando ne ebbe i polmoni pieni, pensò di sentirsi rinato e non più influenzato dalla trasformazione che indisturbata, invece, procedeva il suo decorso.  
Poggiò una tempia sulla spalla di Louis, seguendo il ritmo di quel lento e beandosi di quel momento così carico di dolcezza, che nemmeno si rese conto di iniziare a canticchiargli alcuni versi di quella canzone: «You and me can make it anywhere, for now, we can stay here for a while, cause you know, I just wanna see you smile» o, forse sì, e l'aveva fatto perché era ciò che, incredibilmente, pensava e voleva dire a Louis. L'aveva fatto ad occhi chiusi, calmo e un piccolo sorriso a dimostrare quanto si sentisse bene, tra quelle braccia.  
Non seppe mai, Harry, se sentire Louis vibrare d'emozione, addosso al suo corpo, fosse vero oppure fosse semplicemente lui, che si lasciava andare alle gambe molle, ma quando sentì le forze venire meno, Harry non si preoccupò nemmeno di dove fosse, certo che Louis fosse lì, a stringerlo, pronto a salvarlo come un supereroe. Il suo.  
   
Il cuore di Louis che aveva iniziato a battere con foga, mentre Harry aveva mormorato all'orecchio le parole di quella canzone, per poi adagiare il volto accanto al suo collo, precipitò giù nello stomaco quando si ritrovò a dover sostenere di peso il ragazzo. Harry parve perdere i sensi, svanire in un momentaneo limbo che seppe privarlo della vita. Louis lo avvolse con le braccia, allacciandogliele dietro alla schiena per non farlo finire in terra e se non fosse stato tanto svelto ad accorgersene, Harry avrebbe battuto le ginocchia violentemente, rischiando di farsi molto male.  
«Harry, ehi!» lo richiamò, le mani sulle sue spalle, per stabilizzare il suo equilibrio, quando parve riprendere il controllo di sé. L'altro aprì piano gli occhi e lo guardò languidamente, le iridi umide come se avesse pianto. Louis gli avvolse il volto tra le mani e «Cosa ti è preso?» domandò, senza mascherare la sua apprensione. Si era preso un bel spavento, doveva ammetterlo. Non lo aveva mai visto in quello stato e sperò vivamente si trattasse della folla che saturava ogni spazio, del calore o la musica alta perché l'idea che potesse essere la Luna, a renderlo così debole, lo faceva infuriare.  
«È stato solo un capogiro» rispose con voce flebile, che lui udì comunque, per via della loro connessione.  
«C'entra il plenilunio?» domandò, masochista, per soffrire di quella nuova certezza e sentirsi, ancora una volta, impotente. Harry si limitò ad annuire, le palpebre calate a metà, l'iride a far capolino appena e allora decise che cosa fare; prese un braccio di Harry, se lo lasciò scivolare attorno al collo mentre con un proprio braccio lo sostenne cingendogli un fianco, in maniera salda. Lo tenne stretto a sé, con tanta forza e d'un tempo delicatezza, che quando iniziarono a camminare verso l'uscita, sentì tutto il peso dell'altro su di lui,  ma non se ne curò poiché gli bastava sapere che non facesse alcun tipo di sforzo. Il respiro caldo di Harry si annidava nella conca del suo collo, ad ogni passo sembrava dargli l'energia adatta per portare entrambi fuori da lì. Louis era tanto preso da Harry e dal volerlo condurlo all'aria fresca che non pensò neanche di allertare Zayn, sicuro che il moro avrebbe capito da solo cosa fosse accaduto. Una volta fuori, l'aria della sera a pizzicargli la pelle esposta e un po' sudata, Harry parve riprendersi un po'.  
«Va meglio?» domandò, con un sorriso affezionato che gli fece vibrare appena il cuore, di nuovo. «Ce la fai a camminare?»  
Harry annuì, mettendosi dritto e sorridendogli, e a Louis parve di ritrovare il ragazzo combattivo di sempre.  
«Bene, allora andiamo in un posto che voglio mostrarti». Così dicendo, le loro mani si intrecciarono in una presa salda, ogni dita a combaciare in quell'abbraccio intricato.  
   
   
Il cielo era ormai buio, sopra di loro, le stelle non erano più visibili perché grosse e dense nubi altrettanto scure colmavano ogni spazio vuoto del firmamento, impedendone la visuale nitida. La Luna doveva ancora fare la sua comparsa trionfale ma mancava ormai poco e per questo scelse di prendere l'auto, sicuro che sarebbero arrivati in tempo. Quando furono alle spalle della sua residenza, dopo aver abbandonato l'auto in un punto lì vicino (che tanto era tutto di proprietà della sua famiglia) proseguirono a piedi, alternando passi svelti a vere e proprie corse. Louis lo aiutò a scavalcare le escrescenze nella roccia, in quella piccola parete da scalare e dopo aver aggirato gli ostacoli - poiché lui conosceva quel luogo meglio delle sue tasche - si ritrovarono finalmente sospesi tra cielo e terra. Louis non aveva mai portato nessuno, prima di allora in quel punto, e perciò sentì l'impellente bisogno di comunicarlo all'altro.  
«Harry devi sapere che sei la prima persona che vede questo paesaggio» disse, in un sorriso, per poi aggiungere: «Dopo di me, si intende». Questo fece ridere l'altro, con quella sua risata consumata, capace di graffiare la sua anima.  
Harry aveva bisogno di sedersi e non fece nemmeno in tempo a dirglielo, come se agisse a rallentatore o Louis leggesse direttamente nei suoi pensieri, perché si sedettero sul promontorio roccioso che gettava nel nero stepposo laddove si estendeva la foresta. Non appena fu con le gambe rilassate e finalmente seduto, con Louis accanto a sé, vicino come se fosse pronto a sorreggerlo qualora cadesse o perdesse nuovamente i sensi, Harry si abbandonò alla contemplazione di quel posto e facendolo si ritrovò ad accasciare il proprio capo su una spalla di Louis, che fu subito pronto ad accoglierlo. «Grazie, Louis» biascicò. «è un bel posto qui, per morire e lasciare vivere il lupo» continuò piano. «Soprattutto se ci sei tu» ormai il filtro dei pensieri doveva essersi guastato e tutto fuoriusciva con una disinvoltura spiazzante. Sospirò. «È la prima volta che non ho paura di nulla di tutto ciò che accadrà. Stasera sono stato davvero bene, con te».  
L'altro sospirò, mentre con una mano stringeva il suo fianco esterno. Parlava troppo, forse, e lo stava imbarazzando col suo vomito di parole, ma voleva farlo per paura di dimenticarselo il giorno dopo o non avere più tempo o modo di dirglielo.  
Rimasero in silenzio per un po', ad aspettare il momento della trasformazione, completamente assorti in quella magia di quel posto. Harry aveva gli occhi chiusi quando Louis si allontanò da lui, sorreggendolo per un fianco. «Harry» lo chiamò. Aprì gli occhi, cercando di metterlo a fuoco. Avrebbe voluto tanto avere la lucidità e la forza dell'altro e per un istante si immaginò la sua vita se solo fosse nato lupo, come Louis. Forse si sarebbero incontrati in modo diverso, ma non aveva dubbi che il loro incontro fosse predestinato e che le loro anime fossero nate per collidere e intrecciarsi inderogabilmente. Si sorprese del modo in cui per la prima volta non abiurò la sua parte ferina, ma anzi, di come per Louis avesse immaginato una vita diversa che la compresse comunque. Era così cambiato, da quando c'era lui. E in meglio. Sì, doveva per forza essere così, se la paura era stata esiliata in altri luoghi della terra.  
«Dobbiamo spogliarci, o gli abiti si strapperanno» gli disse Louis, calmo, iniziando a togliersi i propri indumenti eleganti.  
Harry rimase a stento in equilibrio, guardandosi per constatare il fatto che sarebbe stato un vero peccato rovinare quel completo. «Va bene» disse e tentò sfilandosi la giacca. Ci impiegò il tempo che Louis, invece, usò per privarsi di tutti gli abiti indossati. Per questo, quando iniziò ad aiutarlo, gentile e con gli occhi fissi nei suoi, non lo ostacolò. La camicia scivolò dalle sue braccia mentre i palmi delle piccole mani di Louis lo accarezzavano lente e generose. Rabbrividì, senza pelliccia faceva davvero freddo.  
Non ci fu imbarazzo, né scortesie. Louis fu gentile e in tutti modi tentava di farlo muovere il meno possibile. Anche quando gli sfilò in una volta sola, i pantaloni e i boxer. Così, dopo qualche minuto, si ritrovarono sdraiati a terra, in faccia al cielo ancora oscurato da nuvoli grigie, che non aveva più la loro attenzione, perché come nei risvegli, Harry e Louis si erano accoccolati vicini, vicini, in attesa che la Luna piena lì illuminasse, rigogliosa e fiera come una mamma, nella loro nuova rinascita.  
«Non devi avere più paura, Harry, non solo perché ci sono io ora. Devi imparare ad accettare questa parte di te e a non considerarla un male da sopprimere o ignorare». Avrebbe voluto aggiungere che i suoi genitori avevano sbagliato a crescerlo in quel modo, a fargli credere quasi che fosse divenuto una specie di fenomeno da baraccone. Non lo fece perché la possibilità di potergli spegnere quel sorriso grato, apparso dopo le sue parole, gli fece male dentro.  
Restarono in silenzio, rimirando il cielo e quel punto del mondo, sconfinato e circondato dal vuoto, l'odore di Harry diveniva sempre più intenso oscurando qualsiasi altra cosa. Louis prese a respirare piano, profondamente, pregando la Luna di lasciargli il tempo di dire a quel ragazzo ciò che avrebbe voluto confessargli mentre stavano ballando l'uno nelle braccia dell'altro ma che, visti gli eventi, non era riuscito a rivelargli. Lo sentiva già il cuore battere con più potenza, il formicolio sotto alla pelle e l'istinto prevalere sulla ragione. Perciò parlò prima che fosse troppo tardi, ignorando il cuore inferocito e stringendo una mano attorno a quella dell'altro.  
   
«Se all'inizio ti respingevo, era perché avevo bisogno di capirmi, di capire che cosa volessi realmente dalla mia vita. Ti vedevo come se fossi la mia debolezza, come se fossi una luce che avrebbe potuto mostrarmi tutte le crepe che mi porto dentro e questo mi terrorizzava ma...»  
Si interruppe. Piegò il capo di lato e trovò ad aspettarlo già lo sguardo di Harry, adagiato sul suo volto. Allora seppe di non dover temere più nulla e che se voleva farlo, perché lo sentiva, non doveva più temporeggiare.  
Si sollevò su di un gomito, si sporse in avanti e con una coscia cinse quelle dell'altro, all'altezza delle ginocchia. Chinò il volto verso quello di Harry e dopo aver scavato nelle sue iridi che rifulgevano di luce propria, manco fossero state due frammenti di stella, congiunse le loro labbra. La mano corse subito a racchiudere una sua guancia, il pollice ad accarezzarne uno zigomo. Louis avviluppò dolcemente il labbro superiore, gonfio, di Harry tra le sue labbra e lo baciò. Una lunga serie di baci fu disseminata in ogni punto di quella bocca: gli angoli, il labbro inferiore, la porzione di pelle tra il naso e il labbro superiore e quella appena prima del mento. Ritornò nella parte morbida e centrale delle labbra, ritrovandola schiusa e il respiro caldo di Harry lo invitò ad osare; con la punta della lingua toccò appena un labbro e Harry subito inclinò un po' la testa, ricambiando curioso e desideroso. Louis si scoprì a sorridere mentre gli premeva un nuovo bacio e senza indugiare penetrava quella bocca, la assaggiava, si avvolgeva all'altra lingua che subito lo accolse, con movimenti lenti e spontanei. Si baciarono con la lentezza e il gusto di chi non aveva proprio nulla da perdere, come se la notte fosse lì a loro completa disposizione. Harry allargò le gambe, per intrecciarle alle sue, e quando le loro intimità si conobbero per la prima volta, a stretto contatto come mai era capitato neppure nei loro risvegli nella foresta, Louis morse piano quella bocca. Lo fece piano per la sorpresa, che per fargli del male. Strappò un respirò appena poco più rumoroso a Harry che gli affondò le dita tra i capelli, lo stesso che stava facendo lui ma all'altezza della nuca, dove erano più lunghi e selvaggi.  
Nel riprendere fiato, bocca contro bocca, Louis trovò la forza di concludere ciò che aveva iniziato a dirgli prima di cedere a quell'umano desiderio di sentirlo suo lontano dall'influenza del plenilunio.  
«Conoscendoti ho capito una cosa fondamentale, che non avevo mai voluto neppure prendere in considerazione». Intrecciò nuovamente le loro dita, accanto al volto dell'altro che lo guardava assorto, e concluse. «Le fragilità non sono un difetto, Harry, ma ciò che più ci rende umani e io con te voglio esserlo totalmente. Umano e fragile, se ciò significa incastrarmi alle tue, di debolezze, per vivere senza paure». Ci fu solo il tempo di un breve bacio. Louis lo vide schiudere le labbra in un sorriso, sembrò volergli dire qualcosa ma Harry riuscì appena a pronunciare il suo nome che subito si zittì. Quello splendido sorriso si spense, apparve un arcano dolore sul suo volto mentre nelle sue pupille nere, dilatate come pozzi che avevano annegato il verde delle iridi, Louis vide la Luna riflettersi come in uno specchio nitro. Fu così che accadde. Per la prima volta da quando era al mondo non alzò gli occhi al cielo: gli bastò lasciarsi andare nello sguardo di Harry per permettere alla Luna di decidere, ancora una volta, della sua vita. Della _loro_ esistenza.  
 

***

   
Una volta compiuta la trasformazione, Harry sentì l'esigenza di mettersi subito in piedi e sfogare tutte quell'emozioni inespresse che il corpo da uomo aveva trasmesso direttamente al lupo. Erano successe un'infinità di cose, nei suoi ultimi momenti prima del plenilunio, e tutte volevano prendere spazio in lui per ottenere il meritato momento di gloria.  
I gesti, le parole, il bacio… aveva troppo a smussarlo per benino rendendolo un lupo eccitato, e fu per questo motivo se iniziò a rincorrersi la coda come un forsennato. Louis lo aveva condotto in quel posto speciale, in quel posto che sapeva di lui, dove i mondi, a cui appartenevano entrambi, tendevano la mano per tentare inutilmente di incontrarsi. Louis si era preso cura di lui, come fosse il suo fiore raro e fragilissimo a cui dare tutta l'attenzione necessaria.  
Louis gli aveva parlato, confessandogli ciò per cui, lo sapeva bene,  più combatteva a tener stretto, segregato, in silenzio, dentro di sé. E lo aveva fatto senza più paura, in modo spontaneo, come per donargli l'ultimo regalo di quella serata meravigliosa. Anzi no, perché Louis lo aveva baciato. E a quella consapevolezza, si arrestò cercandolo con lo sguardo. Ancora percepiva, e non sapeva come, il sapore della sua saliva e la morbidezza delle sue labbra. Era ancora lì, su di lui, perché quel bacio si era incastrato subito per bene nel fondale del suo cuore, dove tra lupo e umano non vi era alcuna differenza, perché ormai l'unica seduta al suo interno l'aveva occupata tutta Louis. Il quale, ritto, su quattro zampe, aveva preso la solita postura sinuosa ed elegante, mentre lo guardava sorridendogli, come se Harry potesse vederlo proprio quel il sorriso sghembo che soleva mostrargli quando erano umani. Se ne stava lì, fermo, composto, a guardare la sua reazione scalmanata. Avrebbe riso, Harry, leggendogli il pensiero ormai come se potesse farlo veramente, tanto erano limpide per l'uno la mente dell'altro. E rise davvero, facendo uscire dei guaiti che non sapevano di lamentele, ma di un pianto di gioia, e mentre lo faceva trotterellò nella sua direzione, fino ad arrestarsi di fronte a lui. Gli leccò senza remore la punta del muso, un gesto delicato e appena accennato. Fu veloce, rapido, senza dare possibilità all'altro di reagire, per poi affondare il proprio capo nella pelliccia calda di Louis, in un abbraccio che ancora una volta, accompagnato da piccoli guaiti, voleva dirgli semplicemente grazie per tutta quella felicità che gli aveva fatto provare. Anche in un momento in cui mai, prima di allora, si era sentito in quel modo.  
Fu in quell'istante, infatti, che se ne rese conto. Aveva provato dolore, ma non avendo più paura, lì accanto a Louis, assieme a lui, era stato del tutto normale trasformarsi. Normale come se soffrire un po', fosse del tutto necessario per rinascere ricolmo di nuove forze.  
Straordinario, come soltanto grazie a una persona o, beh, a un licantropo, Harry avesse potuto scoprire tutto ciò, mettendo in un angolo tutte quelle angoscianti sensazioni che gli facevano detestare quella sua seconda natura.  
Per questo, indugiò, strofinando il muso nel manto. Perché gli doveva davvero tanto, gli doveva la sua vita da lupo.  
Louis sbuffò un sospiro, piegando la testa per poter sentire il pelo di Harry intrecciarsi al suo. Era così caldo, così felice, il terrore che gli aveva letto negli occhi, nell'attimo in cui vi si era riflessa la Luna, era totalmente sparito. Una insulsa nuvola dissipata via da qualcosa di più forte, concreto, come il potere di un legame che niente sarebbe riuscito a distruggere. Lo annusò e si lasciò leccare il muso, contento, il petto che ancora fremeva per l'immagine dell'altro a muoversi euforico, come una trottola impazzita. Louis avrebbe compiuto follie per Harry, ora ne era certo: indipendentemente dalla loro forma, avrebbe affrontato qualsiasi tipo di pericolo pur di vederlo sempre in quel modo: sorridente o folle, a rincorrere la propria coda come un cucciolo costretto a crescere troppo in fretta.  
Gli diede una spinta con il capo, per poterlo guardare negli occhi e lo fece, respirando rumorosamente e lasciando che il respiro si infrangesse sul muso umido dell'altro. Si scrutarono per un po' e poi fu il suo turno, di ricambiare quello scambio di effusioni: lo leccò come se stesse abbeverandosi ad una finta, schiaffeggiandoli il muso e il pelo con la sua lingua. Si riavvicinarono, rotolarono tra le foglie secche e il terriccio, spiati solamente dalla Luna sopra di loro, illuminati dal suo bagliore etereo. Si morsero per gioco, Louis si divertiva sempre a graffiarlo, solo per farlo guaire di disappunto. Fu quando Harry gli rivolse quel suo sguardo, quello del lupo che bramava d'essere sottomesso, quell'occhiata che Louis interpretava sempre come il desiderio dell'altro di appartenere fedelmente solo a lui, che si fiondò a fauci spalancate su quel lupo splendido. Gli assestò un morso sul collo, nel punto in cui iniziava la schiena, e lo sentì guaire forse anche di dolore stavolta, ma non era veramente sua intenzione: funzionava così, la loro unione di corpi e di anime scisse. Quando gli salì sulla schiena, per farlo di nuovo suo, un potente ululato perforò il silenzio della notte, facendolo desistere. Non ce ne furono altri, solo uno, lungo e profondo, come di avvertimento. Smontò in un balzo, rizzando le orecchie, il muso al cielo per annusare l'aria e percepire così altri suoni oltre che agli odori.  
Harry, rimasto momentaneamente solo in un angolo, sbuffò scrollandosi il pelo, come se fosse appena uscito dall'acqua - probabilmente per lasciarsi scivolare di dosso le sensazioni indotte dall'eccitamento - e gli si avvicinò per scrutarlo col capo piegato sul lato. Louis ricambiò solo per un breve istante, prima di passargli accanto e dicendogli con un'occhiata di seguirlo attraverso la foresta. Iniziarono a correre, vicini, annusando la terra e lanciando degli ululati di richiamo che dopo pochi attimi, furono subito ricambiati. Il pelo di Louis si rizzò lungo la schiena, le orecchie rotearono in allerta quando riconobbe l'ululato di Zayn a pochissima distanza da loro.  
C'era qualcosa che non gli tornava chiaro e che aveva a che fare con il primo ululato che aveva udito nel suo posto, in cima al colle. Quel pensiero pungente, tuttavia, passò subito in secondo piano quando accanto a Zayn, scoprì la figura di Niall. Il capo si abbassò immediatamente, così come le spalle e dalla gola sgorgò un ringhio basso che parve essere indirizzato più al lupo dal manto nero che al ragazzo lì accanto. L'irritazione per non essere stato messo al corrente dell'intrusione di Horan nei loro affari di famiglia, tornò a galla e lo fece con più prepotenza di quella sera, quando Louis poteva fare ancora affidamento al suo autocontrollo. Zayn avanzò, con la sua pacatezza che a volte trovava veramente snervante e con uno sguardo gli disse di doversi dare una calmata, che gli avrebbe spiegato tutto a tempo debito.  
Niall lo riconobbe subito, il suo migliore amico, perché più di una volta si era arrestato davanti alla cella della sua cantina per ammirare la sua bellezza. Lo intercettò subito dietro il lupo dalla mantella grigiazzurra ma fu quando questo ringhiò verso di loro che si distrasse. Quella notte gli era stato concesso di vedere di sé così tanto ed era ancora eccitato per le immagini della trasformazione di Zayn che fu capace solamente di rabbrividire, mentre osservava il lupo nero, il suo Zayn, avanzare per difenderlo digrignando allo stesso modo i denti.  
«Dai, ragaz-, lupac- insomma, state calmi. Non c'è bisogno di far così» affermò sdrammatizzando, mentre con una naturalezza disarmante iniziò a carezzare il pelo nericcio di Zayn, ora al suo fianco, che placido, sebbene ancora in allerta, glielo permetteva di buon grado.  
Louis guardò l'umano e poi di nuovo il lupo, esterrefatto. Se prima erano riusciti a sorprenderli con un bacio appassionato, ora avevano fatto la medesima cosa con quella disinvolta complicità che sembrava legarli da anni, e non da pochi giorni.  
Harry annusò l'aria circostante, guardando brevemente un punto indefinito alla loro destra, prima di tornare a guardare attento il migliore amico. Non sapeva come, non sapeva perché, ma l'aria odorava di pericolo.  
Si avvicinò a Niall proprio per questo motivo, come se volesse proteggerlo e al tempo stesso urlargli di andare via di lì; guaì fissando i suoi occhi blu e l'altro lo fissò con animata tenerezza. «Hey, amico» lo salutò, abbassandosi per guardarlo dritto nei suoi occhi smeraldini. Avanzò una mano, che ebbe subito in risposta un altro ringhio sommesso di Louis, dietro Harry come se fosse il suo protettore, ma uno sbuffò di Harry riportò il silenzio e Niall poté finalmente fare ciò che da anni aveva desiderato mentre lo guardava trasformarsi dolorosamente nelle notti di Luna piena, come quella.  
Affondò la mano nel pelo che, illuminato dalla luna aveva delle dolci sfumature di rossiccio, e gli sorrise mentre Harry socchiudeva gli occhi, scodinzolando la coda, tutto contento di poter finalmente permettersi di avvicinarsi ad una persona che amava tanto, come un fratello, senza la paura addosso di azzannarlo brutalmente per un errore di istintiva difesa tipica degli animali.  
Quando un altro ululato in lontananza spezzò l'atmosfera come un fulmine, Harry tornò ad aprire gli occhi, gettando il capo verso il cielo notturno. Così come avevano già fatto Louis e Zayn che galoppando subito a pochi metri di distanza da loro, fissavano verso lo stesso punto, come aspettandosi da un momento all'altro l'arrivo di un altro lupo.  
«Ma quanti dannati lupi ci sono in questa maledetta città?» disse innocentemente Niall, non sapendo neppure dove fissare con i suoi occhi umani.  
Harry guardò l'amico, respirando con affanno anche se non aveva corso.  
Quel secondo ululato aveva intirizzito il suo pelo dal principio del capo fino alla coda, dritta e ferma, come improvvisamente congelata per il freddo. Il pericolo annusato poc'anzi ora lo gettava in un incomprensibile conflitto interiore. L'aveva già provata quella sensazione, ma…  
Seguì velocemente Louis, accostandosi a lui, cercando in lui una risposta, anche un solo sguardo, che lo tranquillizzasse, ma che non ne ebbe.  
Se non gli fosse stato accanto, quando tutti e quattro udirono il tuono di quel richiamo sconosciuto in lontananza, probabilmente Harry lo avrebbe confuso con l'ululato di Louis… ma perché?  
Ancora una volta, come quando aveva annusato l'odore acre di Louis la prima notte da lupo libero, sentiva l'esigenza di spingersi verso quel richiamo. Ma Louis era lì, come poteva voler scappare altrove?  
Privato della razionalità umana che lo avrebbe ancorato al terreno, lì, dove era al sicuro, con Louis, il lupo si gettò nell'istinto famelico che lo aveva avvolto piano col primo ululato e tirato, come stretto in un guinzaglio invisibile, col secondo. Perciò non ci fu neppure più il pensiero di Louis, accanto a sé, e nemmeno l'idea di come avrebbe potuto reagire alla sua fuga. Scattò, senza porsi quei problemi, alla ricerca di risposte alle sue domande.  
E corse, Harry, abbandonandosi all'istinto cieco, verso quel luogo che, più annusava l'aria, più odorava di mistero e pericolo.  
Louis si lanciò nell'inseguimento di Harry come se il corpo fosse stato un suo prolungamento. Non badò a niente, neppure all'abbaiare d'avvertimento che sentì provenire dalle sue spalle, da Zayn che evidentemente avrebbe voluto seguire entrambi, per accertarsi che tutto fosse a posto ma l'idea di lasciare Niall da solo era fuori discussione. E mentre il ragazzo restava incollato al fianco del suo lupo, a fissare la scena con evidente paura stampata sul volto niveo, un terzo ululato riempiva il silenzio di quella notte ormai non più tranquilla. Louis corse e a quell'ennesimo suono, prepotente, non seppe impedirsi di ringhiare. Ringhiò per la stoltezza dimostrata dall'altro lupo che gli correva davanti, con una tale foga che ad un certo punto dovette rassegnarsi all'idea che non lo avrebbe mai raggiunto. Harry correva con una velocità che non gli aveva mai visto raggiungere in quelle notti trascorse assieme, era come se in quella corsa forsennata ci fosse l'impellente bisogno di dissetare una sete di curiosità o di trovare pace. Ecco, Harry correva perché era la necessità a spronarlo, a dargli tutta quella carica. Louis non aveva idea di che cosa avesse spinto l'altro a reagire in tale maniera ma non si arrese e continuò a inseguirlo, perché non poteva davvero farne a meno. Nell'aria di quella notte ritornò a farsi percepire l'odore di pericolo che aveva creduto di immaginare, mentre erano ancora tra le mura sicure della scuola, quel tanfo che ora era una vera e propria sensazione nefasta, che andava intensificandosi ad ogni zampata. Non gli piaceva affatto il presentimento che stava germogliandogli nello stomaco. Saltò molti ostacoli, schivò fronde e rami bassi ma proprio quando era ad una falcata da Harry, pronto a balzargli addosso e arrestare la sua pazzia, qualcosa gli si avvolse nella zampa anteriore facendolo rovinare in terra. Si ritrovò a rotolare tra le sterpaglie e per un attimo guaì per il dolore procuratosi ad un fianco, le foglie ad incastrarsi nel pelo folto. Qualcosa gli colpì anche la testa ma seppe non badarci e per questo, non durò per molto quella défaillance perché, resosi conto di aver perso di vista Harry, scattò immediatamente in avanti per riprendere a rincorrerlo. Stavolta durò poco, il suo affanno, perché Harry era lì, a pochi metri da lui. Louis si arrestò per fissare lo sguardo sulla sua schiena, senza capire che cosa avesse catturato la sua attenzione. Lo capì qualche istante più tardi, dopo essere avanzato con passo lento e protettivo verso il lupo bruno, affiancandolo. Seguì lo sguardo di Harry e ciò che vide diede vita, nella sua gola, ad un ringhio mai sperimentato prima di allora. Un suono così minaccioso e violento che seppe, per alcuni istanti, spaventare persino se stesso. Di fronte a loro, in equilibrio sopra ad una escrescenza nella parete di roccia, se ne stava un lupo dal mantello bianco, immobile come una statua di marmo a risplendere imponente nella luce della Luna piena.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Parte II

_Ricorderai d’avermi atteso tanto,_  
 _e avrai negli occhi_  
 _un rapido sospiro._  
(G.. Ungaretti)  
 

   


Seconda Parte  
 _Candide Scelte Scarlatte_

   
   
 

Come su un palcoscenico, pronto per il suo monologo, illuminato dalla Luna che gli rifulgeva addosso come un occhio di bue, il lupo bianco era tornato in città.  
Aveva perfino il suo pubblico, ora. Non mancava più nulla, ed era pronto. Pronto per entrare in scena.  
Gli bastò inchiodare con lo sguardo quello dei due giovani lupi davanti a lui, per intuire ogni loro piccolo desiderio, sogno inespresso.  
Louis si sentì inaspettatamente messo a nudo dinnanzi a quello sguardo, due iridi grigie, quasi bianche, che sembravano risucchiare in esse tutto il mondo circostante. Quelle pupille, piccole e sperdute nel vuoto stinto, a lui parvero essere due buchi neri messi lì apposta per inghiottirgli l'anima. Nonostante ciò tenne il capo alto, fiero, affatto disposto a mostrarsi intimorito dalla presenza altrettanto imponente di quel lupo bianco, mentre Harry, accanto a lui, sembrava essere preda di una ferina guerra interiore.  
Quando lo scrutò con la coda dell'occhio, vide in lui la stessa paura che aveva percepito durante il loro primo incontro, e oltre a quella, vi era anche qualcos'altro, un'emozione che non riuscì immediatamente a interpretare ma che, tuttavia, seppe provocargli non poca rabbia. Probabilmente fu perché troppo concentrato a percepire le sensazioni del lupo accanto a sé, se non si accorse che il nuovo arrivato era appena balzato giù, fronteggiandoli alla stessa altezza. Harry guaì e non lo fece solo per lo spavento, ci fu una nota discordante in quel suono che Louis, ancora una volta, non seppe catturare. In risposta, però, si frappose tra il lupo bianco e Harry, ringhiando con le fauci scoperte e accrescendo, inconsapevolmente,  il terrore nel lupo ora dietro di lui.  
Il lupo dal mantello diafano non rispose alla sua provocazione, non abbaiò neppure e restò semplicemente a fissarlo come se gli stesse leggendo la mente con abile maestria. Il bagliore lunare lo faceva apparire come una visione mistica.  
   
 _Non voglio farvi del male_ , comunicò con i suoi occhi cerei. _Sono solo di passaggio e ciò che mi ha condotto in questa foresta, stanotte, è stato l'odore di necessità che ho percepito nell'aria, come una tacita richiesta di aiuto_.  
Louis sbarrò gli occhi, incredulo a ciò che aveva appena appreso ma continuò lo stesso a ringhiare, non ci pensò neppure a smettere di schermare col proprio corpo quello ancora tremante di Harry.  
Il lupo non si lasciò intimorire dal suo modo di fare e con gli occhi continuò a riferire ciò per cui quella notte, a quanto sembrava, era apparso.  
 _Sono una creatura la cui natura permette di percepire negli altri soltanto i veri bisogni, quei desideri concepiti dall'anima stessa_.  
Louis sbuffò, diffidente, perché c'era qualcosa che non tornava in quelle parole e il suo essere scettico non c'entrava granché, in quella circostanza; si trattava del modo in cui quel lupo era comparso, come una sorta di apparizione eterea scesa dal cielo per esaudire, che cosa poi, i loro desideri? Fu proprio questo che Louis gli ringhiò contro, facendosi, se possibile, ancora più feroce e protettivo nei riguardi di Harry. Piegò la testa in avanti e la schiena assunse la linea curva adatta per darsi lo slancio a balzare in avanti. Il lupo bianco, stupendolo ancora una volta, piegò la testa ma non lo fece in una dimostrazione intimidatoria, tutt'altro. Parve accennare ad un inchino, come se volesse addirittura scusarsi per essere inciampato nel loro cammino, e alzando lo sguardo ritornò a comunicare con loro in quel modo che solo i licantropi possedevano, a differenza dei comuni lupi.  
 _Se solo non fossi così miscredente, potrei offrirti un modo per conquistare la vita che tanto agogni_.  
A quella rivelazione, il cuore nel torace di Louis sembrò smettere per pochi attimi di funzionare. Fu doloroso, quanto il peso di quella verità che un perfetto sconosciuto era stato capace di tirargli addosso. In quel momento, come se la situazione non fosse abbastanza surreale di per sé, Harry decise di venire allo scoperto. Come spronato da ciò che era stato appena riferito dal lupo misterioso a Louis, abbandonò il rifugio del suo corpo per avanzare con passo incerto verso l'ignoto. L'enorme lupo bianco gli si fece appena più vicino per indirizzargli un'intensa occhiata che lo fece guaire di nuovo, piegare persino il capo in un chiaro segno di sottomissione che fece ribollire il sangue nelle vene di Louis. Quest'ultimo osservò la scena e lasciò che lo stupore, ben intrecciato ad una dose generosa di irritazione, prendesse il sopravvento in lui e, tuttavia, forse ancora sopraffatto da ciò che aveva appreso, decise anche di non intromettersi, seppur rimanendo sempre vigile.  
 _Anche la tua necessità è profonda, le sue radici sono piantate nelle viscere della tua anima ed è per questo che sei stato tu, il primo a trovarmi_.  
Harry indietreggiò di una zampata, impaurito dal modo in cui quel lupo sapesse leggere tanto bene entrambi. E mentre l'altro avanzava piano, verso di lui, Harry guaì di nuovo, ancora, e non fu solo timore, il suo. Quando Louis fece per scattare in avanti e agire - poiché quella situazione lo rendeva fin troppo nervoso - fu inchiodato sul posto da uno sguardo lattiginoso mentre lo stesso proprietario di quegli occhi, con tranquillità, si apprestava a terminare ciò che aveva iniziato a riferire.  
 _Potrei svelarti qualcosa in grado di ridarti indietro la tua vecchia vita_ , guardò entrambi lasciando bazzicare lentamente lo sguardo dall'uno e l'altro, soppesando qualcosa che loro potevano solamente immaginare. _Sta a voi decidere. Non avete nulla da perdere, solo da guadagnare_.  
Alzò il muso verso l'alto, puntandolo al cielo ben visibile in quel punto, e restò in contemplazione come se si fosse dimenticato della loro presenza. La Luna rifulgeva con tanta prepotenza da sembrare un sole: la sua luce a inondare con generosi fiotti il paesaggio circostante, a rendere ancora più evanescente l'immagine misteriosa di quella creatura della notte apparsa dal nulla. Una folata di vento, poi, soffiò arruffando il pelo di tutti e tre: Harry istintivamente, come infreddolito, andò a nascondere la testa nel mantello di Louis, all'altezza del collo. Il lupo bianco si voltò solo allora a guardarli, brevemente, prima di balzare sull'escrescenza da dove era apparso con un salto agile e sinuoso.  
 _Resterò per qualche tempo da queste parti, la foresta è grande per tutti,_ riferì con un breve sguardo indirizzato a Louis, come se avesse intuito la sua natura di Alpha. Quest'ultimo sbuffò, infastidito e toccato nel vivo da quella specie di provocazione che fu capace si renderlo più nervoso di quanto già non fosse. Harry restò appiccicato a lui fino a  quando quello non fu sparito del tutto, e quando ciò accadde, entrambi sospirarono di sollievo. A quel punto, Louis sperò solo di riuscire a dare una spiegazione razionale a ciò che era appena accaduto.  
 

***

   
Questa volta il risveglio fu diverso secondo tutti i punti di vista. Non fu Harry ad aprire gli occhi per primo, né tantomeno Louis. Lo fecero insieme, come ridestati da un incubo che avevano condiviso; sgranarono gli occhi e si trovarono col respiro ansante. L'uno si incastrò come aggrappandosi disperatamente nelle iridi dell'altro, e solo in quel modo, assieme, arrestarono la corsa che i loro battiti cardiaci avevano iniziato, sotto il flusso di pensieri che erano ritornati ad insinuarsi in loro, dopo essere stati per un momento allontanati nelle ore di inerzia.  
L'ennesima differenza fu la distanza che li divideva. Nessun arto, nemmeno per sbaglio, andava a sfiorarsi.  
Harry non si era risvegliato nella gabbia protettiva che Louis creava col proprio addome e le braccia, e le gambe di entrambi, senza alcun motivo, non si erano incontrate a metà strada, incastrandosi perfettamente fra loro.  
Avevano dormito l'uno accanto all'altro ma era stato diverso, come condividere uno stesso letto perché non si ha la possibilità di averne un altro. Il lupo bianco si era insinuato tra loro due e, apparentemente, anche quando se ne era andato, aveva lasciato un’impronta invisibile che non concedeva a nessuno dei due di raggiungere l'altro.  
Si misero a sedere, fronteggiandosi. Piano, studiandosi. Erano in collera l'uno con l'altro? C'era del disagio e una nota di preoccupazione a imperlare gli animi di entrambi. Perché quella notte, poi, non avevano fatto nemmeno l'amore. E come se non bastasse, come se gli animi ferini dentro di loro fossero stravolti e afflitti, forse offesi, per ciò che era successo, non li sentivano nemmeno gridare con quella foga che li trascinava obbligatoriamente l'uno verso l'altro.  
Cosa era successo? Un lupo bianco non solo sembrava essere sbucato con tutte le risposte, ma era riuscito perfino nell'impossibile: acquietare i loro sensi e dare forza solo alla parte di loro che ora non poteva far altro che pensare, ponderare, riflettere e decidere.  
Dovevano fare una scelta, che d'istintivo non aveva nulla.  
C'erano state diverse ore, mentre la Luna piano, piano lasciava posto al suo eterno complementare, per elucubrare su quell'incontro, ma razionalmente, da umani, sarebbe stato come ricominciare da capo. Tutto un altro discorso.  
Harry guardò Louis mostrandogli un sorriso sincero. Era dispiaciuto per la sua fuga istintiva, ma poteva rincuorarsi del fatto che, almeno, il pericolo che avevano annusato era risultato essere solo un falso allarme.  
Il cuore traboccò di gioia quando le parole del lupo gli risuonarono nella mente. Nonostante le nuove avventure da lupo, l'incontro con Louis e il suo cambiamento radicale in soli due mesi, Harry non poteva negare di ambire ancora a quel vecchio desiderio che lo vedeva abiurare definitivamente la sua seconda, mostruosa, vita. Anche se "mostruosa", ora, lo era solo letteralmente parlando; eppure quando il lupo bianco aveva parlato, la fiammella di speranza aveva sussultato appena riaccendendo quel desiderio assopito.  
«È vero, Louis? C'è un modo per me di tornare umano?» domandò, quindi, dando la prova all'altro che, forse, se quello sconosciuto era venuto per uno scopo ben preciso, in Harry era sicuramente riuscito a insinuare un briciolo di dubbio sufficiente per ottenere il proprio fine.  
Harry lo guardò speranzoso, nuovamente aspettandosi da Louis tutte le risposte ai suoi mille dilemmi. Ingenuamente, non pensava neppure a quanto fosse tutto troppo semplice. Non dava peso nemmeno a cosa il suo desiderio significasse per Louis, né tanto meno cosa il desiderio di Louis dovesse significare per lui. Voleva, in quel momento, solo sapere che non fosse una bugia.  
Louis non riuscì a sostenere lo sguardo di Harry, fu più forte di lui il desiderio di sfuggire e voltare il capo dall'altra parte. Gli facevano male tutte le ossa ed era la prima dannatissima volta che si risvegliava, dopo una notte di Luna piena, in quelle misere condizioni. Fosse stato solo il fisico, aveva anche un male tremendo dentro, in una parte dell'anima che metteva in circolo tutti i pensieri, le parole, quelle che affollavano la sua bocca senza che riuscisse a trovare un modo per renderle risposte. E Harry voleva proprio quello: dissetare la sete di conoscenza riguardo a quella vita che, alla fine, non era davvero la sua.  
«Il lupo non ha mentito» annuì, la mascella tesa. Raccolse le gambe al petto e restò per un attimo a fissare davanti a sé, la foresta che si lasciava trafiggere dai raggi di un sole ancora troppo debole, forse quanto lui quel giorno.  
«Quando si diventa licantropi tramite un morso, l'unico modo per riprendere in mano la propria vita è uccidere il colpevole». Le parole lasciavano la bocca con estrema difficoltà e il fatto di avere la lingua impastata dal sonno agitato di quella notte, non c'entrava affatto.  
Louis voltò la testa di lato, piegandola verso le braccia che teneva allacciate attorno alle ginocchia e lo guardò.  
Guardò Harry come ancora non aveva fatto quel mattino, per mancanza di forza o semplicemente di coraggio. Avrebbe voluto baciare la sua carne tenera e bianca, affondare le dita in quei fianchi e perdersi nella sua bocca, smarrendo ogni cattivo pensiero. Avrebbe voluto anche solo allungare il braccio e intrecciare un dito in una di quelle ciocche ribelli, rese ancora più selvagge dalla brezza mattutina. Restò lì però, bloccato come in un fermo immagine senza la possibilità di muovere un solo muscolo. Non sapeva che cosa lo costringesse a sfuggire da Harry ma era come se l'apparizione di quel dannato lupo bianco, arrivato come un Babbo Natale con il suo sacco pieno di doni, avesse lasciato qualcosa di malsano tra di loro: una nebbia fitta che pareva cercasse di tenerli lontani, di impedire a ciascuno di guardare l'altro in maniera limpida.  
«Non so cosa sappia quel tipo ma sono piuttosto sicuro voglia dirti quello che ti ho appena detto, e magari...»  
La voce sfumò in un respiro pensoso. Louis si grattò una mascella, per poi chiudere stancamente gli occhi. Ciò che aveva appena pensato e che stava per riferire all'altro fu in grado di procurargli un brivido lungo la spina dorsale. Se quel licantropo era realmente a conoscenza dell'identità di colui che aveva morso Harry, lui non avrebbe desistito un solo istante dall'ammazzarlo con le sue stesse fauci. Ma se lo avesse fatto, però, avrebbe privato Harry del diritto di riprendersi la sua normalità. Un nodo gli strinse lo stomaco impedendogli di annullare quella distanza che li aveva tenuti lontani per tutta la notte e anche in quel momento, in quel risveglio così strano.  
«Forse sto azzardando ma potrebbe sapere chi ti ha morso e magari dirtelo, solo che non credo affatto sia una buona idea fidarci di lui». Eccolo lì, il suo istinto protettivo a riaffiorare più forte di qualsiasi altro sentimento negativo. «La vita mi ha insegnato che nessuno dà mai niente senza pretendere qualcosa in cambio».  
Harry piegò il capo verso una spalla e guardò Louis più attentamente, in ogni reazione fisica egli gli stesse mostrando senza saperlo, mentre una trottola nello stomaco lo gettava in reazioni che non si aspettava, dopo una risposta così chiara, di provare. Non era solo rincuorato della speranza di poter esaudire davvero il desiderio a cui ambiva dal giorno in cui aveva realizzato quanto la sua vita fosse diversa da qualsiasi altra persona lo circondasse. Era, di nuovo, combattuto in un conflitto che, prima di porre quella domanda a Louis, aveva pensato di indebolire, e che invece si era rafforzato. Perché guardare Louis, schivo e pensoso, quasi turbato nel dirgli quelle cose, gli sbatteva in faccia la realtà che le cose si ponevano in modo completamente diverso da come si sarebbero potute mettere se quella consapevolezza fosse giunta a lui, a loro, due mesi precedenti a quel momento. Ora c'era Louis per Harry, era lì, e lo vedeva di nuovo, come l'aveva visto sempre prima dell'incontro con quel lupo dal manto latteo. C'era Louis, e questo cambiava tutto per ciò che desiderava dalla vita.  
Aveva ottenuto una risposta, la mente sapeva, ora, tutte le possibilità che aveva, e per questo l'animo si risvegliò, scrollandosi di dosso tutto ciò che lo allontanava dall'altro, e gli palesò quanto inconsapevolmente fosse cambiato.  
Perché era così, Harry non voleva più semplicemente smettere di essere un licantropo. Una parte lo bramava ancora, piano, silenziosamente ma… era solo un lato della medaglia.  
«Mi chiedo cosa mai potrebbe volere da me, io non ho niente da offrirgli» replicò, alzandosi, subito seguito da Louis. Fu nel vederlo davanti a sé, in piedi, completamente nudo, con i capelli nuovamente arruffati e selvaggi, come non erano stati la sera precedente, al ballo, che gli fece pensare a quanto sembrasse lontano, quel mattino, il ricordo di loro due, sulla pista da ballo, abbracciati e dondolanti sotto le note di un lento. E poi accadde, le risentì di nuovo le parole del lupo bianco e gli si intrecciò di conseguenza lo stomaco, afferrando visibilmente l'idea di ciò che invece era il desiderio che quel lupo poteva offrire a Louis. Non era stato difficile comprenderlo nemmeno la prima volta che Louis glielo aveva confessato, in uno dei loro risvegli dopo il plenilunio: " _Ma se è di vita che si parla, so che per quanto mi riguarda l'unica ad avere veramente diritto di esistere è quella animale_ ".  
«Quindi è anche vero che tu potresti-» non continuò, a causa del nodo che gli si formò in gola. Louis poteva rendere la sua vita come la voleva ed essere così il lupo dalla pelliccia grigiazzurra, che per ora nasceva soltanto sotto lo sguardo della Luna piena, ed esserlo per sempre, rinunciando alla sua umanità. Poteva… e lo terrorizzò la sola idea. Poteva e ciò significava perderlo per sempre.  
Si abbracciò in un istinto meccanico, stringendo le dita nella carne per impedirsi di tremare, perché la verità gli si parava di fronte assieme allo sguardo ceruleo di Louis che gli leggeva quelle parole che non aveva saputo dire ad alta voce.  
Se entrambi avessero perseguito nei loro antichi voleri o se anche uno soltanto lo avesse fatto, la sola conseguenza sarebbe equivalsa a intraprendere due strade ben distinte, che non li vedeva insieme. Sarebbe significato perdersi e non incontrarsi più, nemmeno sotto lo sguardo della loro guida madre, la Luna.  
Louis lo inchiodò con gli occhi e «Potrei», disse, la voce ferma e sicura sebbene dentro stesse tremando come se lui stesso fosse l'epicentro di un terribile terremoto. «Potrei farlo, sì, così come potresti farlo tu». Allora non ci furono più catene invisibili a tenerlo legato, a trattenerlo; quel metallo visibile solo alla sua anima si sciolse come neve al sole, mentre lo vedeva stringersi nelle sue stesse braccia e farsi piccolo, come per difendersi dal mondo. Harry era la sua più grande debolezza, oramai lo sapeva come fosse la sua più grande verità, e lo sarebbe stato sempre. Non importava se si conoscevano da due mesi perché il legame che avevano stretto durante quelle notti da lupi era valso a suggellare il loro appartenersi anche nella vita da umani. Azzerò quella ormai poca distanza colmandola con un solo slancio. Incespicò nei suoi occhi verdeggianti, a riflettere i colori di una natura ormai morente, in quell'inizio di inverno; corse libero e selvaggio attraverso ogni sfumatura, insenatura, e ci cadde nella pupilla nera e dilatata quanto una notte intera. Le sue braccia avvolsero Harry perché era quello il posto che avevano agognato da quando gli occhi si erano aperti al nuovo giorno. Lo strinse forte a sé, con una mano gli raccolse una guancia e premendola con delicatezza lo accompagnò ad accoccolare il viso nel suo collo, mentre lui faceva lo stesso. Respirò l'odore dei suoi capelli scuri e mossi, ad occhi chiusi, avvolgendolo con il braccio libero per poterselo sentire addosso, in ogni punto.  
«Harry?» lo chiamò, in un sottile filo di voce. Stava per chiedergli ciò che aveva pensato nell'esatto istante in cui il lupo bianco aveva offerto di dare loro una mano. Non voleva più rimandare e perciò, quando l'altro annuì contro la pelle morbida del suo collo, parlò.  
«Promettimi che non proverai mai a cercare quel lupo, che non accetterai mai il suo aiuto». La sua voce suonò disperata e d'un tempo forte. La sola idea di lasciarlo in balia di quell'essere di cui non sapeva niente, lo inquietava nel profondo. C'era qualcosa che non gli piaceva, di quel licantropo, un presentimento che il lupo dentro di lui aveva percepito più di quanto non fosse capace di fare la sua parte umana. «Non mi fido di lui».  
Harry si rilassò come se quelle braccia, che lo cingevano, fossero state l'acqua in cui si tuffava per isolarsi dal mondo e dai suoi mille problemi, ogni volta che doveva allenarsi per il campionato di pallanuoto.  
Tenne gli occhi chiusi, inebriato dalla capacità con cui Louis riusciva a calmare radicalmente in lui la tempesta emotiva che lo coglieva quando invece gli era distante. Decise senza neppure farlo realmente, che se l'altro non nutriva fiducia in quel lupo sconosciuto, non poteva e voleva farlo neppure lui. Non ci impiegò molto per decidere che avrebbe stretto quella promessa con lui. Attese, piuttosto, per dimostrargli la sincerità che lo smuoveva, decidendo che due parole non bastavano. "Le parole se le porta via il vento" e se non poteva scriverle, poteva dimostrarglielo nel modo più semplice.  
Alzò il capo per incontrare gli occhi di Louis e, annullando definitivamente tutta la distanza che li aveva fatti soffrire anche durante le ore notturne, lo guardò intensamente, abbozzando un sorriso. Poi, piano, delicato, si avvicinò quel tanto per poggiare le proprie labbra sulla bocca dell'altro. Una tenerezza che usò per la sola paura di vederlo sgretolarsi sotto al suo tocco. Non chiuse gli occhi, convinto nel voler testare ogni sua reazione in quello che era il primo bacio che partiva di sua spontanea volontà. Quando Louis rimase fermo, accondiscendente, Harry dischiuse appena la bocca e avviluppò un suo labbro. Solo in quel momento, seguito da Louis che alzava le mani per intrecciarsi nei suoi capelli sbarazzini, chiuse gli occhi. Sentire la consistenza di quel labbro tra la sua bocca, gli provocò uno sfarfallamento nella pancia affatto indifferente mentre l'anima gli gridava, lacerando le pareti interne del suo corpo, di continuare ad approfondire, come se con quel bacio gli permettesse di incontrare e avviluppare nello stesso modo quella di Louis. Lo fece. Con la punta della lingua solleticò l'altra parte della bocca che aveva momentaneamente abbandonato e si sorprese quando si scontrò con la lingua di Louis, che lo aveva imitato. Aprì gli occhi e in uno schiocco sordo sorrise mentre Louis apriva i suoi e ricambiava il sorriso. Posò le mani sul suo viso, avvicinandosi col corpo per ancorarsi totalmente e, soddisfatto della totale assenza di distanza fra i due, tornò a baciarlo con più veemenza, questa volta. E più approfondiva, più si ritrovava a legarsi a quell'uomo in modo tanto avvolgente quanto passionale. Fu lento, come se il tempo rallentasse per ammirarli. Fu intimo, e si coprivano carezzandosi i visi e i capelli come fossero invidiosi degli occhi che potevano intercettarli in quella foresta. Fu disarmante, perché nessuno dei due pensò più a nulla se non alla scoperta di ogni segreto della bocca dell'altro.  
Si divisero per prendere respiro, e per farlo si ritrovarono ad appoggiarsi l'uno alla fronte dell'altro, guardandosi complici, intimi, spossati da quell'emozione che ancora li solleticava svolazzando attorno a loro.  
A quel punto, solo dopo averglielo dimostrato, Harry si convinse che le parole potevano bastare: «Te lo prometto, Louis».  
 

***

   
Non se lo dissero, lui e Harry, probabilmente perché in un tacito accordo decisero in maniera unanime che non ce ne fosse il bisogno. Semplicemente accadde dopo quella mattina, in seguito alla promessa che si erano scambiati nella foresta, mentre il sole sfidava i rami per giungere a baciare entrambe le loro pelli. Per la convenzione sociale, quindi, loro due stavano semplicemente insieme; erano una coppia, ecco, poiché era ormai palese al mondo che ciascuno non riuscisse ad avere occhi se non per l'altro. Tuttavia, ad entrambi piaceva pensarla diversamente, in una maniera più profonda e articolata. Ognuno apparteneva all'altro nel senso più ancestrale che potesse esistere. Perché di convenzionale, la loro relazione, non aveva nulla. Erano così diversi caratterialmente che facevano scintille in ogni momento, anche solo se si scambiavano uno sguardo nei corridoi della scuola, senza dirsi neppure una parola. Tenevano l'uno all'altro in un modo tutto loro, che osservato esternamente poteva sembrare addirittura assurdo. Ad esempio, durante gli allenamenti, Harry era sempre professionale, non peccava mai di troppo affetto nei suoi riguardi: per lui non esisteva alcun tipo di preferenza, non gli faceva mai dei favoritismi e se Louis sbagliava un'azione, falliva con una rete o, peggio, commetteva dei falli (non era molto incline al gioco di squadra, sebbene si sforzasse di non darlo a vedere) le dieci vasche in più a fine allenamento, nessuno gliele toglieva, di certo non Harry. Louis, dal canto suo, non era propriamente un tipo a cui piaceva esternare i propri sentimenti, a differenza dell'altro che anche in pubblico riusciva ad essere decisamente più espansivo. Era raro che pranzassero allo stesso tavolo, Harry ci aveva provato a sedersi con lui ma sapeva quanto fosse particolare, il suo ragazzo, e non se la prendeva di certo a male, anzi, lo capiva perfettamente e lasciargli i suoi spazi era quanto più di spontaneo potesse esserci. A volte, tuttavia, capitava che Harry gli smollasse un bacio sulla guancia, mentre erano alle prese con i loro armadietti, e lui non si ritraesse, accettando di buongrado quei momenti in cui l'altro prendeva l'iniziativa. Era che Louis preferiva dimostrarglielo attraverso i piccoli gesti, quanto sentisse palpitare in lui quel legame forte che li univa. Durante le lezioni di matematica, l'unica materia che avevano in comune, se gli veniva il desiderio di toccare Harry lo faceva in maniera sottile, alzandosi con la scusa di andare al bagno: gli passava accanto e facendolo apparire un gesto del tutto casuale, con due dita, gli accarezzava un polso. Un tocco gentile che al tempo stesso, però, racchiudeva anche un grande significato. Harry era suo, perché per quanto cercasse di essere umano nei periodi lontani dal plenilunio, Louis non poteva impedirsi di pensare e agire come un vero lupo, possessivo di tutto ciò che lo riguardava. Ed era profondamente geloso di quello che stavano condividendo, lo era a tal punto che l'idea di mettere in mostra il loro rapporto lo mandava in crisi. Perché se Louis afferrava Harry per un braccio, attirandolo all'ombra di uno sgabuzzino o di un'aula vuota, per baciarlo, toccarlo, premerselo addosso fino a fondere le loro pelli calde, non lo faceva per nascondere al mondo quello che erano. Lo faceva solamente perché era così possessivo di quegli attimi di delirio a cui cedeva, tra le mura scolastiche, da volerli condividere solo ed esclusivamente con la causa della sua debolezza. E a se stesso lo aveva già confessato: amava tantissimo sentirsi debole per mano di Harry.  
   
L'inverno, quindi, arrivò in quel modo, sorprendendo entrambi mentre se ne stavano intrecciati in una catenina rilucente di sentimenti che non li obbligavano ad essere espressi a parole, ma che si mostravano attraverso le piccole cose. Come una telefonata nel cuore della notte, con la Luna ridotta ad un accenno di sorriso misterioso, ciondolante nel cielo di Dicembre, o semplicemente con l'ammissione di quanto l'uno mancasse all'altro in quei giorni di festa.  
Rassegnato all'idea di dover rivedere Harry solo dopo il periodo festivo, perché a quanto sembrava il ragazzo trascorreva quei giorni, fino alla vigilia, fuori città, Louis visse il pranzo di Natale come tutti gli anni: annoiato, svogliato e particolarmente indifferente ai racconti dei commensali. Fortuna che i nonni paterni, gli unici ancora in vita, fossero persone allegre e dotate di uno spiccato senso dell'umorismo perché, probabilmente, Louis si sarebbe defenestrato appena dopo l'antipasto vista l'atmosfera a tratti tesa quanto corde di un violino.  
Mentre il tramonto, quel tardo pomeriggio, iniziava a spennellare il cielo con le sue sfumature aranciate, Louis ne stava seduto sulla solita poltrona, di fronte al caminetto acceso, con le mani intrecciate sull'addome e gli occhi chiusi. Aveva mangiato così tanto a pranzo che si sentiva pieno quanto un uovo, solo l'idea di annusare l'odore del cibo gli dava il voltastomaco. Quando sua madre fece il suo ingresso nella sala, lui neppure se ne accorse. Il tappeto enorme che ricopriva integralmente le maioliche del pavimento antico, doveva aver attutito il rumore dei tacchi ad ogni suo passo leggero.  
«Louis, puoi seguirmi di là? C'è una cosa di cui io e tuo padre vorremmo parlarti».  
Inutile dire che la voce della donna, calma e accomodante, fu spontaneamente ignorata dal figlio. Louis non si scomodò neanche a voltarsi, anzi, tenne gli occhi chiusi fino a quando la mano della madre non gli avvolse una spalla. «Per favore, è una questione importante». Solo allora sollevò le palpebre e uno sbuffo si liberò dalle labbra storte in una smorfia annoiata.  
Sapeva di che cosa volevano parlargli, non che avesse origliato, le mura di quell'edificio erano parecchio imponenti, ma i sensi di un licantropo erano decisamente sviluppati; perciò si scoprì con un nodo allo stomaco quando cedette e seguì la donna, verso l'enorme studio di suo padre. Sapeva che se l'argomento non era uscito fuori, fino a quel momento, era stato solo per preservare l'atmosfera leggera della festa; l'idea che dovesse affrontare i ricordi di quella notte, l'incontro con il misterioso lupo dal mantello bianco, aggravava solamente la nausea che già stava provando da un po'.  
Quando Johannah aprì la porta, lasciando scorrere di lato le due parti in massiccio legno, con sommo stupore, Louis non trovò solo l'uomo seduto dietro alla sua scrivania d'ebano, ma addirittura entrambi i nonni e Zayn, che aveva già preso posto nel punto più emarginato della stanza.  
«Rimpatriata?!» domandò con finto tono entusiasta, lasciandosi scivolare sulla poltrona di fronte all'uomo. «Spero ci sia dell'alcool perché ho bisogno di sedare il tacchino che mi balla sullo stomaco». Alla sua battuta, il padre gli schioccò uno sguardo imperscrutabile che a lui non piacque per niente. La faccenda doveva essere più seria di quanto aveva immaginato.  
Marcus si impettì, «Sono stato informato da alcune voci» iniziò a dire, lanciando una breve occhiata verso il fondo della stanza, laddove se ne stava il ragazzo moro. A quella constatazione, un sopracciglio di Louis si sollevò e un ricordo tornò a sconquassargli la mente.  
   
 _Dopo aver accompagnato Harry a riprendere i propri vestiti, aveva insistito affinché potesse riportarlo a casa. In seguito a non poca resistenza da parte dell'altro, che gli aveva detto più volte di andare a casa e riposare, che tanto lui sarebbe ritornato a piedi, Louis era riuscito a trascinarlo di peso verso la propria auto. Non si sentiva tranquillo all'idea di lasciarlo camminare da solo, non dopo quello che era successo. Ad ogni modo era stato bello scambiarsi un leggero bacio nell'intimità dell'abitacolo, prima di vederlo sorridere con ancora la faccia stropicciata dal sonno, mentre lo salutava con una mano per poi sparire oltre la porta della sua abitazione. Finalmente al sicuro. Era stato allora che Louis lo aveva scorto, dall'altro lato della stanza a fissare proprio nella sua direzione. Aveva abbassato il finestrino e tirando il collo gli aveva urlato di salire in auto. Zayn non se l'era fatto ripetere due volte e lo aveva affiancato. Durante il viaggio verso la loro casa, ebbero modo di parlare; Louis gli raccontò quanto era successo nella foresta quella notte e non gli chiese neppure che cosa ci facesse da quelle parti, quel mattino, perché troppo ansioso di chiedergli ciò che invece più gli premeva._  
 _«Zayn, promettimi che questa storia rimarrà tra me e te. Non voglio che i nostri lo sappiano». Il moro lo aveva solo guardato, senza dir nulla. Louis lo aveva adocchiato di sbieco mentre aggiungeva: «Voglio capire chi è, che cosa vuole e voglio farlo da solo». Zayn dopo aver sospirato soltanto, volse lo sguardo oltre il vetro del finestrino. Uno strato di insofferenza, indotta dal silenzio dell'altro, si era depositata nello stomaco di Louis che, tuttavia, aveva deciso di non alimentarla con ulteriori pensieri._  
   
Probabilmente, avrebbe dovuto interpretarla come un segnale, la mancata promessa da parte di suo fratello. Scosse il capo, annebbiato da tutti quei pensieri e non si voltò neppure a scoccargli uno sguardo di fuoco, troppo orgoglioso anche solo per dargli quella piccola soddisfazione.  
«Louis!» tuonò in quel momento suo padre, facendolo sobbalzare. «Dannazione, mi stai ascoltando?!»  
Louis strinse i pugni sui braccioli della seduta e tese la mascella, ricambiando lo sguardo algido del padre. «Scusami, stavo pensando». L'uomo si passò una mano sul piglio rabbuiato che gli increspava la fronte e riprese a parlare.  
«In città è arrivato un Maìl, ed è giusto che entrambi sappiate di cosa si tratta». Marcus richiamò l'attenzione di Zayn, chiedendogli di avvicinarsi ma quello scosse la testa, restando dov'era. L'uomo sospirò, conoscendo bene anche l'altro ragazzo e non insistette. Louis invece si stava chiedendo cosa fosse un Maìl sebbene fosse piuttosto sicuro si trattasse del lupo bianco in cui lui e Harry si erano imbattuti prima del periodo natalizio.  
L'anziana donna, che era rimasta in silenzio sino ad allora, con una capigliatura argentea raccolta in una raffinata crocchia sulla nuca, sollevò una mano circondata da eleganti gioielli e se la posò sul cuore. «Mark, caro, credi sia il caso di parlargliene proprio oggi? È Natale e...»  
«Sheryl» la interruppe dolcemente suo marito, in piedi dietro di lei. Le posò una mano gentile sulla spalla e disse: «Non si può rimandare una cosa tanto importante. Potrebbero avere un incontro ravvicinato con lui ed è meglio che sappiano». Louis corrugò la fronte, fissando suo nonno nel completo elegante, il volto segnato da rughe profonde che, tuttavia, lasciavano trasparire quanta somiglianza ci fosse tra lui e suo figlio.  
Quindi, pensò lui, Zayn aveva solo cantato della presenza del lupo bianco in città, oppure i loro nonni a differenza di Marcus, non sapevano che lui già lo aveva conosciuto, questo presunto _Maìl_.  
Ebbe poco tempo per rifletterci perché suo padre riprese a parlare e stavolta non ci furono interruzioni.  
«I Maìl sono licantropi come noi, quindi nati con l'anima scissa in due, che sono riusciti a raggirare le regole della natura. Esteticamente si contraddistinguono per il loro peculiare mantello diafano, completamente bianco. Questi licantropi che si ribellano alla Luna, riuscendo a sbarazzarsi della propria anima umana per tenere solo quella animale, oltre a quella parte di loro, perdono anche il nome. Diventano automaticamente degli esiliati, che raggiungono tali risultati solo grazie ad una tale forza psicologica che, alla fine, si ritrovano a perdere completamente anche la ragione. Sono dei matti, esaltati, e in questa follia paradossalmente lucida, sviluppano una specie di sesto senso. Sono capaci di annusare i bisogni degli altri loro simili, di percepire solo le più recondite necessità e questo li rende forti perché sanno come approfittare della debolezza di chi hanno davanti».  
Calò il silenzio nella stanza, come un velo scuro e palpabile circondò i presenti. Louis si obbligò mentalmente di non tremare. Il peso di quella rivelazione gli stava precipitando lentamente addosso, schiacciandolo, tramortendolo e lasciandolo agonizzante nella pozza dei suoi pensieri. I ricordi riaffiorarono come foglie secche su un lago di inverno, visibili, con i loro colori vividi. Le parole di quel lupo bianco gli esplosero nella mente che già stava implodendo e in quel tornado che imperversava la sua testa, Louis si scoprì attratto da quella folle possibilità. La volontà gli si scisse in due parti perfette, cui una scintillava appena più dell'altra. Quella vita che tanto aveva agognato, sebbene ora ci fosse Harry a mantenere viva l'altra parte della sua volontà ormai spaccata, non era più una fantasia ma una realtà che avrebbe potuto catturare in ogni momento. Toccava solo a lui deciderlo.  
 

***

   
«Desidera?»  
Harry aveva desiderato tantissime cose, in effetti, per quel Natale. E se si trovava in quel posto, ora, probabilmente alcuni dei suoi desideri si erano perfino realizzati.  
Prima di quell'anno aveva trovato sempre piacevole sfuggire dalla cittadina in cui abitava con la propria famiglia, perché era bello poter fingere di essere normali e potersi permettere quel tipo di svago. Forse prese coscienza proprio con quella vacanza di quanto le cose si fossero modificate in così poco tempo, perché arrivare a desiderare un 25 Dicembre rovinato da qualsiasi imprevisto pur di far ritorno a casa, era davvero l'apice della sua disperazione, come pure del suo radicale cambiamento.  
Era partito con una morsa allo stomaco, e chilometro dopo chilometro gli arti gli avevano fatto sempre più male per la distanza che si stabilizzava tra lui e Louis. Giunto a destinazione, a casa di alcuni zii che vedeva solo in quel periodo dell'anno, poi, si era trattata di pura insofferenza, la sua: per quei volti sconosciuti che doveva chiamare parenti, per la distanza che si faceva sempre  più soffocante, e per se stesso, che non aveva altri mezzi per placare quella potente forma di dipendenza nei confronti di quell'essere vivente a miglia di distanza da lui.  
Era cambiato tanto, ma alcune cose non sembravano farlo: si sentiva ancora diviso a metà: odiava e amava tutto quello che gli stava succedendo; odiava e amava il legame con Louis Tomlinson. Ma amò ancor di più il momento quando, a causa di una influenza intestinale che aveva colto la famiglia che li ospitava, nella mattinata di Natale, si ritrovò nuovamente in macchina, in direzione verso casa. Se non andava errato, tronfio di star di nuovo diminuendo la distanza da Louis, quello sarebbe divenuto presto il Natale più bello di sempre. E doveva ancora viverlo _tutto._  
Non fece in tempo nemmeno a mettere piede in casa, che fu subito in sella al suo motorino per le strade che portavano su quel colle imponente dove il maniero regnava una spanna sopra a qualsiasi abitazione o edificio. Un sorriso di pura felicità nel viso baciato dal vento e l'innocenza di non aver nemmeno avvertito del suo arrivo. Non aveva idea di come sarebbe stato accolto ma in ogni caso, lui, avrebbe soddisfatto i suoi desideri.  
Per tale motivo quando il maggiordomo di casa Tomlinson gli aveva posto quella domanda, Harry si ritrovò a mordersi la lingua, attento nel dire o pensare ciò che desiderava per paura che ciò si avverasse.  
L'uomo vestito elegante alzò un sopracciglio alla sua mancata risposta e alla faccia beota che gli stava proponendo, senza considerare il modo assolutamente inappropriato con cui si era presentato.  
Era, ormai, quasi sera, e non una qualunque ma quella di Natale, e Harry era di fronte all'immenso porticato dei Tomlinson, con i capelli incastrati in una bandana, un paio di jeans neri, tutti strappati, una t-shirt con sopra una camicia azzurra, di quelle pesanti, di flanella, e il desiderio di poter entrare per vedere… il suo ragazzo. Come gli faceva strano anche solo pensarlo!  
Beh, la sua fortuna doveva essere volata via, dissolta nel vento durante il viaggio in motorino, o forse il maggiordomo era più fortunato di lui, perché da come lo guardava, sembrava proprio non avere alcuna intenzione di farlo entrare.  
«Sono- un amico di Louis- Louis Tomlinson. Ehm, posso entrare?»  
L'uomo lo guardò nuovamente da capo a piedi, studiandolo con sufficienza, e la smorfia che gli fece fu la risposta, seguita da: «Siamo spiacenti, ma il signorino Tomlinson al momento non è-»  
«Mi sta snobbando?» lo interruppe Harry. «Forse non ci siamo intesi, io sono Harry Styles» ovviamente quel nome non disse nulla al maggiordomo che lo guardò con sdegno placido. «Sono il- un amico di Louis. E devo vederlo. Lui vuole vedermi!» urlò disperato. Poi si illuminò all'idea che quella situazione non sembrava molto diversa dai siparietti comici che presentavano alla tv e alzando un dito, innovativo, entusiasta, lo puntò verso l'altro: «Ho un appuntamento!» aggiunse, con il solo risultato di ricevere una porta sbattuta in faccia. Eppure nei film funzionava…  
Rimase inebetito di fronte alla porta, a guardare il vuoto, mentre una collera gli rimontava da dentro, salendo per la trachea e «IO NON MI SMUOVO DI QUI FINO A QUANDO NON MI FA ENTRARE, HA CAPITO?» urlò al vento, dando le spalle al portone e sedendosi sulle piccole scale acciottolate a pochi metri di distanza. Con il casco tra le gambe e la furia nel cuore, Harry guardò disperatamente la città che si estendeva davanti a sé, pensando a come avrebbe potuto fare per entrare in quella maledetta casa e arrivare da Louis (forse arrampicandosi per le tubature dello scolo?) quando «Harreh?»  si sentì chiamare dall'alto.  
Si alzò in piedi e assieme al corpo anche il capo, prima di ritrovare, dopo una lunghissima settimana, gli occhi del suo ragazzo - e stavolta non fu affatto difficile pensarlo in quelle vesti.  
Sospirò di sollievo mentre alzava le braccia al vento e osservava Louis con l'espressione più sgomenta che gli avesse visto sul viso da quando lo conosceva.  
«Oh Louis, Louis, perché sei tu, Louis? Rinnega il tuo nome e… fammi entrare in questa maledetta casa!» esclamò improvvisando uno Shakespeare piuttosto moderno, se non storpiato - pace all'anima sua!  
Lo vide pararsi una mano di fronte alla bocca per evitare di scoppiare a ridere, mentre entrambi prendevano consapevolezza che, sì, Harry si era nuovamente assegnato la parte della femmina - nonché Giulietta - anche se aveva tutti i mezzi per fare il maschio, non essendo lui affacciato al balcone. Dettagli.  
Quando Louis, con i suoi occhi azzurri a risplendere in quel viso ora sereno, illuminato dai colori caldi e morenti del tramonto all'orizzonte, lo guardò come volesse ammirare quella sconclusionata meraviglia di Harry Styles in tutta la sua disperazione, quest'ultimo incalzò di nuovo: «Cos'è? Vi siete tutti messi d'accordo per farmi restare qui fuori al freddo, la notte di Natale?».  
Louis gli riservò una delle migliori occhiatacce, dando a Harry la prova che, sì, gli erano mancate anche quelle e «Non dovevi essere fuori città?» domandò, appoggiandosi sulla ringhiera con il mento nel palmo della mano, come a voler bearsi della situazione.  
«Hai un amante in casa?» domandò sospettoso lui. L'altro sbuffò una risata: «Harry» disse soltanto. Era straordinario, per l'impalato nel cortile con il mento alzato al cielo, come Louis riuscisse a rimproverarlo semplicemente chiamandolo per nome. Una trottola nello stomaco lo avvisò che dentro di sé anche quei richiami provocavano effetti inaspettati.  
«Siamo tornati prima, i miei zii-» rise. «Oh Louis, non lo vuoi sapere veramente!» esclamò d'un tratto, snervato. «Vienimi ad aprire, maledizione, mi sei mancato!» e quella onestà detta sottoforma di capriccio, con tanto di piede a calpestare il terreno, sembrò non solo bastare, ma anche funzionare. Louis lo guardò per un solo istante ancora, per poi sparire dal balcone.  
Harry rimase col viso alzato a guardare il nulla, quando sentì il portone scattare cigolando e aprirsi, mostrando finalmente, in tutta la sua bellezza, Louis Tomlinson,  che con un ghigno trionfante stampato in viso lo accoglieva e invitava a farsi avanti, camminando piano nella sua direzione.  
Fu ovvio, quindi, dopo tutta quell'estenuante attesa, succeduta a quel teatrino improbabile, che Harry scattò in avanti, saltando alcuni gradini della scale e affermando a un passo da Louis «Scusami, ma devo», probabilmente senza nemmeno farsi capire, col solo presupposto, poi, di abbracciarlo impetuoso, addossandoselo prepotentemente al petto e perdendosi nuovamente in quell'odore che, dannazione, quanto gli era mancato.  
Louis era forte, il suo corpo non era per niente delicato eppure, quando Harry gli si lanciò addosso per stringerselo tra le braccia, non poté ignorare il colpo al petto che gli prese. L'impatto con il corpo dell'altro fu come un lampo che precipita sulla terra, una scossa incredibile lo percorse da capo a piedi e un sorriso, dopo l'iniziale attimo di sorpresa, apparve leggero sul suo volto. Ricambiò quell'abbraccio come se proprio non potesse farne a meno, stringendo le braccia attorno alla sua schiena, le mani a premere tra le scapole per non lasciare neanche al più sottile spiffero d'aria di passare tra loro due.  
«Di cosa dovrei scusarti?» domandò in un sussurrò, il respiro ad impigliarsi nei suoi capelli scarmigliati e tenuti malamente da quel cencio di stoffa. Louis non lo lasciò rispondere, districando a malavoglia il loro abbraccio e guardandolo intensamente negli occhi: lasciò scivolare una mano dalla sua spalla al braccio, arrivando fino al polso appena scoperto dalla manica della camicia arrotolata. Lo accarezzò con quel gesto ormai familiare ad entrambi, il pollice a sentire il battito cardiaco e fu un attimo ma il tempo parve spacciarsi per l'eternità intera, quando un pensiero travolse Louis in una pioggia battente che annebbiò la sua vista. Semmai qualcosa avesse osato fare del male a Harry, privandolo della possibilità di potergli sentire la vita scorrergli nelle vene, non avrebbe esitato ad inimicarsi l'universo intero. Dio solo sa quanto aveva desiderato rivederlo, respirare il suo odore, sentirselo vicino e stargli accanto.  
Quando Harry piegò il capo di lato, un piglio curioso lo intenerì nel profondo, perciò scosse la testa e «Dai, entriamo».  
Lo accompagnò attraverso l'imponente ingresso adagiandogli un palmo aperto sul fondo schiena, ad attenderli ci fu il maggiordomo che, a quanto pare, non lo aveva lasciato entrare.  
«Nicholas» lo richiamò, con tono severo.  
L'uomo tenne il capo leggermente piegato in avanti, in un inchino riverente e subito rispose: «Mi dica, signorino».  
«Ciò che è accaduto oggi, non dovrà ripetersi. Ogni volta che Harry busserà alla nostra porta, dovrai lasciarlo passare senza alcun tipo di esitazione. Va bene?»  
«Sì, signorino. Sarà fatto come ha appena richiesto».  
Accompagnò Harry verso la rampa di scale, sul lato sinistro, della grande sala d'ingresso e salirono con passo lento, il cuore a battergli appena più forte. Al quinto gradino, in uno slancio fisico che non avrebbe mai avuto a scuola (ma ora erano soli, quindi non poteva essere geloso di nessuno sguardo) avvolse la mano a quella di Harry, guidandolo verso la sua camera. Le dita trovarono subito il loro posto, così come l'ennesimo sorriso a piegare le labbra di entrambi.  Tuttavia, arrivati sul piano che affacciava sulla sala sottostante, a cui erano collegate due scale imponenti laterali ricoperte da un pregiato tappeto rosso, l'altro ragazzo si fermò ad osservare la scena con gli occhi traboccanti di stupore. Louis dovette impedirsi di non ridergli in faccia, tanto quella era comica; sicuramente Harry non era abituato a quel tipo di sfarzo e neanche lui che ci era cresciuto, per questo fu spontaneo dirgli: «Non posso biasimarti, dopo diciotto anni neanche io ci ho fatto l'abitudine».  
Harry annuì, con il sorriso appena più ampio e Louis si sentì felice di averlo messo a suo agio, prima di scivolare, finalmente, tra le mura della sua camera. La consapevolezza di avere Harry tutto per sé, di poterlo toccare come non aveva potuto fare in quei giorni di distacco, accese un fuoco nel suo stomaco. Magari fu per questo che ghignò appena, quando, dopo aver richiuso la porta alle loro spalle, la sigillò con due giri di chiave.  
«Soli».  
   
Prima di quella parola, detta come un cacciatore che bracca la propria preda, e che ebbe la stessa potenza di un graffio caldo lungo la sua schiena, capace di farlo rabbrividire in ogni luogo del corpo, e non solo, Harry era riuscito a osservare velocemente la stanza - e gli sembrò un eufemismo chiamarla così, considerato che era grande quanto tutta la sua casa, o quasi.  
Aveva notato soprattutto il letto a baldacchino, enorme, da perdercisi tra lenzuola, coperte e cuscini; e gli era venuta voglia di usarlo, dopo quella parola: soli.  
E la sola idea di volerlo e pensarlo, lo fece indietreggiare andando a sbattere contro la porta che Louis aveva chiuso. Abbozzò un sorriso timido.  
Soli. «Finalmente» aggiunse Harry, mordendosi subito la lingua per averlo fatto ad alta voce. Perché quello esprimeva solo una parte di sé. L'altra era fottutamente spaventata.  
Louis ricambiò il sorriso con uno lesto, malizioso, che lasciava intendere tutto, provocando nell'altro ancora più smania e paura: emozioni capaci di impalarlo come il marmo che aveva intercettato al piano di sotto, di cui dovevano essere fatte le fondamenta di quel maniero.  
Louis gli si avvicinò quel tanto per arrivargli dritto davanti al viso, Harry lo guardò ad occhi aperti, curiosi e impauriti. «A-allora, cosa hai fatto in questa settimana?» avanzò balbettando quando l'altro stava per baciarlo e far esplodere tutta quella tensione.  
Louis si fermò, alzando gli occhi dalla bocca alle iridi verdi di Harry. Gli sospirò dritto in faccia, prima di ridacchiare insolente e allontanarsi violentemente al centro della stanza. Harry rimase dov'era, a guardarlo, mentre gli occhi riuscivano nuovamente a vedere tutta la camera. Solo a quel punto camminò, cercando di scoprirla in qualche dettaglio, accompagnato sempre dallo sguardo da osservatore molesto di Louis che, silenzioso, lo seguiva in ogni passo, subito dopo essersi seduto ai piedi del letto.  
Quando si avvicinò alla scrivania, immensa, posta accanto a una portafinestra che doveva affacciare davanti al cortile, dal quale Louis doveva essersi affacciato dopo averlo sentito urlare, Harry carezzò il giradischi antico, poggiato lì sopra, «ho sempre desiderato averne uno» sussurrò mentre si immaginava Louis, vivere in quella stanza, accompagnato dal suono graffiato dei dischi che giravano lì sopra.  
«Harry, devo parlarti di una cosa» lo colse d'improvviso Louis, che si era fatto un po' pensoso, quando Harry gli aveva dato le spalle concedendogli un momento di raziocinio. Sembrò perdere, ciò che doveva comunicargli, quando lui tornò a guardarlo, incuriosito, con le sue iridi di un verde vivo. Lo vide infatti cercare con tutta la buona volontà di concentrarsi e ciò che disse, a Harry non piacque per nulla. Parlò piano e dettagliatamente di ciò che, come gli sembrò di intuire, era successo poco prima del suo arrivo. Concluse, Louis, con i moniti che aveva ricevuto e che gli sembrava obbligatoriamente necessario che anche Harry sapesse: «Mi hanno detto di stare il più lontano possibile da questo Maìl, sono esseri pericolosi: uccidono, Harry». E mentre Louis aggiungeva che nel caso in cui fosse stato il lupo bianco ad avvicinarsi a loro entrambi avrebbero dovuto subito parlarne ai suoi genitori, Harry annuiva piano, pensoso.  
Non ci aveva pensato molto spesso, in quei giorni di vacanza, lontano da Louis, come se la promessa stretta all'altro fosse stata capace di creargli un blackout mentale. Eppure era bastata una sola parola, un accenno a quel Maìl, che in un sacco custodiva uno dei suoi più grandi desideri, per far tornare tutto a galla.  
Si cullò negli occhi di chi aveva di fronte e annuì un'ultima volta. Louis lo aveva guardato serio, un po' contrito, come se volesse a tutti i costi nascondergli uno fra i mille pensieri che aveva, e Harry lo notò, senza indagare. Riusciva a capirlo un po' di più, ma non era ancora capace di fare miracoli e, probabilmente, se in quel momento riusciva a percepire qualcosa di celato nell'animo di Louis era perché anche lui, in fondo, tentava di nascondere all'altro il conflitto interiore che gli provocava tutto quella situazione.  
Sorrise, convenendo da sé che avevano dato fin troppo spazio a quell'argomento, e mentre lo allontanava, gli sorrise avvicinandosi in un passo: «Non ho avuto modo di farti un regalo, oggi è Natale.» iniziò dolcemente, guardandosi le mani. «Ma mentre venivo qui, ho pensato a quanto fosse… carina, sì, l'idea che tu portassi con te sempre qualcosa di mio, perciò, ecco» affermò, sfilandosi uno degli anelli che portava abitudinariamente alle dita della mano. Sfilò quello all'anulare, che si adattò nella piccola mano di Louis soltanto nel pollice e quando tornò a guardarlo negli occhi, lo percepì nuovamente stranito. Come se non capisse quel gesto. Gli bastò: «Buon Natale» per far addolcire i suoi occhi. «L'anello è usato, perciò ti sono concessi altri due regali:» tremò voluttuosamente, mentre si scopriva un po' malizioso. Non pretendeva nulla da Louis, voleva solo che dopo tutta quella lontananza, potesse dimostrargli quanto gli fosse mancato.  
Da soli. Finalmente. Harry scoprì di essere capace di tutto. «Chiedimi qualsiasi cosa tu voglia, e io la farò».  
Era quel suo modo di fare, inconsapevolmente sensuale, che faceva perdere la testa a Louis. Quando Harry mostrava in tale maniera quella parte di sé così accondiscendente, lui si sentiva impazzire, disposto a compiere le più grandi follie pur di non fargli rimpiangere di essersi mostrato tanto riverente.  
«Prima voglio dirti grazie» accennò, piegando il capo, «per questo prezioso gesto». Sollevò l'anello, dopo averci giocherellato per un po' e senza staccare gli occhi da quelli di Harry, sfiorò il metallo lucente con le labbra. «Ora devi promettermi un'altra cosa». Louis intrecciò le loro mani e tirandolo con delicatezza, lo accolse tra le ginocchia divaricate. Sollevò il capo e con le iridi rilucenti forza e passione, disse: «Promettimi che starai attento a dove metti i piedi quando non sarò con te, quando ti verrà voglia di avventurarti fino a qui con la foresta a pochi passi, con tutte le sue insidie e pericoli».  
A quella nuova vicinanza, mentre le sue ginocchia sfregavano contro l'interno coscia di Louis, il cuore di Harry sorpassò il respiro regolare accelerando improvvisamente. «La prossima volta che verrò qui farò prima una chiamata, se è per questo. Non voglio dover arrivare alle mani con Nicholas» bofonchiò ironico, ma si fece serio subito quando continuò: «Ti prometto che farò attenzione, ma solo a una condizione», circondò la nuca di Louis con le proprie braccia e osservando il sopracciglio di Louis alzarsi sospettoso, riprese: «Che anche tu faccia attenzione, lì fuori. Promettimi che ti ricorderai che non sei invincibile e che se solo ti succedesse qualcosa, io...» una fiamma si accese nei suoi occhi, riversandosi in quelli di Louis. «Starò attento, se lo farai anche tu» un nodo alla gola lo costrinse a tacere.  
Louis rispose con un sorriso. Lo osservò negli occhi e in quelli ci vide la verità delle sue parole, perché del fatto che Harry si sarebbe immolato per lui se si fosse presentata l'opportunità, non aveva alcun dubbio. Lo aveva già dimostrato, d'altronde, quando Zayn era apparso ad entrambi e non conoscendolo lo credette una minaccia, provando a minacciarlo con il suo fragile ringhio. Perciò Louis sorrise di nuovo, annuendo e «Vieni qui» gli disse, come se ci fosse ancora distanza da annullare tra di loro. Gli strinse le mani tra le sue e le osservò: scrutò le dita di Harry studiandone ogni dettaglio, carezzandole con le proprie mani, sfiorandole e amandole. Le unghie corte, le nocche grosse così come le falangi affusolate. Calò un silenzio che non aveva nulla di teso, almeno non per lui e sperò che l'altro, nel suo tocco, potesse rilassarsi e sentirsi a suo agio. Quando sfiorarle e osservarle non gli bastò più, Louis iniziò a baciarle. Ne sfiorò il dorso con le labbra, baciò con tocchi accorti il palmo ampio e appena ruvido, i calli giovani che lo sport gli aveva procurato.  
«Hai delle mani bellissime» riferì d'un tratto, alzando lo sguardo verso quello di Harry. «Sono grandi, ma non sgraziate, e forti, imponenti. Sono le mani di chi dovrebbe imporsi, non solo nello sport, ma anche nella vita». Lasciò un ultimo bacio sulla punta del dito indice, adocchiandolo con una lucina vibrante nelle iridi azzurre che tintinnava al suono di quella dichiarazione sibillina.  
«Hai detto che posso chiederti tutto, vero?» domandò. Harry sospirò come preso alla sprovvista, il suo corpo fu attraversato da un fremito che lui percepì attraverso il contatto delle loro mani. Il ragazzo annuì e «Sì», ripeté, affondando gli incisivi ben definiti nella morbidezza scarlatta del labbro.  
«Bene, allora spogliati». Harry spalancò i suoi grandi occhi di smeraldo, la bocca schiusa dallo stupore per quello che era parso come un ordine ma che in realtà voleva essere solamente una richiesta. Per incoraggiarlo, baciò ancora entrambe le mani e mantenendo il contatto visivo con Harry, si spostò verso il centro del letto, dopo essersi liberato delle scarpe.  
«Non vedo l'ora di provare una cosa». Ridacchiò, malandrino, e non lo fece solo per l'accenno di rossore che a quelle sue ultime parole apparve sulle gote di Harry; Louis rise come un bambino che non vedeva l'ora di poter affondare le mani nel barattolo del cioccolato e farne una grossa scorpacciata. Harry restò ai piedi del letto e si svestì piano, senza andare di fretta ma godendosi ogni occhiata che lui gli lanciava dalla sua posizione, mentre se ne stava con le spalle contro alla testiera e le mani in grembo. Quando toccò all'ultimo indumento intimo, di abbandonare quel corpo marmoreo che sembrava essere stato scolpito da un artista neoclassico, Louis si scoprì a trattenere il fiato.  
«Anche la bandana» disse, in un dolce sorriso. Harry la sfilò lasciandola cadere sul piccolo mucchio di indumenti lì accanto. Il modo in cui quel ragazzo sembrava essere a proprio agio col suo corpo, come lo era anche lui, d'altronde, gli riempì il cuore di una sconosciuta quanto inaspettata emozione. L'alchimia tra i loro corpi e il modo come entrambi si sentissero a loro agio in presenza dell'altro, era quanto più di splendido si potesse provare.  
«Scegli un disco e mettilo, se ti fa piacere».  
Incamminarsi nudo verso lo scrittoio, illuminato dalle ultime luci di quel giorno fu di quanto più semplice se osservato da quegli occhi. Eccolo di nuovo lì, quel senso di ingordigia che lo rendeva famelico e quasi un po' vanesio, e che tornava a farsi prepotente quando quelle iridi sapevano esprimergli bramose il desiderio che le incendiavano grazie a lui; anche se, beh, faticava a mostrarlo mentre tremava per le mille emozioni che lo coglievano a stare con Louis. Si avvicinò al giradischi e iniziò a cercare qualcosa di adatto, nello scaffale della libreria riservato solo alla musica. Si sentì perso tra tutti quei vinili, ma quando sgranò gli occhi e ne individuò uno, ridacchiò divertito per la casualità fatale: con in mano un 45 giri dei Dire Straits con il singolo ‘Romeo & Juliet', Harry non esitò nemmeno per un momento.  
Quando la musica si diffuse tra le mura dell'ampia camera, Louis con la mano fece cenno a Harry di avvicinarsi a lui. Appena si ritrovarono l'uno di fronte all'altro, nel bel mezzo del letto e circondati dai cuscini ricoperti da velluto bordeaux, Louis si mosse agile per slacciare i nodi che trattenevano il tessuto ai lati del baldacchino. Quelli, liberandosi, li circondarono in un abbraccio suggestivo che creava giochi di luce con la lampada dorata posta proprio accanto al letto.  
«Ora, se permetti» lo provocò, «ti bacio». Così dicendo, Louis gli fu letteralmente addosso, avvolgendogli le spalle con le braccia, abbattendogli la bocca con la propria. Non sapeva in che modo aveva fatto a resistere fino a quel momento; ciò che era certo, il suo autocontrollo, da umano, sapeva essere davvero forte. Con la lingua assaggiò la morbidezza sconvolgente della bocca di Harry, percorrendone la linea orizzontale che subito si schiuse per concedergli di succhiarne la lingua tra le labbra. L'altro sospirò nella sua bocca, tremolando appena, toccandogli i capelli e arruffandoglieli tutti, soprattutto sulla nuca dove glieli tirò tanto da farlo gemere. Harry gli sfilò via il maglioncino e lui se lo lasciò levare, felice di quella piccola intraprendenza. Restarono entrambi con le ginocchia puntellate nel materasso, a stringersi tra le braccia e quel bacio fu così profondo e sentito che l'eccitazione crebbe a tal punto da fargli percepire il sesso di Harry premere con forza contro una gamba. Louis si allontanò da lui solo per non soccombere a quelle sensazioni, gli occhi così lucidi da sembrare ubriaco, folle, mentre si lasciava inghiottire dalle iridi dell'altro, altrettanto sconvolte.  
«Mio Dio, Harry, che cosa mi fai». Fu una confessione appena mormorata ma che ebbe un potere distruttivo dentro di lui. Si sentì così fragile ed esposto e tutto quello gli piacque da morire. Per questo fu ancora più convinto di fare ciò che aveva desiderato da quando si era imbattuto in Harry, quel pomeriggio. Si sganciò i jeans e stendendosi, invitò Harry con lo sguardo a levarglieli. Lo fece, lasciandogli però i boxer attraverso cui era facilissimo scorgere l'eccitazione riempirne il tessuto.  
Louis si diede due colpetti eloquenti sulle cosce, adocchiandolo divertito e Harry colse subito al volto il suo invito, sedendosi cavalcioni sopra di lui. I loro bacini, ora, erano speculari come un riflesso allo specchio: lui ancora coperto dall'intimo, l'altro completamente nudo e alla sua mercé.  
«Con le tue mani, Harry». Quando l'altro gli allungò le mani, adagiandogliele ai lati del bacino, Louis sorrise inebriato e sospirò, improvvisamente felice di ritrovarsi in quella situazione con lui. «…toccaci. Non _toccati_ , neppure _toccami_. Tocca entrambi, con le tue mani». Louis voleva provare la sensazione di sentirsi stretto da una mano di Harry mentre, con quella, avvolgeva anche se stesso. Voleva provare la sensazione forte che solo le loro pelli vicine, incollate l'una all'altra, poteva procurargli. E voleva che Harry si sentisse, per una volta, padrone di se stesso, della situazione, affinché potesse crescere e imparare a difendere i propri voleri. Lo voleva anche perché sapeva che un indomani questo sarebbe riuscito a riflettersi anche nella sua vita da lupo, cosicché in un confronto ravvicinato fosse riuscito a difendersi e a farsi valere.  
Harry lo guardò, mentre alzava il bacino per riuscire a calargli i boxer quel tanto per far fuoriuscire l'erezione di Louis, che incalzò come liberata da una gabbia costrittiva. Tirò su gli occhi verso Louis, in silenzio, e come il miglior bambino della classe pronto a disegnare il compito più bello di tutti, aveva assunto una smorfia corrucciata, con le sue labbra carnose torturate dai denti, in un chiaro segno di impegnata concentrazione. Abbassò nuovamente il bacino, ancorando i propri glutei alle gambe toniche dell'altro e con quelle mani che Louis gli aveva prima venerato e che ora aveva chiamato all'attenzione, dando loro il compito importante di compiacere entrambi, si prese il lusso di carezzargli l'addome. A palmo aperto, piano, come una piuma che scorre sulla sua pelle col solo intento di stuzzicarlo. Indugiò solo per vedere quanto l'altro fosse impaziente, e scoprì che lo era molto, se sollecitato dal suo tocco vellutato, da quei gesti che erano come un'anteprima a ciò che egli desiderava, per tutto il corpo… ma non lì.  
Sentì il suo petto vibrare, come se stesse producendo un ringhio che soltanto con quella mano posata lì, Harry poteva percepire e si ritrovò a sorridere malizioso, mentre scendeva veloce sui loro sessi.  
Acciuffò quello di Louis e lo strofinò piano, come se volesse conoscerlo. D'altronde, anche se non era la prima volta che si ritrovavano in quell'atteggiamenti, poteva considerarsi tale per la profondità in cui si erano calati e in cui si sarebbero introdotti sempre di più. E poi, per Harry era il secondo pene con cui si giostrava. Poteva dirsi un esperto col suo, soprattutto in quell'ultimo periodo, proprio a causa di Louis… e a quella folgorante idea, ammiccò un altro sorriso. Era vero, doveva fargliene scontare qualcuna e ora poteva, Louis gli aveva dato ogni mezzo.  
Con un pollice strofinò la spaccatura sul glande, cercando un modo per lubrificarlo ma non concludendo granché, si avviluppò velocemente due dita nella bocca per poi sostituire subito la mano con quella più umida, sotto lo sguardo attento di Louis che non si lasciava sfuggire nulla. Riprese di nuovo dimestichezza e, soltanto qualche attimo più tardi, avvicinando il bacino alla sua mano, che non si fermava in quel movimento sfregante, avvolse il proprio sesso schiacciandolo contro la durezza pulsante di Louis. Inizialmente procedette fermo col solo movimento della mano. Se col centro del palmo scioglieva la lunghezza di Louis, con i polpastrelli delle dita carezzava il proprio. Li guardava, ammaliato e stregato totalmente da quei gesti che egli stesso compiva, e nemmeno se ne rese conto quando iniziando a gemere sommessamente, iniziò a muovere il proprio bacino, strofinando sulla pelle cocente di Louis, per agevolare ulteriormente quel movimento della mano.  
«Louis» ansimò, quando col capo non poté fare a meno di guardare verso l'alto. Procedeva col pompare entrambi i sessi, scoprendo ogni volta un dettaglio in più: vibrò d'emozione quando percepì i glandi sensibili strofinarsi fra loro, bagnati l'uno del seme dell'altro, divenuti un tutt'uno. E poi si accasciò, crollando in quella risma di piaceri così contrastanti, come se potesse in quel modo incastrarsi meglio e percepire di più in Louis.  
Nel farlo, scoprì Louis impreparato, sconvolto anche lui per ciò che stava provando, perciò quando lo baciò mordendogli prima un labbro, lo fece per destare la sua attenzione. Si guardarono e Harry  in quel manto azzurro dei suoi occhi ci ritrovò riflesso la lussuria che lo stava aiutando in quel momento.  
Continuò a massaggiare, sempre con più veemenza, quando petto contro petto e labbra contro labbra, Harry e Louis potevano riconoscere le medesime sensazioni che li stavano colmando, facendoli rabbrividire spasmodicamente.  
Ansimavano come se stessero chiacchierando, come se fossero quei due lupi nella foresta e avessero solo quei versi come modi per dar segnale all'altro di star godendo; c'erano anche i loro battiti cardiaci che avevano preso all'unisono la stessa corsa, verso un'unica meta… sempre più vicina. E c'erano loro due, che continuavano a guardarsi negli occhi, con la vista affogata di piacere, anche quando Harry si issò nuovamente con la schiena dritta, muovendosi col bacino e con la mano in modo sempre più forte, stringendo quelle pulsioni ormai al limite.  
E fu ad un passo dell'apice, che Louis seguì Harry mettendosi a sedere e cercando la sua bocca, dove ululando assieme il piacere di quell'orgasmo, si baciarono come volessero soffocarsi a vicenda, come se quel gesto fosse una violenza, una violenza d'amore che li puniva in quella travolgente onda di libidine che sconquassò gli animi, la mente, libera dallo spazio e il tempo che li circondava e infine i corpi, intrecciati, ora, tesi e insieme appagati. Finalmente.  
«Tutto questo» ansimò Louis, intrecciandosi con braccia e gambe a Harry, «ha superato di gran lunga le mie aspettative». Rise, poi, a quella sua affermazione e lo fece coprendosi gli occhi con una spanna, non per l'imbarazzo ma per provare a trovare un po' di equilibrio nel buio dietro alle palpebre. Harry ridacchiò con la bocca schiacciata contro al suo sterno e il suo respiro caldo ad infrangersi sulla pelle, gli fece venire i brividi e d'un tempo seppe riaccendere la frenesia che Louis aveva di lui. Si erano appena svuotati, entrambi, eppure eccola lì la sua eccitazione riaccendersi al suono vibrante di quella risata. Distesi l'uno accanto all'altro ma con le gambe legate, restarono in silenzio a contemplare ad occhi socchiusi la luce aranciata della lampada attraversare il tessuto del baldacchino e creare, in quella loro alcova, un gioco di ombre e luci fioche davvero suggestivo. Louis non avrebbe potuto chiedere di meglio. Fu forse il bordeaux, colore predominante, a circondare l'atmosfera che gli fece concepire quella strana voglia di marcare Harry come fosse stato il suo territorio di cui nessuno, eccetto lui, aveva il diritto di sfiorare neanche un solo confine. Voltò il capo su di un lato ritrovando il profilo del ragazzo che ad occhi chiusi, e uno splendido sorriso, stava cercando di regolarizzare il respiro. Louis non ci pensò molto prima di alzare una gamba e fargliela passare attorno alla vita, issandosi poi su di lui solo per poter fare combaciare i loro corpi in ogni punto. Le mani affondate nel cuscino, ai lati del volto di Harry, il corpo premuto in ogni punto a quello dell'altro. Il vinile dei Dire Straits aveva smesso di suonare già da un bel po' ma nella camera, anche sotto a quella capanna di tessuto dalle sfumature calde, era ancora vivo il graffiare perpetuo della puntina del giradischi. Louis si tenne sollevato per un istante lunghissimo, per poter guardare Harry negli occhi e scrutare ogni dettaglio del suo viso; fu forse colpa del suo perdersi in quel verde magnetico, lo smarrire se stesso in quelle due iridi, se le parole della canzone che aveva accompagnato il  loro amarsi affannato gli sfuggirono dalle labbra senza che lui ci facesse caso.  
«I can't do everything, but I'll do anything for you». Lo mormorò appena, poco più di un soffio sulle labbra carnose di Harry mentre proprio quest'ultimo cedeva al sorriso più bello che gli avesse mai visto mostrare da quando avevano iniziato a stare insieme, in quel loro modo particolare quanto unico. Allora Louis pensò che se canticchiando quella canzone era riuscito a far sorridere in tale maniera l'altro, lui sarebbe stato disposto a cantarla tutta, strofa dopo strofa.  
«All I do is kiss you through the bars of a rhyme, _Juliet_ , I'd do the stars with you any time». Lo baciò, con un sorrisetto, tirandogli con i denti un labbro succoso, strizzandoglielo giusto quanto bastava per farlo sospirare di piacere. Avvolse le dita tra i suoi capelli e continuò ad approfondire quel bacio, usando la lingua, i denti, le labbra, respirandogli nella bocca e zittendo con dei morsi più avidi ogni suo tentativo di gemere un po' più forte.  
«Juliet, when we made love you used to cry. You said, I love you like the stars above, I'll love you _'til I die_ ». Le parole di quella canzone celavano come in un'allegoria il significato sottinteso di ciò che entrambi si erano detti, riguardo al mettere se stessi in pericolo pur di salvare l'altro. Harry sospirò sulla sua bocca e chiuse gli occhi in un dolce movimento estasiato che riaccese tutta la voglia che Louis aveva di rivederlo nuovamente impazzire di sensazioni. Spostò la bocca sulla pelle candida dello sterno, scivolando sul suo corpo con un lussurioso movimento verso il basso - le loro intimità strusciarono facendo tremolare entrambi - e quando le labbra si schiusero, toccò alla lingua fare il suo gioco. Louis leccò quella piccola zona di pelle, inumidendola con la punta della lingua e quando si ritenne abbastanza soddisfatto, poggiando le labbra per lasciare un breve bacio con schiocco, iniziò a succhiare ingordo. Succhiò come se la sua bocca fosse una piccola ventosa, attirando a sé il sangue sottopelle e trattenendolo senza smettere di mordere e succhiare avidamente. Bastarono pochi attimi di quel gioco famelico per vedere colorarsi il bianco della pelle di cangianti sfumature bordeaux. Quel piccolo capolavoro lo riempì di orgoglio verso se stesso e verso ciò che stava facendo; perché in un istante solo dalla mente di Louis volarono via tutte le preoccupazioni, come ad esempio la consapevolezza che Harry sarebbe dovuto entrare in piscina e mostrare il corpo segnato dalla sua possessione. Anzi, se possibile, quel pensiero lo rinvigorì perché subito dopo aver segnato lo sterno, si spostò sul collo, dove lasciò una costellazione di segni appena sotto alla pelle delicata dell'orecchio.  
«I dreamed your dream for you and now your dream is real». Che il sogno di Harry fosse quello di appartenergli, Louis lo aveva capito dal primo sguardo in quella foresta, con la Luna a sorprenderli per la prima volta insieme. Colorò con la lingua anche la clavicola sinistra, seguendone la sporgenza e succhiandola avidamente fino a che la pelle non fosse divenuta scarlatta. Morse e leccò, lambì e succhiò anche la carne morbida di un fianco, segnandola fino alla line del basso ventre, creando una scia scarlatta che non vedeva l'ora di osservarla divenire violacea. Segnò il corpo di Harry in ogni punto su cui mai nessuno avrebbe potuto, da quel momento, anche solo provare a posare gli occhi. E sopra quei nuovi segni vividi, attorno a quella pelle che di candido sembrava ormai avere davvero poco, come se Louis le avesse avvolto attorno un velo per impedire a qualsiasi sguardo di scrutarne la bellezza, la sua eccitazione esplose ferina. Di nuovo. E con la sua anche quella di Harry. Senza dirsi nulla che tanto le bocche erano troppo occupate ad esplorarsi, collidere, lottare e a farsi la guerra, così anche i loro corpi iniziarono a toccarsi a vicenda in una sfrenata danza. Louis non seppe neppure come avesse fatto a ritrovarsi senza mutande, ma era successo, e la sua erezione a sbattere ritmicamente contro quella di Harry era la cosa più bella del mondo. Godeva come un matto in quel folle strusciare di pelli accaldate, sudate, tese e farsi mordere la bocca da Harry equivaleva a gettare benzina sopra ad un fuoco ormai già inarrestabile. Il ragazzo sotto di lui in uno spasmo inarcò la schiena e quel gesto gli fece sollevare il bacino verso il suo, intensificando la forsennata frizione tra i loro sessi. Quando Harry spalancò la bocca per lasciare andare un ringhio di puro visibilio, Louis gliela sigillò infilandogli la lingua in gola e facendolo gorgogliare di sorpresa. Intrecciò le dita delle loro mani e allungò le braccia di entrambi sul cuscino dove poggiava la testa di Harry; facendo perno su quel contatto forte riuscì a dare le ultime spinte, su e giù, i membri ormai allo stremo, che condussero entrambi ad esplodere allo stesso tempo. Louis zittì il suo istinto di ricacciare un gemito acuto, mordendo una spalla di Harry mentre quest'ultimo intirizzì le cosce sotto di lui e gemette profondamente nel suo orecchio: un suono basso che parve un guaito sfinito ma incredibilmente felice.  
  
Senza fiato. Senza parole. Senza forze.  
Si ritrovarono così, punto e da capo, per la seconda volta, che non sarebbe stata l'ultima, sdraiati su quel letto che era diventata la loro tana in così breve tempo e che sarebbe potuta esserlo per sempre, se nessuno fosse venuti a cercarli. Per il momento erano al sicuro, abbracciati come se dovessero condividere quella parte del letto e basta, comodi benché in posizioni deducibili al solo sguardo che non lo fossero. Con gli occhi chiusi e i sorrisi distesi di chi si è aggrappato alla propria beatitudine e non ha nessuna intenzione di mollarla.  
Fu Harry il primo ad aprire gli occhi, supino su quel materasso morbido e avvolgente con Louis abbandonato su parte della sua spalla. Il suo braccio intorpidito sotto il peso del ragazzo gli urlava di lasciarlo lì, anche a costo di non ricevere più sangue. Si guardò cercando la punta dei piedi, persi tra quel groviglio di lenzuola e le gambe di Louis e notò la sfilza di marchi che Louis gli aveva segnato per tutto il corpo, facendolo non solo sentire desiderato in un modo tanto avido quanto malsano, ma anche godere come non credeva fosse possibile.  
Parlò anche se sospettava che Louis si fosse addormentato in quel silenzio torbido e caldo.  
«Quando passavo quelle notti chiuso in cantina e alla mattina ritrovavo i danni che l'insofferenza di essere legato e imprigionato mi portavano a fare, mi innervosivo a tal punto che anche solo pensarci nei giorni a seguire mi rovinava l'umore» soffiò quelle parole fuori dalla bocca con  la consapevolezza che sarebbero rimaste lì, incastrate tra quelle tende che li nascondevano dal mondo. Si solleticò il succhiotto che Louis gli aveva fatto, nello stesso punto in cui il lupo, precedentemente, lo aveva graffiato con gli stessi intenti. E sorrise. Nuovamente ad occhi chiusi, mentre le braccia di Louis attorno a sé si facevano più strette e protettive.  
«Quando quella notte mi hai graffiato ho pensato, al risveglio, toccandomi la cicatrice, che gli sarebbe toccata più o meno la stessa sorte e che anche solo percependone il fastidio mi sarei ritrovato turbato e arrabbiato...» continuò. «Invece, poi, a scuola, quando durante l'ora di letteratura inglese mi sono allungato per afferrare i fogli del test, da distribuire alla mia fila, la cicatrice ha subito bruciato ricordandomi la sua presenza e, tastandola in un massaggio, io... Ho sorriso. E ho sorriso anche durante gli allenamenti, quando mi è successa la stessa cosa. E ancora a casa. Sorridevo sempre, toccandola e ricordando il perché ce l'avessi» convenne in un sospiro, mentre tornava anche in quel momento a farlo. «Sorridevo ogni volta e mi sorprendevo al tempo stesso» si voltò col capo intercettando subito i capelli di Louis sotto il suo naso, inspirò riempiendosi i polmoni del suo odore e solo dopo continuò: «...a tal punto che quando la cicatrice è sparita, sono stato capace di sentirmi triste. Non potevo più cercarti sul mio corpo...» sorrise della sua stessa idiozia. «E ora» sghignazzò, arrivando al punto di quanto volesse dirgli: «Ora ho l'imbarazzo della scelta e mi sarà impossibile essere triste nei momenti in cui saremo distanti, Louis» lo ringraziò, divertito.  
Quando si sentì svuotato mentalmente di quel pensiero che voleva comunicargli da quando lo aveva formulato, Harry si stiracchiò d'un fianco, ritrovandosi così di fronte a Louis, come nelle foreste erano soliti svegliarsi tra il fogliame e il fango, si incastrò perfettamente tra le sue braccia, perdendosi nel suo addome, che sapeva accoglierlo come fosse una casa, e inebriandosi del suo odore e dal calore di quella conca di carne, sospirò. «Dovrei tornare a casa» disse, senza alcuna apparente intenzione di uscire da quel nido per separarsi da lui, perché se doveva pensare alla parola ‘casa', associandone un luogo, beh questo era sicuramente il posto in cui era e non quello in cui sarebbe dovuto tornare.  
Louis ringhiò, soffiando sui suoi capelli, e lo strinse ancora più forte, intrecciando le gambe in modo che Harry non avesse modo di scappargli. Harry sorrise, traducendo quel verso sommesso come un "resta qui" e «va bene, resto» biascicò rassicurato di non essere di troppo.  
Chiuse gli occhi e a quel punto fu facile addormentarsi.  
   
***  
   
Il boccone del muffin appena addentato rischiò di strozzarlo quando, all'ennesima occhiata di Zayn, cambiò pericolosamente percorso nella sua gola riversando alcune briciole nella trachea.  
«Ti sei svegliato strabico stamattina?» domandò Louis, con pungente sarcasmo, gli occhi lucidi per via della leggera tosse. «No perché a quanto pare mi stai fissando da circa un'ora».  
Il fratello non cedette alla provocazione e, con estrema nonchalance, spostò gli occhi dietro la sua figura, verso l'entrata della sala dove stavano facendo colazione. Il ghigno che apparve sul volto del moro, fece sbuffare Louis che, di riflesso, si voltò per guardare cosa avesse catturato l'attenzione dell'altro. Harry, i capelli bistrattati e vestito da capo a piedi, se ne stava immobile al centro dell'ingresso a guardarsi attorno come un cucciolo in una casa nuova e sconosciuta. Quella visione seppe strappargli un sorriso inconsapevole e un moto di tenerezza che lo obbligò a richiamare la sua attenzione.  
«Palla di pelo, la colazione ti sta aspettando».  
Palla di pelo.  
Da dove gli fosse uscita una cosa simile, Louis non lo sapeva e sinceramente neppure voleva indagare oltre; fatto sta che Zayn, nonostante la pacatezza che lo contraddistingueva in ogni circostanza, non si trattenne affatto e liberò dalle labbra un mezzo sbuffo ilare che lo fece, se possibile, irritare ancora di più. Quando Harry sussultò sul posto, nel sentirsi chiamare da lui, Louis gli fece cenno con la mano di avvicinarsi e il cuore pompò appena più forte quando sul volto dell'altro comparve un sorriso stropicciato così come lo era la sua aria ancora assonnata. Dio, Louis lo avrebbe volentieri trascinato a letto di peso, di nuovo, per farci l'amore tutto il giorno e rendere quelle lenzuola e cuscini il loro campo di battaglia. Il colpo di tosse di Zayn, tuttavia, spezzò la sua idilliaca contemplazione.  
«Buongiorno» salutò Harry, una mano sulla nuca e un lievissimo impaccio sulle labbra stirate appena all'insù. Spostò una sedia e gli si sedette accanto, lanciando gli occhi sul tavolo come un bambino nel paese dei balocchi incapace di posare lo sguardo in un punto fermo.  
«Con tutta questa roba da mangiare ti pare di essere finito nella sala grande di Hogwarts, ammettilo». Louis non fece in tempo a richiudere la bocca che il dettaglio appena notato dai suoi occhi cristallini gli fece esplodere il cuore. Quella che Harry stava indossando era... la sua felpa? La sua felpa preferita! Louis amava quel colore prugna slavato, diceva che risaltava l'incarnato della sua pelle e ora, eccola lì, addosso a quella palla di pelo. Perché la indossava con tanta disinvoltura, poi? Qualcosa gli suggerì che non si trattava di un semplice prestito ma bensì di un furto vero e proprio. E il fatto che il colore del tessuto facesse risaltare quello dei segni che Louis gli aveva lasciato sul collo quella notte, gli faceva ribaltare lo stomaco come se volesse attaccargli la bocca addosso solo per renderli più vividi e non lasciarli mai sbiadire. Ed eccola lì tutta la tenerezza espandergli il torace e farlo sospirare, probabilmente, come una ragazzina davanti alla sua più grande cotta. Non avrebbe mai potuto ribellarsi a quel piccolo furto, e non solo perché Harry gli aveva regalato qualcosa di suo e di intimo: si trattava piuttosto della sua debolezza che tornava prepotente a rivendicare la sua presenza. Louis era totalmente incapace di agire razionalmente quando di mezzo c'erano Harry e le sue decisioni. Perciò quando suddetto ridacchiò imbarazzato, rispondendo che sì, gli sembrava proprio di essersi seduto ad un tavolo di Hogwarts, pieno di leccornie, Louis si fece improvvisamente serio e gli si avvicinò all'orecchio; adagiò le sue labbra contro la cartilagine e in poco più di un sussurro, disse: «Consideralo come il mio regalo di Natale». Prima di allontanarsi, lasciò un piccolo bacio che solleticò e fece sbuffare Harry, con quegli occhioni verdi subito su di lui. E allora si concesse il lusso di ricambiare, sorridendogli, sfiorando un suo ginocchio con il proprio.  
«Sapete cosa non sopporto della licantropia?»  
La voce di Zayn arrivò a dir poco inaspettata, costringendo entrambi a districare i loro occhi per guardare il ragazzo moro seduto dall'altra parte del tavolo, che si era appena alzato.  
Louis sollevò un sopracciglio mentre l'altro accanto a lui tratteneva il fiato, in silenzio.  
Zayn osservò brevemente entrambi, sorridendo in quel modo odioso che usava per prendersi gioco dell'umanità e disse: «I sensi sviluppati che anche da umano mi fanno sentire cose di cui farei volentieri a meno». E poi ridacchiò, il bastardo, augurando entrambi una buona giornata e sparendo dalla loro vista.  
Non ebbero il coraggio di guardarsi, almeno non subito, forse perché imbarazzati per la consapevolezza di essere stati beccati alla grande. Pochi secondi, poi, ed entrambi scoppiarono a ridere, decidendo che alla fine non gli importava un granché, visto che ne era davvero valsa la pena.  
 

***

   
Erano velocemente trascorse le feste e il ritorno tra i banchi di scuola fu più duro del solito. Harry ora sapeva cosa significasse quel modo di dire che spesso aveva sentito, senza mai provarlo veramente. "Il tempo vola, quando sei in compagnia delle persone giuste" e finalmente era accaduto anche a lui. Perché da quando era tornato in città, la sera di Natale, i giorni si erano trasformati in granelli di sabbia di una clessidra sottosopra che aveva fretta di rovesciarsi. Grazie a Louis, che non lo lasciava solo un momento, e probabilmente perché si preoccupava della sua incolumità alla consapevolezza che il Maìl fosse in circolazione, e che Harry sfruttava collezionando tutti quei momenti in sua compagnia per imparare qualcosa di più su come si amano le persone. Essendo un principiante sia in forma di animale sia da umano, giorno dopo giorno, scopriva qualcosa di nuovo e di meraviglioso. Amava amare, e amava amare Louis. Questa era stata la sua scoperta.  
Quella idilliaca routine con cui aveva preso il via la sua vita si incrinò a metà Gennaio, pochi giorni prima della Luna piena di quel mese. Come già premesso, non era mai solo se non tra le mura di casa, dove entrambi dovevano considerarsi al sicuro. Harry non seppe se fu il suo odore ad intensificarsi giungendo a chilometri di distanza o se il lupo bianco cercasse proprio lui, tant'è che quella sera, in garage, mentre puliva e sistemava il proprio motorino, lo scrosciare dei cespugli del vicinato, in assenza di vento, destò la sua attenzione e la sua curiosità. Lo percepì anche se fu minimo, il rumore. Voltò lo sguardo alle sue spalle e aggrottò la fronte, mentre una strana sensazione lo colpiva nei sensi che, prossimi al plenilunio, iniziavano a sensibilizzarsi come quelli del lupo dentro di sé.  
Camminò fuori dal garage con un panno tra le mani col quale si pulì velocemente le dita nere di grasso. A cielo aperto, si guardò attorno addentrandosi nel piccolo orto, curato dai suoi genitori.  
Sussultò, indietreggiando, quando dal rosso dei ravanelli quattro zampe bianche sbucarono fuori dai cespugli assieme alla sagoma del Maìl in tutta la sua avvenente fisicità. «Tu…» biascicò Harry guardandosi subito attorno. Il lupo riversò il capo da un lato, come a guardarlo meglio in tutta quella magnifica paura che gli stava facendo percepire.  
 _Ciao giovane lupo…_  
Harry ringraziò che il sole fosse già tramontato e che la strada, così come l'area attorno a loro, fosse deserta. E non tanto per il timore che qualcuno potesse vedere un lupo poco più grande del normale nelle sue vicinanze, ma per la consapevolezza che quell'essere disumano fosse capace di qualsiasi terribile azione.  
Si tirò dritto, cercando di assumere una posizione di difesa nei confronti del Maìl che, composto, continuava a guardarlo placido. Aspettava la sua parola, ma Harry non aveva nemmeno il desiderio di salutarlo.  
Dentro di sé, l'anima ferina gli gridava la promessa fatta a Louis. Doveva cacciarlo via. Doveva allontanarlo prima che potesse giocare con la sua mente e ingannarlo. Perché Harry credeva alla famiglia Tomlinson. Credeva, ciecamente, a Louis.  
Eppure… ancora una volta, qualcosa lo fece cedere. Piegò il capo, in una incerta riverenza e «Sei molto lontano dalla foresta…»  
Il lupo gettò uno sguardo oltre le spalle di Harry, per poi annuire lievemente. _Lo sono._  
Anche il modo in cui gli parlava, entrandogli nella mente e mostrandogli i suoi pensieri, era capace di turbarlo. Si sentiva violato, in qualche modo, come se un intruso passeggiasse nei suoi pensieri indisturbato, macchiandoli e compromettendoli con estrema facilità. Harry sapeva che non era esattamente così, che non era così facile, e che solo una mente debole poteva cedere a quel tipo di potere, ma la sola certezza di non essere abbastanza forte, non quanto Louis o Zayn, lo coglieva nel panico.  
 _I tuoi desideri sono stati la mia guida. Ti ho trovato annusando nell'aria il tuo odore, ma eri tu che cercavi me. Allora, hai pensato a ciò che ti ho detto?_  
Eccome se ci aveva pensato. Annuì impercettibilmente, tremando come una foglia. Si abbracciò, stringendo stretto le dita attorno al gomito, quasi ferendosi con le sue stesse unghie.  
«Non- non sono interessato. Non so cosa ti dica il mio odore, ma- ma si sbaglia. Perciò stammi lontano.» si maledì per non essere risultato del tutto convincente, né nel tono di voce né tantomeno nelle parole che gli disse.  
Il lupo sbuffò quello che Harry tradusse come una risata compiaciuta. Gli camminò attorno, come segnando un territorio sempre più circoscritto, come se volesse metterlo alle strette.  
 _Se la tua sicurezza potesse costruire delle fondamenta, vivremmo di terremoti._  
Harry strinse i pugni, mentre vedeva nella sua mente case simile alla sua crollare giù al suono di quelle parole sarcastiche.  
 _Ma se è questa la tua decisione, non posso far nulla. Nemmeno darti tutte quelle risposte che vai cercando e che nessuno sembra mai volerti dare._  
Harry chiuse gli occhi, irrigidendo la mascella mentre vedeva il viso di Louis farsi duro, impassibile, e poi voltarsi per allontanarsi come aveva fatto la prima volta che gli aveva chiesto perché esistessero creature come loro.  
Gemette in un sibilo, quando aprì gli occhi, agghiacciato dalla realtà. «Non è così, lui- lui ha avuto i suoi tempi. Lui è sempre stato sincero con me. Vai via, tu vuoi solo fottermi la testa per chissà quali scopi!» urlò esausto.  
Il lupo bianco si arrestò per ringhiargli contro a quell'insolente accusa, mostrandogli così le candide zanne affilate delle sue fauci.  Harry si irrigidì e fece un passo indietro.  
 _Sono qui per aiutarti, giovane lupo. Non avresti nulla da darmi, pur se volessi qualcosa, in cambio della mia implacabile gentilezza. Non osare offendermi._  
Lo minacciò. Harry rimase a guardarlo con gli occhi sgranati, incapace di reagire o di inventarsi qualcosa per scappare incolume da quell'incontro. Fu il lupo stesso a rilassarsi, ritrovando la sua postura controllata e calma.  
 _In ogni caso, non posso costringerti a capire, ma quando sarà il momento, saprai che ho avuto ragione e verrai da me._  
Harry lo guardò dritto negli occhi, senza più filtri si fece trapassare da quelle parole, che lo tramortirono come un tir a tutta velocità.  
Il Maìl parlò ancora, prima di sparire dietro i cespugli da dove era apparso. Gli diede prima le spalle, e poi voltandosi col solo capo, intercettando di nuovo i suoi occhi spauriti, gli disse: _Sarò nella foresta, quando sarai pronto a sapere tutta la verità._  
 

***

   
«Ouch, ho battuto la testa!»  
Niall si massaggiò la parte lesa dopo aver quasi sfondato il tettuccio dell'abitacolo del pick-up.  
Zayn in risposta borbottò qualcosa di incomprensibile, mentre se lo ancorava addosso, aprendogli le gambe per farsi circondare la vita. «Sei tu che insisti a rimanere qui dentro, potremmo essere nel mio letto, ora!» lo rimbeccò, aprendogli i jeans e infilandogli una mano nelle mutande.  
L'altro ragazzo tremolò nel suo tocco, volutamente rude e «Scusami tanto se non mi sento pronto ad entrare in una tana di lupi!» rispose, indicando con un pollice il maniero alle sue spalle.  
E lo disse con così tanta serietà e una vocina stridula che, paradossalmente, Zayn esplose in una risata tanto di pancia che per poco non abbatteva entrambi contro al parabrezza. Era un giovedì pomeriggio e per restare un po' con Niall aveva concordato col capo per prendersi la sera libera. Lui aveva insistito per portarlo a casa, dicendogli che anche Harry ci era stato (come se con quello avesse potuto convincerlo) e che non doveva farsi problemi ma Niall aveva insistito per rimanere in auto. Perciò si erano ritrovati impigliati in un tetris di corpi, nel suo pick-up posteggiato in una stradina pressoché inagibile che conduceva su al colle, con Zayn seduto al lato del passeggero e lui sopra di lui, a cavalcioni. Niall non se l'era sentita di andare da lui semplicemente perché, dopo quello che era capitato il giorno prima a Harry, temeva di poter incontrare Louis e che questo potesse metterlo alle strette o cavargli di bocca la verità con i suoi modi persuasivi (che includevano occhiatacce omicida e minacce).  
Si lasciò andare alle attenzioni del ragazzo, premendogli il volto nel collo e baciandolo con gratitudine, per tutte quelle sensazioni fisiche e non solo, che apeva ogni volta fargli provare. L'esperienza di Zayn era tanta, rispetto alla sua, ma mai una volta quest'ultimo glielo aveva fatto pesare, mettendogli fretta o spingendolo a bruciare le tappe solo per il proprio compiacimento. Niall gliene era veramente grato e forse era anche per questo se provava per Zayn quell'affetto sproposito che cresceva col trascorrere dei giorni.  
Tuttavia fu solo dopo essersi appropriato dell'orgasmo offertogli dalla mano di Zayn, dopo che questo lo ebbe ripulito accuratamente con un tovagliolino e con un affetto che gli fece sciogliere il sangue nelle vene, che Niall si sentì impossibilitato all'idea di tenere ancora la bocca chiusa, soprattutto perché ne andava della sicurezza del suo migliore amico.  
«Niall, se continui in questo modo morirai dissanguato» gli fece notare proprio Zayn, vedendolo tutto preso a mordersi il labbro inferiore fino a spaccarselo. Gli si avvicinò e con delicatezza lo baciò nel punto leso, piano, per poi spazzare via con un pollice la piccola stilla di sangue che sgorgò sulla morbidezza del labbro come un rubino. C'era qualcosa che voleva dirgli, Zayn lo percepiva sotto alla pelle e i suoi sensi da lupo c'entravano relativamente in quel contesto. Niall ormai era un libro aperto di cui bastava osservare gli occhi cobalto per capire che c'era qualcosa che non andava.  
«Devi dirmi qualcosa?» lo incalzò, quindi, per cercare di tirarlo via dall'impaccio. Niall sospirò, sollevandosi, e goffamente ritornò al suo posto, una gamba sotto al sedere e l'altra penzoloni nello spazio vacante tra lui e i pedali. Sì, doveva decisamente dirgli qualcosa. Zayn lo vide roteare il busto verso di lui e quando i loro sguardi, tanto diversi, si incontrarono, le parole fluirono con una tale semplicità che tutta l'ansia provata fino ad allora sembrò solo un brutto sogno. Il ragazzo gli raccontò tutto, nei minimi dettagli, con una preoccupazione negli occhi che più volte aveva cercato di dissipare stringendoselo tra le braccia. Quando smise di parlare, tirarono un sospiro all'unisono.  
«Non mi sento in colpa per avertene parlato, perché so quanto è pericoloso quel Malì e-»  
«Maìl» lo corresse Zayn, per la quinta volta, un piglio pensoso sul volto.  
«Be' quello che è! Ho solo paura che possa fargli del male, per questo ho voluto parlartene».  
«Quindi non ne ha parlato con Louis?»  
Niall scosse la testa, di nuovo afflitto, forse per il comportamento del suo amico. Non riusciva a capirlo ultimamente, più del solito, come se fosse combattuto da una doppia volontà che non sapeva più come fare a controllare. Vide Zayn indurire l'espressione del viso, la mascella che fino a poco prima aveva baciato, si fece tesa. Nelle sue iridi nere lampeggiò una saetta rossa che gli fece venire i brividi. Erano gli occhi del lupo, quelli, e non del ragazzo di cui amava il sorriso e l'espressione placida. Era come se si fosse ritrovato davanti uno sconosciuto.  
«Per quale dannato motivo gli ha permesso di parlargli?!» tuonò Zayn, d'improvviso, facendolo sussultare.  
Niall sbarrò gli occhi, fece spallucce. «Avrà avuto paura...»  
«I Maìl non uccidono per sport, basta allontanarli».  
Era la prima volta che vedeva Zayn perdere il suo caratteristico controllo, quella calma che lo contraddistingueva da Louis, ad esempio, che perdeva la pazienza anche per uno sguardo di troppo. Niall sentì che era meglio non insistere, non fargli domande; decise anche di imputare quel cambio repentino di umore al fatto che ora, un loro simile, fosse in pericolo. Non aveva idea di come funzionassero le cose tra i licantropi e nel dubbio si limitò ad annuire mentre gli occhi vagavano verso l'orizzonte, laddove il sole si apprestava a tramontare, sparendo lentamente alle spalle dell'imponente maniero dei Tomlinson.  
 

***

   
Nella foresta ci andava tutte le volte che ne sentiva il bisogno, indipendentemente dal plenilunio. Louis ci si rifugiava quando voleva scappare dalla propria mente come se in quelle pareti di alberi alti a sfidare il cielo, si sentisse al sicuro persino da se stesso. Harry quel giorno non era andato a scuola, non lo aveva incontrato in nessun luogo, neppure in palestra. Aveva provato a chiamarlo, si erano parlati ma nella voce del ragazzo aveva riscontrato una lievissima nota discordante che aveva attribuito al fatto che non stesse bene, che avesse la febbre. Se non era andato da lui era stato solo per colpa di quel dannato progetto di chimica che lo aveva costretto a scuola fino al tardo pomeriggio. Quando poi era ritornato a casa, per farsi una doccia, aveva sentito il bisogno di staccare la spina in mezzo alla natura. Si era ritrovato a camminare nella foresta, appena dopo al tramonto, proprio per questa ragione, nonostante sua madre gli avesse chiesto di non andarci da umano. Stava avviandosi verso il suo posto preferito, quando la preoccupazione di sua madre, nonché fonte d'ansia per tutti i membri della famiglia, apparve alle sue spalle. Louis lo percepì dallo scricchiolare delle foglie e dall'affanno, come se avesse corso per seguire la pista lasciata dal suo odore. Sì voltò e non permise all'agitazione di prendere il sopravvento in lui, quando se lo ritrovò davanti. Ora che lo osservava dalla sua altezza da uomo, gli sembrava, paradossalmente, ancora più grosso e imponente; il mantello albino a creare contrasto contro ai colori vividi della natura.  
«Mi seguivi?» lo schernì Louis, abbozzando un ghigno spavaldo. Il Maìl avanzò di tre zampate, facendoglisi appena più vicino e alzò il muso per guardarlo negli occhi. Louis si imbatté in quello sguardo latteo e non seppe impedirsi di provare una sibillina sensazione, come se quella creatura gli stesse scavando nell'anima. Allora, la sua, fu un'idea assurda ma la attuò per provare a contrastare l'analisi attenta del lupo. Immaginò di essere su di un promontorio, sospeso nel vuoto, con in basso il mare. C'era solo quello nella sua mente e la caparbietà di non lasciarsi leggere come un diario incustodito.  
Il Maìl si mosse impercettibilmente e con gli occhi iniziò a comunicargli le sue intenzioni.  
 _Hai pensato a quello che ti ho offerto?_  
«No, non l'ho fatto».  
 _E per quello che penso?_  
Non sapeva a cosa stesse riferendosi, ma continuò a fronteggiarlo con sicurezza, senza tradire timore. Quando parlò, lo fece con voce ferma, gli occhi ben puntati in quelli dell'animale.  
«Non ho bisogno di te. Ringrazio e rifiuto l'offerta».  
Il Maìl in risposta chinò il capo e in un movimento, Louis poté scorgere il rifulgere perlaceo delle sue fauci scoperte. Per alcuni istanti fu tradito dall'ansia che l'essere potesse attaccarlo ma spronato chissà da quale forza superiore, trovò il coraggio di aggiungere dell'altro.  
«Lasciaci in pace. Se siamo stati noi ad attirarti qui, allora puoi anche ritornare da dove sei venuto». Louis alzò il mento in un gesto altezzoso e provocatorio, aggiunse: «E stai alla larga da Harry, come me, neanche lui ha bisogno del tuo _aiuto_ ».  
Il lupo bianco non tradì alcun tipo di emozione, restò impassibile a scrutarlo con i suoi maledetti occhi. Louis sapeva di aver osato tanto, come era altrettanto convinto che il Maìl non lo avrebbe mai attaccato: c'era qualcosa nel modo in cui ora lo guardava, una scintilla folle che lo fece rabbrividire, come se volesse assestargli una zampata ma non nella carne, bensì nell'anima.  
 _Ne sei proprio sicuro?_  
Louis si ordinò di non rispondergli, mentre continuava a mantenere intatto il loro contatto visivo, l'unico modo che avevano per comunicare. Però cedette, maledicendosi, perché in un attimo di fragilità (Harry sarebbe stata sempre la sua debolezza più grande) ringhiò: «Cosa stai cercando di insinuare?»  
Il Maìl scrollò il pelo, iniziando ad indietreggiare, pronto a fare dietrofront per sparire dalla sua vista, quando con un ultimo sguardo gli comunicò qualcosa che, forse, Louis non avrebbe voluto sapere davvero.  
 _Non insinuo niente, riferisco solo la verità._  
Con queste parole, il lupo bianco sparì nelle ombre ora più scure della foresta. La sua anima iniziò a sanguinare copiosamente, colpita da quell'artigliata di poche parole ma dal potere davvero pericoloso.  
Perché Louis lo sapeva che quell'essere poteva avergli mentito solo per il gusto di insinuare in lui il dubbio. Sapeva che poteva essere una menzogna, una frase ambigua buttata lì solo per il sadico piacere di piantare in lui il seme della pazzia. Forse ci riuscì, poiché si scoprì totalmente incapace di trattenere l'istinto che lo incitò a correre da Harry, più veloce che poteva. Corse così forte, Louis, che ad un certo punto gli parve di non avere più il controllo sulle proprie gambe perché era così accecato dal bisogno impellente di zittire quel tarlo diabolico che il Maìl gli aveva ficcato nella mente, che non pensò nemmeno di passare a prendere le chiavi dell'auto.  Si precipitò giù dal colle di corsa, senza mai fermarsi col vento di Gennaio che gli tagliava la pelle e la giacca denim che non lo riparava granché, mentre si fiondava giù  per la stradina secondaria che lo avrebbe condotto dritto al centro della città. Corse per i vicoli, come un animale notturno, tra le strade già isolate e poco trafficate; rischiò addirittura di essere investito e quando si ritrovò davanti casa di Harry non badò più a niente, neanche all'ora, perché finalmente avrebbe potuto parlargli guardandolo negli occhi. Si gettò contro alla porta e iniziò a bussare, con le nocche spaccate dal freddo, il fiatone ad alzargli il petto. Il respiro abbandonava le sue labbra sotto forma di vapore che in un'altra circostanza si sarebbe divertito ad osservare ma che in quel momento passò in secondo piano. Trascorsero pochi attimi, forse perché il suo incessante bussare doveva aver allarmato gli abitanti di quella casa, prima che uno di loro venisse ad aprirgli. Sulla soglia apparve una donna di bell'aspetto, i capelli scuri ad incorniciarle il volto dalle linee morbide, a risaltare la forma delle labbra così familiari... Doveva essere per forza _sua_ madre.  
«Ti serve aiuto?» domandò la donna, con tono apprensivo, una mano sul petto. Probabilmente doveva avere un aspetto sconvolto per via della corsa e dell'agitazione a scuoterlo dentro.  
Non si presentò, non salutò neppure e «Devo parlare con Harry» rispose, prontamente. «Per favore, è importante».  
La donna arcuò un sopracciglio sottile e curato, quegli occhi verdi così simili a quelli del figlio. Parve parecchio scettica, anche preoccupata. Si prese del tempo per scrutarlo e sembrò ricordare qualcosa, perché disse: «Sei il ragazzo che è passato a prenderlo per il ballo, vero?»  
«Sì».  
Il fatto che la madre di Harry restò lì immobile a fissarlo attentamente, da capo a piedi, lo fece sentire fuori posto e più agitato di quanto già non fosse.  
«È successo qualcosa che dovrei sapere?»  
La pazienza di Louis, a quel punto, si esaurì tristemente. Non voleva mettersi ad urlare, tantomeno contro una donna preoccupata per il proprio figlio. Avrebbe voluto intimarle di tacere e smetterla con quelle domande ma era pur sempre un ragazzo profondamente educato (nonostante i suoi modi, spesso, discutibili) e perciò si limitò ad intirizzire la schiena, i pugni stretti nelle tasche della giacca quando articolò con le labbra, lentamente: «Per favore, devo parlargli». Scandì ciascuna parola digrignando i denti e sperò che il ringhio che riverberò nella sua gola lo avesse sentito solo lui. Tuttavia, dal modo in cui la donna spalancò gli occhi - come se una lucina le si fosse accesa nella mente - facendosi da parte per farlo passare, gli fece capire che si era sbagliato.  
«È di sopra, la terza camera sulla sinistra».  
Doveva sicuramente aver percepito qualcosa della sua natura ma a Louis non importò, non quando poté finalmente precipitarsi su per le scale. Ad ogni gradino l'odore di Harry gli violentava l'anima, facendosi sempre più intenso. Spalancò la porta con il cuore che minacciava di implodergli con violenza nelle ossa del torace, e quando il suo sguardo si posò sulla figura di Harry, l'ossigeno sparì definitivamente dai polmoni. Possibile gli fosse mancato così tanto in quel giorno trascorso l'uno lontano dall'altro? Era disteso sul suo letto, la camera illuminata solo dalla lampada posta sul comodino che gli rischiarava i tratti del profilo, gli illuminava l'ambrato dei capelli. Aveva un libro tra le mani che, non appena notò la sua irruente apparizione, adagiò sul grembo. Si mise a sedere, a Louis sembrò pensieroso e agitato, quella impressione non fece altro che accrescere la sua insofferenza. Non lo lasciò neppure parlare perché fu lui a farlo per primo.  
«C'è qualcosa di cui vuoi parlarmi, Harry?»  
   
Si era sorpreso, Harry, fino ad un certo punto nel ritrovarsi colui che in quelle lunghe ore di quel giorno assente era stato l'epicentro dei suoi pensieri.  
Nonostante l'aria sorpresa, dovuta all'irruenza della sua venuta in casa e nella sua camera, non era nemmeno ignaro dei motivi per cui fosse lì. Mascherò la sua evidente consapevolezza con una diffidente neutralità. Si sentiva in colpa per essere stato sedotto dalle parole del lupo bianco. Si sentiva in colpa per non essere così sicuro su quanto gli era stato detto da Louis perché le parole del Maìl avevano insinuato il dubbio. Si morse un labbro e ricacciando indietro le lacrime per tutte le colpe che si sentiva di avere, tentò di trattenersi il più possibile: «Non so di cosa tu stia parlando, Louis.» si alzò in piedi, dandogli le spalle per posare il libro sul comodino, e chiuse gli occhi ispirando lentamente. Si voltò, fronteggiandolo con finta calma. Louis sembrava sconvolto e vederlo in quello stato lo fece piegare in se stesso come se avesse appena ricevuto un pugno nello stomaco. «Sei tu che hai quasi spaccato la porta della mia stanza. C'è qualcosa che ti turba? Se è per la mia assenza a scuola, ho avuto la febbre, te l'ho scritto-» si morse la lingua, quando fu interrotto. Perché era ovvio anche alle sue orecchie che non fosse un bravo mentitore.  
«Allora è vero» disse Louis, a denti stretti. La delusione a creare dentro di lui un micidiale cocktail, che aveva come ingredienti principali la rabbia e l'insofferenza. Gli stavano intossicando l'anima, quelle emozioni.  
Louis non chiuse neanche la porta alle sue spalle, sopraffatto dall'atteggiamento dell'altro. «Ho voluto credere alla fiducia che ho riposto nel nostro legame, Harry» gli disse, i muscoli dolorosamente tesi, mentre si addentrava nella camera per farsi più vicino al ragazzo che lo fissava con gli occhi spalancati.  
Gli avvolse una mano intorno al braccio e Dio, avrebbe così tanto voluto stringerlo e abbracciarlo, baciare la sua bocca ma il tremore che quel contatto seppe sortire nel corpo dell'altro, lo fece desistere.  
«Perché stai tremando? Non è di me che devi avere paura, non sono io il lupo cattivo». Il tono che usò per parlargli fu carico di sarcasmo, di quello sollecitato dal dolore che solo chi riceveva una mancata verità, in risposta, sapeva usare come arma.  
Furono quelle ultime parole a scuotere Harry da tutti quelle sensazioni contrastanti, e furono quelle, soprattutto per il sarcasmo con cui erano state pronunciate, lo stesso del Maìl, che lo fecero tuffare a capofitto nell'indisposizione nei suoi confronti. Strattonò il braccio con una forza che non credeva di possedere. Lo superò, andandosi a rifugiare nella piccola scrivania dall'altra parte della stanza. Respirò, con affanno, mentre la rabbia si impossessava dei suoi sensi e della sua mente. «Vi divertite così tanto a prendervi gioco di me, eh?» affermò in un ringhio sottomesso che concluse con un lamento disperato.  
«Solo perché non conosco le stesse cose che sapete voi, non vuol dire che sono stupido. E, sì, ho paura. È umano, averne. Sei venuto qui per quali accuse, esattamente? A cosa hai dovuto credere per dubitare di me? A chi…» fece una pausa, mentre pensava a Niall, a cui non era stato capace di mentire, visto l'insistenza della sua preoccupazione. «è stato Zayn, vero?» domandò, voltandosi per tornare a guardarlo. Strinse i pugni. Ora non era più certo di chi fosse "il lupo cattivo", ma di certo Louis non era esattamente la persona che egli aveva creduto fosse. Si sentì ingannato da se stesso, ma ancora una volta diede la colpa alla parte ferina di sé.  
Il fatto che avesse tirato in ballo suo fratello, anziché incolpare quella testa bionda dalla bocca larga, fece innervosire Louis più di quanto già non fosse.  
«Zayn non c'entra, lascialo fuori da questa storia» rispose, le mani in tasca per impedirsi di toccarlo ancora e invadere i suoi spazi. Harry era così distante, ora, e non solo fisicamente, a tal punto che qualcosa dentro di lui prese ad urlare procurandogli una fitta allo stomaco. Lo fronteggiò, facendosi appena più vicino e mandando al diavolo quello che si era detto riguardo al non provare ad invadere i suoi spazi. «Mi hai chiesto cosa mi ha portato qui di corsa, da te, bene, te lo dirò». Louis prese un profondo respiro e strinse i pugni in tasca, per farsi forza e per ricacciare dentro di sé il terrore di imbattersi in una conferma a quel dannato dubbio che il lupo bianco era riuscito a piantargli dentro.  
«Sono stato nella foresta, avevo bisogno di restare da solo e mi sono imbattuto nel Maìl, anche se ho la netta sensazione che mi abbia seguito». Non lasciò andare lo sguardo da quello di Harry neppure per un attimo, bisognoso di leggere in esso ogni emozione che le sue parole riuscivano a scrivere.  
«Mi ha parlato in un modo che non mi è piaciuto e ha alluso al fatto che voi due aveste parlato, perciò sono corso qui». Si sentì di nuovo debole, incredibilmente, come tutte le volte che si ritrovava in balia di Harry, dei sentimenti profondi che nutriva per lui, che lo legavano a quel ragazzo e al lupo che era parte della sua anima.  
«Voglio fidarmi di noi, Harry, ma quel bastardo mi ha ficcato dentro alla testa un dubbio che tu, con il tuo comportamento, non hai fatto altro che rendere più forte».  
Guardarlo negli occhi faceva male perché in quelle pupille nere imperscrutabili, Louis non riusciva a leggervi nulla ma percepire le emozioni di Harry era così facile, come sentirle scorrere sotto alla sua stessa pelle. Era come se l'altro stesse ormai vivendo dentro di lui.  
Louis era andato nella foresta, quando entrambi si erano ripromessi di fare attenzione e starne il più lontano possibile. Questo fece scattare qualcosa in Harry, che subito si mise sulla difensiva.  
«No» negò spazientito, chiudendo gli occhi e trattenendo l'istinto di corrergli incontro per stringerlo e farsi stringere forte da lui. Gli credeva, una parte di sé lo faceva, ma l'altra metà annegata nella frustrazione di essere preso in giro, da tutti, non voleva credergli e se ne rimase lì, fermo, ad occhi bassi per non guardarlo ancora, avrebbe potuto farlo cedere. «Te lo dico io perché sei qui, Louis» esclamò alzando il viso. Sospirò e aprì gli occhi, imbattendosi in quella tempesta burrascosa di quegli occhi che sapevano esprimergli anche il freddo di quella distanza forzata. «Dici che vuoi fidarti di noi, ma non ci hai messo nemmeno un attimo a dubitare di me­… Per il mio comportamento?» sbuffò ironico. «Balle, perché non ti fidi. Tu non ti sei mai fidato di me».  
«Se vuoi giocarti la carta che stavi passeggiando per la foresta, ignaro del fatto che farlo ti avrebbe sicuramente fatto imbattere nel Maìl, okay, lo farò pure io: passeggiavo anche io per la foresta e mi sono accidentalmente imbattuto in lui.» mentì, perché sentiva di doverlo fare. Per punirlo. Louis era andato nella foresta, quindi lui non poteva confessargli che invece il Maìl era giunto fino a casa sua. «Anche a me l'incontro ha fatto sorgere dei dubbi. Mille.» tirò su con il naso e accidentalmente si riempì i polmoni dell'odore straziante di Louis. Stavolta non si inebriò. Fu più un veleno che lo irrigidì come fosse fatto di solo metallo.  
Louis sapeva di selvaggio, di bugie. L'odore acre di Louis gli ricordò il pericolo che aveva annusato la notte dell'arrivo del Maìl. Il pericolo nel quale voleva ancora gettarvisi ma dal quale, razionalmente, doveva allontanarsi. «Ma a differenza tua, Louis, non sono venuto ad accusarti. Perché io mi fidavo di te…» e si sforzò di sottolineare il tempo passato di quell'ultima frase. Perché era ovvio ormai, dall'aria che voleva assuefarlo alla dipendenza che nutriva per lui, che non potesse più. Che non potesse più fidarsi ciecamente di Louis.  
Per farlo, non doveva dar retta alla bestia che gridava di dargli ascolto e di rimangiarsi tutto, cullandosi in quelle braccia che, ormai, sapevano come accoglierlo, che per un po' aveva considerato la tana in cui sentirsi al sicuro.  Per riuscirci, Harry doveva tornare ad abiurare quella parte di sé che agiva incondizionatamente per tentare disperatamente di ricongiungersi con Louis.  
Quest'ultimo lo osservò con le labbra stirate in una linea, la mascella tesa e un'agitazione che prese a farlo tremare internamente. Aveva la mente piena di parole, Louis, che non riusciva a cavarsi fuori dalla bocca. Fu forse quando il suo sguardo accarezzò la pelle del collo niveo di Harry, laddove i segni della sua passione ne tingevano ancora il candore con sfumature che faticavano a sbiadire, che la sua insofferenza esplose bestiale e inaspettata.  
«Non ci sei venuto da me perché hai preferito ignorarmi, restandotene in questo buco, piuttosto di venire ad affrontarmi!»  
Aveva alzato la voce ma non poté fare nulla per impedirlo, il sangue avvelenato dalla rabbia che aveva tenuto a bada fino a quel momento. Non poteva credere che Harry avesse detto veramente quelle cose, non voleva credere che le pensasse davvero, quelle parole. Abbagliato da tutto ciò che aveva appena ascoltato da quelle labbra, le stesse che avrebbe voluto baciare, a discapito di tutto, Louis strinse una mano attorno al polso dell'altro e lo obbligò ad alzarsi in piedi, per fronteggiarlo occhi negli occhi.  
«E cosa vorresti insinuare, eh? Che sono andato nella foresta a cercarmela?»  
Il verde di quelle iridi lo accecò ma non si lasciò assuefare, non permise a quello sguardo di scalfirlo ulteriormente. Cosa gli aveva detto quella creatura, che dubbi era riuscita a innescare nella mente di Harry per farlo apparire in quel modo? Gli parve di avere avanti uno sconosciuto e di quella idea, Louis, ne fu terrorizzato. Le sue dita si strinsero attorno al polso con più prepotenza, quando fece per parlare di nuovo.  
«Se ci sono andato, in quella maledetta foresta, è perché volevo davvero stare da solo, non temevo quel bastardo perché non può esercitare più alcun potere su di me. Io so cosa voglio, o meglio, credevo di saperlo fino ad oggi».  
Con le ultime parole lasciò malamente il polso di Harry, mordendosi un labbro con ferocia. Si accorse troppo tardi dell'implicazione celata dalle sue parole, di quanto la sua debolezza per l'altro fosse riuscita a farlo parlare più del dovuto. Perché Louis, mentre si allontanava indietreggiando, la rabbia a farlo fremere e la tristezza ad avvolgerlo in un drappo pesante, si rese conto di avere appena confessato, implicitamente, ciò che avrebbe voluto dirgli e non certo in un contesto come quello. Aveva pensato che glielo avrebbe detto stringendolo tra le braccia, magari baciandogli la bocca, che non aveva più alcuna intenzione di trascorrere una vita da lupo, se ciò significava perderlo. Invece era andato tutto storto, faceva tutto schifo per colpa di un essere infido che era entrato nelle loro vite scalfendo quel legame che credeva essere intoccabile.  
Harry sentì il cuore frantumarsi nel petto e fu peggio del dolore che provava durante la trasformazione nelle notti di Luna piena. In un sussurro piano «vuol dire che ci siamo sbagliati entrambi» disse, mentre esausto, con gli occhi d'un tratto spenti, lo vedeva andare via, portando con sé il gelo, la tensione e il desiderio di cancellare tutto e ricominciare, ancora una volta, da capo. Louis se ne era così andato, privandolo di qualsiasi tipo di reazione. Le parole che gli aveva detto erano state così chiare. Talmente limpide da inondarlo come sotto il getto di acqua fredda. D'un tratto, si sentì veramente male per aver volontariamente mentito con l'intento di fargli male. Ci impiegò lo stesso tempo, per sentirsi ancora più confuso di prima. Il tempo impiegato a discutere lo aveva stregato proponendogli un'idea così chiara che il nemico gli fosse davanti, ma ora, da solo, nulla era più così certo. Non dopo ciò che aveva udito. Non dopo la chiarezza delle scelte che Louis gli aveva sbattuto addosso.  
Si sentì vuoto, quando si accasciò sul letto, con la pelle a bruciare dove lo aveva toccato, con irruenza e disperazione, come a volerlo scuotere dall'intorpidimento di quella stregoneria. Invano.  
Harry pianse. In silenzio. Perché se qualcosa era iniziato con Louis, in quella stanza entrambi l’avevano appena portata a termine.  
 

***

   
Il fine settimana a scuola fu un vero inferno. Il brutto di quella situazione era che lui e Harry si ignoravano, era come se tutto si fosse congelato e a loro fosse rimasto il niente. Tuttavia la loro non era una indifferenza assoluta; quella ci sarebbe stata se i loro occhi fossero rimasti lontani gli uni dagli altri e invece gli sguardi, a discapito di tutto, non riuscivano a fare a meno di cercarsi. Erano occhiate fugaci, certo, ma Louis non avrebbe mai potuto, da un giorno all'altro, neppure se lo avesse voluto davvero, fingere di non sapere dell'esistenza di Harry. Si incontravano ad ogni cambio d'ora vicino agli armadietti e se fino a quel momento c'erano stati baci rubati, carezze e sorrisi, ora tutto ciò che sapevano scambiarsi erano sguardi incolore, silenzi tesi che incatenavano parole, desideri, bisogni. In due giorni erano diventati entrambi bravi a mascherare le loro emozioni, come se lasciarle in balia dell'altro potesse sconvolgere quello stupido gioco del silenzio a cui si erano imposti di partecipare. Per quale motivo, poi? Era successo e basta, dopo quella sera in camera di Harry.  
A complicare tutto vi era anche il plenilunio ad incombere su di loro come la più nefasta apocalisse. Louis non sapeva proprio in che modo avrebbero superato quella notte di Luna piena, separati, lontani, senza neppure inciampare l'uno nei passi dell'altro e vivendo come se non sapessero dell'esistenza reciproca. La sola idea gli stringeva lo stomaco in una morsa ferrea che pareva volerglielo spappolare. Visse quei giorni con un'adrenalina insana, un'emozione malata ad infettargli l'anima e che sapeva trasmettergli solo sensazioni negative. I peggiori scenari si erano spalancati nella sua mente, immagini che mostravano quella bestia senz'anima con le fauci spalancate su di Harry _,_ incapace di difendersi come avrebbe voluto, _dovuto_ , perché ancora troppo giovane per quel modo feroce. Ricordò anche le sue parole, il fatto che si sentisse preso in giro da tutti, convinto che lui non lo credesse abbastanza forte per affrontare la vita. Fu per questa ragione che venerdì pomeriggio, Louis, si scoprì del tutto incapace di ignorare il bisogno di fare qualcosa per lui, seppure in maniera indiretta, per non fargli sapere che ci fosse la sua preoccupazione dietro, per non farlo sentire incapace di badare a se stesso. Aveva pensato di chiedere a Horan di rinchiudere il migliore amico nella sua cantina ma l'idea che quella testa bionda spifferasse le sue intenzioni a Harry lo aveva fatto desistere subito. Sapeva di comportarsi come un ragazzino orgoglioso ma c'era quella parte di lui, tremendamente ferita dalla consapevolezza di essere stato tradito, che non gli consentiva di agire diversamente. Perciò aveva pensato addirittura di chiedere a Zayn, di tenerlo d'occhio quella notte nella foresta, di stargli vicino in caso fosse riuscito a rintracciarlo nelle tenebre di quella natura ormai pericolosa. Tuttavia ripensò al modo in cui Harry gli aveva parlato, quell'arroganza dettata da ragioni che non appartenevano alla sua indole, come se fosse stato plagiato da una mente subdola. _"Solo perché non conosco le stesse cose che sapete voi, non vuol dire che sono stupido"._ Ricordò come non lo avesse fermato, invece di lasciarlo andare via con la rabbia in corpo ed eccolo lì, di nuovo, quel mostriciattolo dentro di lui a suggerirgli di farsi da parte, di lasciarlo al suo destino - sebbene non riuscisse a non pensare quanto il loro legame fosse più forte di qualsiasi altro sentimento. Lo aveva detto lui, però, che non voleva sentirsi trattato come uno stupido incapace di badare a se stesso e lui glielo avrebbe concesso, pur non avendo mai pensato, un solo attimo, che Harry fosse stupido. E di nuovo ritornò l'insofferenza, la sensazione di essere stato con uno sconosciuto, di non aver capito niente della persona che credeva di conoscere più di se stesso e di essere stato frainteso da colui che, aveva creduto avesse ormai la sua anima tra le mani. A Louis non restava più niente se non la rabbia che tutta quella situazione aveva seminato in lui, rigogliosa come una rampicante che ci aveva messo poco ad avvolgere e soffocare il suo cuore.  
Perciò quella che seguì fu la più buia notte di luna piena che aveva vissuto nella sua vita fino ad allora. Persino la trasformazione gli dilaniò l'anima più del dovuto, lacerandogli non solo la carne ma anche i sentimenti. Fu tutto tremendamente doloroso e quelle ore di buio, ad agognare il calore di Harry, il suo odore nei polmoni, furono le più lunghe e tenebrose di sempre. Ululò così forte e a lungo, ad un certo punto, da sentire il torace espandersi come per volersi spaccare in due parti esatte, come il suo cuore. In risposta ricevette solo un ululato, lontano, stinto, che la sua rabbia di lupo solitario non gli permise neppure di riconoscere. In un breve barlume di umanità Louis pensò, mentre correva senza una meta attraverso le insidie della foresta, con la luce della Luna a rischiarargli la via, che per la prima volta nella sua vita da lupo sperava che la notte passasse in fretta. Per la prima volta, mentre il suo corpo viveva la forma animale che lui aveva sempre preferito a quella umana, desiderò che l'alba arrivasse presto e che spazzasse via la Luna. Poi giunse un ululato forte, orgoglioso, l'urlo di chi era arrabbiato con se stesso e con il mondo, ad arrestare la sua corsa disperata e costringerlo ad ascoltare. Fu un richiamo, disperato, forse, a cui Louis non seppe e non volle rispondere. E in quell'istante la volontà tornò a scindersi di nuovo, in una maniera mai sperimentata e forse davvero pericolosa. Desiderò, in un tripudio di contraddizioni, mentre agognava che il sole arrivasse in fretta, di poterci restare in quel corpo di animale anche per i giorni a venire; che se Harry avesse accettato l'aiuto di quel Maìl, riprendendosi la vita da umano, lui con la sua natura animale avrebbe potuto rimanere lontano da tutto ma, specialmente, dalla fonte principale del suo male di vivere.  
   
   
Aprì gli occhi, supino sul proprio letto, imbattendosi nel bianco crepato del soffitto della sua stanza. Come un dejà-vù, guaì silenziosamente sotto il proprio cuscino.  
La riproduzione casuale ancora riproduceva suoni che lo avevano condotto ad addormentarsi la notte prima. Harry ormai non si addormentava se non con la mente sfinita. Tornare indietro, alla sua precedente vita, a quella che per anni era stata la normalità,  si era rivelato essere più difficile di quanto pensasse. Era tornato a scuola, dopo la discussione con Louis, solo per darsi alla fuga, per comportarsi come un ladro mascherato con finta indifferenza; lo vedeva, ovunque si girasse, perché ormai l'occhio stesso lo cercava, da bravo masochista. E scorgerlo a guardarlo a sua volta, proprio lui, era un colpo al cuore che subito si stringeva nel petto provocandogli il dolore, lo stesso, che lo aveva colto la sera della litigata con Louis, quella in cui l'aveva visto andare via nell'esatto momento in cui era tanto debole da tornare a vedere con lucidità e da rimangiarsi tutte le parole pronunciate per chiedere scusa. Il tempo era stato un inganno, uno strano scherzo del destino. Avrebbe voluto fermarlo, l'aveva lasciato andare e Louis se ne era andato, facendo meno rumore rispetto al suo arrivo, ma incasinando chiassosamente tutto dentro di lui, che si sgretolava ogni centimetro in più che si imponeva fra loro. La notte era trascorsa tra lacrime e insonnia, faticosamente, e con sé anche la forza di fare qualcosa di concreto. Per sistemare tutto. Il giorno dopo non aveva fatto nulla, se non guardarlo. A ogni cambio dell'ora si affrettava ad arrivare al suo armadietto con la speranza che l'altro dicesse qualcosa, facesse un minimo gesto che potesse usare come scusa per avvicinarlo, parlargli. Ma Louis non faceva nulla. Lo guardava solamente, esponendogli disappunto e delusione. E più Harry si specchiava in quegli occhi, più perdeva coraggio e animo. Quelle iridi non lo disilludevano, rinfacciandogli tutti gli sbagli commessi. E lo facevano nel modo peggiore, dimostrandogli tutte le ferite che lui, a parole, gli aveva inferto.  
E perciò, quella mattina, due giorni dopo, una di quelle da croce rossa sul calendario, si svegliò esausto e in collera. Perché più era lontano da Louis, più si arrabbiava col mondo. In silenzio, perché non parlava più con nessuno. Nemmeno con Niall, che aveva escluso per pura diffidenza ora che l'amico aveva quel profondo legame con Zayn.  
Solo. Forse stavolta lo sarebbe stato davvero. Solo, durante una notte di plenilunio.  
Si alzò e, scendendo al piano di sotto trovò la madre, in cucina, pronta a cucinare la colazione. Harry le baciò una guancia, prima di aprire il frigorifero e afferrare la bistecca. Fu la scritta mentale "solo" a farlo voltare verso la madre. Era tornato al punto di partenza, ma troppe cose erano cambiate.  
«Mamma» la chiamò all'attenzione, mentre metteva a cuocere la carne. Il volto della donna si rilassò subito in un sorriso quando intercettò gli occhi del figlio. «Mamma, vorrei che tu e papà faceste una cosa per me, stanotte» disse con un filo di voce. «è possibile che mi concediate la vostra fiducia per una volta?» domandò, con gli occhi pieni di lacrime. Si sentiva solo, Harry, e in quel momento voleva vicino le due persone che più di ogni altro avrebbero dovuto supportarlo e reggerlo per evitare che crollasse nel baratro della sofferenza. Di riflesso, anche gli occhi di Anne si annacquarono di lacrime impossibile da trattenere e, mordendosi un labbro per evitare di singhiozzare, annuì senza neppure dubitare.  
Convincere il padre, così, alla cieca, fu più complicato. Harry fu paziente e attese fino a quando non ebbe una decisione certa da dargli, poco dopo il tramonto.  
Mangiarono con calma, sereni ma tesi. Era capitato diverse volte, prima che Harry decidesse di escluderli dai processi di quelle notte, che vedessero la trasformazione del figlio, ma mai senza catene o una netta separazione; per questo, quella sarebbe stata del tutto nuova. Voleva togliergli la paura con cui per anni si erano condannati a infliggersi. Voleva riavvicinarsi a loro, perché ne aveva bisogno. E non per sostituirli all'assenza di Louis. Non c'entrava nulla la sua lontananza, piuttosto la sua presenza aveva fatto in modo che Harry arrivasse a provare quell'esigenza nei confronti dei genitori. Si rese conto per l'ennesima volta quanto dovesse a quel ragazzo e quanto invece gli aveva fatto male.  
«Io- ora vado dietro quegli alberi perché non voglio torturarvi con il mio dolore durante… la trasformazione. Purtroppo quello non si può fingere di non provare. Poi… poi quando sarà il momento tornerò qui. Vi prego di non avere paura, perché in nessuna forma vorrei farvi del male, non ne sarei proprio capace…» spiegò, con crudo realismo e con l'affanno di chi risentiva già l'influenza della trasformazione.  
La madre e il padre lo guardarono spaventati, ma incredibilmente - ancora una volta - gli diedero fiducia. Era successo qualcosa, in quei mesi, di cui Harry non doveva essersi reso conto. Un cambiamento. Perché era certo che quelle parole non sarebbe stato in grado di poterle dire senza ricevere l'ennesimo rifiuto ricolmo di paura da parte loro.  
La madre, prima di lasciarlo andare, gli carezzò una guancia. «Sono orgogliosa di te, Harry» gli disse semplicemente. Harry annuì, commosso, e sorrise appena, prima di voltarsi verso la penombra dei quattro alberelli del suo giardino.  
Giunse a loro con passo felpato. Senza dubitare nemmeno un momento. Si arrestò soltanto a pochi metri di distanza da loro, per concedergli del tempo. La coda si muoveva adagio a destra e a sinistra. Li guardava, senza farsi sfuggire alcuna delle loro reazioni.  
Come c'era da aspettarsi, fu la madre ad avvicinarsi per prima. Ogni passo che compiva, Harry abbassava il capo e faceva qualche piccolo passetto. Non la vide, quindi, quando la madre arrestandosi ad un passo da lui, avanzò una mano sul suo capo per affondargli le dita nel pellicciotto marroncino.  
Harry guaì, chiudendo gli occhi, mentre la coda iniziava a muoversi con più veemenza. Alzò il capo quando un'altra mano iniziò ad accarezzarlo e si sorprese nel vedere il padre, accanto alla moglie, carezzarlo con la delicatezza che non gli aveva mai visto usare e sorridergli piano con gli occhi gonfi di lacrime. «Harry…» lo chiamarono all'unisono. E come se volesse rispondergli, il loro figlio guaì avvicinandosi per ricevere ancora qualche altra carezza.  
L'attimo di profonda commozione si sciolse al suono di un ululato che ridestò Harry facendolo indietreggiare per puntare lo sguardo alle sue spalle, da dove lo aveva sentito giungere.  
Lo riconobbe nello strazio e nella capacità, ancora una volta, di incrinargli il cuore nel petto. Era Louis.  
Si voltò nuovamente verso i propri genitori, come se con il solo sguardo poteva fargli capire che doveva scappare via. E loro, come se capissero davvero, seppero perfino rispondergli.  
«Vai, Harry» disse il padre. «Sii prudente, amore mio» replicò subito la mamma. Harry inclinò appena il capo, li guardò un'ultima volta, ricolmo di orgoglio per ciò che erano riusciti a sostenere, e poi fuggì via. In direzione della foresta.  
   
Non aveva corso così velocemente nemmeno all'ululato che poi si era rivelato essere del Maìl. Superava ogni ostacolo con la disperazione di dover accorrere il prima possibile, e anche in quei casi in cui si ritrovava a graffiarsi con la corteccia degli alberi che non riusciva a schivare in tempo, non desisteva nemmeno un momento. Galoppò fino all'estremo delle forze che lo condussero repentinamente al principio della foresta. Di lì, l'odore di Louis era percepibile come se fosse una scia lasciatagli per essere seguita. Così continuò a correre, pronto a corrergli incontro senza più orgoglio né scuse da adottare.  
Da umano c'era sempre un "ma" pronto a ricordargli perché non poteva cercare un altro confronto e una riappacificazione. Per quanto la bramasse, con tutto se stesso, quel briciolo di razionalità aveva la meglio. Quel briciolo, confuso e testardo, che aveva premura di ricordargli che non tutto fosse così semplice.  Ma con l'anima ferina libera da ogni vincolo della mente, l'esitazione non esisteva più. C'era solo quella forzata convinzione che se quella lontana prima notte da lupo libero aveva scelto Louis, annusandolo nell'aria come faceva ora, chiaramente, anche a miglia di distanza, doveva pur significare qualcosa. E quel qualcosa aveva a che fare con la parte di sé che da sempre aveva cercato disperatamente il proprio complementare a cui legarsi inesorabilmente.  
Non aveva scelto Zayn, il cui odore era distinguibile in quella enorme casa che era la loro foresta, Harry non aveva scelto nessun altro.  
Aveva tirato dritto verso Louis. Questo doveva bastare per convincersi di qualsiasi altra cosa. Questo e la consapevolezza che a scelta fatta, anche l'altro a sua volta, di fronte a quel bivio, aveva percorso la strada per congiungersi a lui.  
Questo, dannazione, doveva significare qualcosa. Questo, come un impeto, lo avvolse passando direttamente per le vene, rinvigorendo il suo sangue.  
Quella scelta, giungendo fino al cuore, pompandolo e rinvigorendolo di nuovo coraggio e nuova fiducia, lo spingeva con folle intraprendenza verso Louis.  
   
Sfortunatamente, nonostante tutto, inciampò in una buca che lo fece rotolare per qualche metro e che segnò tutte le decisioni prese.  
Emise un lungo latrato di dolore, quando si fermò con la schiena a terra. Scrollò il capo, liberandosi del fogliame che subito gli si era incastrato nel pelo e stordito si guardò attorno. D'istinto, in un chiaro esempio di ansia e rimprovero verso se stesso, si morse le zampe anteriori, colpevoli di averlo fatto cadere. Si alzò in piedi, pronto a ripartire, impaziente di trovare Louis, il cui ululato straziante aveva saputo scuoterlo prepotentemente. E prima di riprendere la corsa, sapendo che era ancora lontano, ululò per sfogare la sua disperata impazienza. Ululò forte, per allarmare Louis che stava giungendo a lui. Dentro quell'ululato verso il cielo c'era un po' di tutto: scuse, colpe, incomprensioni. E la Luna non fu gelosa, se per una volta quel richiamo non era dedicato affatto a lei.  
Accolto con nuova pace nel silenzio frusciante della foresta, Harry si riempì i polmoni di ossigeno. Annusò nel medesimo istante l'odore di Louis e riprese la corsa. Soltanto per arrestarsi, pochi attimi davanti, a chi aveva tutta l'intenzione di sbarrargli la strada.  
Il Maìl gli si parò davanti, distruggendo ogni suo tentativo di avanzare. Lo incatenò con lo sguardo, irrigidendo ogni suo muscolo, e lo scrutò con tale intensità da annullare ogni percezione del suo corpo.  
 _Credi nel caso, giovane lupo?_  
Comunicò attraverso le iridi perlacee, che irradiavano un clangore bianco capace di spegnere la Luna sopra di loro. Al silenzio di Harry, il lupo bianco continuò a parlargli avanzando verso di lui, con quel passo lento che sapeva trasmettergli minaccia e terrore.  
 _Il caso non esiste e la tua presenza, qui dinnanzi a me, è volontà del fato. Il tuo. Mi hai trovato perché è stato il tuo inconscio a cercarmi, ingannandoti di avere bisogno di altro._  
Il Maìl enfatizzò l'ultima parola con un movimento scattoso del capo, le fauci apparvero d'improvviso facendo rifulgere il loro candore sotto ai raggi della luce e Harry non ebbe dubbio riguardo al fatto che con "altro" aveva alluso a Louis. E infatti...  
 _Sei solo, proprio come il nostro primo incontro. Stavolta la tua solitudine, tuttavia, la percepisco più profonda, radicata in te da qualcosa che ti tormenta. Vuoi spazzare via la tempesta che si riversa in te? Se userai le mie verità come caduceo saprai come dissipare le nubi buie che ti avvolgono l'anima. Sia del lupo che dell'umano._  
Harry lo guardò disorientato, le gambe tese incapaci di indietreggiare. Aveva l'affanno e mille consapevolezze che prima di quelle immagini nella mente dettate dal Maìl avevano il loro senso d'essere e che ora si sgretolavano con la forza di cui quell'essere era capace di esercitare con lui.  
Era stato convinto che solo l'umano fosse capace di accecarsi di fronte ai modi di fare di quell'essere dall'aspetto etereo ma dall'anima dannata, ma dal modo in cui tremava, già confuso da quelle poche parole, riconobbe che si era ingannato. Il Maìl l'aveva in pugno anche quando era libero di agire solo secondo l'istinto.  
Si sedette, remissivo, con la certezza che la sua debolezza fosse ancora quel briciolo di insicurezza che aveva rinchiuso tra le mura della ragione. Si sentì stretto, dalla forza imponente dell'essere che aveva davanti, e non aveva alcun modo di opporsi a lui.  
Harry non credeva al caso, e il fato voleva dirgli che, ora, era il momento che le loro strade si incrociassero di nuovo.  
 _Come potrei fidarmi di te quando, per ottenere la mia, hai fatto in modo di mettermi contro l'unico a cui avevo riposto incondizionatamente la mia fiducia?_  
Per la prima volta si ritrovò a parlare nella sua mente, riflettendogli immagini su immagini, come un vomito di quelle che sarebbero potute essere parole. In quello spazio di caos, Harry credette per un momento di perdere la condizione dello spazio e del tempo, la condizione di realtà, necessaria per non diventare un vero folle a briglia sciolta. Dovette allontanarsi da quella mente così limpidamente complessa. Sbuffò un guaito, allargando le fauci, e con estremo coraggio, continuò: _Parli di sincerità, dimostramelo che lo sei e avrai la mia fiducia: sai davvero chi è stato a farmi diventare quello che sono?_  
Il Maìl mosse il capo sbuffando quella che, se fosse stato umano in quell'istante, avrebbe avuto il suo di una risata di scherno.  
 _Non ti ho messo contro nessuno. Se colui che deteneva la tua fiducia, in seguito al mio arrivo, ha deciso di allontanarsi è perché forse ha qualcosa da nascondere, un segreto che riguarda qualcuno a lui molto vicino che forse non vuole tradire. Ci hai mai pensato?_  
Fu così arguta quella replica, che Harry non si rese nemmeno conto del modo disonesto adottato dall'altro per non rispondergli direttamente. No, fu così stolto da caderci con tutte le zampe, mentre la sua mente disegnava la sagoma perfetta, nera come la pece, del fratello di Louis.  
 _Zayn…_  
Il lupo davanti a sé sembrò illuminarsi come un trionfatore davanti alla vetta che assapora già la gloria. Un nome, per lui, sarebbe stata la coppa da stringere e baciare.  
Come tanti lampi, Harry crollò in quella rivisitazione fulminea della sua vita negli ultimi mesi. Quelle che erano state solo immagini sconnesse di una trama frantumata e mancante di diverse parti, a quelle parole sembrò comporsi come un puzzle che attendeva l'ultimo pezzo.  
Lo ripeté, _Zayn,_ mentre tutto il mistero attorno alla quella persona si spogliava via come fosse stata una veste invisibile che lo teneva al sicuro.  
Essendo un essere spietato, il Maìl parve gongolare nell'osservare lo stupore e il terrore mischiarsi sul volto di Harry, rendendo più fioca la luce nei suoi occhi verdi.  
 _Se solo fossi stato più sveglio, ma non posso biasimarti essendo ancora troppo giovane e inesperto, avresti colto da solo, senza il mio aiuto, tutti quei segnali che avrebbero fatto scattare in te la luce della consapevolezza._  
Il lupo bianco alzò il suo muso spavaldo al cielo, tese le mandibole e contrasse la gola sotto allo strato albino del suo mantello; parve voler ululare ma si trattenne, come colto dall'impellente bisogno di parlare ancora.  
 _Colui che ti ha strappato la normalità di una vita che avresti potuto vivere lontano dal potere della Luna, è giunto in questa città nello stesso anno in cui tutto per te è cambiato. Il suo mantello è nero come la sua anima, i suoi occhi misteriosi come ogni sua intenzione. Puoi riprenderti la tua vita, so che lo desideri più di qualsiasi altra cosa al mondo._  
Harry ringhiò in risposta, perché a quella verità che seguiva, taciuta anche dal lupo bianco lui, sapeva figurarsi fin troppo bene l'azione che doveva eseguire per riprendersi la propria vita.  
Questa volta quel ringhio non ebbe alcuna esitazione. Come se si fosse fatto grande d'un tratto, fu forte, bruciante nella gola e vibrante nel petto. Divenne grande con in bocca il gusto della morte e gli occhi patinati da una vendetta cieca che già bramava di compiere. Perse la propria innocenza da cucciolo, nel modo più sbagliato, ma con quelli che riteneva i motivi più giusti.  
Non si rendeva conto della sua volontà così facilmente malleabile, che un momento prima lo vedeva correre a perdifiato per il motivo opposto a quello che, invece, lo teneva ancorato, lì, su quel terreno granuloso che toccava sfregando gli artigli delle zampe.  
La sua anima, il lupo bianco doveva averla studiata bene e fatta sua come un personaggio di un romanzo, perché in quel momento la possedeva e d'ora in avanti poteva giostrarla come desiderava.  
"Quando si diventa licantropi tramite un morso, l'unico modo per riprendere in mano la propria vita è uccidere il colpevole" le parole di Louis si proiettarono istintivamente nei suoi occhi verdi, e di riflesso furono in quelle del lupo bianco, come se ormai Harry, credendogli, si fosse agganciato alla sua mente e fosse un suo complemento. Subordinato, ma di simile follia.  
 _Sì, è questo ciò che desidero. È questo ciò che farò._  
Sentenziò, mentre si lasciava travolgere da un altro ringhio. Forse, più potente del primo.  
   
In una riverenza col capo, si congedò dal lupo bianco che subito gli diede le spalle per andarsene cheto verso il buio terso della foresta che col suo manto sapeva quasi illuminare. Harry odorò l'aria alla ricerca di una traccia di Zayn e quando alle sue spalle percepì l'intensa essenza di Louis richiamarlo come una calamita, Harry scattò nella parte contraria per non perdersi in quel richiamo che aveva la forza, ancora, su tutto. Ma non sul potere della sua volontà vendicativa.  
Doveva voler trovare Zayn. Voleva trovarlo. E non poteva più concedersi altri momenti con chi, assieme a chi lo aveva morso, gli aveva mentito per nasconderglielo.  
Corse a perdifiato senza una pista, solo per allontanarsi quanto più possibile dall'odore di Louis, quando frenò improvvisamente puntando i piedi nel terreno e producendo due solchi profondi.  
Eccolo. Annusò l'aria per esserne più certo, e mentre una fiamma incendiava la brughiera verdeggiante dei suoi occhi, ricominciò a correre. Stavolta con una vera traccia che lo guidava.  
Arrivò rallentando a qualche chilometro di distanza, silenzioso, per non farsi percepire dall'altro. Col capo basso, il pelo dritto e i nervi pronti a farlo saltare in un attacco feroce che aveva intenti che, fino a qualche ora prima, non era stato certo nemmeno di saper fare.  
Si avvicinò costeggiando gli alberi secolari e addentrandosi in uno spazio circolare che permetteva al cielo, alla Luna e alle stelle di poter osservare.  
Zayn se ne stava lì, disteso ai piedi di un abete, col capo sulle ginocchia di un ragazzo. Harry era troppo impegnato a inquadrare la sua figura, o meglio, era troppo accecato dai propositi che bramava nei confronti di quel lupo dal manto nero per completare la visione di ciò che stava guardando.  
Ringhiò, e in quella terza volta, la potenza che riuscì a esprimere equivalse alle due precedenti messe insieme. Diede così modo di fare il suo ingresso, annunciandolo al suo avversario. Continuò in quel sommesso e furente ringhio, mentre avanzava minaccioso verso il licantropo che ora lo guardava, studiando la sua postura e i suoi intenti, quando «Harry» il suo nome ruppe l'incantesimo che lo aveva trascinato fino a lì. Inquadrò Niall, ancora seduto sotto all'albero, mentre Zayn si era frapposto subito davanti a lui, in un chiaro intento di difenderlo.  
«Harry, siamo noi…» replicò Niall.  
Harry lo guardò, mentre impercettibilmente si scrollava di dosso la funesta sensazione di vendetta. Niall, nonostante tutto ciò che gli era successo, rimaneva il suo appiglio alla realtà, a tutto ciò che risultava essere ancora sano e privo del veleno con cui la sua anima da lupo si stava intossicando. Guaì, indietreggiando, alla consapevolezza che non poteva far del male al suo migliore amico.  
Guardò Zayn, mentre la rabbia gli ribolliva orgogliosa dentro al desiderio cieco di ottenere tutto e subito, nonostante gli imprevisti. Ma Niall non era un imprevisto e quello bastò per farlo scappare via. Nell'ennesima fuga da errante senza meta.  
 

***

   
Non ci fu il sole a svegliarlo, quel mattino. Il cielo oltre ad essere coperto dagli alberi che in quel punto erano più fitti e robusti, era una coltre di nubi grigie e dense, luminose, che abbagliavano e gli procuravano un mal di testa esasperante.  
Quella notte aveva vagato senza alcuna destinazione, aveva ululato perché, sebbene l'anima umana ragionasse in un modo, il lupo non riusciva ad ignorare la lontananza che lo divideva da Harry. Perciò non si era mai stancato, neppure per un solo attimo, di ululare il suo bisogno di essergli vicino. Il suo richiamo non ricevette alcuna risposta e quella fu la prima notte durante la quale non ebbe alcun corpo da stringere a sé. Dormì da solo, sentendosi più vagabondo di quanto non lo fosse stato prima di conoscere Harry, nei meandri notturni della foresta durante il plenilunio. Louis aprì gli occhi storcendo la faccia in una smorfia dolorosa, le ossa a pezzi e un peso tra le cosce. Quando con una mano si toccò distrattamente, scoprendo un'eccitazione latente che doveva essere stata concepita dai suoi sogni di lupo, la consapevolezza di essere solo lo travolse come un fulmine a ciel sereno. Le dita sfiorarono distrattamente il calore condensato bel suo basso ventre mentre con gli occhi scandagliava il posto alla sua destra, laddove avrebbe dovuto esserci Harry. Quel vuoto, inaspettatamente, esplose dentro al suo petto lasciando posto ad un'immensa solitudine che subito mutò in rabbia. Con quell'istinto ferino, di insofferenza allo stato puro, arrivò anche la verità e cioè che Harry quella notte lo aveva sentito, ne era sicuro e ciononostante, aveva deciso di non ascoltarlo. Quando si mise in piedi calciò una pigna con fare stizzito e quella, rotolando, fece frusciare le sterpaglie nel silenzio assoluto del primo mattino.  
Louis ne seguì il percorso con lo sguardo e solo quando quella si fermò impigliandosi nelle grosse radici di un albero, si rese conto di dove si trovava e di come ci fosse arrivato. Era lontano dal suo luogo segreto, quello dove permetteva alla Luna di prendere il sopravvento sulla sua natura, e come se non bastasse ricordò anche di non essersi trasformato lì, la sera precedente, bensì nella torre nord del maniero. Non solo doveva ritornare a casa da solo, visto che sino ad allora ci era ritornato in compagnia di Harry, ma doveva farlo anche nudo come non gli era mai successo prima. Sbuffando come una bestia feroce costretta nelle sbarre di uno zoo, con passo pesante si avviò verso il maniero che, fortunatamente, non distava poi tantissimo essendo la foresta alle spalle di quelle mura imponenti quanto secolari. Di quei luoghi Louis amava la desolazione, oltre che alla natura, il fatto che ci fosse sempre e solo lui in quei risvegli dopo il plenilunio, poiché mai nessuno si azzardava a mettere piede nella foresta. Era un po' come girare per le ali del maniero, sentirsi a casa, nonostante l'intrusione di quella bestia dal pelo bianco che da un mese minacciava la loro tranquillità.  
A pochi passi dal cortile del maniero, a Louis parve di udire una voce che seppe immobilizzare al suolo i suoi piedi. Arrestò l'incedere dei passi quando il suono della voce di Harry gli penetrò l'anima con prepotenza inaudita. Ci mise pochi secondi per riconoscere una seconda voce. Con il cuore totalmente impazzito, Louis si spinse verso il cortile adiacente al maniero e la scena che gli si parò davanti agli occhi fu in grado di lasciarlo per una manciata di minuti stupefatto, preda di una ridda emotiva troppo confusionaria per poter fare o dire qualsiasi cosa. Harry e Zayn stavano inveendo l'uno contro l'altro, totalmente nudi, neppure un indumento a coprire i loro corpi. Suo fratello sembrava inferocito, non ricordava di averlo mai visto in quello stato; Zayn lo conoscevano tutti per il suo modo pacato di affrontare gli eventi, per quella calma che spesso lui invidiava e al tempo stesso detestava. A quella distanza non riuscì a capire molto di quella discussione ma due cose gli furono subito chiare: la prima, dovevano essersi sicuramente incontrati nel cortile, per essere ancora entrambi nudi e la seconda, Harry lo stava accusando. Louis ne ebbe la conferma quando il più giovane spintonò malamente il ragazzo moro schiacciandogli i palmi ampi delle mani sui pettorali, facendolo indietreggiare di qualche passo, per inerzia. Fu allora che il suo corpo scattò come una molla e prima che Zayn potesse reagire, si ritrovò a frapporsi tra i due, dando le spalle a suo fratello come per schermarlo dalla violenza inaspettata di Harry.  
«Si può sapere cosa diavolo ti prende?» sbraitò, scoccandogli un'occhiata di fuoco, con la mascella serrata, la tempia a pulsare dolorosamente. Non poteva credere a ciò che aveva visto, al modo in cui stessero discutendo nel cortile sotto casa, nudi dalla testa ai piedi. In un attimo di lucidità, Louis si riscoprì pure geloso, tremendamente, del fatto che Harry se ne stesse in quel modo, la pelle che solo lui aveva amato, venerato, esposta in tal modo e alla mercé di chi sarebbe potuto passare di lì. La realtà della sua gelosia, di quella possessività che neppure la rabbia aveva stinto dal suo essere, lo schiaffeggiò in viso lasciandogli un'impronta rossa sull'anima stessa. Quegli occhi gli lanciarono addosso un risentimento che lo distrusse, annientò tutto il buono che insieme avevano costruito. Si ritrovò senza fiato e fu la voce di Zayn, inaspettata, a riportarlo con i piedi per terra.  
«Il tuo cucciolo ha sfoderato gli artigli stanotte e a quanto pare non vede l'ora di usarli».  
Louis non ebbe il tempo di chiedere ulteriori spiegazioni che le mani di Harry, violente e forti, gli si posarono sulle spalle per scansarlo, così da poter attaccare suo fratello. Zayn fortunatamente non parve voler rispondere all'attacco fisico dell'altro, forse accontentandosi di averlo già fatto verbalmente, e lui ebbe modo di bloccare ogni tentativo di Harry spingendolo all'indietro.  
«Se non mi dici cosa ti passa per la testa, ti sbatto fuori».  
Harry, leso nel profondo da quel tocco della mano di Louis sul petto, indietreggiò respirando affannosamente. Guardò Louis e non poté fare a meno di cambiare tono e ammorbidirsi accondiscendente. Ma lo fece a denti stretti, frustrato per quell'opprimente incapacità di imporsi a lui.  
«È stato lui». E Zayn era stato il primo pensiero che l'aveva svegliato di soprassalto e fatto correre, anche se da umano molto meno agilmente, in direzione del maniero, con la certezza di imbattersi in lui per affrontarlo senza Niall.  
Lo guardò dritto negli occhi, scavando a fondo per imprimergli tutto ciò che aveva vissuto quella notte. «Chiediglielo, Louis, quando è arrivato in questa città. Chiedilo al tuo caro fratellino! Chiedigli l'anno! O forse lo sai, forse l'hai sempre saputo e me lo avete tenuto nascosto!» quella furente esclamazione lo fece nuovamente scattare in avanti, questa volta senza tentare di far da parte Louis lo abbracciò, investendolo col proprio petto solo per raggiungere con le mani Zayn. «Io ti ammazzo! Lo farò, è una promessa per riprendermi ciò che mi hai portato via! Vivi questi tuoi ultimi giorni, Zayn, perché sei un lupo morto!» urlò disperato, prima di essere nuovamente strattonato dalle mani di Louis che, con le unghie, seppe perfino graffiarlo nell'intento.  
«Datti una calmata!» lo apostrofò, stringendolo forte, premendoselo addosso e impedendogli così di muovere le braccia. Lo vide nei suoi occhi quanto, il loro legame riuscisse ancora ad esercitare su di lui quel potere ancestrale che neppure il Maìl, con la sua apparizione, era riuscito a distruggere del tutto. Lo aveva intaccato, certo, ma era ancora lì, palpitante come un cuore scoperto. E Harry dopo essersi dimenato, in quell'abbraccio che di delicato non aveva nulla, poiché era piuttosto una gabbia per lui, si acquietò appena.  
Zayn, nel frattempo, sbuffò una risata di scherno che fece, inspiegabilmente, rabbrividire Louis oltre che a ridestarlo dai suoi pensieri.  
«Non lo soffro il solletico, è inutile che ci provi. Le parole se le trascina via il vento» disse, prendendosi gioco del tono minaccioso con cui Harry gli aveva parlato. Louis se non fosse stato occupato a tenere fermo suddetto, avrebbe colpito anche lui per chiedergli che cosa gli stesse prendendo e perché, anziché tirarsi fuori da quelle accuse, provasse gusto a istigarlo. Gli sembrava di essere incastrato in un incubo, in uno di quei sogni tanto assurdi e ansiosi da cui, pur volendolo, non si riesce a scappare.  
Quando Harry sbuffò rabbioso, ringhiando nel retro della gola, Louis si fece ancora più costrittivo attorno al suo corpo e gli domandò: «Si può sapere chi ti ha messo in testa queste stronzate?»  
Qualche presentimento lui lo aveva ma il suo essere profondamente masochista lo costrinse a volerne ascoltare la conferma direttamente dall'interessato.  
L'altro non rispose, non subito, lasciò solamente che gli occhi continuassero a pugnalare il volto di Zayn ora a pochi passi da loro; se solo gli sguardi avessero avuto sul serio il potere decisionale sulla vita del prossimo, Louis era sicuro che suo fratello sarebbe già morto da un pezzo.  
«Ti facevo più sveglio» fece Harry, con un accenno di ghigno. «Tutto quello che ho appreso ieri notte combacia con la mia» rimarcò quella parola digrignando i denti, «storia, ogni dettaglio, e non ho dubbi. Non mi sei mai piaciuto, Zayn». Quest'ultimo scosse la testa e sogghignò, alzando le braccia al cielo con fare fintamente dispiaciuto. Era evidente che le parole di Harry lo facessero solamente ridere per la loro assurda determinazione.  
Louis, ad ogni modo, lasciò andare il ragazzo che aveva stretto sino ad allora tra le braccia e si allontanò di un passo, indietreggiando. A quelle parole si sentì tradito come mai nella sua vita. Harry, durante la notte appena trascorsa, non solo aveva ignorato tutti i suoi richiami disperati ma aveva anche impiegato il tempo alla ricerca di quella bestia, per potergli parlare e - non ci voleva pensare nemmeno - chiedergli aiuto per riprendersi la sua normalità. Harry detestava così tanto essere licantropo? Anche dopo aver conosciuto lui, dopo aver condiviso così tante splendide notti insieme, al chiaro di Luna? Fu quel mix di emozioni negative che lo spinse a parlargli in quel modo, la mascella contratta e altri passi a frapporsi fra loro.  
«Non mi rivolgi la parola per una settimana, ignori i miei richiami di ieri notte, vai in cerca di quel bastardo mandando a farsi fottere, di nuovo, la nostra promessa» il respiro gli si incastrò tra i denti e dovette respirare, per non permettere alla voce di incrinarsi spiacevolmente. Harry lo guardava con i pugni chiusi lungo i fianchi e Louis, per un attimo, nei suoi occhi di smeraldo non riconobbe la luce della sua anima. Aveva davanti un estraneo. Perciò scosse la testa e con ritrovata forza, conitinuò: «Sparisci lentamente dalla mia vita e pretendi di spuntare fuori dal nulla come se niente fosse e accusare me e la _mia_ famiglia?»   
Il ragazzo sembrò assorbire ogni parola come se quelle gli fossero arrivate addosso con la potenza di pugni disperati, contro alle ossa. Lo vide contrarre i muscoli delle braccia, tendersi come una corda di violino ma dalle sue labbra rosse non uscì alcun suono. Allora Louis decise che Harry doveva andarsene, subito, e sparire dalla sua vista.  
«Vattene, non farti rivedere mai più da queste parti».  
Con quelle parole, Louis girò sui tacchi e guardando dritto davanti a sé, seguito da suo fratello, rientrò dentro casa. Un insano dolore tra le costole gli suggerì, con un rullo nefasto di tamburi, che il cuore stava per spaccarsi in tanti piccoli cocci affilati.   
   
  
Quel giorno Louis non ne volle sapere di andare a scuola. Nonostante il forte litigio con suo padre («Non puoi evitare scuola tutte le volte, dopo il plenilunio! Le persone potrebbero insospettirsi, ti rendi conto?!») che aveva insistito affinché ci andasse, e la chiacchierata a cuore aperto con sua madre - che aveva capito quale fosse il suo vero problema - decise di restarsene tutto il giorno in camera. Non era mai stato male, in quel modo, per una persona. Louis non si era mai legato a nessuno come aveva fatto con Harry, non aveva mai provato quei sentimenti per qualcuno prima di allora. In un impeto di rabbia, perché in fondo anche lui era un adolescente, si ritrovò a pensare a quanto facessero schifo l'amore e tutte le emozioni che esso comportava. Si detestò così tanto, inconsapevole di sbagliare nel farlo, per aver dato per scontato Harry e tutto ciò che insieme avevano costruito in quei mesi di profonda conoscenza, di stare sempre insieme, soprattutto in quelle notti fondamentali per entrambi. Aveva una rabbia in corpo, Louis, che la sola idea di non riuscire più a contenerla, fu in grado di terrorizzarlo nel profondo dell'anima. Quando a sera tarda, Zayn rientrò a casa, Louis si fece trovare appostato nel buio della sua camera, come in un déjà vu ma al contrario. La camera di suo fratello era diametralmente opposta alla sua: più semplice, atona, a tratti quasi priva di personalità. Nel buio di quelle mura, si ritrovò d'un tratto a riflettere su Zayn, sul suo arrivo in città,  inaspettato, al fatto che fosse giovane e inesperto allora, ancora così privo di autocontrollo. Si detestava anche per quello, per  essere persino capace di mettere in dubbio la lealtà di suo fratello ma Louis stava così male dentro, era talmente assetato di risposte che non poté farne a meno.  
Così, quando il ragazzo mise piede nella camera, Louis fu schietto e andò subito al dunque.  
«Cosa ci facevi la mattina dopo la notte del ballo, appostato fuori casa di Harry?»  
Zayn, che aveva acceso la luce, restò con il dito incollato all'interruttore: un'espressione indecifrabile sul volto, gli occhi caliginosi inchiodati ai suoi cerulei e decisamente più eterei. Il cuore nel petto di Louis, sotto quello sguardo, prese ad agitarsi con troppa veemenza, per i suoi gusti, e ogni volta che batteva poteva sentirli quei cocci tagliuzzarlo dall'interno. Restò seduto sul letto di Zayn con i pugni chiusi sopra alle ginocchia, mentre l'altro posava la giacca sulla sedia e le chiavi dell'auto tintinnavano contro la superficie del tavolino di vetro, lì accanto, senza interrompere quel contatto visivo.  
«Devo farmi una doccia» rispose.  
Louis scattò su e gli si avvicinò, per fargli intendere che non lo avrebbe fatto allontanare, non prima di aver ricevuto la risposta alla sua domanda.  
«Prima rispondimi» disse, e nonostante il tono di voce calmo, non poté zittire un ringhio insofferente che gli scalò la gola, prendendolo alla sprovvista.  
«Louis cosa stai cercando di insinuare?»  
«Non lo so, dimmelo tu».  
Zayn non abbandonò la sua espressione neutrale e per lui, leggergli lo sguardo, fu più difficile del solito. Fu impossibile.  
«Quello che c'era da sapere su di me, te lo ha detto la tua famiglia. Ne abbiamo già parlato. Non ho alcuna intenzione di assecondare i vostri disagi da coppietta problematica».  
Come in una reazione, causa ed effetto, le ultime parole di Zayn fecero avventate Louis su di lui. Gli strinse il colletto della maglia tra le dita, spingendoselo contro al petto.  
«Cosa ti costa rispondermi?»  
Il ragazzo alzò gli occhi al cielo, affatto intimorito dall'impulsività dimostrata da Louis, gli avvolse le mani attorno ai polsi e con tranquillità lo allontanò da lui. Louis non oppose resistenza, non gli diede di nuovo addosso, come se si fosse appena risvegliato da un incanto e avesse compreso di avere esagerato. Indietreggiò solamente, fissandolo negli occhi con una disperazione che non cercò neppure di celare. Non sapeva più cosa pensare di se stesso, di suo fratello, di ciò che Harry gli aveva urlato contro quella stessa mattina. Si sentiva un rottame, improvvisamente desideroso di apatia pura per non sentire più alcuna emozione sulla propria pelle. Per questa ragione permise passivamente a Zayn di sparire dalla sua vista, di allontanarsi da lui per chiudersi in bagno con un tonfo sordo della porta. Non fece nulla per fermarlo, Louis, per costringerlo a parlare ancora; lo lasciò andare e basta, troppo stanco, per quel giorno, di lottare.  
 

***

   
Due giorni dopo la scenata in cortile, Harry si imbatté nuovamente in Louis davanti ai loro armadietti. Si avvicinò ad essi lentamente, mentre Louis svuotava il proprio zaino dei libri che gli sarebbero probabilmente serviti nelle ore successive; Harry seppe, nel passo successivo che compì dopo aver intercettato la sua figura, che Louis aveva percepito di già il suo arrivo come se avesse un paio d'occhi anche dietro la nuca, perché lo vide irrigidire la schiena e farsi d'un colpo controllato in ogni minima impercettibile azione, come fosse pronto a scattare per difendersi. Da lui…  
Silenziosamente, guardandolo con la coda degli occhi, aprì il proprio armadietto, che fissò senza compiere alcuna azione, distratto dal suono del rumore che le mani di Louis facevano sfregando contro lo sportellino dell'armadietto – l’anello che gli aveva regalato fu come una lama affilata che gli si infilzò all’altezza della milza.  
In una ventata gelida, Louis gli sfrecciò via senza degnarlo nemmeno di uno sguardo. E lui, con le spalle curve, come un cane palesemente triste che non piange per una questione puramente orgogliosa, era rimasto ancora fermo, smosso come una vecchia casa cigolante scombussolata dal vento imponente.  
Non riuscì a non guardarlo o a guardare da qualche altra parte, come sperando fino all'ultimo che Louis si girasse per controllarlo, come faceva sempre; lo fissò, puntando quelle spalle tese con i suoi occhi infiammati di incertezza e frustrazione, fino a quando questo non svoltò nel fondo del corridoio sparendo dalla sua vista.  
Da quando avevano litigato gli erano rimasti i suoi occhi, come unica certezza. Gli bastano quegli occhi addosso per sentirsi ancora un po' legate a lui. Ma, ora, che Louis gli aveva tolto anche quel privilegio, di loro, del loro legame, non restava che il veleno con cui si erano abbeverati giungendo a quella fine. Perché era una fine.  
Sbatté l'armadietto, contrito, e voltandosi si ritrovò la faccia esitante, ma aperta in un sorriso, di Niall. Harry lo guardò dall'alto verso il basso, indietreggiando per non sbattergli contro e in un sospiro guardò laddove aveva visto le spalle di Louis prima che sparisse. «Cosa non capisci della frase "devi starmi il più lontano possibile", Niall?» esalò con tono seccato, mentre uno spillo nel fianco lo stuzzicava ricordandogli quanto quella frase possedesse del tono e del comportamento iniziale di Louis nei suoi confronti. Avrebbe riso a quella idea, se solo fosse stata una situazione diversa.  
Il sorriso di Niall si spense celermente a quel freddo invito che il migliore amico gli mosse contro, chiaramente infastidito. Avevano avuto una discussione, non dettagliata, in cui Harry gli aveva semplicemente intimato di stare alla larga da lui e da tutta quella situazione, perché era meglio per la sua sanità mentale che non sapesse nulla. Eppure Niall aveva insistito, con lui e con Zayn ma, anche se in maniera più docile e comprensiva, anche quest'ultimo si era dimostrato concorde con la decisione di Harry di lasciarlo all'oscuro di tutto.  
«Harry, per favore, lo sai che non posso lasciare perdere. Sono preoccupato per te! L'altra sera tu…» Harry ringhiò facendo vibrare semplicemente il suo petto. Gli gettò un'occhiataccia e sviandogli alla sua destra: «lasciami in pace, Niall» bofonchiò.  
Niall avrebbe voluto fermarlo agguantandogli il polso, ma non fece in tempo disorientato emotivamente dal modo in cui Harry gli aveva detto quelle ultime parole. Sospirò anche lui, grattandosi i capelli e guardandosi attorno.  
Non restava che cercare risposta in Louis… ma al solo pensiero rabbrividì negando veloce col capo.  
   
L'ora di matematica fu incomprensibile come sempre, o forse più del solito. Harry la passò cercando, senza dare adito ad occhi indiscreti e agli occhi del diretto interessato, di osservare quanto più possibile la figura di Louis, esiliato all'ultimo banco vicino alle finestre che, così come aveva fatto per i corridoi in tutte quelle ore, continuava a vivere fingendo non esistesse. E sapeva fingere bene.  
Harry era certo che l'altro lo scorgesse con la coda dell'occhio nel fissarlo impunemente ma in ogni caso non aveva mai la certezza che si voltasse veramente a guardarlo, anche solo per intimargli di smetterla. Lo ignorava. Lo ignorava bellamente sfamando la sua frustrazione che gli accresceva nello stomaco di minuto in minuto. Anzi, quando lo notava che iniziava distrattamente a guardare l'intera classe, i suoi occhi, quelle terribili pozze di un freddo azzurro, su di lui non si posavano come se lo trapassassero, da parte a parte, incapaci di vederlo. Era diventato invisibile, a quegli occhi. Harry avrebbe voluto esserlo per tutti gli sguardi che invece si sentiva addosso, di persone sconosciute o che non gli interessavano, ma non per quelle due iridi che, una volta, avevano saputo esprimergli il calore di un affetto passionale. Non quegli occhi, che lo avevano ammaliato nella sua prima notte da lupo in libertà. Non quegli occhi, per cui aveva donato inconsciamente e indissolubilmente tutto il suo cuore.  
A fine lezione, mentre la campanella suonava, Harry si morse l'interno della guancia dandosi dell'idiota. Perché voleva che lo guardasse? Cosa avrebbe potuto risolvere uno sguardo?  
Dopotutto, non era cambiato nulla. Suo fratello era il colpevole e Louis glielo aveva tenuto nascosto, ingannandolo. Era solo un idiota se desiderava su di sé gli occhi di chi si era preso gioco della sua inesperienza, delle sue debolezze, illudendolo di poter amare una vita che per dodici anni aveva odiato solo per non dover affrontare la verità. Perché questo si era messo in testa, Harry: Louis lo aveva ammaliato mostrandogli tutta la magia dell'essere lupo solo per risparmiare la vita di Zayn. Una meravigliosa magia che ora ai suoi occhi non era nient'altro che un trucco. Un trucco di cui aveva sgamato l'inganno.   
Si alzò, quindi, quando la classe ormai era vuota e anche Louis era sparito chissà dove, raccogliendo le proprie cose. Tirando su col naso, pensò di non volerli quegli occhi perché se solo fossero tornati a guardarli, era certo che la loro influenza avrebbero potuto ingannarlo di nuovo.  
Non li voleva, quegli occhi. Non li voleva più. Eppure, in qualche strano modo, sì, bramava ancora che quelle iridi si incrociassero con le sue. Anche solo per una volta. Anche solo per dargli la certezza che, sì, lo vedesse ancora.  
   
Per l'intera squadra di pallanuoto, il fischietto che Harry portava al collo divenne peggio di un incubo.  
Nessuno aveva precisamente contato le volte in cui, in piedi davanti alla panchina, Harry lo aveva usato per richiamarli all'attenzione col solo scopo di rimproverarli.  
Harry, d'altra parte, non poteva fare a meno di usarlo perché solo in quel modo tornava ad avere su di sé l'attenzione di Louis. Anche se, beh, il suo era più un contentino che altro: Louis lo vedeva, ma senza guardarlo veramente. Ascoltava, senza udirlo. Perciò quando fischiava, la sua soddisfazione di percepire quelle iridi verso di sé durava un battito di ciglia, poi la frustrazione implacabile rimontava dentro, come un vulcano in preparazione per sboccare da un momento all'altro.  
Da un momento a… ora.  
A quello che sembrò un errore di distrazione, più che un vero e proprio da incompetenza, questa volta compiuto dal diretto interessato, Harry non soffiò nemmeno il fischietto.  
Louis, di spalle, non aveva visto un giocatore libero e aveva deciso di compiere da solo tutta l'azione di attacco. Quello era stato l'errore, ma Harry sbottò non scegliendo nemmeno intenzionalmente le parole che vennero fuori da sole: «LOUIS, GUARDAMI DANNAZIONE!» tuonò.  
Tutti si fermarono, in acqua, come se invece di parlare Harry avesse sputato stalattiti in grado di colpire uno ad uno i componenti della sua squadra. Tutti, tranne Louis che si voltò, lentamente, finalmente guardandolo dritto negli occhi.  
«Non stai giocando da solo, sei in una fottutissima squadra, devi collaborare. Passa quella cazzo di palla ai tuoi compagni. Se non ti fidi di loro, perderemo tutte le partite di campionato!».  
Quando anche l'eco delle sue parole si attutì, Harry si rese conto di ciò che aveva detto, prendendo subito atto di quanto queste fossero inappropriate al contesto in cui le aveva gridate e fraintendibili da chi non capiva la sua furia.  
Tutti, difatti, lo guardarono confusi: Louis non si era mai dimostrato incapace di fare gioco di squadra. Quelle parole, quindi, non dovevano essere state un rimprovero del capitano della squadra di pallanuoto, ma del lupo a cui era stato tolto tutto e che, lasciato solo a se stesso, a rimuginare nella sua pazzia, aveva sfogato quando gli si era presentata l'occasione, ergo nel momento sbagliato.  
Questo, purtroppo, lo capì soltanto Louis, assieme al senso di cosa con quelle grida volesse comunicargli.  
Lo sguardo di Louis assunse un'espressione ferina tremendamente lontana da qualsiasi tipo di espressione umana. I suoi occhi si assottigliarono proprio come facevano quelli del lupo, quando adocchiavano una preda, e il corpo rispose nella stessa identica maniera: scattando in avanti, verso Harry che a differenza sua non era in acqua. Dandosi un energico slancio, con le mani sul bordo piscina, si ritrovò a fronteggiarlo furente, una malsana adrenalina che non aveva niente a che vedere con la tensione del gioco, che provava ogni volta durante gli allenamenti. Harry sembrava ribollire di rabbia, come una pentola a pressione pronta a far saltare in aria il coperchio; Louis strinse i pugni contro ai fianchi, l'acqua e il puzzo di cloro a scivolargli sgradevolmente addosso mentre l'altro se ne stava asciutto nei suoi abiti da allenatore. Con quale dannato diritto aveva osato rivolgersi a lui in quel modo, dopo tutto quello che era successo?  
«TU?» sbraitò, quindi, spintonandolo all'indietro con entrambe le mani. «Proprio tu mi parli di fiducia? Be', scusami tanto se mi riesce difficile fidarmi dei miei compagni», con un braccio indicò la squadra alle loro spalle che osservava la scena a bocca aperta, «ma ultimamente non riesco a fidarmi proprio di nessuno!»  
L'ultima affermazione fu seguita da un'altra spinta, forte, che quasi rischiò di far precipitare in acqua Harry. Tutta la frustrazione accumulata negli ultimi giorni, tutta l'indifferenza che aveva faticato ad esercitare nei riguardi di Harry, esplose mandando in frantumi ogni controllo, ogni bugia che si era raccontato per potergli stare alla larga. E si detestò così tanto perché pur essendo infuriato con lui, non riuscì a impedirsi di provare quei sentimenti che oramai erano radicati nella sua anima, al di là della forma che la racchiudeva.  
Harry si lasciò spintonare due volte. Le contò, mentre quelle parole trapassavano le sue orecchie con una violenza impercettibile rispetto a quella che sapevano - finalmente? - esprimergli gli occhi di Louis. «Non deve essere un problema della squadra la tua totale mancanza di fiducia nel genere umano, intesi?» lo interrogò retoricamente, avanzando per afferrarlo saldamente per le braccia e spingendolo indietro, senza però lasciarlo andare. Come se non potesse. Come se non volesse.  
«Altrimenti quella è la porta e puoi andartene e rinunciare a questo sport, alla squadra, a noi!» e ovviamente Harry pronunciò quell'ultima parola riferendosi a se stesso. E da come quegli occhi si accesero, più di quanto già non fossero, sembrò intuirlo anche Louis.  
Quello che non sembrò arrivare all'altro, però, era la supplica assurdamente celata in quelle grida, ma percepibile nella forza con cui stringeva le dita nella carne, di non abbandonarlo, di lottare. Per lui. Con lui.  
L'aria gli mancò, i polmoni di Louis si accartocciarono su se stessi ma trovò comunque la forza di urlare: «Invece lo è! Perché qualcuno si è divertito a distruggere tutto quello in cui credevo e non è colpa mia se ora mi ritrovo a corto di fiducia!».  
Si lasciò strattonare, incapace di reagire alla forza inaspettata di Harry che stava scoprendo per la prima volta, sperimentandola direttamente sulla sua stessa pelle.  
Il cuore di Louis tremò, stavolta non fu soltanto per quell'amore che nel buio della sua camera aveva mandato al diavolo, no. Il petto fu scosso da un terremoto che le mani di Harry, prepotenti, disperate, seppero procurargli con quella stretta ferrea sulle sue braccia. Allora, quando le ultime parole urlate dall'altro... quando quel "noi",  pronunciato con un'emozione tanto feroce a spegnergli gli occhi verdi che ancora stentava a riconoscere, gli trapassò l'anima, Louis perse totalmente il controllo e urlò a sua volta.  
«Io resto qui, non vado proprio da nessuna parte solo perché sei tu a dirmelo! E questo non significa che voglio tenermi il pacchetto completo!».  
Con l'ultima affermazione fece chiaramente riferimento a Harry e al suo "noi" sbraitato, quello che ancora gli bruciava come un marchio di fuoco sul corpo. Con uno strattone violento riuscì a liberarsi dalla sua presa e senza rendersene conto, troppo saturo di adrenalina negativa, si ritrovò a fare qualcosa di cui presto si sarebbe pentito. Forse istigato dall'espressione che lesse sul volto dell'altro o dal fatto che vide le sue mani sollevarsi di nuovo, per colpirlo al petto, vide le nocche della propria mano destra abbattersi sul volto di Harry. Fu come osservarsi dall'esterno, una proiezione astrale che lo fece rendere conto della ferocia inaudita con cui aveva colpito la guancia del ragazzo, proprio all'altezza dell'angolo della bocca. Una scossa elettrica gli attraversò il braccio partendo dalla punta delle dita sino a raggiungere la scapola.  
Vide Harry piegare il volto di lato, perché urtato dal suo pugno e sfiorarsi distrattamente il labbro superiore con la punta delle dita. L'anello che gli aveva donato a Natale, quello che avvolgeva il suo pollice da quel giorno e che Louis non aveva mai smesso di indossare, prese a scottare attorno alla pelle come se si fosse fatto d'un tratto incandescente. Louis lo guardò contrito, respirando a fatica mentre la palestra si riempiva delle voci dei compagni di squadra che probabilmente volevano accorrere a separarli. Guardò quella fascia metallica, simbolo di un legame che scottava ora più che mai e lo fece con così tanta intensità da non riuscire a concentrarsi su nient’altro. Si trattò di un attimo, poi, prima che qualcosa lo colpisse nel centro dell'addome spingendolo pericolosamente oltre al bordo piscina e strappandolo bruscamente dalla sua contemplazione. Harry lo aveva caricato come un toro, sbattendogli il proprio petto largo addosso e facendogli perdere l'equilibrio. Mentre il dolore si diramava dentro di lui, Louis trovò la forza necessaria per afferrarlo dalla t-shirt e tirarlo con sé. Fu così che, avvinghiati in un nodo di nervi scoperti, si ritrovarono a caracollare entrambi in acqua. Uno dei tanti déjà vu, si ritrovò a pensare Louis a metri di profondità sott'acqua, mentre i loro corpi erano impigliati in quella colluttazione disordinata; se la prima volta, però, la causa del loro tuffo era stato un bacio, ora ci aveva pensato la rabbia a fargli toccare, letteralmente, il fondo.  
L'acqua tiepida intirizzì subito la sua pelle, ma Harry era troppo impegnato ad avviticchiarsi su quel corpo che conosceva, ormai, meglio del suo, e a tentare di non affogare, riempiendosi i polmoni di acqua. Col viso piantato all'altezza dello stomaco di Louis subito, famelico, lo morse, avviluppando la carne tra i suoi denti, senza remore, per rendergli indietro il dolore di quel pugno che aveva ricevuto e per fargli quanto più male potesse.  
In risposta, fu agguantato per i capelli e tirato verso l'alto; quando intercettò gli occhi aperti di Louis, nonostante l'acqua li avvolgesse imperitura, come i suoi, Harry capì di avergli reso soltanto altra rabbia e di averlo soltanto fatto infuriare di più. Per evitare l'ennesimo pugno, gli si addossò arpionandogli il corpo con le gambe lunghe, e affondando così giù verso il fondale della piscina. Vorticarono su se stessi, mentre Louis tentava di liberarsi dalla sua presa costrittiva, trattenendolo ancora per i capelli. Quando con smisurata forza Harry tentò di avvicinarsi di nuovo col viso al suo, ebbe giusto il tempo per afferrargli i capelli e tirarglieli imitandolo. Si rigirarono su se stessi, affatto a corto di fiato, anzi, probabilmente pur di continuare a farsi male, sarebbero volentieri affogati insieme; e solo quando Louis lo sovrastò, riuscì a liberarsi dalle sue gambe, piantandogli un pugno su un fianco che lo fece gemere di dolore, a bocca aperta. Iniziò a percepire l'acqua giù per la trachea, quando furono divisi e riportati a galla.  
D'istinto avrebbe voluto avventarsi nuovamente su di lui, invece tossì cercando fiato. Niall lo teneva fermo, mentre Andy, il ragazzo più possente tra tutti, tratteneva con estrema difficoltà Louis che si agitava con gli occhi iniettati di sangue.  
«Calmatevi! Harry, dannazione, ma che diavolo ti sta prendendo?» fu l'esclamazione ripetuta diverse volta da Niall.  
 _"Qualcuno si è divertito a distruggere tutto quello in cui credevo e non è colpa mia se ora mi ritrovo a corto di fiducia"._  
Harry non cercò nemmeno di liberarsi dalla presa di Niall. Si calmò, al risentire quelle parole.  
 _"E questo non significa che voglio tenermi il pacchetto completo!"_  
Guardò Louis, liberandosi gli occhi dai capelli che fradici gli si erano messi davanti impedendogli una visibilità chiara. Lo mise a fuoco, mentre assimilava l'impotenza che quelle parole sapevano esprimergli. Quello scontro fisico era chiaro, parlava da sé, ma le parole, Dio, se facevano male. Perché erano vere. Erano una imposizione di Louis. E per questo l'aveva ignorato. Per questo l'aveva cancellato. Perché l'aveva escluso e l'avrebbe fatto d'ora in avanti.  
Lui, d'altra parte, non poteva far altro che smetterla con le bugie e dire finalmente la verità. Ora che era chiaro che avessero toccato, letteralmente, il fondo, non poteva più tacere.  
«Puoi fidarti di loro, ma non di me, hai ragione» gli disse, mentre al suono della sua voce l'altro ringhiava in protesta, come se fosse infastidito. Quando lo piantonò col suo sguardo, però, Louis lo fissò, d'improvviso fermo tra le braccia di Andy, come se stesse già intuendo cosa avesse da dirgli, come se fra loro le proprie anime si stessero già confessando. «Ti ho mentito, questo è vero». La sua mascella si contrasse a quell'ammissione, ma i suoi occhi si sgranarono lievemente quando Harry continuò: «Ma non per quello che hai voluto credere tu».  
Andy lasciò andare Louis, pronto a riacciuffarlo nel caso volesse avventarsi nuovamente verso Harry. Niall, invece, continuò a tenere stretto il migliore amico, con la guancia appiccicata all'altezza di una spalla. Harry respirava con affanno e tossì prima di continuare  a parlare. Sapeva che doveva usare poche parole, essere vago per non far capire a nessuno ma comunque tentare di essere preciso per tirare dritto al punto della situazione con Louis.  
«La prima volta, me lo sono ritrovato nel garage di casa» confessò, con voce mogia, mentre tutto il groviglio di strane sensazioni si scioglieva nel suo stomaco trasformandosi in vergogna e tristezza. Tirò su col naso, mentre con un dito si toccava il labbro scarlatto, spaccato laddove Louis lo aveva colpito con un pugno.  
Si guardò il pollice e vide il sangue scorrere agevolato dall'acqua. Sorrise amaramente. Quando tornò sugli occhi di Louis, limpidi, mentre la tempesta che si era scatenata al loro interno si stemperava indecisa sul da farsi, continuò: «La seconda volta, stavo correndo da te. Io- stavo venendo da te, Louis».  
Proprio quest'ultimo restò immobile, incapace di muovere anche solo un muscolo. Il suono delle parole pronunciate da Harry, lo inchiodarono al corrimano della piscina, dove si stava tenendo per non lasciarsi andare, di nuovo, a fondo. Aprì la bocca, Louis, come per replicare qualcosa ma il respiro si impigliò all'altezza del petto, sotto al cuore, e ciò che si liberò dalle sue labbra fu solamente un sospiro. D'un tratto era talmente triste, abbattuto dalla consapevolezza di aver frainteso tutto, che sentì il retrogusto salato delle lacrime sporcargli la lingua, come se anziché passare per gli occhi stessero provando a soffocarlo inondandogli la gola. Perché erano arrivati a tanto? E soprattutto, come ci erano arrivati? Avevano permesso alle incomprensioni e allo stupido orgoglio di decidere per loro e di questo, Louis non riusciva a capacitarsi. Se solo si fossero parlati prima, evitando al silenzio di accrescere quello stupido fraintendimento, Louis avrebbe potuto impedirgli di imbattersi nel Maìl, avrebbe potuto restargli accanto e difenderlo da ogni attacco di quel mostro. Invece...  L'addome bruciava, faceva male laddove i denti di Harry lo avevano ferito ma era un dolore troppo debole per zittire la voce dell'altro che, nonostante il silenzio teso calato su di loro, ancora riverberava nella sua mente.  
"Stavo correndo da te, io stavo venendo da te". Quelle parole parvero non volerlo abbandonare, mentre risuonavano ininterrottamente dentro alla testa, eco selvagge e disperate che straziavano la sua anima. Louis lasciò scivolare gli occhi sul viso di Harry, per la prima volta dopo tutti quei giorni, e fu come respirare dopo troppo tempo, la gola bruciava e i polmoni erano ancora accartocciati in una morsa dolorosa.  Lo guardò come aveva desiderato fare in ogni istante, durante quella lontananza che si erano imposti loro stessi, lo scrutò riscoprendolo di nuovo, come se lo stesse conoscendo per la prima volta. I suoi occhi grandi, espressivi, il verde delle iridi reso ancora più nitido dal cloro e la retina arrossata; una traccia di rosso violaceo che compariva lentamente sulla pelle della guancia e quella stilla di sangue che andava faticosamente incrostandosi, all'angolo della bocca gonfia. Avrebbe voluto raggiungerlo con una bracciata sola e baciarlo, stringerlo, trascinare via a forza di baci il dolore che gli leggeva sul viso che, con una fitta allo stomaco, scoprì essere più maturo e non più ingenuo, pulito, come prima che si imbattesse in quel bastardo dal pelo bianco. Il Maìl si era già preso la sua innocenza, non gli avrebbe permesso di prendersi altro. Uscì dalla piscina senza guardarsi attorno, sotto agli sguardi curiosi e sorpresi di chi aveva assistito a tutta quella scena. Non si voltò indietro e non si fermò neppure per farsi una doccia: si limitò a scagliare pugni contro al suo armadietto, negli spogliatoi, fino a spaccarsi a sangue le nocche della mano e ad ammaccare la piccola anta metallica. Lo colpì immaginando di ferire tutti i suoi sbagli, di annientare tutto il male che si era insinuato tra lui e Harry incrinando il loro legame.  Andò via prima che gli allenamenti finissero, perché l'idea di incontrare di nuovo Harry, di imbattersi nel suo volto accartocciato da tutte le emozioni negative, segnato dalla sua rabbia, gli faceva contorcere lo stomaco.  
 

***

   
Decise che quella fosse la scelta giusta da fare quando l'ennesimo tentativo di parlare con Zayn andò in fumo, per colpa dell'atteggiamento evasivo del ragazzo. Quelle due settimane passarono con troppa velocità per i suoi gusti e la prossima Luna piena era fin troppo vicina, perciò Louis prese quella decisione senza pentirsene nemmeno per un attimo. Non poteva più rimandare perché, sebbene prima non avrebbe mai creduto di poter arrivare a tanto, il tempo stringeva e di mezzo c'erano due persone a cui lui teneva più di ogni altra cosa al mondo. Approfittò dell'ora di matematica, quella che condivideva con Harry, per mettere in atto il suo piano. Saltò la lezione sapendo che il ragazzo era già in aula e che, quindi, farsi intercettare da lui fosse del tutto impossibile.  
Niall apparve dopo qualche istante, furtivo, guardandosi in giro come se avesse un'arma invisibile puntata alla nuca ed effettivamente, la sua ansia, non era poi del tutto ingiustificata. Quella mattina Louis lo aveva avvicinato quando, chissà per quale buona sorte, non era in compagnia del migliore amico; non era stato molto esplicito nel parlargli ma con i suoi soliti modi inconsapevolmente intimidatori gli aveva chiesto, o meglio, _ordinato_ di farsi trovare alla quarta ora al terzo piano perché doveva parlargli di una cosa di estrema importanza.  
Per questo, quando il ragazzo passò davanti alla porta dell'aula vuota in cui lui si era riparato, lo afferrò per un braccio e lo tirò dentro, chiudendo subito la porta.  
«Ti sei perso? Ci hai messo una vita!»  
Niall aprì la bocca per urlare ma davanti a quello sguardo ceruleo che lo piantonò severo rimproverandolo per il ritardo, si tappò la bocca con entrambe le mani per evitare di lasciar fuoriuscire anche il minimo suono. Louis lo guardò bieco, mentre Niall piano si lasciava andare la bocca, sorridendo impacciato. «Che c'è? È già tanto che non ho urlato per i tuoi gesti bruti» esclamò mentre l'altro indurendo la mascella e lasciandosi a quello che aveva tutta l'aria di essere un ghigno, scattò in avanti come se volesse attaccarlo. Ma Louis non si mosse veramente, fu solo un accenno, col solo intento di spaventarlo; riuscendoci, considerato che Niall era saltato sul posto andando a sbattere il capo contro la porta alle sue spalle. «Sei uno sbruffone» si lagnò, carezzandosi il punto leso. «Vuoi dirmi il motivo di questo incontro, piuttosto?».  
Louis si trattenne dal ridere ma un sorriso spontaneo, la reazione di Niall, seppe strapparglielo. Il primo, dopo tutto quel tempo.  
«Devo parlarti del tuo migliore amico» iniziò, lasciando che il sorriso si spegnesse al suono di quelle parole, «e di mio fratello».  
Scosse la testa e si allontanò di qualche passo dall'altro, spostandosi verso il centro dell'aula. Si grattò una guancia, cercando il modo migliore di intraprendere quella discussione e annuì, più a se stesso che a Niall. Si voltò a fissarlo e «Tu non sai proprio niente di quello che frulla nella testa del tuo ragazzo? Anzi» brontolò, spazientito solo al ricordo di tutti i tentativi che aveva fatto per parlare a Zayn, «dimmi quello che sai di tutta questa faccenda».  
Niall si illuminò e incupì in un baleno. Finalmente qualcuno - e non proprio uno a caso - l'aveva preso in considerazione e, non solo, voleva la sua opinione. Peccato, però, che di quest'ultima fosse sfornito. Rimase fermo lì dov'era senza alcuna intenzione di avvicinarsi all'altro. Si grattò goffamente il capo e liberò la mente per cercare di rispondergli con tutto ciò che sapeva: «So veramente poco. Harry mi parla di nuovo ma con questo tacito accordo che io non gli chieda nulla. E Zayn, dopo quello che è successo quella notte, vuole tenermi all'oscuro di tutto per proteggermi…» desistette rabbrividendo al ricordo. Quando alzò lo sguardo verso Louis e lo colse accigliato, seppe che doveva essere più preciso. Mandò giù la saliva in eccesso e continuò: «La scorsa notte di Luna piena, io e Zayn eravamo insieme quando Harry è arrivato con tutta l'intenzione di attaccare Zayn. Sembrava- non sembrava in sé! Credo... Sì, sono piuttosto certo che abbia desistito dall'avventarsi su Zayn, quando mi ha visto. Perché poi, come se fosse ritornato lucido, è scappato via...» concluse. «Io lo so che Zayn non vuole parlarmene perché meno so e meglio è per me, ma... Harry è tutto ciò che ho sempre avuto, è il mio migliore amico e io... Io devo sapere cosa gli succede e se possibile voglio essere d'aiuto» boccheggiò lasciando in sospeso quella frase, perché aveva una domanda da porgli che stazionava sulla punta della lingua da settimane. La sputò fuori come un cecio che non seppe più trattenere: «Puoi dirmi cosa sta succedendo?».  
«Zayn non mi ha detto niente, riguardo all'ultima notte di plenilunio» mormorò, pensieroso. Ciò che Niall gli aveva riferito, lo lasciò parecchio interdetto, privo di parole. Quindi, Harry, aveva provato a vendicare la sua vecchia vita quella notte stessa? Il pensiero di ciò che sarebbe potuto accadere se Niall non fosse stato lì, lo fece rabbrividire con orrore. Non voleva neppure pensarci. Fu proprio sapere che Niall era riuscito a fare desistere da ogni suo intento, Harry, a convincerlo ulteriormente di aver preso la giusta decisione. Scosse la testa, giocherellando con l'anello che gli abbracciava il pollice e sorrise, malinconico, disperato... uno stupido innamorato.  
«Ora che mi hai detto questo, penso proprio tu debba sapere tutto, ogni cosa». Louis annuì e sollevando un banchetto, per non strisciarlo, lo posizionò di fronte al ragazzo. Con un balzo si sedette e con le mani strette attorno al bordo del banco, iniziò a raccontare di quanto fosse accaduto quella mattina, nel cortile del suo maniero.  
«Harry è soggiogato dal Maìl, penso che quella notte tu sia riuscito a rianimare la sua anima umana, impedendogli di compiere la sua folle vendetta. Quel bastardo lo ha convinto che mio fratello sia il responsabile della sua licantropia». Louis tese la mascella, incrociò le braccia al petto e fissò lo sguardo in quello blu di Niall, che aveva ascoltato ogni sua parola senza fare una piega.  
«Zayn non c'entra niente, sebbene all'inizio mi abbia fatto pensare al peggio per colpa del suo atteggiamento. Lo so perché mi fido e poi se fosse stato davvero lui, Harry lo avrebbe percepito subito dal suo odore, invece di provare addirittura ad attaccarlo, la prima volta in cui lo ha incontrato».  
Stava ripercorrendo con la mente le ultime notti di Luna piena trascorse insieme a Harry, prima dell'arrivo del Maìl; una sorta di malinconia si impossessò di lui, facendogli desiderare di poter rivivere quei giorni, con ancora la spensieratezza che il lupo bianco non aveva distrutto. Dall'altra parte, però, non poteva impedirsi di incastrate tutte le tessere di quell'enorme puzzle al posto giusto, andando a disegnare il disegno perfetto di quanto fosse accaduto. Quando un'illuminazione inaspettata lo investì in pieno, Louis smontò dal tavolo e in un salto fu addosso a Niall. Gli afferrò lo spalle nelle mani e lo scosse appena, con un'espressione folle in volto.  
«È solo una mia idea ma credo di aver capito chi ha veramente morso Harry».  
   
 

***

   
   
Aveva paura. Ne aveva decisamente troppa ma Harry non avrebbe finto per fare il duro; e nemmeno il lupo, una volta avvenuta la trasformazione, baciato dal chiarore luminoso della Luna piena di quel mese, sembrava voler fingere di non averne.  
Quei giorni erano stati conflittuali in ogni aspetto li si volesse cogliere. Però la consapevolezza che non sarebbe stato solo, perché _lui_ gli aveva fatto una promessa, gli dava quel tanto di forza da farlo galoppare velocemente verso la foresta.  
Corse sapendo che quella sarebbe stata la sua ultima volta, in quella forma. Per questo, il lupo, chiaramente pronto a farsi da parte sulla decisione mentale presa, si gustò ogni momento di quel viaggio in quella notte di Luna piena, ancora tutta da vivere. Ancora tutta da affrontare.  
Il lupo aveva vissuto dodici anni, ma per vivere veramente aveva atteso quegli ultimi mesi. Ed erano stati impagabili. Unici. Di momenti classificabili con tutte le sfumature emotive che conosceva. Di puro istinto a valicare oltre la ragione. Di passione, ma anche di estremo dolore. Erano stati intensi, e per questo con un potere evidente capace di oscurare tutti gli anni di prigionia.  
Forse proprio per tutto questo, sentendosi grato di aver potuto provare l'ebbrezza della libertà e con sé tutte le meraviglie capitategli, che era pronto anche a morire per concedere alla parte umana di Harry di conoscere il sapore in bocca e le sensazioni sulla pelle delle parole "finalmente libero".  
Corse fino al principio della foresta con l'agitazione sulla bocca dello stomaco, si prese il tempo di compiere tutte quelle azioni che col tempo aveva scoperto di amare e, quindi, ritornando in quella piccola distesa di erba alta, ci si buttò rotolandoci sopra, per solleticare la propria pelle e trovare sollievo e pace, per l'ultima volta, prima della battaglia.  
Si ritrovò umido di rugiada quando si alzò mettendosi a quattro zampe. Per questo, si scrollò ondulando e contorcendo tutto il corpo. Guaì contento e malinconico, sapendo che, ora, in piedi, non aveva più tempo per indugiare.  
Annusò l'aria alla ricerca degli odori che lo circondavano. Seppe decifrare quello di Zayn, assieme ad altri due, riassociabili ai suoi simili - ergo licantropi - che però non aveva mai avuto modo di conoscere. E percepì distintamente anche quello del Maìl. Nessuno fra questi era molto lontano da lui. Quello di Louis non lo sentì, o forse non volle. Quell'odore, d'altronde, aveva ancora la capacità di rintronarlo e confonderlo.  
Così Harry tornò a correre in un salto, consapevole che da quel momento in poi, non avrebbe più potuto tornare indietro.  
   
Si concentrò sull'odore di Zayn, che raggiunse in una corsa scalmanata ma mai esitante. Corse con un'agilità e una prontezza che tra il fogliame e gli alberi era quasi impossibile percepirlo distintamente. Se lo ritrovò davanti quando rallentò puntando le zampe sul terreno. Col petto a muoversi, in basso e in alto, mentre riprendeva fiato, gli si avvicinò per fronteggiarlo. A ogni passo in più che compiva, il lupo dal manto nero, con i suoi occhi addosso, concentrati come se lo studiassero, gli ringhiava silente, producendo un suono appena percepibile ma non per questo affatto terrorizzante.  
Si arrestò, ancorando i propri artigli al terreno, arretrando il proprio collo mentre con la schiena produceva delle piccole onde. Era chiaramente nervoso, ma intercettati quegli occhi scuri, Harry non esitò mai, nemmeno per un istante, dal guardarlo dritto in una chiaro segno di sfida.  
 _Harry._  
 _Zayn._  
Si chiamarono come se in mano avessero due rivoltelle e fossero pronti a contare, indietreggiando, come nei vecchi duelli ottocenteschi. Ma di umano non avevano niente, nemmeno le sembianze. Continuarono a guardarsi, ringhiandosi vicendevolmente, allerta, pronti ad un salto che protendesse l'uno verso l'altro, facendo incominciare quella battaglia di vendetta.  
 _Sei davvero sicuro di voler arrivare fino alla fine?_  
A quella domanda sparatagli in faccia alla stessa velocità di un proiettile, Harry reagì allargando le fauci e mostrando l'arma che aveva scelto per lottare, affilati canini rilucenti grazie alla luce proveniente direttamente dalla Luna che non li perdeva di vista, nonostante i numerosi rami a creare quella sorta di tettoia sopra di loro.  
 _Il giovane lupo è pronto per il suo Destino. Quale sarà invece la sorte di colui che non ha nulla per cui combattere?_  
Scosse ed elettrizzanti, le parole del Maìl si proiettarono nelle loro menti come immagini di un canale televisivo con poca ricezione. Harry smise di fissare e ringhiare in faccia a Zayn solo per scuotere il capo e sbuffare. Il lupo nero, invece, non sembrò fare una piega a quella reazione, se non ringhiare poco più prepotentemente.  
Il Maìl saltò giù dalla discesa da cui proveniva per iniziare a ronzare attorno ad entrambi. Fiero, con una camminata elegante, come un Re a cui non manca né la corona né lo scettro, sembrava voler dimostrare orgogliosamente col il suo passo felpato un trionfo già conquistato.  
Harry e Zayn si guardarono ancora per molto, in attesa di un segnale, che li portasse dritti allo scontro, mentre il Maìl studiava attento entrambi, respirando a fatica, come fosse sovraeccitato nel vedersi realizzare tutti i suoi più malefici desideri.  
 _Forza, giovane lupo, sai cosa devi fare per ottenere la tua libertà._  
Lo incoraggiò il Maìl, arrestandosi esattamente dietro di lui, probabilmente per sbeffeggiare meglio colui che aveva la possibilità di guardarlo dritto negli occhi e notare il suo palese inganno. Zayn ringhiò in un modo che fu quasi impossibile non associare quel suono a quello di una montagna scossa durante un terremoto. Harry reagì allo stesso modo, chinandosi col capo e le zampe anteriori.  
Erano pronti. Avrebbero incominciato in pochi secondi. Col salto del più lesto, il morso del più agile e il conseguente colpo d'artiglio.  
Ma non accadde, quando alle spalle di Zayn venne fuori, calmo e controllato, un lupo dal pelo folto e rigoglioso grigiazzurro. Con lo sguardo fiero, concentrato, fisso sul volto del Maìl che aveva di poco alzato il capo per intercettare il nuovo arrivato, Louis avanzò con passo felpato fino ad arrestarsi affianco a Zayn, che aveva smesso improvvisamente di ringhiare, riacquistando una posizione naturale. Lo stesso aveva fatto Harry, che fissava senza emettere alcun suono, forse per la prima volta incerto.  
Eppure anche questo fu una falsa interpretazione, perché quando tra lupi tornarono a parlare nel loro particolare modo, fu Harry a farlo, mentre si voltava a fronteggiare il lupo bianco.  
 _Hai ragione, so esattamente cosa devo fare. Per ottenere la mia libertà._  
Intercettò subito altri due lupi, che incontrava per la prima volta. E si sentì rassicurato, perché era tutto come gli era stato garantito. Una promessa, quella, non solo realizzata - fin ad ora senza problemi - per il suo bene, ma senza bugie o inganni. Arcuò le spalle, affossando il collo e riprese a ringhiare minaccioso. Questa volta di fronte al Maìl.  
 

***

   
 _Il rombo di un pick-up mezzo scassato riempì il silenzio del tardo pomeriggio, prima che un vociare improvviso esplodesse nel cortile proprio sotto alla terrazza della sua camera da letto. Ci impiegò una frazione di secondo per riconoscere, in quel caos confusionario di rumori e voci, quella che apparteneva a Harry. Portiere sbattute con rabbia, calci a qualcosa e tensione nell'aria così tangibile da potere essere affettata con un'ascia. Quando a Louis parve di essere incastrato nell'ennesimo déjà vu, il ricordo di quello che qualcuno gli aveva detto tempo addietro, tornò a solleticargli  la mente facendolo sorridere._  
 _"I déjà vu sono reminiscenze di un destino segnato. Se li provi, vuol dire che stai camminando lungo la strada del destino"._  
 _Louis sorrise, a quel pensiero. L'idea di aver intrapreso il giusto cammino, in parte, sapeva infondergli speranza. Desiderava più di ogni altra cosa che quella situazione potesse risolversi il prima possibile, per due fondamentali motivi. Il primo era la lontananza che si era stabilita tra lui e Harry, quel dannato distacco che non gli permetteva più di pensare ad altro se non a quello che avevano condiviso fino ad allora, il loro legame che bruciava sulla pelle ogni giorno che passava. Il secondo, era l'affetto che nutriva per la sua famiglia, per Zayn. Non poteva davvero vivere con la consapevolezza che proprio Harry si fosse messo in testa di uccidere suo fratello. Era inammissibile. E se all'inizio il malessere che lo aveva rapito era riuscito a seminare in lui i peggiori dubbi, spingendolo addirittura a diffidare di suo fratello, dopo avergli parlato (dopo che questo glielo aveva concesso) non poteva ignorare la sua sincerità e neppure il loro legame fraterno. Mettendo da parte il libro che quel pomeriggio aveva iniziato a leggere, quindi, si alzò dal suo letto per dirigersi di sotto, con passo lento e misurato, verso lo studio di suo padre._  
 _Frasi come, «Niall giuro che questa me la paghi!», «sei un traditore!» e «da domani non farti vedere più in giro», riverberavano nell'ingresso imponente giungendo dritto alle sue orecchie. Non se ne accorse neanche del sorriso stupido che gli aveva accartocciato le labbra fini, al suono di quelle minacce. Si lasciò cadere sulla poltrona posta alle spalle del padre, mentre l'uomo sistemava alcuni documenti, e lasciò andare la testa allo schienale, gli occhi socchiusi, la mente proiettata a ciò che di lì a poco sarebbe potuto succedere. La voce di Harry si spense lentamente, ad ogni passo che lo avvicinava allo studio, e svanì del tutto quando fece il suo ingresso nella stanza. Solo allora, Louis riaprì di nuovo gli occhi, puntandoli direttamente sul volto del ragazzo. Il suo, ragazzo. A quel pensiero lo stomaco parve stringersi in una morsa, la pelle dell'addome tornò a bruciare laddove i denti di Harry lo avevano ferito. Si passò distrattamente una mano sul punto leso, mentre Niall biascicava un saluto, imbarazzato o inebetito per via della presenza di Zayn seduto dall'altra parte dello studio, un cicchetto di alcool tra le dita lunghe e affusolate. Per l'occasione, suo fratello non era neppure andato al lavoro, aveva chiesto un permesso al suo capo e ora se ne stava lì, gli occhi puntati sul liquido ambrato che vorticava nel piccolo vetro, in attesa che Marcus prendesse parola._  
 _Quando Niall aveva salutato impacciato aggiungendo «Sono riuscito a portarlo» tronfio di soddisfazione per il suo compito affatto facile (perché l'amico era testardo ed era impossibile convincerlo, ma per fortuna era ancora abbastanza ingenuo da cadere in un tranello), Harry aveva grugnito flebilmente, già condizionato da tutti quegli occhi, un «consegnato, direi che è più corretto» a denti stretti che fece ridacchiare istericamente Niall; quest'ultimo subito dopo, in un balzo, andò a mettersi sulla parte in penombra di quella stanza, sotto l'occhiataccia di Zayn che, probabilmente, voleva ancora tenerlo un minimo ignaro, nonostante ormai già sapesse la maggior parte della faccenda, e alla quale il biondino rispose sillabando senza voce "resto qui, scordatelo"._  
 _Harry osservò guardingo quello che sembrava essere la versione adulta di Louis. «Signor Tomlinson» salutò deducendolo senza remore. Abbassò lo sguardo su Louis, mentre il labbro tornava a pompare nel punto in cui, violaceo, gli ricordava i segni della lotta che avevano avuto. Si morse il labbro, soffrendo per il dolore che gli provocò quando la crosta tirò per spaccarsi, mentre guardava Louis toccarsi la pancia, forse per tastare le stesse sensazioni, come lui, di dolore e insofferenza, e imprimerle nei ricordi che non dovevano dar tregua a nessuno dei due. In qualche modo, complicato, gli mancava da impazzire. «Louis» disse e il tono fu un guaito che nascoste tossicchiando._  
 _Quando con gli occhi trovò Zayn, composto, elegante, placidamente seduto a pochi metri da lui, con un sorriso strafottente e una mano vicino al capo pronto per salutarlo, i suoi occhi si infiammarono di nuovo bruciando tutta la confusione che Louis sapeva fargli provare solo guardandolo. Digrignò i denti, appena, stringendo i pugni e sentendo gli occhi pizzicare di lacrime brucianti, scaturite direttamente dall'anima che, logorandosi atrocemente, agognava prepotentemente ancora vendetta. Fu distratto, per fortuna, dalle parole del signor Tomlinson._  
 _«Ciao, Harry» lo salutò l'uomo. «Mi dispiace fare la tua conoscenza in un momento simile ma spero che avremo modo di rivederti, in futuro, qui a casa nostra». Accompagnò quella richiesta sincera accarezzando con lo sguardo il profilo di sua moglie, seduta in un angolo della stanza, accanto a Niall che, invece, era rimasto in piedi. La donna annuì, adocchiando prima lui e poi suo figlio con un sorriso sbarazzino e d'un tempo elegante, sulle labbra vivide di un rossetto che le risaltava anche il colore degli occhi. Louis si morse un labbro, sfuggendo allo sguardo della madre, a quella perspicacia che era un po' prerogativa della famiglia Tomlinson; quando aveva spiegato la situazione ai suoi genitori, non aveva potuto fare a meno di menzionare il legame speciale che lo legava a Harry, per questo era piuttosto sicuro che i suoi avessero voluto alludere proprio a questo, con quel loro breve scambio di sguardi. Fu proprio quel pensiero che lo fece voltare verso Harry, gli occhi che subito puntarono il suo viso alla ricerca di quei segni che lui stesso gli aveva inferto, per colpa dell'impulsività e di tutte le incomprensioni che c'erano state tra di loro. Si guardarono, stavolta lo fecero per davvero e attentamente, dopo tutta l'indifferenza che avevano lasciato vincere. Notò il labbro spaccato, il colorito malsano all'angolo della bocca e la voglia di alzarsi da quella poltrona e andargli in contro, abbracciarlo e leccargli via quella ferita, fu così forte che dovette stringere i pugni e limitarsi a ringhiare a se stesso, per ammonirsi. Il bisogno disperato di unirsi a lui e farci l'amore, suo malgrado, si intensificò con potenza dolorosa, quando Harry leccò piano quella piccola traccia di sangue vivo, scaturito dalla recente presa dei denti sul suo labbro, proprio mentre guardava lui. Inspirò dal naso, socchiudendo gli occhi, si ripromise che non lo avrebbe fatto andare via senza ingabbiarlo prima nelle sue braccia, qualsiasi sarebbe stato l'esito finale di quell'incontro. Inutile dire che sperava si sarebbe sistemato tutto, ovviamente, sebbene il modo in cui, pochi attimi prima, Harry aveva adocchiato Zayn gli avesse fatto prospettare il peggio.  No, doveva andare tutto per il meglio, e doveva assolutamente dirgli quanto gli era mancato in tutto quel periodo lontano da lui, ne aveva bisogno così tanto che sperò suo padre si sbrigasse a riferire ciò che c'era da sapere, in maniera sintetica ed efficace, il prima possibile. Proprio quest'ultimo indicò con una mano la poltrona dall'altro lato della scrivania e «Siediti pure» invitò il ragazzo a sedersi, un sorriso imperscrutabile proprio come quello del figlio._  
 _Harry, tuttavia, scosse la testa. «Preferisco di no, grazie»._  
 _«Harry, come i miei figli, anche tu hai il diritto di conoscere alcune cose che, per ovvi motivi, non hai avuto modo di apprendere fino ad oggi. Un tempo sono stato anche io un giovane licantropo, con i miei bisogni da acquietare, e anche io come te, sono stato preda di un Maìl»._  
 _A quelle parole, l'atmosfera non sembrò ammorbidirsi, tutt'altro: nell'aria divenne ancora più palpabile la tensione che avvolgeva tutti i presenti in una specie di tessuto opaco, facendo sembrare ogni gesto e qualsiasi parola, anche la più innocua, un'arma a doppio taglio con cui poter ferire il prossimo. Marcus, da uomo empatico qual era, dovette percepire lo scetticismo e la sete di vendetta scalpitare ancora dentro Harry, soggiogando la sua volontà, perché  si piegò sul tavolo e incrociò le dita delle mani tra di esse, un gesto che lo fece apparire infinitamente umano, fragile, lontano da quella immagine di potenza che sempre lo caratterizzava in ogni cosa facesse._  
 _«I Maìl non sono licantropi, né umani e neppure animali. Sono creature folli, anime in pena condannate ad un limbo eterno e ciò che vogliono, ogni volta che fanno la loro comparsa in un posto, è portarsi via una vita. Questo è l'unico scopo che hanno nella loro misera esistenza»._  
 _Louis osservò Harry attentamente, bisognoso di conoscere ogni suo pensiero, desiderando addirittura di potersi tuffare nella sua mente per poter scoprire ogni cosa. Lo vide spostare il peso del corpo, dondolando sui suoi piedi e per un attimo gli parve di vederlo, quel cucciolo ingenuo che di malvagio nell'anima non aveva neppure una piccola ombra. Marcus gli spiegò dettagliatamente come quel tipo di creatura riuscisse a soggiogare la mente altrui e quando giunse al dunque, Louis trattenne il fiato, i pugni serrati sui braccioli della seduta._  
 _«Come ti ho detto, quindi, il Maìl al prossimo plenilunio andrà via da qui, perché è così che vivono le creature come lui, senza una dimora e mietendo quante più vittime innocenti possibili»._  
 _Harry si irrigidì, parve spazientirsi e quando parlò lo fece con i muscoli tesi, avanzando di un passo verso l'uomo._  
 _«Perché» disse, interrompendo Marcus, «ha scelto proprio Zayn?»_  
 _Aveva il respiro affannato, come se stesse contenendo un attacco di panico o semplicemente l'agitazione che feroce cercava di divorarlo. Marcus annuì comprensivo, non offendendosi di essere stato interrotto, e rispose alzandosi dalla sua poltrona. Circumnavigò il tavolo e quando gli fu di fronte, con un cenno della mano, richiamò l'attenzione di Zayn. Il ragazzo moro li raggiunse con estrema pacatezza, sistemandosi alla destra del padre e osservando Harry dritto negli occhi: due notti si specchiarono in due pozze di oceano tropicale._  
 _«Suppongo non vi siate chiariti, tu e Louis, riguardo a questo dettaglio» fece l'uomo, un inaspettato tono complice che fece appena arrossire Harry. Louis, d'altro canto, si intirizzì dalla testa ai piedi perché, no, non si erano chiariti, anzi, non si parlavamo da tre settimane intere perché troppo stupidi, entrambi, per mettere da parte l'orgoglio e fare il primo passo verso l'altro._  
 _Harry scosse la testa in segno di diniego, un labbro fra i denti e Marcus sospirò, annuendo._  
 _«Il Maìl ha scelto Zayn perché pur essendo un licantropo giovane non è fonte di desideri inespressi, non ha conti in sospeso con nessuno, tantomeno con se stesso. Questo lo rende agli occhi di quella infida creatura un bersaglio da eliminare, perché forte, senza debolezze da sfruttare»._  
 _Zayn era calmo, nel suo sguardo caliginoso regnava una tranquillità da fare invidia a chiunque, anche all'uomo più diplomatico del mondo. Guardava Harry senza battere ciglio, trasmettendogli tutta la neutralità di cui il suo animo era costituito._  
 _«Perché mi ha mentito in questo modo, non capisco-come abbia potuto...»_  
 _Marcus lasciò la presa sul ragazzo al suo fianco e quella stessa mano la strinse attorno alla spalla di Harry, infondendogli tutta la forza di cui in quel momento aveva bisogno._  
 _«Ha sfruttato la tua debolezza, Harry, ma questo non deve farti sentire debole perché non lo sei. Il modo in cui, pur sbagliandoti, hai affrontato Zayn, il coraggio e la tenacia che hai dimostrato, non sono da poco. Riguardo alla menzogna, devo chiederti di ascoltarmi attentamente e promettermi che non agirai in maniera sconsiderata, perché da questo momento in poi non sei più solo, hai noi dalla tua parte e ti aiuteremo in qualsiasi decisione deciderai di prendere»._  
 _L'uomo gettò uno sguardo alle sue spalle, intercettando gli occhi del figlio. Con quella occhiata parve volergli chiedere il permesso di riferire ciò che aveva saputo proprio da lui e Louis annuì impercettibilmente, scrutando negli occhi Harry con fare circospetto._  
 _«Louis mi ha raccontato tutto della notte in cui avete incontrato per la prima volta il Maìl. Al suo ululato sei corso via per andargli in contro, staccandoti persino dalla protezione di Louis che so essere il tuo Alpha»._  
 _A quelle parole, Louis sentì una scossa di brividi attraversargli le ossa, le vertebre della schiena una ad una. Le immagini del loro primo incontro tornarono prepotenti ad inondargli la mente e il desiderio di stringersi a Harry fu così forte, in quell'istante, che il corpo agì da solo. In poche falcate gli fu accanto e dopo quella che parve un'eternità, finalmente, sfiorò con la punta delle dita il suo polso, in quel gesto intimo che era tutto loro. Lo accarezzò piano, senza invadenza, uno sfioramento che parve sussurrare "adesso ci sono io con te e non ti lascerò mai più andare". Se lo godette, quel tocco, anche il tremolio che percepì sotto alla pelle dell'altro e che gli ricordò quando entrambi fossero legati._  
 _Marcus annuì e con il ragazzo al suo fianco si fece da parte, per lasciare a Louis il diritto di rivelare a Harry ciò che da solo aveva scoperto._  
 _«Se Zayn fosse stato colui che ti ha morso, come ti ha detto quel bastardo, durante la tua prima notte nella foresta non avresti scelto me, Harry, non avresti cercato me ma saresti stato attratto dal suo odore, dai suoi richiami. Non avresti mai potuto ignorare il vostro legame di sangue, proprio come non sei riuscito ad ignorare il richiamo del Maìl»._  
   
 _Si sentì perso per la prima manciata di secondi, le dita di Louis a circondare il polso sentirono il fluire burrascoso del suo sangue causato dall'emozioni che lo invasero a quella… verità. Sgranò gli occhi e respirò a fatica, mentre il cuore precipitava alla seconda verità, che intuì da solo. Marcus gli aveva premesso di non sentirsi un debole, e non lo fece, Harry, ma non poté fare a meno di provare avvilimento per tutto il casino che aveva causato, credendo come uno sciocco a quell'essere mostruoso. Guardò Louis, ritrovando la certezza che andava disperatamente cercando negli occhi sbagliati, e si sentì in colpa per tutto ciò che gli aveva fatto. Il labbro gli tremò, pronto a causare tutte le sue conseguenze, come un pianto a dirotto._  
 _Si girò d'istinto verso Zayn, senza spostarsi inizialmente dalla presa della mano di Louis e l'ancora che lo tratteneva saldamente in piedi, che era diventato quel corpo per lui, ma quando incrociò gli occhi caldi e scuri di Zayn non poté fare a meno di trattenersi nel fare ciò che si era ritrovato a compiere sempre, quando doveva chiedere scusa per i suoi sbagli._  
 _Fece scivolare la sua mano dalle dita di Louis che lo lasciarono andare, sicuro da ciò che aveva visto nei suoi occhi lucidi e sinceri che non aveva alcuna cattiva intenzione, e si avvicinò alla persona a cui aveva riversato addosso gran parte dei suoi sbagli. Lo abbracciò senza invito, d'impeto, a mani aperte sulla schiena di Zayn che rimase placido, fermo, senza ricambiare l'abbraccio. Probabilmente tutti si scambiarono diversi tipi di sguardi, reagendo a quella visione, ma Harry ne rimase ignaro e si consolò solo col sorriso che intravide spuntare sul viso, nuovamente disteso e solare, di Niall. «Mi dispiace davvero tanto, io- davvero… scusa, Zayn» disse. Con impaccio, quando Zayn gli lasciò qualche pacca sulla schiena, si allontanò da lui e ad occhi bassi tornò subito vicino a Louis che lo avvolse calmo con un braccio all'altezza del fondoschiena. «Mi dispiace, signor Tomlinson, per aver minacciato suo figlio e… per aver fatto soffrire Louis con i miei sbagli- sono stato… debole, ma ora capisco anche il perché». Harry vide il padre di Louis annuire con compiacimento e distendere il volto in uno sguardo cordiale. Non replicò, nemmeno, perdonandolo con un silenzio bonario._  
 _Si girò verso Louis, Harry, per riprendere il filo di quella grande verità lasciata a metà. «La notte in cui è comparso il Maìl, quando lui ha- ululato, mi sono sentito in conflitto con me stesso, perché volevo rispondere a quel richiamo e accorrere come… come quando sei tu a farlo, Louis.» guardò il vuoto, poi, come vergognandosi di se stesso, mentre corrucciava il viso in quel flusso di pensieri che vomitò ad alta voce, come se ne avesse bisogno: «Una parte di me è come se lo avesse sempre saputo, che mi sbagliavo su Zayn, ma… ha davvero giocato con la mia mente.»_  
 _«È lui, non è così? È stato lui a mordermi quando avevo quattro anni… Per questo, gli ho creduto, per questo sono accorso ai suoi ululati nonostante avessi già scelto Louis? Ora è tutto così chiaro che- mi sento davvero uno sciocco. Io- io vi chiedo scusa» Louis lo strinse con più vigore a sé e «Harry, tranquillo» gli sussurrò come una carezza sulla guancia._  
 _Harry si sentì placcato in uno scudo che seppe subito fortificarlo col suo calore, sorrise appena guardandolo con la coda degli occhi. Ora lo sapeva, che ciò che provava per lui lo aveva continuamente messo in crisi per quelle tre settimane semplicemente perché era tutto vero. Vero. E forte._  
 _Guardò avanti a sé, poi, elaborando l'ennesimo pensiero. Non era solo. Non lo era più da quando Marcus glielo aveva assicurato, perciò sapeva anche che quella situazione non avrebbe più dovuto gestirla da sé. Doveva condividere tutto ciò che sapeva._  
 _«Il Maìl si aspetta che io attacchi Zayn nella prossima Luna piena. Non lo ha detto, ma io so che ci sarà per… per constatare da sé che il lavoro sia compiuto. E ora mi è così evidente che non gli importa affatto che io possa avere la meglio. È così chiaro che… gli basta che da tutto ciò ne esca fuori una vittima. La sua vittima…» disse._  
 _Marcus annuì, gettando uno sguardo verso la moglie che subito, con espressione contrita, lo aveva fissato in rimando come rispondendo a un pensiero mentale condiviso solo fra loro._  
 _«Sì, Harry, non stai ragionando erroneamente, purtroppo. È così. Ma ora che la situazione si è sbrogliata nel migliore dei modi, ora che sai la verità e hai scelto il lato giusto, possiamo risolvere tutto insieme. Non sei più da solo» si premurò a dirgli di nuovo. La madre di Louis, a quel punto, avvicinandosi al marito che subito l'abbracciò, guardò il figlio e Harry con il medesimo sguardo che sua madre, Anne, soleva guardarlo: con amore incondizionato._  
 _«Ora, però, abbiamo del tempo. E avete, soprattutto voi due, tutto il tempo di ritrovare la strada da percorrere insieme» parlò ancora Marcus, guardando entrambi in un modo che lasciava chiaramente espresso i vari sottointesi._  
 _Louis tossì piano, schiarendosi la voce e «padre!» lo rimproverò, facendo ridacchiare un po' tutti. «Vi lasciamo soli, quindi» replicò l'uomo, ancora con un sorriso divertito stampato in faccia, mentre lanciava uno sguardo a Zayn che subito si era avventato su Niall per prenderlo per un braccio e portarlo chissà dove._  
 _Johannah seguì i due dopo essersi concessa la possibilità di lasciare una carezza sul viso di Harry. L'ultimo ad uscire fu proprio Marcus che «Harry, voglio chiederti un altro piccolo favore, se è possibile» disse, sullo stipite della porta._  
 _Harry annuì semplicemente. «Sentiti libero di parlarne con Louis, ma la decisione che ti sto per chiedere di compiere deve essere tua, perché riguarda la tua vita. Lo sapevi già quando credevi che il morso lo avessi ricevuto da Zayn e lo sai, ora: se vuoi liberarti di questa seconda vita che il Destino ti ha concesso, devi essere certo di volerlo fare perché in questo caso dovrai essere tu a dover affrontare il Maìl. Ci saremo noi, non sarai da solo, ma dovrai portare a termine la sua vita per essere libero, per tornare di nuovo umano.» Harry ascoltò tremando dappertutto, senza rendersi conto che anche Louis, un poco, aveva reagito nel medesimo modo a quelle parole. Annuì ancora. «Lo so, signore.» disse semplicemente, perché sapeva, sapeva da un bel po', ma ora non era cambiata solo la sua posizione in quella faida. Era cambiato tutto, anche le sue scelte._  
 _«Ci penserò» disse piano, voltandosi a guardare il profilo di Louis che, poi, subito si voltò per intercettare il suo sguardo._  
 _«Ora vi lascio veramente soli, ne riparliamo più tardi» e con quelle parole, chiuse la porta, lasciando i due a contemplarsi come se non ci fosse tempo né spazio a dividerli ancora._  
 

***

  
Louis e Zayn, che fino ad allora avevano affiancato Harry, avanzarono con passo lento frapponendosi tra lui e il Maìl. Quest'ultimo, essendo una creatura subdola e pusillanime, indietreggiò istintivamente, accorgendosi solo allora della presenza di altri due lupi, alle sue spalle. Si voltò a fronteggiarli, ostentando una noncuranza che, tuttavia, trasudava agitazione, visibile dal modo in cui il capo si spostava in movimenti scattosi.  
Marcus e Johannah erano l'uno accanto all'altra, lo scrutavano dagli alberi che disegnavano in una linea immaginaria il perimetro di quello spiazzo naturale dove si trovavano, osservati dalla luna piena. Dietro di loro vi era un'altra figura, un dettaglio discordante in quel quadro in cui i personaggi erano prevalentemente animali. Niall era in piedi, aveva gli occhi spalancati e osservava la scena, forse ripetendosi mentalmente che mai avrebbe pensato un giorno sarebbe stato spettatore di una cosa del genere (probabilmente stava pentendosi anche di avere insistito affinché portassero anche lui). I raggi della luna colpivano i suoi capelli biondi rendendoli ancora di più chiari, delicati, così come la pelle nivea parve divenire una sorta di bagliore etereo, spettrale, facendolo sembrare più umano e fragile di quanto già non fosse. Una pennellata di rosa antico su una tela sporca di sfumature fredde. Louis riuscì a sentire il sibilo sommesso di Zayn, accanto a lui, farsi appena più intenso, simile ad un vero e proprio ringhio che attribuì alla voglia di correre da lui e proteggerlo, allontanarlo da quella situazione.  
Il Maìl affossò la testa tra le spalle, improvvisamente strette, in una posizione d'attacco e si voltò nuovamente, saettando lo sguardo tra quello di Louis e di suo fratello come se avesse percepito la tensione di quest'ultimo.  
 _Avete portato un aspirante licantropo?_ riferì loro, con un'occhiata algida che avrebbe potuto far spuntare stalattiti dal terreno.  
Il suono basso che prima Louis aveva percepito a stento, dopo quella insinuazione travestita da minaccia, divenne un ringhio acuto che fece tremolare persino Niall, protetto dagli altri due lupi. Zayn scoprì le fauci, facendole sbattere quando un accenno di latrato gli sfuggì dalla gola, un suono agghiacciante che neppure Louis aveva mai udito in tutti quegli anni. In poche zampate si portò di fronte al Maìl, i loro musi a solo una spanna di distanza e gli occhi affilati come arme distruttive.  
 _Non osare neppure pensarla una cosa simile,_ ringhiò il lupo dal mantello nero, un riflesso rosso ad illuminare in un lampo le iridi caliginose.  
Louis a quel punto credette che Zayn avrebbe attaccato il Maìl senza dargli l'opportunità di replicare, invece, dimostrando ancora una volta la sua infinita diplomazia si limitò a minacciarlo con lo sguardo, attendendo la sua prossima mossa. Quello era il loro patto, era così che quella mattina si erano accordati: non lo avrebbero attaccato fino a quando non fossero riusciti a strappargli di bocca la confessione. Louis senza muoversi da dov'era, facendo da scudo a Harry col suo corpo, attese che Zayn si facesse da parte e quando questo accadde, con gli occhi conficcati nello sguardo del lupo bianco, iniziò a comunicare con lui.  
 _Cosa pensi che meriti chi spacca in due l'anima di una persona con un unico morso?_  
Il Maìl non si scompose, non mosse neppure un solo muscolo: mantenne il loro contatto visivo e nei suoi occhi rifulse la scintilla folle di chi aveva già capito tutto. Perciò trascorsero pochi attimi di assoluto silenzio prima che la creatura infida volgesse lo sguardo verso Harry, poco distante da loro. Lo guardò con una tale intensità che Louis sentì il giovane lupo, dietro di lui, irrigidirsi e guaire nel retro della gola; fu un suono basso che si alternava a ringhi sommessi, a volte flebili, altre invece più decisi. Come quella prima notte, quando entrambi si imbatterono nel Maìl, anche allora Louis riuscì a percepire la volontà di Harry scindersi in maniera dolorosa e incontrollata; provò una sensazione terribile, Louis, come se stesse vivendo le sensazioni dell'altro sulla sua stessa pelle. Non poteva capire fino in fondo cosa significasse vivere da licantropo in seguito ad un morso, poiché lui ci era nato con quella natura, ma da quando stava con Harry aveva avuto modo di viverle indirettamente tutte quelle sensazioni contrastanti poiché il loro legame, alla fine, era anche questo: un incessante condivisione di emozioni, sia buone che cattive. Dal suono rabbioso che sentì provenire dalla gola di Harry, era chiaro che stesse combattendo contro se stesso, in uno scontro tra se stesso e il suo sangue, che doveva ribollirgli nelle vene per colpa del potere che il Maìl sapeva esercitare su di lui, in quanto suo creatore.  
Quest'ultimo alzò la testa con fare superbo, azzardò anche un passo in avanti per portarsi più vicino al giovane lupo. Lo inchiodò con gli occhi, senza degnare di uno sguardo Louis, con il chiaro intento di riferire esclusivamente a lui la sua risposta.  
 _Reverenza. Obbedienza. Lealtà, soprattutto questa. Colui che in dono dà una nuova esistenza da vivere al prossimo, merita tutto questo e molto altro ancora._  
Un'ammissione sottintesa, ambigua come il suo essere, ma il messaggio arrivò lo stesso dritto al cuore di Louis. Era lui il mostro che aveva morso Harry quando era solo un bambino di quattro anni, più indifeso che mai, e ora non c'era più alcuno spazio per i dubbi. A quelle parole seguirono due reazioni: Zayn assunse la posizione d'attacco, ringhiando, mentre Louis si lanciava contro quell'essere viscido senza riuscire a smettere di pensare al modo in cui aveva guardato il _suo_ Harry. Il _suo_ _lupo_. Senza riuscire ad ignorare la violenza psicologica che riusciva ad esercitare su di lui con una sola e semplice occhiata. Louis voleva distruggerlo.  
Con la velocità di un lampo che squarcia le tenebre, l'aria fu riempita da latrati, ringhi, dal rumore affilato di artigli a incidere nella carne, a stracciare via i respiri. Le fauci del Maìl provarono a chiudersi come una orribile tenaglia attorno a una zampa di Louis ma quest'ultimo, con i suoi riflessi, riuscì a schivare il colpo sferrandone uno a sua volta. Lo morse ad un fianco, affondando le zanne nella carne e sentendo il sapore del sangue invadergli la gola, irretire quell'unico barlume di umanità che sino ad allora aveva brillato fioco. La sua anima umana si annullò del tutto e ciò che rimase fu solamente l'animale, il lupo privo di ragione, accecato di rabbia e gravito di violenza. Combatterono loro due, da soli, senza che nessuno si invischiasse: Zayn a schermare Harry, mentre dall'altra parte i suoi genitori proteggevano Niall. La Luna continuava a brillare instancabilmente sopra di loro, come un faro puntato sulla scena principale di una grottesca tragedia greca. Si artigliarono a vicenda, rotolarono l'uno sull'altro, sul terreno umido e gelido della notte; Louis lo colpiva con tutta la rabbia che aveva in corpo, provando a smembrarlo il più possibile. Quando riuscì finalmente, con le proprie zampe, a incastrare sotto di sé il Maìl, si rese conto di avere ormai la vittoria in pugno; ma qualcosa andò storto, perché la creatura ingannatrice lo avvitò a sé con la sola forza dello sguardo, immobilizzandolo, e con serpentina spavalderia gli comunicò ciò che lui non avrebbe mai voluto sapere, non in quel momento.  
 _Saresti un lupo potente, ci hai mai pensato? Potresti avere tutte le foreste del mondo sotto ai tuoi piedi. Sei forte, invincibile, sei un animale privo di debolezze, quando non c'è la tua anima umana a imprigionarti, a metterti in gabbia. Guardati, ora sei libero. Lo sei davvero e non c'è più niente di umano dentro di te._  
Negli occhi albini del lupo bianco, iridi incolore come superfici riflettenti di uno specchio ammaliatore, Louis vide riflessa l'immagine di se stesso. Le fauci coperte di sangue, le pupille fuligginose che avevano offuscato l'azzurro dei suoi occhi, un aspetto ferino che lo faceva sembrare un mostro simile a quello con il quale stava lottando. Con quelle parole a galleggiare nella mente, pesi insostenibili legati alle caviglie e disposti a trascinarlo a fondo, sollevò lo sguardo su Harry e la vide: la sua anima umana. La vide di nuovo, la sua umanità, tornare prepotente da lui e guardarlo con forza, obbligandolo ad accettarla con sé, per sempre. Doveva e voleva accettare quell'anima che non era debole, come quella meschina creatura sotto di lui aveva voluto fargli credere. Non era ciò che lo rendeva fragile, non lo era più da quando nella sua vita si era incastrato Harry. Louis chinò il capo, allora, come in segno di riverenza, un ringraziamento tacito proprio a colui che lo aveva reso migliore, completo, che gli aveva permesso di saldare la sua anima in modo tale da non permettere più a niente e nessuno di scinderla. Non voleva essere solamente un lupo, non lo voleva se questo significava perdere le persone a cui più era legato. Se significava allontanare da sé l'amore. Avrebbe continuato a lottare fino alla fine contro quell'essere, perché il vero mostro da eliminare non era lui ma il Maìl che aveva provato a fargli credere di essere simile a lui. Alzò una zampa, scoprendo i suoi occhi tornare a rifulgere la luce della luna, e quando fece per sferrare l'ennesimo colpo, una fitta di puro dolore lo fece desistere da ogni intento. Non seppe cosa fosse accaduto fino a quando non si ritrovò a rotolare su di un fianco, il terriccio bagnato dal suo stesso sangue. Ringhiò di dolore, per impedirsi di guaire, e quando si accorse di essere stato ferito all'altezza di una spalla, era già in piedi pronto a tornare all'attacco; ma si susseguirono veloci azioni che lui, annebbiato dal dolore, non riuscì a collegare in maniera lucida. Il Maìl balzò verso di Niall, apparentemente incurante della presenza di Marcus e Johannah a fargli da scudo, e ciò fece scaturire l'azione selvaggia di Zayn che, in un salto lunghissimo, gli fu addosso, azzannandogli il collo. Fu un morso così feroce che il sangue impiegò un battito di ciglia per imbrattare il mantello albino del Maìl, creando pozze profonde sul terreno scuro. Quella bestia, tuttavia, pareva avere la forza di una creatura mitologica perché neppure quell'attacco riuscì a metterlo al tappeto, almeno non subito. Un lupo bianco e uno nero si attaccarono con forza bruta, abbattendosi, colpendosi, volteggiando sulla terra come un vortice di anime e colori opposti. Nel frattempo, Louis si spinse fino a Harry che non si era mosso dal suo posto: si portò al suo fianco e ignorando la fitta alla spalla, che per fortuna aveva smesso di sanguinare, gli carezzò il collo con il muso, strofinando il capo nel mantello caldo e bruno. Aveva bisogno di sentirlo vicino, ora più che mai.  
    


***

   
 _Harry piegò il capo fissando Louis con la dolcezza che gli era stata privata fino a quel momento di poter provare mentre lo osservava. «Hey» gli disse salutandolo con un sorriso. Lo fronteggiò senza nessuna sfida, solo per avere la scusa di essergli quanto più vicino possibile. Louis sorrise flebile, sembrava turbato da quelle ultime parole che ancora arieggiavano in quella stanza. Harry, però, non aveva voglia di pensarci per un momento. Non aveva fatto altro per giorni che combattere con la frustrazione di non potergli stare vicino, toccarlo, guardarlo e farsi guardare come ora stava accadendo._  
 _Perciò quando Louis gli disse, in risposta, «Harry», proprio lui sentì il bisogno di zittirlo. E l'unico modo che trovò, in quel decimo di secondo, fu baciarlo con impeto. Trovò pace nell'attimo in cui tamponò con la propria bocca le labbra sorprese di Louis che si schiacciarono alla sua veemenza. Il cuore gli guaì nel petto in quello che sembrò un pianto di gioia, prima di risvegliarsi di fameliche intenzioni. Il labbro gli faceva male ma non era decisamente il momento di lamentarsi, perciò si divide da quello superiore per avviluppare meglio la bocca di Louis nella sua e succhiarla teneramente. I sensi smisero di provare quella maniacale frustrazione di mancanza e tornarono a viziarsi di quelle possibilità, mentre ad occhi chiusi ammirava tutta la magia che gli si muoveva dentro e che baciare Louis era capace di creargli._  
 _Le loro bocche si scontrarono con così tanto bisogno che fece male, davvero. Louis strinse gli occhi, sentì le labbra bruciare da subito, come se ci fosse esplosa una mina e prima che concedesse all'altro di iniziare ad accarezzare la sua lingua, si scostò. Richiese parecchia forza emotiva, poiché Louis desiderava perdersi nella bocca di Harry, ma prima doveva fare una cosa, doveva farlo a tutti i costi anche se si trattava perlopiù di un atto simbolico dettatogli dal cuore. Lo accompagnò a sedersi sulla poltrona e quello non oppose resistenza; si lasciò andare docilmente sotto al suo sguardo carico di affetto, Louis lo osservava serio, intenzionato a fargli comprendere l'importanza di ciò che stava per dirgli. Puntellò le ginocchia ai lati delle sue cosce, sull'ampia seduta, e si sedette sulle sue gambe, per poterlo guardare negli occhi. Harry schiuse le labbra e sembrò trattenere il fiato, poi quando disse in un sussurro «Potrebbe entrare qualcuno...», Louis scosse la testa, con la stessa compostezza di poco prima._  
 _«Non entrerà nessuno e poi», piegò il capo di lato, «che intenzioni credi abbia, eh? Voglio solo dirti una cosa»._  
 _Harry annuì, piano, e con un pizzico di incertezza portò le mani a stringergli i fianchi. Louis si calò sul suo volto, dopo averlo raccolto tra le mani, i pollici a carezzare delicatamente gli zigomi, e fissandolo attentamente negli occhi si avvicinò a quella bocca rossa, morbida e lucida come non mai. Quanto l'aveva sognata in quelle notti di disperata lontananza? Il cuore a ululare nel suo petto sembrava possedere la risposta esatta. Baciò con una delicatezza disarmante la piccola ferita all'angolo delle labbra,  ricoprì di leggeri baci che sapevano di scusa, tutta la zona di pelle lì vicino che aveva ancora un colorito malsano, per quel maledetto pugno che gli aveva sferrato._  
 _«Scusami, Harry» mormorò, «mi sono detestato ogni attimo per quello che ti ho fatto, non avrei mai voluto farti del male». La presa dell'altro sui suoi fianchi si fece appena più forte, sospirò sulla sua bocca e prima che potesse dire qualsiasi cosa, Louis lo abbracciò così forte da sentire i muscoli delle braccia bruciare. Lo strinse a sé con una forza distruttiva ma dalla quale entrambi sarebbero ripartiti, un abbraccio catartico che trovò le fondamenta nell'odore di Harry, che Louis respirò a fondo spingendo il volto tra i suoi capelli, come se fosse stato tutto ciò di cui aveva bisogno._  
 _Con la bocca ad incontrare delicatamente la conca del collo di Louis, Harry sospirò mestamente, mentre con una mano sul fianco che si alzava su quell'addome andava ricercando il suo morso. Quando lo trovò, tracciandolo con le punta delle dita, replicò anche lui: «Non devi chiedermi scusa, il pugno lo meritavo. Tu invece… non meritavi tutto quello che ti ho fatto, sono fortunato se ora posso fare questo» e glielo mostrò stringendolo di nuovo forte per abbracciarlo allo stesso modo in cui continuava a fare l'altro. «O se mi concedi ancora di fare questo» continuò, mentre ricercava veloce il suo volto con i propri occhi. Quando Louis si fece trovare, Harry alzò una mano sulla sua guancia e lo accarezzò con una dolcezza che voleva mettere in un angolo o far sparire completamente tutti i comportamenti che li avevano lesi fin dentro l'anima. «Sei sicuro che non entrerà nessuno?» farfugliò piano, uno bisbiglio che se ascoltato con un parametro diverso dalla tenerezza che esprimeva quella voce nasale e quel viso impacciato, avrebbe potuto avere un che di malizioso. «Perché mi sei mancato così tanto, Louis» ammise con un'inclinazione disperata della voce che dimostrava molto più di quanto Harry volesse comunicargli._  
 _Se solo avesse saputo quanto anche lui era mancato a Louis, così tanto che il solo dirlo ad alta voce sarebbe equivalso a rivivere tutto sulla pelle, a sentire quei cocci affilati e lucenti tagliuzzargli di nuovo l'anima, e ciò spaventava nel profondo. Sorrise dolcemente, allora, in risposta a quella confessione e annuì, Louis, perché valeva lo stesso anche per lui e voleva farglielo sapere, seppure a modo suo._  
 _«Il lato positivo di vivere in una famiglia di licantropi, comunque, è il rispetto per gli spazi altrui» lo rassicurò con un sorriso, quando l'altro lanciò una nuova occhiata verso la porta alle loro spalle. Piegò il capo verso la mano di Harry che non aveva mai smesso di carezzarlo e disse: «Ti ho detto, non entrerà nessu-»_  
 _Non fece in tempo neppure a finire ciò che stava dicendo, tuttavia, perché sentì un braccio di Harry avvolgergli la schiena, l'altra mano afferrargli il sedere e con una forza non indifferente (avendo entrambi più o meno la stessa fisicità) si sentì sollevare di peso per poi finire, probabilmente per un inciampo dell'altro, con la schiena contro il pavimento. Riuscire a metabolizzare il dolore fu impossibile perché il corpo di Harry,  a premere su di lui, gli strappò via il fiato e pure la ragione._  
 _Durante la caduta, poi, le loro bocche si scontrarono per pura legge fisica e ciò fece scattare una scintilla di istinto primordiale, in entrambi gli sguardi, che seppe unirli anima e corpo, come in un tornado di emozioni incontrastabili. Le dita di Louis si avvolsero in maniera efferata tra i capelli di Harry, strattonandoli solo per il gusto di spingerselo ancora più addosso; suddetto inspirò bruscamente, sbattendogli in una sola spinta, intensa, il bacino contro e facendolo mugugnare di bisogno. In quell'istante, con le lingue a riconoscersi, riabbracciarsi dopo tutto quel tempo, Louis pensò a quanto gli abiti di entrambi fossero decisamente di troppo. Ebbe solo la forza di strappargli via la giacca denim che stava indossando sulla t-shirt di filo, perché poi gli avvolse una gamba attorno alla vita, mentre l'altra la lasciò intrecciata alle sue gambe, per premergli un tallone nel fondo schiena cosicché i loro fianchi potessero aderire spasmodicamente, di nuovo._  
 _«Mi hai messo al tappeto» constatò, allontanandosi da quella bocca per prendere fiato e sollevando il suo bacino, con forza esasperante. «Lo hai fatto_ letteralmente _» sibilò, enfatizzando l'affermazione con un morso improvviso, sul labbro. Harry risucchiò l'aria tra i denti digrignati, probabilmente colpito da una fitta di dolore, e quando una stilla scarlatta fuoriuscì dalla pelle appena lesa, Louis la lambì in un umido bacio, lento quanto sfacciato. Allora, con gli occhi chiusi, mentre quel bacio si faceva intenso, entrambi pensarono al modo in cui si univano sotto allo sguardo materno della Luna; pensarono a quei gesti da lupo che spontaneamente, poiché facevano parte del loro animo animale, si ritrovavano ad emulare anche da umani._  
 _Fu bello, unico, fu come stringere un po' di più quel nodo stretto che era parte integrante del loro legame. Quando riaprirono gli occhi e gli sguardi fecero l'amore come avevano fatto le loro lingue fino a un istante prima, Louis sorrise per l'espressione estasiata che acciuffò sul volto di Harry. «Non va bene, non va affatto bene» mormorò, ciondolando il capo. Harry aggrottò la fronte, così aggiunse: «Tutta questa intraprendenza mi piace da morire ma devi lasciarmi il tempo di abituarmici». Lo disse con una scheggia di feroce ironia sulla punta della lingua. Alzò il capo per far scontrare i loro nasi, come se avessero ciascuno un tartufo umido e quello fosse solo un altro modo di baciarsi; entrambi sorrisero, come due cuccioli inesperti e desiderosi di scoprirsi. Con un colpo di bacino improvviso, per prendere alla sprovvista l'altro, Louis provò a scambiare le loro posizioni ma essendo Harry disteso sopra di lui a peso morto, per di più appesantito dal risolino che lo aveva scosso, ottenne solo di rotolare sgraziatamente su di un lato facendogli, però, sbattere la testa contro il piede del tavolo. Harry si morse le labbra per il dolore, gli occhi chiusi e stavolta fu il turno di Louis, di ridere di pancia, la bocca premuta sulla pelle del collo. Approfittò di quella sua disattenzione per farlo voltare definitivamente; quando Harry si ritrovò disteso prono, Louis gli si sedette addosso, all'altezza dei glutei. L'eccitazione solleticò i suoi sensi._  
 _«Cosa hai in mente?» soffiò Harry, in un filo di voce. Louis non gli rispose, non con le parole, si limitò a sollevargli la maglia fino alle scapole e a rimirarlo in silenzio. Si piegò in avanti e senza pensare oltre, coprì di baci quel punto della schiena, con tocchi di labbra leggeri e non irruenti._  
 _«Louis...» gemette._  
 _Sorrise, a quel richiamo, e lo fece con la bocca premuta sopra ad una sua scapola. Dischiuse le labbra, lambì la carne con la lingua, con i denti, la succhiò e dopo un piccolo bacio, iniziò a succhiare lascivo e con la chiara intenzione di segnare in quel modo la loro rappacificazione_ _._  
   
 _Harry si sentì un idiota felice, mentre ansimava per quelle attenzioni. Ad occhi chiusi, col sorriso di chi si sente più che beato in quella posizione, la gola pronta a rumoreggiare l'ennesimo gemito, seguito dal medesimo tono di rimprovero, che tirava fuori solo per la scusa di pronunciare il nome di colui che, seduto su di lui, lo seviziava dolcemente sulla schiena, non aveva modo di pensare a come contraccambiare quelle intenzioni di pace. Perché a modo suo, di Louis, lo erano. Ridacchiò incapace di trattenersi quando con le labbra appiccicate alla sua pelle, come se fossero incapaci di separarsi da lui, gli soffiò facendolo rabbrividire lungo tutta la schiena. Ghignò, Louis, mentre Harry urlava ansimando un'altra volta il suo nome. Ma questa volta non poté godere di quel rimprovero come aveva fatto fino a quel momento, perché il piccolo lupo, istigato fino all'eccesso, reagì nell'ennesima azione capace di sorprenderlo. Harry, difatti, puntando le mani sul tappeto e facendosi leva sulle ginocchia, si mise carponi, portando Louis con sé, che si ritrovò seduto comodo su quella schiena, col petto ancorato a questa, in una goffa posizione che lo vedeva cavalcarlo come se fosse il suo animale._  
 _Fu Louis a urlare divertito un «Harry…?» con un tono di voce talmente sorpreso da lasciarlo sgomento. Si voltò, infatti, per osservarlo in quella nuova reazione, ma i capelli scomposti davanti al viso, glielo impedirono dando soltanto modo a Louis di poterlo osservare e rimanere nuovamente senza fiato. Con i capelli scompigliati, gli parve di rivedere il muso del lupo che amava nelle notti di plenilunio. Fu incapace di dire qualsiasi cosa, mentre Harry ringhiava scherzosamente, tentando di gattonare._  
 _«Harry… giù» gli ordinò a fatica, ma non fece neppure in tempo a ripeterlo perché quando l'altro alzò nuovamente una mano, nel tentativo di gattonare per quello studio, questo perse l'equilibrio - fin troppo instabile - e cadde, facendo rovinare dolorosamente al suo fianco Louis, che non si lamentò nemmeno del dolore per la botta improvvisa (e per fortuna c'era il tappeto ad attutire il colpo) ma, piuttosto, si lasciò andare a una risata piena che Harry ammirò non solo con gli occhi, ridendo a sua volta, ma anche col cuore, che riempì di quelle immagini._  
 _Alle risa susseguì il silenzio dei loro respiri._  
 _Harry si ritrovò, senza nemmeno ricordarsi come e quando si erano mossi, nella posizione che dovevano assumere quando nelle notti si trasformavano ritornando umani: con il viso a nascondersi nel petto di Louis, laddove poteva udire il battito del suo cuore, mentre con il proprio corpo Louis creava una conca simile a un nido, fatto propriamente per una persona soltanto. Non c'era alcuna scritta di proprietà, ma quel posto poteva essere di Harry. E di Harry soltanto. Respirò un sospiro, mentre sentiva le dita di Louis carezzarlo lungo la colonna vertebrale. Non si sarebbe mosso di lì nemmeno se fosse stato preso di forza e costretto ad andar via. Erano passati troppi momenti distanti da ciò che ormai considerava la propria tana, e nessuno aveva il potere di privargli di tale beatitudine. Sospirò nuovamente. A tal punto da insospettire il lupo che lo stava coccolando ad occhi chiusi: «Harry, parlami»._  
 _Harry negò col capo, accucciandosi ancora più addosso a lui, intrecciando le gambe nelle sue e legando le proprie braccia all'altezza dei fianchi di Louis. Sembrava un cucciolo spaurito dai suoi stessi pensieri. «Avanti, ti ascolto» insistette. Harry guaì capricciosamente, perché non voleva spezzare quel momento così intimo che li aveva fatti ricongiungere, ma al tempo stesso perse un altro sospiro, sapendo di avere l'esigenza di parlare._  
 _Aspettò un altro po', beandosi di quegli ultimi attimi di silenzio. «Zayn e Niall sembrano una bella coppia, non trovi?» biascicò in un sussurro. Louis gli mugugnò in risposta, probabilmente già sapendo dove voleva andare a parare. «Sembrano riuscire a… stare insieme nonostante le differenze» fece il primo tentativo, capendo da subito che in quel modo non sarebbe mai arrivato al dunque._  
 _Respirò, riempiendosi dell'odore di Louis che gli fece scappare l'ennesimo sospiro e «sto pensando a ciò che mi ha detto tuo padre, Louis» tirò fuori in un flebile sussurro che, però, sapeva essere perfettamente arrivato alle orecchie dell'altro. «Ho paura che se dovessi scegliere di tornare umano, presto o tardi tu smetterai di desiderarmi. Non… negarlo. Ciò che ci ha fatto sbattere l'uno contro l'altro è stato proprio ciò che di ferino abbiamo in noi. E se io non… avessi più quella parte, tu potresti non trovare più nulla in me che ti attrae. Mentre per me» esitò, rabbrividendo, senza il coraggio di alzare il volto per cercare negli occhi cerulei di Louis la reazione ai suoi più infimi timori._  
 _Louis rimase in silenzio, come se non volesse parlare per costringerlo a terminare il flusso di quei pensieri. «Mentre per me resteresti per sempre il mio Alpha, Louis» confessò con una sincerità spiazzante, perché con quelle parole non ammetteva solo un sentimento, forte, sempre più rigoglioso, ma anche la consapevolezza che per mezzo della Luna era diventato suo, era devoto a lui, da sempre e ancora, e che, nonostante qualsiasi tipo di cambiamento, qualsiasi tipo di natura li rappresentasse, lo sarebbe rimasto: suo, devoto, innamorato. Anche in faccia al Sole._  
 _Louis non si era accorto di aver trattenuto il fiato fino a quel momento, quando le parole di Harry gli arrivarono addosso con la stessa violenza del vento che gli sferzava sul volto ogni volta che si ritrovava a correre, nella foresta. Una folata di vita così potente da saturargli i polmoni: l'ossigeno era di troppo, non era più indispensabile per vivere. Gli bastava tenersi stretto a Harry, per esserlo. Vivo. Debolezza e forza, il suo ossimoro di sconvolgente bellezza. Allora annuì solamente, perché una verità, l'ennesima, salì a galla in quell'istante, sullo specchio nitro che era la sua anima e lo fece come un antico tesoro, rivelando agli occhi la rilucenza di ciò che più aveva desiderato in maniera recondita._  
 _Stare con Harry. Farlo in tutti i modi, con così tanta premura e necessità che la forma non sarebbe stata più l'unica cosa ad unirli. Non importava più se fossero stati un uomo e un lupo, due lupi, o qualsiasi altra cosa al mondo perché, Louis ora lo aveva compreso una volta per tutte, le loro anime avrebbero continuato a restare unite in eterno. Non c'era tangibilità a suggellare il loro volersi reciproco, era la volontà espressa da ciascuna delle loro anime a decidere quale fosse la cosa giusta da fare. Da amare._  
 _«Sono d'accordo con quello che ti ha detto mio padre». Usò un tono di voce cauto quando gli parlò, sebbene il cuore gli stesse esplodendo di sincerità e sentimento. «Devi fare la tua scelta senza essere influenzato da me, però, una cosa devi saperla»._  
 _Louis se lo strinse al petto, il volto di Harry restò nascosto sotto al suo collo, in quel punto dove sapeva il proprio odore fosse più forte di ogni altra cosa. Gli intrecciò le dita tra i capelli, mentre l'altro annuiva piano, esprimendo il desiderio di voler sapere che cosa avesse da dirgli, e lui si prese qualche istante prima di parlare ancora; bisognoso di incastrare, nascondere, mettere in salvo la propria vita nelle ombre che quei riccioli sbarazzini creavano sulla cute di Harry. Li baciò, li sfiorò col naso, con una guancia, ci affondò il volto, in quel cespo morbido e profumato: un bimbo che per sbaglio inciampa in un cespuglio ricco di frutti, con l'ingordigia di volerli mangiare tutti, perché sono solo suoi._  
 _«Quello che hai detto è vero, solo in parte. Hai ragione, ad unirci è stato il nostro istinto, il nostro essere animale, ma siamo ancora qui, nonostante tutto e sai perché?»_  
 _Fu una domanda retorica. Louis inspirò ad occhi chiusi, con il viso ancora acquattato tra i capelli di Harry e quando lo percepì trattenere il fiato e annuire col capo, disse: «Le nostre anime divise in due, da quando stiamo insieme», il cuore gli tremolò, «hanno trovato il modo giusto di coesistere in noi e non fa più male, come prima. Io non odio più la mia parte umana, tu non odi la tua parte animale. Ci siamo legati, Harry, e lo abbiamo fatto letteralmente». Mai più risentimenti, incomprensioni, paure o dubbi. Louis voleva, per una volta, condividere con la persona che ne era il fautore, tutte le emozioni che lo avevano spronato a vivere; a farlo completamente, senza più detestare una parte di sé solo per convincersi di essere nato difettato, debole, perché dipendente dai capricci di una Luna fin troppo sapiente._  
 _«La mia decisione l'ho presa ancor prima che il Maìl entrasse nelle nostre vite. L'ho presa quella notte, quando mi sono trasformato fissando la Luna attraverso i tuoi occhi e per la prima volta, dopo diciotto anni, non mi sono sentito debole. Perché c'eri tu con me, Harry, e io per te ci sarò sempre, qualsiasi decisione deciderai di prendere»._  
 _Trascorsero minuti, attimi immortali, dopo quelle parole a cui Harry non rispose, non a voce. Il cuore però gli prese a battere forte, dentro al petto, un uccellino incastrato e impaurito perché rinchiuso tra le sbarre di una gabbia d'argento. Louis lo percepiva dalla vicinanza dei loro petti, dei corpi incastrati. Era pronto a volare quel cuore e lui lo sapeva, perciò non se l'era presa per quella tacita risposta, anzi, la apprezzò più di qualsiasi altra parola. Si strinsero, si abbracciarono ancora, su quel tappeto morbido, distesi sul pavimento come fosse stato la loro terra, la luce dolciastra del lampadario a sfiorare con baci dorati la loro pelle. Gli parve proprio di essere nella foresta, sotto al bagliore della luna, con Harry accanto e il desiderio di conquistare insieme, l'universo intero. Forse furono le sue dita accorte che non avevano smesso di accarezzargli la cute, le sue labbra a sfiorare i capelli o il respiro a cullare i batti del suo cuore, ma Harry si addormentò con la naturalezza di un cucciolo che sa di essere protetto e accolto. Lo scostò piano, dal suo petto, lo osservò dormire: le labbra imbronciate ma lo sguardo sereno. Gli lasciò scivolare un braccio dietro alla nuca, l'altro sotto alla piega delle ginocchia e con un piccolo sforzo Louis seppe issarselo addosso, senza neppure svegliarlo. Con le braccia forti e allenate se lo strinse al petto, in una specie di fagotto e Harry si accoccolò come se il suo inconscio gli avesse suggerito cosa stava accadendo. Louis gli adagiò le labbra sulla fronte, quando lo sentì mugugnare nel sonno, e in pochi passi raggiunsero la sua camera; lo adagiò sul letto, sfilandogli le scarpe e stando attento a non svegliarlo, neppure quando sganciò le tende del baldacchino per ricreare di nuovo la loro tana, coprendo entrambi con la trapunta. Gli si accoccolò accanto, adagiando la fronte alla sua, per poter respirare il suo respiro e osservarlo dormire, mentre il tramonto diveniva sera e la notte si apprestava a raggiungere il mondo._  
 

***

   
Probabilmente il Maìl non si era reso conto di nulla, perché la sua fu una decisione fulminea.  
Non per questo azzardata o di solo istinto. Lo seppe perché non fu la sua parte animale a trarre quelle conclusioni, ma fu tutto in lui. Nella sua totalità.  
Quando Louis gli si avvicinò, accoccolandosi nella sua pelliccia, guaì muovendosi repentinamente per osservare la ferita che gli era stata inferta.  
Col capo scivolò all'altezza della cicatrice aperta, che annusò odorando la puzza ferrosa del sangue che subito attraversò le narici del suo tartufo umido, inebriandolo di collera e preoccupazione nel medesimo istante. Non ci pensò neppure molto, quando iniziò a leccarla piano, delicatamente, nel tentativo di disinfettarla con la propria saliva, mentre il lupo sotto le sue cure gli lasciava fare qualsiasi cosa come se ne dipendesse la sua vita.  
In quell'istante, si sentì smuovere dentro una rivolta a cui abdicò bonariamente. Le basi di quella rivoluzione smuovevano la paura che aveva coperto scelte che, inconsapevolmente, aveva già fatto. Per questo, Harry, non si era sentito neppure per un attimo esitante durante la corsa verso il campo di battaglia. Senza saperlo, una scelta diversa, da quella sempre avuta, l'aveva già compiuta, ma non aveva mai avuto il coraggio di acciuffarla, stringerla, e farne un vero e proprio destino. Perché se lo aveva già, tutto ciò che desiderava, se lo aveva già trovato, nel lupo che aveva incontrato e nella vita da lupo che aveva vissuto per la prima vera volta in quegli ultimi mesi, come poteva bramarlo?  
Non si desidera ciò che già si ha, ma si combatte per tenerselo. Questo fu il punto a cui giunse.  
Quando vide Louis voltare il collo per guardarlo, Harry si fermò alzando il muso per avvicinarsi a quello del suo Alpha. Gli diede una piccola spinta col tartufo umido schiacciato contro quello dell'altro e avventandosi, poi, con foga su di lui lo abbracciò, pelliccia contro pelliccia.  
Sembrò un addio.  
Louis arretrò presto, come se le sue intenzioni fossero farsi il meno male possibile e farsi meno coinvolgere da ciò che avrebbe causato un netto cambiamento fra loro, e richiamando l'attenzione di Zayn, con un ringhio, aspettò che il lupo dal manto nero braccasse il Maìl  con le zampe sull'addome bianco, ora macchiato di sfumature rosse e marroni, per permettere a Harry di prendersi la sua libertà con un ultimo, fatale, morso.  
Accanto a Zayn giunse subito Marcus, col suo manto brizzolato a rifulgere fra i lupi come fosse fatto dello stesso materiale del satellite che li trasformava in animali durante quelle notti così speciali. E nelle medesima posizione di Zayn, bloccando il Maìl ormai sfinito a terra, lo chiamò: _Harry._  
Il lupo esitò guardando il Maìl, apparentemente inerme, davanti a sé. Non risentiva più il legame logorante con quell'essere, non così prepotentemente come lo era stato all'inizio. Anche questo gli fece pensare che una scelta, sempre più forte, la portava con sé da quando con gli occhi, da umano e da lupo, aveva deciso a chi donare se stesso.  
Gli vennero in mente le parole di Louis, la sera in cui finalmente si erano riconciliati, e se avesse potuto sorridere, in quel momento, lo avrebbe fatto alla consapevolezza di quanto ciò che gli era stato detto fosse stato come un risveglio traboccante di nuovi sogni.  
 _TU NON PUOI UCCIDERMI._  
Fu l'ultimo tentativo di violenza psicologica del Maìl, ormai a corto di strategia. _Tu sei mio. Dipendi da me. Non puoi uccidere il tuo creatore._  
A quelle parole, la reazione istintiva fu di Louis che ringhiò prepotentemente alle spalle di Harry. Lo sentì avanzare lentamente e lo vide perfettamente, senza nemmeno voltarsi, nella sua posizione minacciosa, pronto a saltare per sbranare fatalmente colui che aveva nuovamente osato parlare di Harry in quel modo. Fu Harry a piazzarsi in mezzo, come una sbarra tra il Maìl e Louis e a guardare quest'ultimo con occhi nuovi.  
Louis smise immediatamente di ringhiare, sorpreso da quella presa di posizione e, in qualche modo, orgoglioso a tal punto da dimostrarglielo con uno sguardo. Anche quello, del tutto nuovo. Si fecero un segno complice col capo, appena percettibile, e poi Harry tornò a fronteggiare il Maìl, ancora braccato da Marcus e Zayn, davanti  a sé. Chiaramente incapace, oramai, di liberarsi da quella presa.  
 _Tu mi hai fatto diventare ciò che sono. Tu mi hai morso e hai fatto di me un licantropo. E, hai ragione, devo a te questo dono. Perché lo è, ora lo so._  
Parlò trasmettendo quei pensieri a tutti, con una potenza tale che riuscì perfino a trovare un collegamento con la mente umana di Niall che, subito, si mise le mani sulle tempie, sorpreso di vedere e ascoltare i pensieri del suo migliore amico.  
 _Ma non sono tuo. Non dipendo da te. La mia lealtà, la mia fiducia, la mia totale devozione va all'unico che reputo e reputerò sempre il mio Alpha. E non sei tu._  
Niall, ancora difeso dalla figura di Johannah, applaudì orgoglioso, come se stesse tifando a una partita, giocata e trionfata dalla sua squadra del cuore. «Vai così, Harry!».  
Nel frattempo, Harry tornò a voltarsi verso Louis. Lo guardò con una sincerità spiazzante, in grado in quel momento di esprimere soltanto tutta la felicità nel pensare quelle ultime parole - ancora una volta dirette al Maìl, nonostante gli desse le spalle: _Ed è solo per questo motivo, fottuto bastardo, che non sarò io a ucciderti._  
Tremò, capace di emozionarsi nonostante avesse appena scelto la strada più difficile. Perché lo sarebbe stata sempre. Ma ne valeva la pena, se amava finalmente essere un licantropo.  
 _Marcus, ho fatto la mia scelta._  
 

_***_

   
Quella notte Louis sognò la sera del ballo. Nel sogno la palestra della scuola non era allestita come lo era stata per l'occasione, non c'era musica né vi erano altri studenti oltre a loro. C'era un religioso silenzio in quello spazio ampio e sebbene non ci fosse alcun dettaglio (eccetto i loro abiti eleganti) che accennasse ad un evento in particolare, per lui ed Harry sembrava esserlo proprio come lo era stato quella sera tanto importante per entrambi. Stretti l'uno tra le braccia dell'altro, la penombra ad avvolgerli con delicatezza e riparo, si dondolavano al centro della palestra come se ci fosse stato un ritmo da seguire, come se una melodia suonasse solo ed esclusivamente per loro due. Anche nel viaggio onirico di Louis, la Luna era alta nel cielo, proprio come lo era stata durante la sera del ballo scolastico; nel sogno lui sapeva che ci sarebbe stato il plenilunio, di lì a poco, eppure non sembrava curarsene, come se l'avvento di quest'ultimo non riuscisse più a sortire in lui e in Harry alcuna paura. Il suo cuore era incredibilmente leggero seppur saturo di quel sentimento ancestrale che aveva conosciuto grazie all'altro ragazzo. In quel sogno non si parlarono, non si dissero nulla, eppure nella sua mente riecheggiarono le parole di Harry, quelle che gli aveva confidato la sera stessa in cui si erano chiariti.  
"Mentre per me resteresti per sempre il mio Alpha, Louis". Una dichiarazione, quella, che parve divenire un'eco immortale, tra le pareti oniriche di quell'universo costruito dal suo stesso inconscio.  
In quel sogno, quindi, restarono semplicemente abbracciati fino a quando una prepotente luce non ebbe inondato i finestroni che correvano in cima alle pareti della grande sala. Non fu una luce pallida e incolore, come lo era quella della Luna, piuttosto un'inondazione di calore che investì entrambi rischiarando a giorno la palestra. Fu come se la notte fosse sparita d'un colpo, spazzata via dal sole, per lasciare il posto all'alba. Neppure il tempo di guardare in viso Harry, che Louis aprì gli occhi sotto allo sguardo avido del sole, caldo, che sfiorò la sua pelle donandogli un'emozione che non aveva mai provato prima, durante i suoi risvegli dopo le notti di luna piena. Aprì gli occhi nella realtà e lo fece ritrovandosi stretto a Harry, proprio come lo era stato nel suo sogno.  
Il respirò rallentò sino ad arrestarsi del tutto, inceppato nella gola. Gli dormiva accanto, le loro fronti si sfioravano e le loro braccia, le gambe, erano un unico intreccio incredibile, forse mai sperimentato. Louis lo osservò e senza rendersene conto, con le labbra schiuse per lo stupore (come se non lo avesse mai visto dormire prima di allora) il cuore gli prese a sbattere con ferocia nel petto. Con un respiro lieve, sfuggito dalla bocca socchiusa, pensò ad una cosa, anzi, si rese conto di avere un nuovo desiderio, un bisogno che seppe spaventarlo e al tempo stesso farlo vibrare di emozione, persino commozione, visto il modo sfacciato in cui le sue iridi brillarono di luce propria, manco fossero state stelle. Voleva svegliarsi in quel modo tutti i giorni, non solo una volta al mese, quando era la Luna a deciderlo. Aveva bisogno che Harry diventasse il suo paesaggio, il luogo su cui adagiare gli occhi ogni mattino, ad ogni singolo risveglio. Non gli importava che fossero entrambi troppo giovani per un pensiero del genere, se avesse ancora una vita avanti per sperimentare un bisogno come quello: Louis lo voleva, nella sua vita quanto nelle vene, dove già lo sentiva scorrere, e niente avrebbe potuto fargli cambiare idea. Lo voleva al tal punto, lo percepiva in maniera tanto profonda da provare un ulteriore bisogno, stavolta fisico e forse più urgente del primo. Desiderava sentire Harry, che era già sotto alla sua pelle, anche dentro di lui, nella sua carne. Aveva bisogno che gli toccasse l'anima e che stavolta lo facesse in maniera fisica, tangibile, che riuscisse a lasciargli un segno dentro, qualcosa di invisibile e al tempo stesso indelebile. Ne aveva bisogno, forse più dell'ossigeno. Era una necessità che mai, prima di allora, aveva provato sulla pelle; qualcosa per cui Louis non avrebbe mai immaginato un giorno sarebbe stato disposto addirittura a pregare, pur di mettere a tacere il suo animo tanto bisognoso. Quel flusso di pensieri, come un fiumiciattolo selvatico, scivolò lungo il suo corpo sfociando in quel mare di calore che erano le loro intimità così vicine, unite dai ventri premuti l'uno contro l'altro. Louis chinò il capo in avanti, tra i loro petti, per adocchiare il punto in cui i corpi entravano in maggior contatto e quando li vide, entrambi i sessi stretti tra le pelli tese, emanare calore e inspessirsi ad ogni respiro, socchiuse gli occhi obbligandosi a respirare. Sfilò il braccio con il quale aveva stretto a sé Harry per tutta la notte, avvolgendogli le spalle, e con la mano sfiorò dapprima i capelli leonini, le dita giocherellarono nelle curve scure prima di sfiorare il profilo dormiente del ragazzo. Con i polpastrelli di due dita carezzò la pienezza delle labbra, poi una clavicola e una spalla, sfiorando la lunghezza di un braccio: scese in basso fino alla sporgenza delle ossa iliache che si scontravano con le sue, e senza pensarci neppure strinse in una mano una natica, strizzandola appena. Quell'attenzione fece sospirare Harry sulla propria bocca, che si alzò in un sorriso. Quella bocca scarlatta si schiuse come un lussurioso bocciolo di rosa, le palpebre chiare ancora a coprire le iridi smeraldine che Louis non vedeva l'ora di salutare. Osservò le piccole vene sottopelle, disegnare linee astratte sui toni del verde e dell'azzurro sulle palpebre di Harry e chiudendo i suoi, di occhi, Louis accostò la propria bocca a quella dell'altro. Un bacio pudico, dato con intensità ma anche delicatezza.  
"Tu mi hai fatto diventare ciò che sono. Tu mi hai morso e hai fatto di me un licantropo. E, hai ragione, devo a te questo dono. Perché lo è, ora lo so".  
Al solo ricordo di quelle parole, che avevano scintillato nel nero della notte appena trascorsa, Louis non si accorse di aver stretto le dita attorno all'intimità di Harry. Era una posizione scomoda ma non innaturale perché in un modo spontaneo la sua mano aveva trovato il suo posto, intorno al sesso dell'altro che ad ogni carezza acquistava solidità e calore. La spalla gli pulsò spiacevolmente, incastrata in quella posizione ma non se ne curò, di quel dolore, laddove quella perfida creatura lo aveva colpito. Louis si concentrò sulla bocca di Harry, per distrarsi dal bruciore, baciandola con lentezza estrema, lambendo con la lingua le sue labbra, sfiorandole e premendole con le proprie mentre con la mano cercava di risvegliare la sua eccitazione. Non lo aveva mai fatto, era la prima volta eppure sembrava che la sua mano non aspettasse altro. Erano tocchi decisi e allo stesso tempo delicati perché non voleva svegliarlo di soprassalto ma strapparlo dal suo mondo onirico con gentilezza, un poco alla volta. Quando si staccò dalle labbra di Harry, solo per poter respirare, gli occhi del ragazzo si aprirono direttamente nei suoi. Erano vivi, luminosi, due pozze di emozione allo stato liquida. Vibravano. Harry non disse nulla, inizialmente, sopraffatto dalle sue dita ad avvolgerlo e stimolarlo con quei movimenti accorti. Lo vide chiudere di nuovo gli occhi, stavolta come se fosse sopraffatto dalle sensazioni che stava provando; lo baciò ancora, Louis, con la stessa intensità e dolcezza del primo bacio, come per risvegliarlo da un lungo sonno. Quando Harry riaprì nuovamente gli occhi, quelle parole sfuggirono dalla bocca di Louis come il più spontaneo dei saluti.  
«Buongiorno, principessa».  
In quella nuova vita, Harry si risvegliò con i sensi elettrizzati da piacevolissime scosse di piacere. Non avrebbe mai potuto pensare che la strada percorsa quella notte stessa, potesse di già dimostrarsi quella giusta, né avrebbe mai potuto immaginare di capirlo con un gemito.  
«Louis» ansimò, infatti, e a fatica teneva gli occhi aperti. I muscoli avevano preso a contrarsi spasmodicamente e, per tutti i dannati Maìl del mondo, sarebbe venuto senza interrompere quella mano, se dentro di lui non si fosse spinta per farsi spazio l'esigenza di _qualcosa di più._  
Per questo, facendosi forza contro i voleri del proprio corpo, che voleva solo sentirsi appagato in quell'orgasmo che velocemente sopraggiungeva, strinse in una sua mano, con lo stesso vigore che usava quando parava durante una partita di pallanuoto, quella che sempre più veementemente si agitava stringendo il suo sesso.  
Poi, ringhiò a un palmo della bocca di Louis, mostrandogli i denti come un cucciolo incapricciato. E in uno scatto irruento, gli fu addosso, rotolando e costringendolo a seguirlo fino a sovrastarlo e incastrarlo sotto il suo corpo.  
Fece pressione col proprio bacino su quello dell'altro, indurendo i glutei in una apparente spinta contro quel corpo così avvenente, mentre con la mano stringeva ancora il suo polso e con l'altra cercava il braccio libero che Louis aveva usato per tentare di rispondere a quella presa di posizione.  
Ringhiò ancora, e sembrò simile a un gemito. Louis chissà cosa era andato a risvegliare in lui, perché nemmeno Harry si sentiva molto in sé. Si avvicinò quel tanto per raggiungere la sua bocca, mentre con i capelli solleticava fastidiosamente il viso sorpreso di Louis.  
«Non te lo ha mai detto nessuno, che non si sveglia il can che dorme?»  
Louis non fece nemmeno in tempo a ridacchiare divertito per quella pessima ironia, ché Harry gli stampò un bacio così brutale da sembrare un morso trattenuto del lupo che era scomparso assieme alla luna. Invece, gli aveva semplicemente avvolto la bocca con la propria per succhiargliela prepotente. Quando gli si allontanò appena, in un suono erotico di labbra che servì ad entrambi per sorridersi maliziosamente, mangiandosi con gli occhi ognuno la bocca dell'altro, Harry allargò le gambe per trattenere il corpo di Louis all'altezza del fianchi, che strinse prepotentemente contro le proprie cosce, e, subito dopo, nel pieno possesso del controllo, iniziò a muovere il bacino mentre con la bocca tornava a baciarlo, schiudendo subito le labbra per accogliere il primo gemito che Louis si lasciò scappare, quasi indispettito. Harry ridacchiò rocamente, mentre con la lingua andava a intrufolarsi nella sua bocca calda e invitante. La esplorò minuziosamente come fosse un cioccolatino succoso tenuto da parte per assaggiare per ultimo, continuando nel suo perpetuo muoversi su di lui, schiacciandosi sempre più addosso, e gonfiando instancabilmente le erezioni già tese di entrambi.  
Quando si divise dalla bocca di Louis, lo fece solo per occuparsi di ogni lembo di pelle attorno ad essa. In breve tempo, ma lentamente, con le labbra semiaperte pronte a chiudersi solo per lasciare soffici baci, arrivò all'altezza della cicatrice che il Maìl, ormai morto, gli aveva inferto. Le sue attenzioni si fecero di nuovo delicate come l'ingenuo cucciolo di lupo che ogni tanto tremava spaurito. Lo baciò piano lungo tutto il graffio, lo carezzò con una guancia, e guaì come se fosse ancora notte, mentre la presa delle mani sui polsi si faceva più lenta e gentile. E mentre le mani, lascive, percorrevano le braccia scendendo verso le spalle, i bacini continuavano a muoversi, ininterrottamente, permettendo alle cocenti erezioni di scontrarsi col solo intento di produrre ancora più concitazione.  
Harry giunse laddove il cuore di Louis palpitava irregolare e esagitato. Lo baciò, in quella chiara dichiarazione di ciò che provava per lui, per il suo cuore, e la sua anima e che ancora non c'era bisogno di esprimere a parole, loro che avevano i gesti e una connessione sovraumana a legarli.  
Solo in quel momento, la corsa dei loro sessi si arrestò. O perlomeno, fu Harry a fermarsi, strisciando verso il basso, mentre l'altro inerme era incapace di fare qualsivoglia azione.  
Harry lo guardò, mentre si abbassava sul suo addome raggiungendo l'inguine. Gli sorrise bonariamente, facendogli capire che quella interruzione non era un modo per annunciare la pace. Tutto il contrario. Quella breve pausa, in cui entrambi riuscirono a riprendere fiato senza necessariamente ansimare ingordamente, era solo la calma prima di una tempesta.  
«La principessa ci tiene a risvegliare il proprio principe in questo modo. Spero tu gradisca, Louis» soffiò quando fu a pochi centimetri dal sesso di Louis, che riverso verso l'ombelico vibrò, a quella voce di naso, pulsando eccitato.  
Harry riuscì a intercettare le mani di Louis stringere l'erba che li accoglieva impotente sotto di loro, fino a strapparla in uno scatto folle, e riuscì perfino a sorridere vispo, divertito per quella reazione, prima che, aiutandosi con una mano, accolse ingordamente il suo membro nella propria bocca.  
Era la prima volta, anche se doveva ammettere che si era ritrovato a sognarlo spesso. Soprattutto nei momenti più frustranti. All'inizio fu anche impacciato e poco propenso ad usare la giusta _passione_ in quel bacio caldo di saliva, a tal punto da sentire la lingua un intrusa che non sapeva affatto come manovrare. Si allontanò per questo motivo, in un altro schiocco prepotente che fece ansimare Louis in un modo davvero tanto bizzarro, mentre Harry osservava crucciato il glande di Louis.  
Non diede modo all'altro nemmeno di reagire, quando incominciò un secondo tentativo, affondando la propria bocca sull'erezione di Louis. E stavolta, occupandosi prima della punta, e poi di tutto il resto, Harry riuscì pure a capire come potesse essere utile, in quel lavoro di bocca, anche la fedele e operosa lingua.  
Infatti fu proprio quando percepì il calore struggente di suddetta, ad avvolgerlo, che Louis affondò le dita nella terra con ritrovato vigore. Non importava che Harry avesse poca esperienza, anzi, che non ne avesse affatto in quel genere di preliminari: il punto era che per Louis, quella inesperienza, era quanto più di eccitante potesse esserci.  
«Sei una perfida palla di pe-» un gemito prolungato, estremamente osceno, si librò nell'etere, infrangendo la calma piatta di quel primo mattino. Louis si ritrovò a corto di fiato, le dita affondate nel terreno e il petto scosso da trilioni di brividi. Cosa gli aveva fatto Harry? Non aveva alcuna risposta da darsi ma se c'era qualcosa di cui poteva essere certo, quella era la mano di Harry stretta attorno alla lunghezza, a frizionarla velocemente, mentre la bocca non smetteva di prestare attenzione alla punta. Quello che stava provando in quel momento era meglio di qualunque cosa fatta fino ad allora, sicuramente migliore della sua mano. Quando il piacere iniziò a diramarsi nel suo corpo come tentacoli famelici, avvolgendo ogni suo arto, facendogli arricciare le dita dei piedi, inarcare le caviglie e strappare intere zolle di terreno (erano sul serio su un campo di battaglia), Louis si impose di dover reagire. Non doveva finire tutto così, non poteva... voleva vivere di quella sensazione ancora per molto e fare provare lo stesso anche a Harry. Voleva che entrambi, prima di scoppiare, rimanessero bloccati in quel limbo di pura estasi, su quel filo di seta che li teneva separati dall'orgasmo. Louis voleva rendere quel risveglio memorabile, indelebile. Qualcosa per cui parlare anche dopo anni, secoli, eoni.  
«Harry... aspetta» ansimò. Il ragazzo mugugnò in disappunto e non parve intenzionato a dargli ascolto, perciò, pensò bene di giocare sporco. «Fermati, per favore, la spalla... mi fa male». A quelle parole, Harry non insistette oltre: arrestò immediatamente l'incedere frenetico della bocca e della lingua sul suo sesso e alzò lo sguardo su di lui.  
«Stai bene?» si premurò di chiedergli, carezzandogli le gambe e Louis lo guardò ammirato, provando un profondo affetto per il modo in cui, anche in un momento come quello, gli mostrava la sua premura. Louis annuì e gli fece cenno di sollevarsi, mentre lui faceva lo stesso, mettendosi seduto. Harry era di fronte a lui, in ginocchio, gli occhi preoccupati che saettavano dal suo volto alla cicatrice sulla spalla. Louis si morse un labbro, fingendosi addolorato, e in uno scatto ferino gli si lanciò addosso, con prepotenza.  
«Tana!» urlò, vittorioso, bloccandolo sotto di sé ed emulando i gesti che Harry aveva esercitato poco prima su di lui. Gli strinse i fianchi tra le cosce e chinò il capo in avanti, per guardarlo ad un soffio di distanza. Harry ringhiò una minaccia che lo solleticò facendolo ghignare, i loro sessi turgidi ed esasperati a sbattere nuovamente tra di loro. Gli strinse fortissimo i polsi con le mani, ai lati della testa, strusciando il bacino contro il suo in movimenti esasperatamente lenti e strategici.  
«Cosa credevi di fare, eh?» si prese gioco di lui, con una domanda retorica.  
Harry sollevò il capo dal terreno per provare a rubargli un bacio ma non ci riuscì, perché lui si ritrasse prontamente, esibendo un mezzo sorriso. Lo sentì sbuffare indispettito, un cucciolo capriccioso che vuole già provare i brividi della caccia. Lui glielo avrebbe concesso, perché era ciò che desiderava: risvegliare in Harry il suo istinto predatorio. Fece scontrare i nasi, come fossero i loro tartufi, ed entrambi sorrisero durante quella carezza. D'un tratto, poi, decidendo che la pelle di Harry era troppo candida per i suoi gusti, troppo pura e alla mercé dei predatori, decise fosse giunto il momento di ricalcare i segni della sia possessione. Harry gemette immediatamente, quando le sue labbra si posarono appena di lato al pomo d'Adamo, colorando quella zona di pelle con un bacio lascivo, di labbra e denti. Lo sentì ringhiare quando il suo bacino spinse più forte, ma con un ritmo troppo lento per condurre entrambi al culmine; e Louis si divertiva in quel modo, a mantenere sveglie le loro eccitazioni e a prendersi gioco di loro, conducendole ad un passo dall'orgasmo per poi tirarle indietro giusto in tempo. Marchiò la pelle sulla clavicola, sullo sterno, leccò e morse una spalla e in quel punto subito esplose una macchia sgargiante, tra lo scarlatto e il violaceo. Splendido.  
Quando ci furono abbastanza esplosioni cangianti, nel cielo che era il corpo di Harry, Louis si prese degli attimi per rimirarlo. Occhi negli occhi, labbra su labbra. «Sono io a decidere» ringhiò, per provocarlo, mordendogli forte la bocca in un bacio concitato. Le lingue fecero la lotta si dichiararono guerra solo per poter vedere ad un lento e appassionato abbraccio di pace. Si allontanarono all'unisono, ansimando e «Sono io a decidere», ripeté Louis, «e stavolta ho deciso che sarai tu a prendermi».  
Harry spalancò gli occhi, incredulo, e come biasimarlo ma l'affermazione di Louis fu ambigua, un gioco di parole poiché, senza dare all'altro l'opportunità di esporre il suo dubbio, saltò in piedi liberandolo dalla sua presa. Lo guardò dall'alto al basso, assicurandosi di non essere a portata di mano e ridacchiò come un bambino mentre fissava la meraviglia farsi sempre più spazio sul volto di Harry. Si morse un labbro e con tono di sfida, disse: «Prendimi, se ne sei capace».  
Nudo, libero, selvaggio come il lupo assopito in lui, iniziò a correre attraverso la foresta sicuro che l'altro avesse colto il suo guanto di sfida.  
C'era qualcosa di assurdamente ironico in quel velato doppio senso che, però, Harry non riuscì a cogliere lì per lì, mentre Louis parlava sbattendogli in faccia tutta la sua avvenenza. Harry lo guardò anche mentre scappava via, fissandogli i glutei stordito come se avesse ricevuto un colpo in testa.  
Prendimi. Prendimi. Prendimi.  
Continuava a ripeterselo in quelle frazioni di secondi in cui desistette.  
Prendimi. Prendimi. Prendimi.  
E quando capì, sentendolo ridere divertito mentre correva, nascondendosi tra le cortecce e il fogliame degli alberi, che non aveva frainteso, non lo aveva fatto per niente.  
Così scattò in un balzo che lo portò a sorreggersi sulla terra sia con i piedi sia con le mani. Iniziò a correre in quel modo come se si sentisse più lupo che uomo e, d'altronde, se era un modo di dire "sentirsi allupati" ora capiva anche il perché.  
Tuttavia, quando per l'incapacità di raggiungerlo in quel modo, riuscì a ricordare - d'altronde il sangue fluiva tutto verso il basso, non gli si poteva chiedere prontezza di intelletto e simili - di essere un bipede, si tirò in piedi accelerando il passo e seguendo Louis in ogni angolo di quella foresta.  
Fu diverse volte vicino dal prenderlo, agguantandogli un braccio. Con l'espressione ostinata, le labbra increspate e la lingua spesso penzoloni come se davvero non ci fossero più diversità tra il giorno e le notti di plenilunio, Harry gli corse dietro, inciampando e ridacchiando quando magari, preso dalla foga, si ritrovava schiacciato contro il tronco di un albero. Louis, d'altronde, era agile e snello, e riusciva a scappargli anche quando tentava di braccarlo tra un albero e le sue braccia.  
Ogni tanto poi lo perdeva, ma subito Louis si faceva scorgere chiamandolo con quello che era diventato l'epiteto tenero con cui soleva dolcemente beffeggiarlo.  
Fu quando Louis, sarcastico, gli urlò «Palla di pelo, non mi starai forse dimostrando che non vuoi _prendermi,_ eh?» che Harry si fomentò accorrendo a quella voce come un toro a cui è stato appena sbandierato davanti un telo rosso.  
Un fuoco gli divampò dentro, attivando il suo corpo di nuova foga. Raggiunse Louis, con quell'adrenalina sparata a mille, e soltanto con un salto riuscì ad acciuffarlo, stringendolo forte tra le braccia solo per capitombolare a terra e rotolare rovinosamente per un paio di metri.  
«Preso» disse Harry, al suo fianco, con le braccia e le gambe a circuire Louis, che aveva riso fino a quel momento, per poi diventare serio e guardarlo smaliziato. Harry intrecciò i propri occhi ai suoi. Fu un lampo in cui si specchiò in quelle iridi magnetiche e ci rivide lo sguardo del suo Alpha. Si morse un labbro, perché Louis lo guardava in un modo talmente erotico da rintronarlo e imbarazzarlo.  
«Oh beh- insomma... preso in questo senso» farfugliò senza sapere dove diavolo volesse andare a parare. Per fortuna fu Louis a tamponare la sua bocca impacciata per baciarla come un inizio del premio che meritava. Anche se ridendogli sulla bocca, sembrò più una burla macchiata di sensualità.  
Prendimi. Prendimi. Prendimi.  
Quella parola avrebbe potuto essere una benedizione e una condanna al tempo stesso perché Harry più la sentiva nella sua testa più si eccitava e terrorizzava.  
Fu quel bacio, che si fece nuovamente travolgente e passionale, a toglierlo dall'impaccio. Si strinse forte Louis a sé, mentre repentino lo sovrastava di nuovo.  
Facilmente si insinuò tra le sue gambe, scoprendo subito quanto comodo e accogliente fosse starsene piazzato lì, come se fosse fatto per lui quel posto. Sporchi di fango e con alcune foglie appiccicate sui corpi nudi e nei capelli, Harry e Louis rimasero a baciarsi come se il tempo non stesse trascorrendo, come se avessero finalmente trovato l'eternità in cui piazzarsi e restarsene indisturbati  al di fuori del mondo. Perché nonostante tutto, nonostante le differenze, avevano scoperto in quel breve lasso di tempo delle loro vite quanto l'uno bastasse per l'altro, e quanto tutto il resto contasse veramente poco.  
Avevano forse superato la difficoltà più grande, la prova più difficile. Il Maìl aveva giocato con le loro vite ma se possibile, anche se col pericolo di rischiare grosso, quell'ostacolo gli aveva permesso di legarsi ancora di più fra loro; capirsi, con i pugni e con le parole, accantonando definitivamente ogni tipo di incomprensione. D'ora in avanti, non si sarebbero più limitati a viaggiare sulla stessa lunghezza d'onda, perché ora piuttosto avrebbero avuto la possibilità di spaziare in ogni dove con la consapevolezza che nessun frastuono, nessun rumore, nessun tipo di disturbo esterno, avrebbe potuto spezzare il loro legame. Si erano uniti con l'anima del lupo con un solo sguardo, e a fatica si erano legati con tutte le altre parti del loro essere, umano e animale.  
Ora, però, restava l'ultimo passo. L'ultimo modo di stringersi, legarsi, e firmare un'appartenenza già di per sé indissolubile. C'era da compierlo, perché entrambi erano pronti per farlo. Perché entrambi _desideravano_ farlo.  
E l'ultimo, fatalità, non era che un inizio, un nuovo modo per far combaciare quei corpi umani che faticosamente avevano trovato il modo di collidere. Perché l'ultimo era fare l'amore e infrangere quell'esile barriera che ancora non li faceva sembrare perfettamente una cosa sola.  
«Louis» ansimò prendendo fiato dopo quella lunga apnea. Appoggiò la fronte su quella dell'uomo sotto di lui e respirarono a fatica fino a quando i loro battiti cardiaci non si regolarizzarono. Fermi, avvinghiati in quella posizione che li faceva già apparire come un solo insieme di corpi, si guardarono cercando un modo per trovar pace a tutte quelle emozioni e un altro, per farsi la guerra in quella sfida continua di erotici scambi di passione.  
Harry gli sorrise, sulla bocca la curiosità di domandargli se dicesse sul serio. Se potesse veramente colmare quella frustrante separazione in quelle vesti umane. Se avesse capito bene e potesse farlo lui. Proprio lui.  
Prendimi. Prendimi. Prendimi.  
Risentì il peso di essergli devoto in qualsiasi modo egli volesse e quindi gli bastò sprofondare in quelle iridi un'altra volta per capire che non aveva più limiti.  
Gli districò i capelli, per la metà spalmati sul terreno, con le sue dita sporche, solo per liberare quel viso, aperto in un sorriso sghembo, dall'intrusione di alcune ciocche. Harry lo guardò, concedendosi il lusso di alcuni attimi in eccesso, mentre abbozzava un sorriso timido e annuiva. «Tu, dannato lupo, ti diverti proprio a mettermi in difficoltà, eh?» affermò divertito, scoprendo la sua voce di un tono più basso, quasi tremante per via dell'emozione lussureggiante che lo folgorava dappertutto. Gli occhi di Louis si accesero come piccole fiammelle di un fuoco turchino. Quando lo vide amplificare quel sorriso strafottente, Harry non ci vide più e avvicinandosi a quelle labbra gonfie e rosse, tornò a morderlo, ringhiando come faceva quando, nel gioco della lotta, tentava di prendere la supremazia sull'altro, con scarso successo. Si mosse col bacino per intrufolarsi meglio su di lui e Louis gli concesse un miglior attrito sulla sua carne, aprendo leggermente di più le gambe. I loro sessi nuovamente a combaciare, stretti e soffocati nelle loro erezioni tesissime, provocò ad entrambi dei leggeri gemiti gutturali, che li condusse a baciarsi con più veemenza in una famelica danza di due anime incapaci di trovare pace.  
«Louis…» lo chiamò di nuovo, stavolta vibrando di un'eccitazione che non poteva più frenare.  
Louis, d'altra parte, leggendogli visibilmente il conflitto che doveva star combattendo interiormente sbuffo una risata e, completamente assuefatto da quel corpo che lo sovrastava possente, «Harry, fallo» tuonò.  
Una trottola lo scompose mandandolo a deragliare contro il muro di quelle parole. Ma fu magico, perché le attraversò e rotolando contento si agitò su di lui. Se avesse avuto una coda…  
Louis ridacchiò, mentre riconosceva in quell'ormai uomo adulto il suo cucciolo impacciato e ancora capace di arrossire. Quando con le gambe gli ancorò la vita e con le mani intrecciò i suoi capelli ricci, lo cercò con lo sguardo, mentre l'altro tentava di destreggiarsi per non dimostrarsi il solito inesperto della situazione. «Harry» lo placò.  
Questo alzò lo sguardo, fermandosi, chiaramente in difficoltà, ma sembrò riacquistare lucidità e malizia quando Louis gli sorrise beffardo per schernirlo. Infatti, ringhiò sommessamente, riprendendo quel momento come fosse un gioco. Si leccò velocemente due dita di una mano e andò alla ricerca del piccolo foro in cui si sarebbe dovuto fare spazio, con il pensiero che prima avrebbe dovuto prepararlo, per evitargli quanto più fastidio potesse.  
Lo stuzzicò, giunto a meta, mentre vedeva ogni reazione su quel viso che una volta era capace di essere impassibile, se lo fronteggiava, e che ora era come un palcoscenico di emozioni. Tutte per Harry. Sorrise, nel vederlo combattere con diverse sensazioni. Si morse un labbro, ingordo della consapevolezza che fosse lui ad essere capace di tanto. Insinuò la punta di quelle due dita, muovendosi per allargare sempre di più e quando Louis tentò di far uscire fuori dalle labbra un ansimo, Harry gliela tappò baciandolo dispettoso. Insinuò la lingua con la stessa caparbietà con cui lo aveva penetrato con le dita e mentre approfondiva con una mano, faceva lo stesso con la propria bocca, profanando due dei posti più belli che amava di quell'essere umano.  
Quando si sciolse da entrambi quei legami che aveva creato, Harry lo fece soltanto per guardarsi e aiutarsi col proprio membro ad insinuarsi laddove aveva creato spazio. Louis era stretto. Un pensiero che gli ricordò che sarebbe stato l'unico ad avere l'onore di farlo suo. E, nuovamente emozionato e impacciato, quasi non gli svenne addosso a quella presa di coscienza.  
Louis era il suo tutto, e glielo aveva spiegato decidendo di non uccidere il Maìl. E quella, di concessione, doveva essere la sua risposta. Perché solo entrandogli dentro e legandosi a lui per mezzo di quella strada, poteva fargli capire quanto anche per Louis, Harry fosse il suo tutto.  
Lo penetrò, quindi, mentre una lacrima sgorgava dai suoi occhi di prateria, scendendo sulle sua labbra fragorose che subito si scontrarono con la bocca di Louis. Si insinuò piano, tremando per quelle scosse che il proprio sesso a contatto con le pareti strette di Louis gli concedevano per tutto il corpo. E con i glutei duri, le gambe tese e il fiato già spezzato da gorgheggi esplosi nella bocca dell'altro, Harry si spinse fino a toccare il punto più profondo di Louis. E lì, senza più alcuna distanza a colmarle, le due anime ferine si incontrarono in un abbraccio che, probabilmente, chissà dove, causò diversi fenomeni atmosferici.  
«Preso» gli sussurrò ad un orecchio, poi, mentre sempre più regolarmente si spingeva in lui. Stavolta, però, in tutti i sensi. E risero divertiti, per questo, mentre incominciavano sinuosamente a far l'amore.  
Si amarono con l'incoscienza che apparteneva solo ai ragazzini e con il bisogno di due uomini, desiderosi di trovare nell'altro il proprio luogo dove abitare. Nello sguardo di Harry, circondato dai capelli ribelli a ciondolargli ai lati del volto, c'era una luce nuova e tanto abbagliante da riuscire a spegnere il disco luminoso sopra di loro, che si innalzava ad ogni istante vissuto.  
C'era follia in quei due occhi verdi, emozione, un mulinello di sensazioni colorate che vorticando su se stesse spruzzavano sfumature nelle iridi di Harry; Louis accoglieva dentro di sé quel corpo e il suo cuore si lasciava travolgere dal caleidoscopio emotivo che scorgeva nello sguardo di Harry, così vicino al suo. Ogni spinta suggellata da un bacio a fior di labbra, un morso sopra ad una spalla perché se Louis non lo mordeva, in quel modo tutto suo, sembrava non essere completamente sereno. Lo baciava ma lo lambiva continuamente anche con i denti, soprattutto quando l'altro, in balia delle proprie onde di libidine, diveniva un animale istintivo che non sapeva controllarsi in nessun modo. Era in quegli attimi, quando Harry aumentava inaspettatamente l'incedere del suo sesso dentro di lui, che Louis ringhiava contro alla pelle del suo collo, mordendolo con ferocia solo per provare a placare il bisogno spasmodico di cedere e lasciarsi andare. Accondiscendente, in una maniera disarmante, Louis gli consentiva di scavare in lui la propria tana, il posto dove rifugiarsi tutte le volte che Harry avesse sentito la necessità di nascondersi dal mondo perché, quando questo fosse accaduto, Louis si sarebbe riempito di amore. Si lasciò prendere con parsimonia, baciato dal nascondino continuo dei raggi del sole attraverso la fitta vegetazione sopra di loro, con la delicatezza di chi voleva sentire tutto e viverlo senza riserva alcuna, anche a furia di spaccarsi in due dal dolore; quello arrivò inaspettato, quando Harry ingenuamente si mosse con un angolo diverso, sollevandosi per accedere meglio in lui, sbattendo troppo forte contro alla sua carne.  
Louis mai una volta pensò di fermarlo, spaventato solo dall'eventualità di poter far scattare nell'altro, quei freni inibitori che quella mattina, con orgoglio, era riuscito a mettere finalmente fuori uso. Lo vide poggiare gli avambracci sulla terra, per non gravargli addosso, sentì le sue dita intrecciarsi tra i capelli e chiuse gli occhi quando, per una fitta di piacere, entrambi gemettero vistosamente, mordendosi a vicenda le labbra in un bacio urgente e troppo breve. Louis strinse forte le gambe attorno ai fianchi di Harry, lasciando andare le braccia sopra alla propria testa, per rilassarne i muscoli e piegò il volto su di un lato, la guancia adagiata al terreno fresco. Sollevò ancora una volta il bacino e il proprio sesso sobbalzò contro al ventre, iniziando a sbattere ritmicamente sulla pelle madida di sudore nello stesso attimo in cui Harry rallentava i movimenti come se qualcosa avesse catturato la sua attenzione. Anche se Louis non poteva saperlo, poiché continuava a tenere gli occhi chiusi per via dell'estasi che cresceva in lui, Harry lo stava fissando con disperazione, desiderando di poterlo toccare ovunque ma impossibilitato dalla consapevolezza di doversi reggere in equilibrio per continuare a muoversi in lui. D'altro canto, Louis non pensò neppure una volta di toccarsi, troppo desideroso di prolungare quella lenta agonia, terrorizzato già solo all'idea che tutto potesse finire; perciò si intirizzì dalla testa ai piedi, improvvisamente, quando sentì l'orgasmo accarezzargli il corpo come una mano lasciva. Aprì gli occhi di scatto, strappandosi con violenza da quell'universo in cui aveva iniziato a fluttuare, e voltò il capo in modo tale da incontrare quello dell'altro, ansante e più bello di quanto ricordasse: era così vicino anche lui, pronto a caracollare, gli occhi più vividi proprio come il colore delle labbra, gonfie e spaccate dei baci che si erano scambiati.  
«Harry» ansimò Louis, stringendo i glutei e con essi le pareti bollenti che racchiudevano il sesso del ragazzo. Quest'ultimo sembrò risvegliarsi da un incanto, fermandosi lentamente con una smorfia di disappunto sul volto corrucciato proprio come quello di un cucciolo indispettito.  
«Harry vorrei che mi rispondessi a una domanda» mormorò, la voce resa irriconoscibile dai graffi del sesso che oltre a scurirgli gli occhi, aveva reso profondo anche il suo tono. Harry annuì, respirando con la bocca schiusa ma senza uscire da lui, tenendolo arpionato per i capelli.  
«Ieri notte fino all'ultimo momento ho creduto che avresti scelto la tua vecchia vita, la tua normalità», sospirò per poi leccarsi le labbra, osservando a sua volta quelle di Harry così vicine e invitanti. «Se lo avessi fatto saremmo restati ugualmente insieme, lo sai, vero?»  
Quella domanda era un piccolo tarlo di cui Louis desiderò sbarazzarsi, prima di precipitare. Sentì l'inarrestabile bisogno di porgliela solo per poter dissipare quella che per lui era una piccola ombra, qualcosa che col tempo sarebbe potuta divenire tenebra. Lui non lo voleva, per niente al mondo.  
Harry intuì subito i motivi che lo avevano condotto a sganciare la bomba proprio in quei momenti, e anche se Louis lo aveva colto nel momento meno appropriato, Harry non gli negò la possibilità di sapere. Perché sapeva che i suoi gesti avrebbero potuto suscitare i dubbi nell'altro e con quelli il senso di colpa di essere la causa di qualcosa di cui avrebbe potuto in futuro pentirsene. Difatti, quella notte non era stato chiaro. Non del tutto. Anche perché certe cose Harry credeva fortemente di dover dire solamente a Louis. E a nessun'altro.  
Fermo dentro di lui, scomodo ma col cuore in pace, come solo quando si è protetti e al sicuro nel posto giusto a cui si appartiene, sorrise, negando velocemente, mentre gli accarezzava il viso con entrambe le mani. Gli torturò con un pollice le labbra che aveva venerato, torturato, contemplato e sognato fino a quel momento, mentre lo ammoniva con un soffio di voce: «Non provare nemmeno per sbaglio a darti delle colpe per la mia scelta, Louis».  
Prese un respiro che ricacciò fuori con un leggiadro sospiro e riprese, guardandolo dritto negli occhi: «La scelta è stata mia, come mi ha consigliato tuo padre. Come mi hai detto tu, la scorsa sera… Tu hai il merito di avermi mostrato quanto ci sia di bello in questa nostra seconda natura, a te devo moltissimo, perché avevi ragione: come tu non odi più la tua parte umana, io non odio più la mia parte animale. Devo a te moltissimo, ma non la mia scelta. Quella è mia.  
Perché non solo non la detesto più, la vita da lupo, ma la adoro. Quando si avvicinano i giorni di luna piena non ho più il malumore a ingrigire i miei pensieri e anche se la spossatezza sarà sempre uno schifo da affrontare, oh, beh, ora so che ne vale la pena. Per questo, non pensare che lo abbia fatto per paura di perderti. Quella l'hai dissipata quando mi hai detto, in una implicita promessa, che sebbene le nostre anime si siano legate la notte in cui ci siamo incontrati, lo sarebbero state, strette l'una all'altra, a prescindere di tutto, anche del più radicale cambiamento.  
Quella paura non esiste più, Louis, perché mi fido ciecamente di te» aveva parlato tanto, e piano, ma tutto gli era uscito fuori così genuinamente da sorprendersi da solo. Si passò distrattamente la lingua tra le labbra per bagnarle, ora che si erano seccate, e sorridendogli dolcemente, concluse: «amo essere un lupo, ora, a prescindere di quanto ami esserlo con te. Sono due sentimenti distinti, ma forti della stessa intensità» ammise, arrossendo impacciato per quella chiara dichiarazione. Invece di disinnescare quella bomba, probabilmente aveva dato modo che un'altra scoppiasse.  
Louis allora azzerò quell'effimera distanza che aveva separato sino ad allora le loro bocche e lo baciò. Con impeto, bisogno, con una forza talmente travolgente che si ancorò alle sue spalle, avvolgendogli le braccia al collo e spingendo in avanti entrambi. Si ritrovarono sgraziatamente seduti sul terriccio e in quel movimento Harry scivolò via dal suo corpo, facendoli ansimare durante quel bacio disordinato e affamato. Si spinse in avanti, con un colpo di fianchi e il ragazzo crollò all'indietro, spalle a terra.  
«Tana» sibilò Louis, con tono predatorio, sorridendogli con il cuore a far capolino dagli occhi. Harry trattenne il fiato ma non protestò, troppo saturo di eccitazione per poterlo fare poiché erano entrambi nelle stesse condizioni. Erano entrambi in quel punto in cui bastava un semplice passo per poter finalmente volare via. Non ragionò riguardo a quello che stava per fare, forse troppo coinvolto dalle parole che aveva ascoltato poco prima: fatto sta che Louis si massaggiò l'erezione tesissima, lo fece con cautela (visto che anche il più piccolo tocco avrebbe potuto farlo esplodere) e baciò Harry come per anticipare le sue intenzioni. Bagnò due dita con la propria saliva, abbondantemente, e provò una scossa di compiacimento nel vedere Harry, accondiscendente come sempre, spalancare le gambe per lui. Lasciò scivolare le dita tra quelle pareti che non faticarono affatto ad accoglierle, anzi, desiderose di essere colmate come quella stessa notte era successo, alla luce della luna piena.  
«Tana» ripeté sopraffatto, sulle sue labbra e stavolta fu poco più di un respiro spezzato. Louis entrò dentro di lui nascondendo il volto nel calore del suo collo, baciandone la pelle con una devozione mai provata prima. La voce gli si spezzò per l'emozione, la sorpresa, per le sensazioni nuove che stava sperimentando nel farlo suo sotto alla luce del sole, in pieno giorno. Il cuore gli esplose ai rintocchi di una limpida consapevolezza, di quel corpo che non avrebbe mai più detestato, perché valeva la pena viverlo già solo perché capace di amare Harry in quel modo unico. Di amarlo guardandolo negli occhi, di vivere di respiri a morire nella sua bocca, di percepire la carne sbattere, sudare e suonare in quel contatto intimo. Quel corpo capace di ascoltare la voce spezzata di Harry, chiamare il suo nome quando tremò di piacere tra le sue braccia, sotto di lui, riempendogli le orecchie e scavandogli una fossa dentro al  petto  
 _Tana_ , pensò di nuovo Louis, per l'ultima volta poco prima di raggiungere anche lui la sua meta, tenendogli ferma una coscia ancorandosela alla vita per prenderlo in profondità: Harry era la sua tana, lo era stato sin dal primo momento e lo sarebbe stato ancora per molto.  
Alla luce del Sole, nel bagliore etereo della Luna e nelle tenebre di un eclissi.  
 

***

  
   
Quando Niall si metteva in testa qualcosa, non c'era essere umano o licantropo che poteva fermarlo. Di questo, Zayn ne aveva avuto più volte la prova. D'altronde, però, era proprio questa parte testarda, imprevedibile e, soprattutto, inarrestabile che più gli piaceva.  
«Dove diavolo sono spariti, io mi domando!» urlò, mentre con le gambe alzate sgraziatamente superava l'erba alta e con il capo andava a sbattere contro un ramo scosceso di un pioppo. Zayn, dietro di lui, con le mani affondate nelle tasche del suo giubbino di pelle nero, lo guardava con cipiglio, camminando come se non avesse alcuna difficoltà. D'altra parte, la foresta per lui era come una seconda casa.  
«Quello che mi domando io, invece, è quando inizierai a farti gli affari tuoi».  
Niall sbuffò seccato, gettandogli uno sguardo sbieco che non ebbe modo di prolungare oltre un secondo di più. Stava per ritrovarsi, infatti, con la faccia spalmata sulla terra, a causa di un inciampo, se la prontezza di Zayn non si fosse dimostrata sempre impeccabile, acciuffandolo con estrema facilità per un braccio e tenendolo in piedi. «Ce l'hai ancora per questa notte? Se mi conosci un pochino, dovevi saperlo che non me ne sarei rimasto a casa, con le mani in mano, sapendo che voi qui rischiavate la vita col Malì!» esclamò, mentre Zayn lo tirava indietro per affiancarselo e tenerlo meglio d'occhio, senza alcuna intenzione di correggere per l'ennesima volta il suo errore. «Grazie, comunque» gli alitò Niall con un sorriso gioviale a un palmo dal suo viso. Zayn sbuffò, senza nemmeno domandarsi per cosa esattamente lo stesse ringraziando. Quando Niall inciampò nuovamente, però, non poté fare a meno, mentre lo tirava dritto in piedi, di abbozzare un sorriso e stendere i nervi. D'altro canto, da quando c'era lui, la sua vita s'era fatta un'appassionante avventura. E anche se soltanto pochi mesi prima avrebbe potuto trovare fastidioso un cambiamento del genere, ora non poteva proprio fare a meno di sentirsi sereno. Niall aveva cambiato tante cose, ma tutte nel migliore dei modi.  
«Li senti? Annusa l'aria» azzardò poco dopo Niall, sentendosi sempre più perso in quella natura desolata e verdeggiante che, per lui, a differenza del lupo, sembrava tutta uguale. Zayn ringhiò in risposta, perché ormai conosceva bene la reazione di Niall, che infatti tremò facendolo sogghignare.  
«L'unica cosa che posso e _voglio_ fare, Niall, è morderti le chiappe e trascinarti il più lontano possibile da questo posto» lo ammonì guardandolo bieco. Niall, in tutta risposta, rise sguaiatamente, arrossendo impacciato; soltanto dopo, aggiunse un malizioso: «dopo, dopo» proprio quando un ululare indistinto ridestò l’attenzione di entrambi. Niall e Zayn si guardarono accigliati. «Ci sono dei lupi o…» iniziò Niall, solo per lasciare a Zayn il pretesto di continuare quella frase, a denti stretti, «due coglioni stanno ululando come fossero lupi».  
Seguirono quelle urla e quando furono in prossimità del luogo in cui queste giungeva, entrambi incominciarono perfino a sentire delle risate. Fu Niall a intercettarli per primo, spuntando da dietro un cespuglio.  
Sgranò gli occhi immensi di un cobalto che comunicarono immediatamente tutto il loro sgomento quando misero a fuoco la visione che si parò davanti ad entrambi.  
Zayn se ne accorse un decimo di secondo dopo e con aria impassibile, ghignò semplicemente mentre sbuffava guardandosi in giro.  
Louis e Harry erano rimasti accozzati l'uno sull'altro per quelle che dovevano essere state ore, prima del loro arrivo. Eppure, sembravano comodi e affatto intenzionati a separarsi. E avevano ululato, in quella posizione, facendo chissà cos’altro di riassociabile alla loro vita da licantropi. Niall e Zayn erano a dir poco scioccati, benché entrambi lo dimostrassero in maniera molto differente.  
Louis, ancora dentro di lui, se ne stava ancorato al corpo accogliente di Harry che lo teneva stretto a sé con entrambe la braccia sulla schiena. Una volta in piedi, probabilmente, avrebbero riscontrato entrambi diversi problemi e dolori alle ossa. Ma quelli erano solo dettagli.  
Niall annaspò, coprendosi gli occhi con entrambe le mani: «Oh no, questa volta me lo sognerò anche di notte!» esclamò ad alta voce, non destando solo l'attenzione di Zayn, accanto a lui, ma anche dei due zozzoni - letteralmente - che subito si voltarono dalla loro parte per guardarli con cipiglio.  
«Questa volta?» domandò Zayn alzando un sopracciglio. Niall si voltò a guardarlo, aprendo le dita, ancora spiaccicate sugli occhi, per permettersi di guardarlo. «Una lunga storia» commentò, ridacchiando, mentre Louis borbottava già le solite maledizioni camuffate in minacce: «Niall, giuro che stavolta ti strappo la giugulare e la uso come cannuccia».  
Niall saltò sul posto, ridacchiando spaurito e isterico e «Scusate, ragazzi, eravamo solo preoccupati e, niente, colpa mia!» bofonchiò velocemente, mentre vedeva Louis piantare entrambi i palmi sul terreno con tutta l'intenzione - sebbene vistosamente di malavoglia - di alzarsi per iniziare a rincorrerlo. Harry, invece, sorrideva rintronato e appagato, senza alcuna apparente dimostrazione di avercela con il migliore amico per averli sgamati in quel momento così intimo. Niall, però, gli fu riconoscente quando con entrambe le braccia fece forza arpionando Louis sul suo petto. «State, state… lì. Non vi scomodate! Volevo ricordarvi solo gli allenamenti, eh! Abbiamo una partita a breve, ma con calma. Fate… continuate… insomma!»  
Fu, fortunatamente, Zayn a prendere in mano la situazione e a trascinare di peso Niall mentre lo intimava con voce roca e maliziosa: «Ora che ti sei messo l'anima in pace, andiamocene».  
Niall rise in risposta, con ancora in mente la figura di Louis stazionata sul corpo nudo di Harry a sconvolgerlo. Sarebbero stati i suoi peggiori incubi di lì in avanti. Proprio ora che si era dimenticato di ciò che era successo in piscina...  
O forse no, perché qualcuno era pronto a rischiarare il cielo con propositi decisamente migliori. Zayn, infatti, lo agguantò poco dopo, schiacciandolo prepotentemente contro la corteccia di un albero.  
«Non mi scappi più, Niall. Non hai nessun'altra scusa per distrarti. Ora, sei mio».  
   
   
   
   
   
 Notine finali:  
   
Come le inizio ste note? Che poi, alla fine, ho così tante cose da dire che mi sembra di non saper cosa dire... Non so se mi spiego. No, non mi spiego. In tutto ciò, sono K e Drunk di Zayn mi sta risucchiando l'esistenza. Vorrei veramente ringraziare TUTTE le persone che hanno letto questa storia, che l'hanno apprezzata, che ci hanno fatto sapere con una recensione (avete dato voi stesse nel recensire e trovo sia fantastico il modo in cui ci avete reso partecipe delle vostre considerazioni!) cosa questa storia è riuscita a trasmettervi; anche chi si è fatto vivo sfruttando i nostri uccelli e a proposito di questo vi ricordo che potete scriverci su Twitter per dirci tutto quello che vi passa per la testa! Niente, spero che anche questa parte vi sia piaciuta ♡ Sono più nonsense del solito, ehm, niente... Scrivere questa storiella mi ha aiutata un sacco sotto parecchi punti di vista, quindi ringrazio di nuovo Lorellina per avermi dato una SECONDA opportunità di collaborare con lei lo faccio in pubblico così gongola un pochino! Niente, sparisco per davvero ♡ Spero alla prossima *coff coff* tanti baci!

Ho gongolato sul serio, LOL. Sì, sono io, VenerediRimmel. E sono anche io qui. Stavolta siamo due sottone senza pietà. Niente, vado di fretta perché ho una connesione veramente scarsa e ho paura che mi abbandoni da un momento all'altro. Volevo solo ringraziarvi anche io per come ci avete sostenuto con questa storia e con la nostra folle collaborazione. Grazie. Anche se un grazie in particolare lo devo alla giuggiola K che in questi mesi mi ha concesso veramente tanto. Sono stati bellissimi, intensi, questi momenti folli di scrittura e non li dimenticherò mai. Nella speranza, comunque, che continueremo a scrivere, assieme, perché è tanto bello farlo ♥ 

 

Un abbraccione forte,  
scodinzolante,  
da due lupe ululanti.  
   
 

 


	3. Spin off: Wolves' breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dicono che il lupo perda il pelo, ma non il vizio - e aggiungo io - dell'abitudine. Si dice che chi lascia il vecchio per il nuovo, sa quel che perde ma non quel che trova. Si dice anche che un'abitudine, se non contrastata, presto diventa una necessità. E che l'abitudine sia una seconda natura. Dell'uomo e del lupo.  
> Io dico, anzi, noi diciamo che ogni abitudine porta con sé un pizzico di novità. E che se è una abitudine amarsi, allora che così sia.  
> [Niall & Zayn - Harry & Louis - 8k parole scritte con la collaborazione di K delle soulmirrors ♥]

  
 

  
   
Niall si svegliò presto, senza far alcun tipo di rumore capace di svegliare l’uomo assopito accanto a sé.  
Era uno di quei giorni. Nella semioscurità, sdraiato d’un fianco, rimase a guardarlo con un sorriso beota che ancora, nonostante gli anni, si dipingeva sul suo viso. Quello era il suo buon inizio di giornata: starlo ad ammirare in silenzio, carezzarlo con i suoi occhi blu cobalto.  
Soltanto dopo una decina di minuti, carico di dolcezza e animo per affrontare le ore successive, si alzò. Indossò qualcosa che trovò a terra e l’odore del compagno lo investì prepotentemente.  
Chiuse piano, piano la porta della loro camera da letto e si incamminò verso il piano inferiore in direzione della cucina. Fischiettava la canzone con cui si era svegliato e di tanto in tanto osservava con un sorriso tranquillo il sole, oltre la finestra, spuntare meravigliosamente nel cielo.  
La sua vita era meravigliosa, tanto quanto la colazione che stava preparando. Nel vassoio carico, adocchiò ogni piatto e ogni bicchiere. C’erano due cappuccini e due cornetti. Un succo di frutta alla pesca e uno alla pera, i preferiti di entrambi. Poi bacon e uova, in un piatto, e i pancakes che aspettavano di essere travolti da un letto di sciroppo d’acero, nell’altro. Tutto come piaceva a Zayn e a lui.  
Strinse con vigore tra le mani quella deliziosa colazione e salì nuovamente al piano di sopra. Aprì la porta aiutandosi con un gomito e calciandola con un piede. Piano. Nonostante la penombra, camminò senza inciampare, se non nelle sue scarpe abbandonate sul pavimento: era ancora un casinista di professione. L’estremo ordine del compagno non aveva ammorbidito affatto i suoi difetti. Anzi, se possibile li aveva rafforzati.  
Sistemò il vassoio sul comodino e poi si diresse verso le tende della finestra. Le spalancò, mentre «Dormiglione, sveglia. È ora di iniziare la meravigliosa giornata che ci attende!» esclamava, voltandosi a guardarlo.  
In risposta, sentì un brontolio simile a un guaire sottomesso. Il suo sorriso si ampliò visibilmente. «Hey, brontolone» gli sussurrò una volta raggiunto il letto matrimoniale e agguantato le coperte all’altezza dei fianchi magri del moro. Puntò con la bocca laddove si nascondeva il capo di Zayn e «Hey, sweetheart» miagolò dolcemente. Da sotto le coperte lo raggiunse con voce roca la risposta: «non chiamarmi così, _ragazzino_ » che se fosse stata un verso, probabilmente Niall lo avrebbe associato a un ringhio.  
Lo chiamava ancora così, Zayn, nonostante fossero passati gli anni e fossero entrambi diventati due uomini. Niall non fece in tempo a ridacchiare, divertito dall’ammonizione, quando le coperte iniziarono ad agitarsi, facendo spuntare fuori le braccia e il viso bruno di Zayn. Se l’espressione del viso esprimeva vispamente le sue intenzioni, la vera minaccia per Niall furono le mani di Zayn, ferine e virili, che lo agguantarono per spingerlo di nuovo sul letto. Rotolò, senza neppure sapere come, e si ritrovò con la schiena ancorata al materasso e la figura forte e prepotente del suo compagno a premere su di lui. I denti bianchissimi e affilati di Zayn in bella mostra grazie al sorriso strafottente che gli stava rinfacciando: ecco, come sempre, Zayn a dimostrare la propria supremazia in quella guerra già conclusa. Rabbrividì. In qualche modo, seppur sapesse che l’altro non volesse affatto fargli del male, Zayn era ancora capace di spaventarlo. Ma passò subito, quando si sentì abbagliato, un po’ come fosse la prima volta, da quella meravigliosa bellezza sopra di lui, che sebbene ancora assonnata e con i segni del sonno appena interrotto, sapeva esprimersi senza peccare in nulla. Ogni volta, restava senza parole, col cuore in gola e la felicità di sapere di appartenergli tanto quanto l’altro gli apparteneva.  
Sorrise, di cuore, pancia e anima e si ammorbidì, visto che fino a quel momento non aveva potuto fare a meno di essere rigido come un tronco.  
Zayn sembrò scivolargli meglio addosso, addentrandosi in quelle forme del corpo del biondino che sembravano la metà di quadro che lui, con la propria pelle e la propria carne, colmava perfettamente in un’unicità che era loro. Soltanto loro.  
Dopo anni, infatti, le mani si incastravano perfettamente, intrecciandosi, e le gambe sapevano come comportarsi per cingersi al meglio. E gli addomi erano in grado di trovare la posizione perfetta per permettere ai loro cuori di sincronizzarsi. Tum.  
Tum.  
Tum.  
Ed eccole lì, le alzabandiera mattutine a rendere maliziosi i successivi sguardi. L’abitudine, d’altronde, non aveva intaccato la loro sintonia, la loro chimica. Il loro perfetto e dolcissimo amore di uomo e lupo.  
Così, comodi, finalmente, si sorrisero l’uno nella bocca dell’altro. Baciandosi, piano e poi sempre più aggrovigliati, si diedero il buongiorno. E che buongiorno.  
«La colazione si raffredda», ma a Zayn non sembrò importare molto, mentre piano lo privava della maglietta, di Zayn, che Niall aveva indossato senza nient’altro sotto, per poi iniziare a violare la sua pelle con una miriadi di baci che avevano tutti la parvenza di volersi trasformare in morsi.  
«Se fossi affamato, senz’altro non è col cibo che mi sazierei» lo redarguì. Niall rise scioccamente, riempiendo le pareti di quella stanza di un suono che sempre faceva sorridere il lupo che, senza fermarsi, continuava a seviziarlo su ogni centimetro dell’addome con le proprie calde labbra.  
Solletico. Quando Zayn gli carezzava le infossature che conducevano deliziose verso l’inguine, Niall non poteva mai fare a meno di ritrarre le gambe, infossare il busto e ridacchiare. E Zayn, da parte sua, a quella reazione, non poteva che eccitarsi e divertirsi sadicamente a baciarlo ancora più delicato e insistente. In un battito di ciglia, fu a meta. L’erezione di Niall dura sotto al suo mento gli provocò diverse trottole entusiaste nelle stomaco. Erano belli quei tipi di risvegli.  
E nonostante una leggera spossatezza e stranezza negli arti arrugginiti per via dell’arrivo del plenilunio, ciò che più veniva fuori della sua indole da lupo era la bramosità lussuriosa e istintiva. La fame accecante di una libidine che solo quell’umano candido e bellissimo sapeva scaturirgli fuori, nonché saziargli. Per questo non desistette ancora, quando avviluppò il glande del membro di Niall con le labbra, inumidendolo con la lingua e la saliva in un gesto repentino ma attento. Niall sussultò, rabbrividendo concitato. Ad occhi chiusi, nascosto tra i cuscini, Niall iniziò a ringraziare l’arrivo della luna piena.  
Zayn fece piano, con l’aiuto di una mano a stimolare i testicoli e poi tutta la lunghezza, mentre con la bocca saliva e scendeva pompando armoniosamente il sesso di Niall, umido e pulsante. In ginocchio, ora, usò la mano libera per aggrapparsi a un fianco dell’altro e soffocò una risata quando percepì la durezza dei glutei. Niall stava fremendo e Zayn sapeva che non ci sarebbe voluto ancora molto prima di sentirlo gemere. E farlo forte.  
Se le prime volte, in macchina o nei boschi, per imbarazzo e circospezione, Niall era sempre stato insolitamente silenzioso, quando si trasferirono nella loro attuale casa, le cose a letto erano cambiate radicalmente. E Niall gemeva a tutto spiano.  
«Oh cazzo, Zayn. Sì. Così. Esattamente così» solitamente aggiungendo perfino frasi di questo tipo. Come se Zayn avesse bisogno di una guida, su quel corpo che conosceva meglio di chiunque altro, anche meglio del padrone stesso.  
«Ci sono. Ci sono… Ci sono» iniziò a urlare. «Quasi…» farfugliò quasi deluso, quando Zayn mollò la presa, lasciandolo sul più bello.  
«La colazione, Niall. Hai detto che si fredda» .  
Questa volta a ringhiare non fu il lupo, bensì l’umano. «Sei uno stronzo» fu il commento.  
E la guerra che sembrava conclusasi all’iniziò, si rivelò essere solo il principio. Una battaglia, che aveva visto la vittoria di Zayn.  
Ora era il turno di Niall.  
   
Scivolò dal letto, quando Zayn si sdraiò al suo fianco con l’aria strafottente di un re tronfio. La bocca arrossata e pulsante che aveva lavorato fino a quel momento, Niall la fissò con un’espressione raggelante. Indispettito, più che altro. Sembrava un gatto al quale era appena stata pestata la coda: pronto a vendicarsi.  
Zayn lo vide vestirsi del più falso dei sorrisi, e anche questo lo divertì molto facendolo sogghignare, mentre Niall afferrava il vassoio riavvicinandosi al letto.  
Quello che fece, Niall, spezzò non solo il sorriso sul viso del lupo ma anche l’apparente tregua fra i due. Il biondino, difatti, non aveva semplicemente servito il vassoio a Zayn, ma assieme a quello anche se stesso. Posando il freddo acciaio sul petto di Zayn, si era poi seduto su di lui, sovrastandolo con le ginocchia schiacciate sul materasso e il culo piccolo e sodo sopra l’inguine dell’altro.  
«Facciamo colazione, allora» borbottò con un sorrisetto spavaldo a rinfacciargli la sua decisione di mollarlo sul più bello.  
La mano di Zayn si spalmò violenta sul viso, prima di ridere di lui. «Te l’ho già detto che Louis è una cattiva influenza per te, vero?».  
«Non posso farci nulla se è tuo fratello» ribatté, addentando il cornetto. Zayn lo guardò attentamente mentre la mano si spostava andando a stringere una natica dell’altro. «Sì, ma mi fa strano: è come se scopassi con mio fratello» fece una smorfia.  
Niall masticò scostumatamente mentre abbassava il capo a guardare quella mano prepotente che lo palpeggiava: «Non si direbbe che ti fa strano» piccò sarcastico. Zayn ringhiò, spostando il vassoio sul letto e mettendosi a sedere per raggiungere il viso di Niall.  
Si guardarono per un breve lasso di tempo in un silenzio carico di sottointesi. Niall, tuttavia, continuò beffardo a mangiare il suo cornetto e quando lo offrì all’altro, avvicinandolo alla bocca, glielo impose quasi. «Mangia, stanotte devi trasformarti con lo stomaco pieno. Altrimenti va a finire come quella volta in cui non ti ho parlato per settimane».  
«Avevo ucciso solo due conigli, Niall» piagnucolò in un primo momento. Ma poi Zayn lo assecondò, come asservito alle sue richieste: anche perché ricordava quanto fosse stato brutto quel periodo in cui aveva sentito a stento la sua voce, parlare o ridere, e in cui non aveva potuto farlo suo, perché rifiutato. E Niall sapeva che in qualche modo riusciva a farsi ascoltare da lui, perché nonostante la potenza fisica dell’altro, era lui ad avere il controllo mentale.  
Quando si baciarono, però, lo fecero come due bestie. Le mani sporche di zucchero filato di Niall si adagiarono tra i capelli di Zayn per spettinarli più del dovuto, mentre Zayn lo stringeva per i fianchi tentando di ancorarselo addosso. Avrebbero potuto appartenersi in quel momento, ma attesero ancora come se non fossero ancora abbastanza tesi per stravolgere l’uno l’esistenza dell’altro. E poi avevano tutta la giornata davanti.  
Per questo, trovarono la forza – e a sto punto ci si chiede come – di fare colazione. In quella posizione – davvero, COME? – comodamente nudi – è IMPOSSIBILE!  
Di sciroppo d’acero si macchiarono perfino le lenzuola, quando mangiarono i pancakes. E non perché farlo sul letto e in quella posizione fosse difficile, ma perché i due idioti, stanchi di provocarsi semplicemente addentando e lanciando segnali con gesti tutt’altro che equivocabili, avevano iniziato ad imboccarsi. Finendo col combinare un disastro a cui avrebbe potuto porre rimedio soltanto la santa lavatrice.  
Quando i piatti furono svuotati e i bicchieri portavano dentro di sé soltanto alcune gocce di ciò che avevano entrambi bevuto, Niall e Zayn si sentivano pieni ma non sazi. Affatto sazi.  
Niall si leccò le labbra, che sapevano ancora del dolciastro del cappuccino, e Zayn questo non se lo lascio sfuggire. Dopotutto non si era lasciato scappare nulla, fino a quel momento, perché iniziare ora? Niall era il suo spettacolo preferito e a costo di perderci la vista, mai avrebbe guardato altrove. Si riempì gli occhi, quindi, di sue immagini: lo vide stropicciarsi l’occhio con il pugno di una mano per poi scompigliarsi i capelli con un leggero buffetto. E lo vide sorridergli, come se fino ad allora avesse recitato una guerra e ora volesse far pace con lui.  
«Sembri un gatto» disse, ma il suo tono non era infastidito. Più volte, infatti, si era ritrovato piacevolmente colpito dalla graziosità di quell’essere umano. Niall non era semplicemente goffo e inopportuno. Lo era, certo, ma con una grazie che lo incantava. Per questo passava le ore ad ammirarlo.  
«Oggi sei in vena di complimenti, eh» gli miagolò in risposta, con un sorrisetto mellifluo dalle intenzioni beffarde. Zayn si accigliò.  
«Prima mi paragoni a tuo fratello, ora a un gatto… » gli spiegò. Zayn ridacchiò: «Oh, Louis lo vorrà proprio sapere che per te è un offesa essere paragonato a lui!»  
Niall sgranò gli occhi e avvampò, immaginandosi già la morsa dell’alpha attorno al suo collo. Questa volta neppure la grazia di Harry sarebbe bastata per risparmiarlo. Per questo motivo, si agitò, sul corpo di Zayn: «E io potrei dirgli di come per mesi, dopo che ci liberammo del maìl, hai fatto penare Harry, nascondendogli per dispetto le cose e spostandogli il motorino da parte a parte solo per farlo impazzire!»  
«Oh sta zitto, ti divertivi anche tu!» rimbeccò, avventandosi su di lui per stringerlo tra le sue braccia. Con un palmo della mano si fermò poco sopra il fondoschiena e con scatto pratico e felino, ribaltò le loro posizioni, sovrastando Niall, nuovamente supino sul letto. Gli fece una pernacchia quando si ritrovarono faccia a faccia ma Zayn non si risparmiò nemmeno in questo e subito ne approfittò per toccarla con la propria, finendo per leccargli il viso come se fosse già un animale e non più un uomo.  
«Dai, idiota» iniziò, ridendo ad occhi chiusi e con un sorriso ebete. «Smettila di leccarmi» lo pregò, ridendo ancora.  
«Solo perché non ti sei rasato la barba» disse, interrompendosi.  
«Sei un selvaggio quando si avvicina il plenilunio» confermò piccato, benché fosse poco credibile a causa del sorriso pieno di contentezza che gli regalò. Zayn, tuttavia, replicò badando solo alle sue parole: «E ti dispiace?»  
Niall arrossì, per poi negare. Zayn rise, prima di baciarlo dolcemente sulle labbra. Nonostante il tempo, quel fagotto di intraprendenza goffa era ancora assurdamente timido di fronte all’evidenza della sua cotta. Perché si amavano, da pazzi, ma Niall era ancora follemente cotto di Zayn e talvolta si esprimeva come se non si conoscessero affatto e fossero ai primi appuntamenti, in cui niente è semplice e tutto è complicatamente impacciato.  
Fu così che cominciarono a fare l’amore, quel giorno. Il Sole incastrato in un cielo nitido a spiarli dall’unica finestra della stanza, li illuminava come se stessero facendo l’amore per un pubblico divino.  
Quando Zayn si insinuò tra le sue gambe, per diventare una cosa sola, nuovamente l’impacciata voce di Niall destò l’attenzione del lupo che non vedeva altra strada e altro modo dinnanzi a lui, se non quell’insinuante tunnel in cui non vedeva l’ora di perdersi: «Vorrei- vorrei provare quella posizione _lì»._  
Non c’era bisogno di esser precisi, e Zayn lo risparmiò dall’imbarazzo (e sappiamo tutti perché). Si tirò su a malincuore e fece forza sulle ginocchia mentre aiutava Niall a voltarsi per mettersi carponi sul letto. «So- so che lo fai perché ti sembra brutto, ma non trattenerti. Mordimi, baciami, toccami e insomma… fa l’amore con me come farebbe il lupo» lo invitò.  
Zayn, spiazzato, se ne rimase lì come un cane che non ha capito cosa deve fare. Zayn però aveva capito. Chiaro e tondo. Solo che quando esplose la reazione nella sua pancia, non fu pronto ad accoglierla.  
Inquadrò la figura snella di Niall davanti a sé e, disperato, sentì gli occhi infiammarsi di istintività. Guaì, spaventandosi dei suoi desideri e dei suoi ardimenti mentre con una mano andò ad accarezzare le fossette di venere messe lì, in bella vista, sotto il suo sguardo. «Niall, tu non puoi dirmi queste cose» si lamentò, mentre iniziava a levigare la pelle della schiena con le labbra in baci scomposti e umidi. «Tu sei tutto pazzo» esclamò nonostante la bocca impegnata, mentre metteva a fuoco la parte di sé che strusciava con i glutei di Niall. L’erezione, tesa e pronta, pulsava per attirare l’attenzione e far in modo, il prima possibile, che il suo padrone la usasse per sfamare finalmente gli appetiti.  
«Non ti rendi conto che io…» e ringhiò, avvicinandosi all’orecchio del suo amante, che tacito rabbrividiva appena senza emettere alcun tipo di suono. Poi gli parlò, in un sussurro roco e profondo: «Io sono sempre un lupo, Niall» concluse serafico, prima di stringergli i fianchi magri per premerselo addosso.  
Al sentirlo gemere per quella prepotenza, gli animi di Zayn divamparono conducendolo a concludere ciò che aveva iniziato. E con vigore, iniziò a stuzzicare l’orifizio di Niall con due dita. Perché se inizialmente la sua idea era di procedere lentamente, strofinandosi su quel corpo come il peggiore degli ossessi, ora la sua mente non faceva altro che ringhiargli di farlo suo. Suo. Suo. Suo.  
Lo allargò, avventurandosi in quelle pareti strette mentre sentiva Niall agitarsi e gemere senza chiedere pietà. Ruotò il polso mentre scivolava fuori e si sputò un po’ di saliva sulla mano per umidificarsi il sesso. Dopodiché, entrò in lui senza indugi. Lo fece piano, ma senza esitazione, accasciandosi sulla schiena di Niall e toccandola col proprio addome. Solo allora ansimò soddisfatto.  
Quando iniziò a muoversi in lui, già appagato della consapevolezza che lo riempisse e fosse _suo,_ Zayn iniziò a marchiarlo mordendogli la spalle e l’incavo del collo. Il suono dei gemiti di Niall era la loro colonna sonora e fu anche per questo che Zayn si sentì libero di esprimersi istintivamente. Lo baciò, toccò e graffiò con le dita che aveva un accenno di unghia – e ringraziò che non avesse i suoi artigli da lupo perché difficilmente avrebbe resistito dal non farlo – fino a quando non si tirò su. Spinse e indietreggiò un paio di volte, prima di afferrare Niall per i polsi e costringerlo a raggiungerlo. Con il petto ancorato alla schiena dritta di Niall e le mani strette nei suoi polsi, come a sorreggerlo in quella posizione che li vedeva entrambi in ginocchio, Zayn si fece nuovamente spazio nell’incavo del collo, dove alternò i baci ai morsi, salendo. Leccò la mandibola e si divertì con la fossetta del mento, prima di ritrovare finalmente la lingua di Niall. Lottarono come fossero le lame di due spadaccini e poi si ricongiunsero appassionatamente scontrandosi con le labbra. Il bacio che li accompagnò mentre Zayn si spingeva in lui fu lo stesso che sciolsero, poi, per esprimere a voce quanto l’orgasmo che li abbracciò fu esplosivo e disarmante.  
E, sì, se ve lo state chiedendo, sembrò che entrambi ululassero a una luna che non era ancora sorta quando si accasciarono sfiniti sul loro letto.  
 

***

  
I primi anni, Niall non aveva mancato mai una luna piena. Come se fosse anche lui partecipe nella trasformazione in licantropo, accompagnava spesso Zayn tra i boschi come se gli fosse necessario seguirlo e stargli accanto per sapere che stesse bene. L’idea di stargli lontano e non sapere cosa facesse, in quella forma animale, lo gettava nel panico.  
Poi, però, aveva dovuto farsene una ragione e affrontare l’ansia. Con il lavoro che gli richiedeva tanto tempo, Zayn aveva obbligato il ragazzo a rimanersene a casa a dormire. Solo nei rari casi in cui il plenilunio capitasse di Sabato, Niall aveva il permesso e le forze di passare la notte tra i boschi con un lupo affianco.  
Per combattere l’ansia, Niall chiedeva a Zayn di trasformarsi in casa, nella loro dispensa al piano terra e vederlo, poi, correre via tra i boschi, non molto lontani da dove avevano preso in affitto una casa. Era una consolazione al fatto di non poterlo più seguire.  
Ogni volta, però, lasciarlo andare e vederlo correre velocemente come se scappasse da lui, una crepa al suo cuore gli ricordava che, anche se era diventata una consuetudine, non era affatto piacevole.  
«Fai attenzione, okay? Lo so che sei grande e grosso e sei tu quello che solitamente fa paura agli altri, ma… sta comunque attento.» si premurò, come faceva di solito. Difatti, il lupo guaì in protesta. Niall abbozzò un sorriso, prima di carezzarlo sul capo. «Sei il solito brontolone» lo beffeggiò, piegandosi per essere alla sua altezza e alitandogli dolcemente sul tartufo umido. Zayn lo leccò per dispetto. Ma poi negando col capo si liberò della mano dell’umano e, con fare giocoso, la agguantò come volesse mordergliela. «Il mio brontolone» continuò Niall, ridacchiando. A quella precisazione, il lupo lo fissò con la mano ancora bloccata tra le sue fauci. Se ne liberò immediatamente, mentre commosso faceva un piccolo latrato, per poi iniziare a leccargli l’arto dolcemente. Niall ridacchiò ancora più forte. «Ricordati che qui ci sono io che ti aspetto, d’accordo?». Un altro abbaio.  
«E allora vai, corri.» Il lupo scattò dopo aver indugiato a guardare l’umano con enorme gratitudine nei suoi enormi occhi.  
Ad ogni luna piena, dopo la trasformazione, Niall rimaneva sul porticato, a braccia conserte, a guardare l’ombra del suo lupo nero sparire nel manto della notte. «E non uccidere altri conigli» urlò, senza preoccuparsi che qualcuno potesse udirlo.  
 

***

  
_Harry fece scivolare il proprio braccio sotto al suo addome madido di sudore, con un gesto brusco, poi, lo attirò a sé in modo tale che la sua schiena gli sbattesse contro allo stomaco._  
 _«Per colpa tua non stiamo rispettando il nostro patto» si lamentò Louis, digrignando i denti._  
 _Harry sbuffò per lo sforzo di centrare la sua apertura con la punta del proprio membro e «Per colpa mia?» grugnì, «se ci siamo visti oggi è solo perché la tua famiglia ci ha invitato a cena»._  
 _Louis, disteso prono sul pavimento, inspirò rumorosamente, le mani si strinsero per puro istinto attorno all’asse di legno che teneva in piedi una grande botte di vino. «Merda» imprecò, i denti stretti come in un ringhio rabbioso. L’uomo alle sue spalle, dopo avergli stretto la spalla in una morsa ferrea della propria mano enorme, lo costrinse con quel gesto a stare fermo e ad assecondare i suoi movimenti così da poterlo penetrare con più facilità. Se Louis non era carponi sul pavimento polveroso di quella cantina era solo perché la sua dignità gli impediva di cedere… avrebbe così tanto voluto mettersi a quattro zampe e farsi sodomizzare dal suo amante, gemere in maniera indecente tutto il piacere che gli procurava la sua passività da umano, ma l’animale dentro di lui si era ribellato da subito, mordendolo dall’interno e riducendogli a brandelli persino l’anima._  
 _«Doveva essere una scopata veloce» gli fece notare ancora, quando Harry gli ebbe premuto un palmo in mezzo alle scapole per schiacciarlo col torso a terra. «Mi dovevi solamente accompagnare qui sotto a prendere il vino, lasciarti scopare e guarda invece in che stato siamo ridotti ora»._  
 _L’altro sbuffò un ringhio e «Parli troppo durante il sesso, mi sa che non riuscirò mai a togliertelo questo vizio» gli disse, per poi avviluppare con le dita la sua erezione durissima. Senza scomodarsi ad avvertirlo, poi,  affondò dentro alle sue carni e lo fece d’improvviso, tanto da strappargli un urlo dalla gola che subito si trasformò in un guaito di rabbia repressa._  
 _«E poi non mi pare di aver trasgredito a nessuno dei punti che hai elencato» puntualizzò Harry con la bocca premuta alla base della sua nuca. Louis sbuffò una mezza risata scettica. La verità, però, è che stava godendo come un pazzo. Non si vedevano da due intere giornate e il bisogno di unirsi a quel corpo si era fatto così prepotente da far sembrare che il poco tempo trascorso si fosse tramutato in secoli. Tutta colpa di quella stupida abitudine, o patto (come a volte la definivano entrambi) di restare alla larga l’uno dall’altro durante l’avvento della luna piena._  
 _La carne esasperatamente calda e umida di Harry prese a sbattere contro ai suoi glutei con una voracità spaventosa, tale da zittire ogni suo superfluo pensiero. Le stoccate dei fianchi dell’altro erano così forti, prepotenti, che Louis dovette chiudere gli occhi per impedire al mondo di vorticargli tutt’attorno alla testa… e pensare che tutto era iniziato con la richiesta da parte di sua madre di scendere giù nelle cantine della loro tenuta a prendere due bottiglie del vino migliore, per poterle offrire ai loro ospiti! La donna lo aveva chiesto sia a lui che a suo fratello Zayn, ma prima che suddetto potesse approfittarne per trascinarsi dietro Niall, lui lo aveva battuto sul tempo. Oramai nessuno dei due era più un adolescente eppure, quando volevano, dall’alto della loro ormai matura età, sapevano ancora comportarsi come due ragazzini. Perciò, quando Louis era riuscito ad aggiudicarsi quella momentanea fuga, prima di uscire dalla grande sala da pranzo aveva lasciato scorrere una mano sull’ampia schiena di Harry, seduto accanto a lui e, seguendo la linea ridisegnata dai muscoli, era giunto a sfiorargli il polso in quel suo gesto intimo, delicato, lo stesso che equivaleva anche alla massima manifestazione di possessività del suo essere uomo e lupo._  
 _Nell’uscire dalla sala, affiancato dal suo uomo che subito aveva recepito la sua richiesta di essere accompagnato, a Louis parve di sentire Niall ridacchiare: «Credo che dovremmo rassegnarci all’idea di dover rimandare l’assaggio di questo vino alla prossima cena». Si era ripromesso mentalmente che con lui avrebbe fatto i conti in un secondo momento._  
 _Ad ogni modo, all'inizio era andato tutto secondo i suoi piani. Harry si era lasciato prendere senza mai neppure provare ad opporsi. A Louis era bastato girarlo di schiena, spingerlo verso una delle tante botti antiche, contenenti vini invecchiati ormai da secoli, piegarlo a novanta e calargli quanto bastava mutande e calzoni. Neppure lui si era spogliato di ciò che indossava, aveva semplicemente liberato dai pantaloni scuri la propria erezione e lo aveva preso così, senza neanche averlo prima preparato che tanto, il tempo che avevano condiviso assieme aveva saputo temperare i loro colpi per qualsiasi tipo di necessità. Quando entrambi furono liberi dalla tensione accumulata durante la cena, per colpa delle frecciatine e degli sguardi con cui si erano divertiti a punzecchiarsi per tutto il tempo, nell’attimo in cui Louis aveva provato a tirarsi su la cerniera dei pantaloni, senza neppure rendersene conto si era ritrovato privo di camicia e sbattuto a terra, schiacciato dal corpo imponente di Harry. Quest’ultimo era già nudo, si era svestito con una rapidità allucinante degna solo di un fottuto licantropo, mentre con una mano arrogante lo aveva tenuto bloccato a terra per impedirgli ogni movimento. Per questa ragione si erano ritrovati entrambi completamente nudi, i loro abiti formali, da serate come quella a cui erano stati invitati, giacevano sparsi attorno a loro e come ingordi spettatori li osservavano in religioso silenzio. La lampada che calava giù dal basso soffitto fatto di travi spesse di legno scuro, invece, ciondolando su se stessa rischiarava con luce sua luce aranciata, alternatamente, prima il corpo di uno e poi dell’altro._  
 _«Possibile tu debba essere sempre così ingestibile durante la vigilia di ogni fottutissimo plenilunio?!»_  
 _Louis aveva ringhiato letteralmente e Harry che era dietro di lui, premutogli addosso così da far combaciare ogni parte dei loro corpi, non sembrò neppure minimamente toccato dalle sue parole, tant'è che senza degnarlo di risposta gli strinse le dita attorno ai capelli ambrati, disperatamente bistrattati dal sesso e li tirò così forte da fargli arcuare il collo all’indietro._  
 _Senza interrompere i movimenti smaniosi del proprio bacino, disse: «Ammettilo che è questo il motivo per cui hai deciso di non vederci prima del plenilunio»._  
 _Louis a quella dichiarazione di guerra affondò i canini nel proprio labbro inferiore e nel voltare il capo, nonostante la scomodissima posizione che l’altro lo aveva costretto ad assumere per possederlo, gli scoccò un’occhiata feroce che seppe far tremolare la fiammella arrogante nelle iridi smeraldine dell'altro._  
 _«Ricorda, Harry, che se mi lascio prendere da te è solo perché sono io a volerlo». La spavalderia che aveva illuminato di una luce sibillina gli occhi del più giovane, in seguito a quell’affermazione si spense definitivamente, sostituita da quella della pura eccitazione._  
 _«Cos’è?» domandò a quel punto Louis, continuando a dimostrare la sua natura di dominatore nato, nonostante l’evidenza a renderlo il sottomesso della situazione._  
 _«Non dirmi che ora hai paura di continuare». Harry provò a sfidare il suo sguardo ma quando Louis piegò in una posa innaturale il braccio all’indietro, per potergli tirare i capelli che negli anni erano divenuti più lunghi e meno indomabili, subito abbassò gli occhi. Fu allora che gli parve di rivedere il suo cucciolo sottomesso, lo stesso che nonostante gli anni trascorsi assieme, durante le notti di plenilunio, ancora guaiva di terrore sublime se le sue fauci gli si stringevano attorno al collo. Il loro amore non aveva mai vacillato, non aveva mai neppure incontrato un ostacolo da superare in quel lungo periodo condiviso assieme; Louis lo amava più della sua stessa anima e sapeva quanto fosse reciproca la devozione del suo sentimento. Perciò si divertì a sconvolgerlo ancora un po', prima di dargliela definitivamente vinta._  
 _«Ammettilo» lo scimmiottò, rinvigorito dall’inaspettata dimostrazione di sudditanza da parte di Harry._  
 _«Ammettilo che ti piace scoparmi per sentirti forte, consapevole del fatto che sotto alla luna non ti permetterei mai di farlo». Oltre al sadico divertimento fu anche il suo orgoglio di lupo ferito a farlo parlare in quel modo e Harry parve percepirlo perché un sorriso dolce, innamorato, in netta contraddizione col modo in cui fino a poco prima lo aveva preso, incurvò le sue belle labbra morbide e rosse. In risposta a quella immagine, Louis non ci vide più e lo baciò. Gli divorò la bocca nonostante i muscoli tesi nel collo gli urlassero misericordia, lo baciò succhiandoli la lingua e incitandolo con lo sguardo a riprendere da dove avevano interrotto. Gli parlò con gli occhi proprio come facevano entrambi durante le loro notti da lupi. Gli leccò il labbro inferiore e prima di morderglielo, con la bocca poggiata a quella dell’altro, «Scopami come il lupo sottomesso che è dentro di te  vorrebbe fare durante le notti di luna piena» sussurrò, pronto a vivere sulla sua stessa pelle le sensazioni che anche l’animale, segretamente, desiderava assaporare ogni volta, quando a sfiorarlo era la carezza della luna. Quelle stesse sensazioni che molto presto avrebbe desiderato a tal punto, così ardentemente, da permettere al destino di renderle concrete._  
 

***

  
Succedeva sempre in quel modo, neppure gli anni erano riusciti a cambiare il modo in cui Louis percepiva nell’aria l’odore distinto di una preda. Si era fermato a rifocillarsi ad una pozza di acqua rischiarata dal riflesso della luna, quando i suoi polmoni erano stati saturati da quell’odore che avrebbe potuto riconoscete tra altre migliaia di odori. La sensazione che susseguì, invece, fu quella pura quanto spietata dell’adrenalina a scorrazzare impazzita dentro al sangue. I muscoli delle zampe e ogni arto risposero all'impulso adrenalinico scattando subito in avanti, senza neanche sapere dove andare. Louis, il lupo dal manto argenteo come le notti chiazzate da troppe stelle, divenne istinto primordiale nel lanciarsi all’inseguimento di quella che si sarebbe rivelata essere la migliore preda della sua ancora giovane notte. Il vento sferragliava attraverso la sua pelliccia e il terriccio si appiccicava alle zampe quando queste affondavano in zolle molli che per poco non lo facevano ruzzolare malamente. Corse incurante degli arbusti rinsecchiti a conficcarsi superficialmente nelle carni, senza badare neanche a dove metteva le zampe come quando colpì in pieno una fossa fangosa che gli schizzò il manto. La luna correva appresso a lui, come la luce di una faro, una guida, o semplicemente come la carezza sempre presente di una mamma premurosa. La foresta non aveva segreti per lui e fu per questa ragione che subito, tagliando per luoghi tenebrosi che forse solo lui conosceva, seppe giungere alla sua nuova meta.  
La preda quella sera era un lupo. Louis non lo scoprì solo quando si fu imbattuto nella sua presenza: lo aveva capito sin da subito, dal primo alito di vento che gli aveva schiaffeggiato il tartufo umido.  
Quando l’altra creatura lo vide uscire dalla coltre lussureggiante, arrestò ogni suo movimento. Il lupo non tremò sotto allo sguardo algido di Louis, né guaì di timore come lui aveva immaginato. Sostenne il suo sguardo provocandogli una profonda fitta di ira nelle viscere. Il ringhio che gli nacque nella pancia, quel suono sommesso che abbandonò la gola passando attraverso le fauci scoperte e bianchissime, suonò nel silenzio della notte come un grido di vittoria. Louis ringhiò estendendo il petto, la sua stazza divenne ancora più imponente, fece scontrare con un minaccioso stridio le fauci e un attimo dopo era già addosso all’altro. Suddetto non si lasciò cogliere impreparato, infatti lo scontro avvenne dapprima a mezz’aria per poi continuare con un ruzzolio frenetico attraverso le sterpaglie sul terreno. Ci furono ringhi, suoni oscuri e sommessi, zampe ad intrecciarsi violente così come i corpi a sbattere tra di loro. Respiri affannosi sbattevano contro all’inerte atmosfera che parve fermarsi solo per osservare silente lo scontro, la battaglia che stava avendo luogo su un palcoscenico fatto di foglie secche e terra. Louis si lasciò incastrare contro al terreno e quando sentì le fauci del suo simile chiudersi attorno ad una sua zampa, prima che potessero stringersi come tenaglie, seppe capovolgere le posizioni così da appropriarsi di nuovo del controllo. Si premette addosso all’altro lupo che ora stava a pancia all’aria, sotto al peso della sua stazza prepotente; lo sfidò con gli occhi come a chiedergli di scusarsi per essere stato tanto sfrontato con lui, ma quando ciò non avvenne Louis seppe cosa fare. Le sue fauci avvolsero il collo robusto dell’altro animale, col petto a muoversi spasmodicamente sentendo le vene pulsare sotto ai canini, restò in attesa. Il corpo dell’altro si tese in tremendi spasmi, la tensione assunse la forma di quei muscoli contratti e attorcigliati attorno ai suoiarti. Passarono lunghi attimi in cui vita e morte si alternarono come una moneta a volteggiare su se stessa: testa o croce. Nel silenzio, poi, il suono inconfondibile di un guaito. Il gioco terminò in quel preciso istante. Lo sguardo smeraldino del lupo sotto di lui sventolò bandiera bianca, un’immagine che ai suoi occhi arrivò come quella della luna piena sopra di loro. Louis affondò il muso nella pelliccia calda che era il manto bruno di Harry e la annusò come se fossero trascorsi anni dall’ultima volta che lo aveva avuto tra le braccia, anziché un giorno solo. Gli arti di Harry si avvolsero al suo corpo come spire, lo strinsero in un abbraccio animalesco goffo, fatto di sole zampe e code scodinzolante a sbatacchiare contro la terra. Rotolarono assieme, si rincorsero e quando Louis fu acciuffato da Harry che lo placcò saltandogli sul dorso, andando contro ogni tipo di credenza e legge naturale, guaì. Louis guaì e fu un suono fioco, paradossalmente non sottomesso. Fu come se gli stesse chiedendo di farlo suo, di prenderlo e strappargli via per pochi istanti il potere indiscusso pur ricordandosi che sarebbe stato sempre lui a comandare. Era la prima volta che capitava loro di unirsi a quel modo poiché in tutti gli anni trascorsi insieme, durante le notti di plenilunio, era stato sempre Louis a prendere pieno possesso del corpo dell’altro. Eppure quella notte ciò non accadde, fu tutto diverso e la luna ebbe un nuovo ricordo da tenere stretto a sé, ben visibile nel sorriso sibillino stampato sull’altra sua faccia, quella nascosta al mondo.  
 

***

  
Si trattava di un’abitudine che andava avanti da qualche anno circa, oramai. La giornata antecedente la luna piena, Louis e Harry la trascorrevano lontano l’uno dall’altro. Era un risveglio strano il loro, solo uno sguardo, a volte un sorriso e poi ognuno per la propria strada, senza voltarsi indietro.  
Non lo avevano deciso da umani, era successo e basta, come se dovesse accadere per forza, prima o poi, ed entrambi già lo sapessero. Avevano semplicemente lasciato tutto in mano al tempo, quello che da quando avevano scelto di vivere assieme era passato davvero in fretta, come accadeva tutte le volte che si vivevano le più belle delle esperienze. Louis e Harry avevano iniziato a convivere durante gli ultimi anni di scuola, era stato più che altro “una questione di sangue” che non avevano potuto ignorare, né tantomeno contrastare. La loro monogamia era divenuta prepotente anche da umani, non si trattava più di un bisogno animale, ma di una nuova necessità con cui avevano imparato a convivere giorno dopo giorno. I genitori di entrambi avevano accettato quella scelta senza fare troppe domande, non si erano neppure mai arrischiati a impedire loro ciò che avevano intenzione di iniziare a costruire insieme; nessuno li aveva ostacolati perché il loro legame era qualcosa che andava ben oltre qualsiasi tipo di concezione. Bisognava solo farsi da parte e permettere ad entrambi di vivere la loro vita come meglio credevano. Separarsi prima del plenilunio, trascorrere l’intero giorno senza neppure incontrarsi una sola volta era un modo per rendere più forte il ritrovarsi nella foresta, nella loro forma animale. Quella strana (perché per Zayn lo era davvero tanto) abitudine, quindi, ebbe inizio quando anche nelle notti lontane dal plenilunio  Louis e Harry si ritrovavano a condividere lo stesso letto, prima a casa di uno e dopo a casa dell’altro. Ci avevano provato a dormire separatamente ma il loro corpo da umani, vulnerabile e non certo forte come quello della loro natura animale, sembrava non riuscire a trovare pace lontano dalla sua metà, come se fosse costantemente bisognoso del calore che solo l’altro sapeva dare con la sua presenza. Zayn ci aveva provato a chiedere al suo compagno, Niall, di spiegargli perché nei giorni del plenilunio quei due si comportassero in quel modo, ma neppure lui era mai riuscito a fornirgli una credibile versione dei fatti. Niall semplicemente si limitava ad alzare le spalle e «Che vuoi farci» diceva, «sarà una loro abitudine, anche noi in quei giorni abbiamo abitudini discutibili». Rideva anche, alla fine, cosa che costringeva tutte le volte Zayn a mordergli la giugulare per punirlo giocosamente, sebbene (e per fortuna) non avesse zanne pronte ad affondare nella pelle.  
Quando il lupo dal folto manto nero, quella notte, si spinse oltre ai confini della foresta, già sapeva che cosa, o meglio, chi avrebbe trovato. L’ululato che aveva udito pochi attimi prima di dare il via alla sua corsa forsennata, naturalmente, non aveva niente a che fare con il suo infallibile intuito. Infatti quando le sue zampe entrarono in contatto con la terra scura, umida, nel cuore esatto della foresta, gli occhi subito si imbatterono in due sagome imponenti stagliate contro al candore fin troppo pallido della luna piena. Per un attimo gli parve addirittura di rivederli, quei due giovani lupi, dopo al ballo scolastico che galeotto aveva sancito anche l’amore tra lui e Niall.  
Su di uno sperone di roccia, Louis e Harry si affiancavano: il primo di appena un passo in avanti, in quel suo tipico atteggiamento da lupo Alpha, protettivo, sebbene ora Harry fosse un lupo adulto in grado di difendersi anche da solo. Quest’ultimo era davvero cambiato nel corso degli anni, il suo manto che nei primi tempi era arancione scuro era divenuto di un intenso colore bruno, una tonalità quasi cangiante che a volte pareva rasentare persino il nero. Louis, invece, non era cambiato affatto, eccetto la sua stazza che si era fatta ancora più imponente. Il suo sguardo era così profondo, il colore azzurro delle iridi ricordavano ancora delle fiamme di fuochi fatui nella notte, da incutere terrore con una sola e semplice occhiata.  
   
In loro compagnia, il resto della nottata sarebbe proceduta come sempre: silenziosa, familiare, come d’abitudine.  
Fino a quando, perlomeno, Harry e Louis non avrebbero trovato il pretesto di approfittarne e sparire per, beh, fare ciò che tutti noi sappiamo bene amano fare, sia in forma umana sia in quella animale. Come d’abitudine.  
 

***

  
Zayn si risvegliò nella parte ovest dell’immenso bosco in cui era praticamente cresciuto. Aprì gli occhi e capì cosa era successo nelle ultime ore perché non si trovava nel suo comodissimo letto, assieme a Niall, ma in mezzo al verde e immerso nel fogliame.  
Era da solo, soprattutto. Sbuffò, richiudendo gli occhi e immaginandosi Niall al suo fianco. Lo faceva sempre, per accettare la separazione, per calmarsi e vedere il lato positivo del suo risveglio. Breve, infatti, lo avrebbe rivisto.    
Se c’era un motivo per detestare quei risvegli era la mancanza che sentiva, fin sotto alle ossa, di quell’uomo che gli aveva cambiato completamente l’esistenza. Perché sì, Zayn non aveva mai odiato la sua natura, perché era una richiesta fisica e psicologica potersi sfogare correndo a quattro zampe ed essere completamente un lupo, dentro e fuori, ma poi apriva gli occhi, nei giorni seguenti, capiva di essere nel bosco e il primo pensiero andava a Niall e a quanto per tutta la notte gli fossero mancati i suoi occhi cobalto, la sua pelle candida, il suo corpo sgraziato e la sua risata stonata. Niall era tutto ciò che voleva, indipendentemente dal suo istinto di licantropo. Era fantastico quanto l’amore potesse stravolgere ogni certezza, senza necessariamente cambiarla. Adattandosi a quel tipo di mancanza, in quelle mattine, era come un alimentare la voglia di stare insieme, la voglia di riunirsi. Nonostante il tempo e la consuetudine.  
Si mise in piedi, scrollandosi le foglie e il fango dal suo corpo nudo. Si guardò attorno cercando di raccapezzarsi su quale direzione prendere. Puntò a Nord, in direzione del maniero dei genitori adottivi.  
Per quanto possa sembrare strano, dopo tutta la considerazione fatta qui sopra, in realtà Zayn iniziò a camminare proprio per raggiungere Niall.  
Vi spiego: ricordate il piccolo meraviglioso nascondiglio speciale di Harry e Louis, ovvero quel luogo in cui Louis aveva portato per la prima volta Harry dopo il ballo al liceo e che era diventato poi il posto in cui risvegliarsi e riprendere la vita umana? Ecco, da un paio di anni non era più un nascondiglio speciale, esclusivo di Harry e Louis.  
Zayn l’aveva scoperto per errore. Li aveva scoperti per errore. Non era stato un bellissimo spettacolo, ma ormai ci aveva fatto l’abitudine a coglierli in flagrante mentre ci davano dentro col sesso. Avrebbe potuto fare più strano, in realtà, non scoprirli mentre copulavano... perché insomma, si dicono che siano i conigli e, talvolta, i ricci…ma nessuno ha mai parlato dei lupi. E si dovrebbe.  
In ogni caso, in una delle prime sere di plenilunio in cui Niall era rimasto a casa e i due non si erano fatti vedere, Zayn aveva preso la decisione di seguire il loro odore per accertarsi che stessero bene. Sì, certo, lo fece più per noia che per vera preoccupazione, ma questo è un dettaglio.  
Li trovò ad azzuffarsi teneramente in quel nido roccioso che gettava su una vista panoramica del bosco che lasciò senza fiato perfino lui. Se ne rimase acquattato a spiarli, con l’intento di sbucare fuori per spaventarli (anche se sapeva che entrambi potevano accorgersi di lui per via del suo odore), quando Harry e Louis, troppo impegnati, non si accorsero nemmeno di lui e… sì, permisero così a Zayn di gustarsi un bel porno in diretta.  
In ogni caso, una volta scoperti, divenne – con il volere oppure no di Louis – il luogo di ritrovo per tutti e tre i licantropi e, poi, anche per Niall, che portava a tutti la colazione.  
Un bel modo, quello, per sentirsi ancora più uniti, nonostante il modo diverso in cui avevano preso a vivere ognuno la propria vita. Alla nascita della Luna, quell’incavo roccioso continuava ad essere ancora solo di Harry e Louis, così come era stata la prima volta, ma al mattino, baciati dal sole, con la pioggia oppure oscurati dalle nuvole pallide, diventava di Harry, Louis, Zayn e Niall e una esagerata colazione.  
Non avevano un orario prestabilito, ma Niall era sempre in anticipo. Arrivava con il suo pick-up nella zona in cui solitamente parcheggiava e poi se la faceva a piedi. Con una busta di cartone in una mano e nell’altra i quattro caffè, camminava piano. Ed era un miracolo, ogni volta, se non finiva per far cadere tutto a terra.  
Quando arrivò quella mattina, come ogni altra, si premurò di annunciare il suo arrivo. «Buongiorno! Sono io, Niall! Dormite? Siete svegli? …Indaffarati?»  
Raramente li trovava svegli, perciò se ne rimaneva un po’ in disparte, in silenzio, mentre i due si svegliavano. E lo facevano piano, stropicciando gli arti e stringendosi nell’abbraccio che li univa in un tutt’uno per tutta la notte.  
Quel giorno sembravano diversi, perché ovviamente Niall li esaminava in ogni sfaccettatura del loro essere. Ormai non sembrava più nemmeno un problema che entrambi fossero nudi, tanta era l’abitudine di vederli in quello stato. Erano gli sguardi che Harry e Louis si lanciavano e i silenzi di Louis che non lo schernivano né rimproveravano per averli svegliati, ad insospettirlo.  
«È successo qualcosa?» sbottò d’un tratto. Solo a quella domanda, Louis fece ciò che si aspettava facesse: «Dannazione, Niall, ma nessuno ti ha mai detto che appena svegli meno si parla e meglio è?» urlò esasperato.  
Niall fece un sospiro di sollievo e si incamminò verso i due che avevano già indossato metà dei loro abiti. Vide Harry ridere guardando verso Louis e dirgli «Stai calmo, come ci arrivi a fine giornata se sei già così alterato di prima mattina?» ricevendo in risposta un ringhio gutturale che fece rabbrividire soltanto Niall, mentre Harry negava passandogli i propri pantaloni.  
Erano cresciuti entrambi, ma i cambiamenti si concentravano tutti in Harry che, oltre all’altezza, aveva acquistato una sicurezza che lo rendeva più uomo, ora, e meno ragazzino.  
«Zayn?» domandò Harry, rivolgendosi a Niall. Fece spallucce e «sarà in cammino, dipende dove si ferma a dormire» rispose.  
«Dove mi hanno lasciato per filarsela a fare i loro porci comodi, ecco dove ho dormito» ribatté qualcuno alle spalle di Niall. Spuntò d’un tratto Zayn, senza vestiti ovviamente. «E con porci, intendo il senso letterale del termine» specificò.  
Il viso di Niall si illuminò, quando si volse di spalle per rimirare il suo compagno. Ma non fece in tempo a parlare che lui fu subito al suo fianco, cingendolo con un braccio lungo il collo per forzarlo a voltarsi. «Hey tu, dormito bene?» gli disse poi a un soffio dalle labbra. Niall, incantato, si limitò ad annuire. «E- tu? Dormito bene?»  
Zayn fece una smorfia. Lo baciò piano sulla bocca e «dormo meglio a casa, con te addosso che russi» precisò, facendo sorridere come un idiota il ragazzo che abbracciava.  
«Meglio porci che schifosamente stucchevoli» commentò Louis, guardandoli bieco. Harry, però, fu veloce nel dargli una gomitata per rimproverarlo.  
«Buongiorno fratello» affermò Zayn, voltandosi a guardare entrambi. «Harry» continuò ricevendo un «Seh» da Louis che ancora simulava quell’offesa risentita per la violazione del suo posto speciale (a cui però nessuno dava veramente peso) e un altro “buongiorno” da Harry che, affamato, agguantò di slancio il sacchetto che Niall teneva ancora in mano, piuttosto teso nonostante l’abbraccio disinvolto di Zayn.  
Liberatosi della colazione, sciolse di malavoglia l’abbraccio e si lasciò scivolare lo zaino dalle spalle per offrire i vestiti a Zayn che si rivestì in un lampo. Dopodiché mangiarono. Come d’abitudine, guardando il panorama davanti a loro che si estendeva in una bellezza disarmante che gli anni non aveva invecchiato né sgualcito.  
Se parlarono, lo fecero poco: Louis prese ancora d’acido alcune affermazione di Niall finendo per rispondergli piccato ma con diverse minacce (ognuna di essa metteva in pericolo una zona diversa del suo corpo) mentre Zayn e Harry li guardavano divertiti e instancabilmente pazienti. Nonostante le difficoltà e i trascorsi fra loro, infatti, avevano scoperto di essere più simili di quanto potessero immaginare e di andare d’accordo, per questo motivo, in un modo tutto loro.  
Non succedeva nulla, da quando il Maìl, mettendo piede nella loro cittadina, era morto per mano loro. Non era più successo alcunché che potesse metterli in pericolo.  
Tutto era tranquillo. Le loro vita lo erano. E nonostante il tempo trascorresse e li vedesse crescere, erano felici. E questa non sembrava mai uno stato a cui abituarsi.  
L’avventura più grande, infatti, la vivevano giorno dopo giorno, stando insieme senza annoiarsi mai.  
«Oggi sono passati sei anni da quel famoso ballo che unì noi e voi» fu Harry a parlare, quando seduti vicino allo strapiombo rimasero in silenzio per un po’ più del necessario. Tutti lo guardarono, stupendosi del fatto che fosse stato l’unico a ricordarsene.  
Louis lo abbracciò, nascondendo il capo nell’incavo del suo collo per non mostrarsi emozionato. Sei anni. Eppure sembrava ieri, tanto era l’amore per Harry che, ogni giorno, sgorgava dalla sua anima, copioso e in abbondanza.  
Niall si voltò verso Zayn e gli sorrise, piegando appena il capo. Si guardarono in silenzio senza dirsi nulla, tutto ciò passò da una mente all’altra come se potessero leggersi telepaticamente.  
«Dovremmo organizzare una cena» disse Niall, mentre si rialzavano per andarsene.  
«Come vuoi»  
«Assolutamente no»  
«Assolutamente sì»  
Niall guardò Zayn e Louis: «Non avevo dubbi su voi due. Harry, per fortuna che ci sei tu.» iniziò, prendendo a braccetto il migliore amico.  
«Allora, hai in mente qualche bel ristorante? Qualche settimana fa, io e Zayn abbiamo provato quel ristorante thailandese ma non-» iniziò a parlottare, facendosi strada.  
Louis e Zayn li guardarono per qualche secondo, sconcertati entrambi per come erano state glissate le loro risposte.  
Fu Zayn a parlare per primo quando iniziarono a camminare, seguendoli: «E tu saresti l’Alpha, eh?».  
 


	4. Etciù

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dopo sei anni, Harry e Louis si ritrovano di fronte a un bivio, sul quale entrambi sanno di dover prendere strade diverse. Grazie all'aiuto degli amici e della loro madre, la Luna, forse però niente è veramente perduto. E, anzi, da tutta questa storia riusciranno ad ottenere più di un ricongiungimento, ma per scoprirlo dovrete leggere un'altra delle nostre storie sui lupi.  
> [Questa storia è uno spin-off della storia madre «Soulwolf» scritta in collaborazione con K, delle soulmirrors. Per capire al 100% le basi di ciò che leggerete in questo spinoff, vi rimando a quella storia che potete trovare sul mio account]

 

  
  
  
 

   
 

Louis e Harry erano diventati genitori.  
   
Non si sa mai quando e come succedono queste cose, soprattutto per due padri. Lo si diventa per istinto, lo si è per nascita oppure la vita ci insegna ogni modo per esserlo, anche se magari non si è mai pensato di diventarlo.  
Per Harry era sempre stato una questione di istinto, ma anche perché un po’ lo era sempre stato, fin dalla nascita. Non padre, certo, ma aveva sempre posseduto dentro di sé le qualità per diventarlo, quando sarebbe stato il momento opportuno. Aveva quella naturale morbidezza nel sorridere di fronte all’ingenuità, ad accoglierla con recondita passione; aveva spalle larghe per proteggere e coccolare nei momenti di sconforto una creatura indifesa; ma possedeva, soprattutto, tanta pazienza – messa a dura prova dal suo compagno di vita; pazienza che avrebbe sfruttato fino al suo limite dal momento in cui un piccolo cucciolo di lupo fosse zampettato nelle loro vite.  
Per Louis, invece, era stato tutto diverso, difficile e, mh, più complicato. Fu un po’ la vita a fargli il conto di ciò che avrebbe dovuto imparare in fretta, per diventare un buon genitore. Ma fu soprattutto Harry, prima per testardaggine e poi con un pizzico di quella già sopraccitata pazienza, a indicargli la strada giusta, prendendolo per mano e influenzandolo con ciò che a lui veniva fuori in forma innata.  
Perché diventare padre, per Louis, fu prima di tutto una negazione: nell’essere un uomo e, poi, nell’essere un lupo. Diventare padre significava responsabilizzarsi, preoccuparsi per un essere vivente all’infuori di se stesso e pensare, prima del proprio interesse, a quello del bambino, una creatura innocente acchiappa guai che gli avrebbe fatto perdere tutto il suo maestoso pelo a causa della preoccupazione. In realtà, aveva fatto una buona dose di esperienza da quando Harry era entrato nella sua vita, ma averlo al fianco non era stato affatto come crescere un bambino. Di questo, Louis era sicuro e per questo titubava ancora di più. Ciò che l’esperienza gli aveva fornito era solo una fetta di tutto ciò che significava avere un figlio.  
Louis non credeva di esserne capace, o meglio, non credeva affatto di volerlo fare. Essere padre, figuriamoci, non lo aveva sfiorato mai nemmeno il pensiero. Lui stava insieme a Harry da più di sei anni. Aveva imparato tanti concetti di famiglia, ma ognuno di essi aveva preso in considerazione sempre e soltanto Harry. Una cuccia solo per due. Non tre. Quattro. Insomma, due. Lui e Harry.  
Harry, invece, aveva spesso parlato di una cucciolata. Sembrava, dopo il college, un suo desiderio del futuro prossimo. Ne avevano discusso, ma Louis li considerava tutti dei sogni. Solo tali.  
«Liam sarebbe proprio un bel nome per un cucciolo. Che ne pensi, Louis?»,  ma lui, da inestimabile costipato emotivo quale era, aveva sempre fatto spallucce e «mh» commentato.  
Harry lo aveva anche descritto: «Il suo pellicciotto deve essere un incrocio fra i nostri» ponderava ad alta voce. « Quindi, o bruno con delle macchie grigioazzurre oppure grigioazzurro con delle chiazze marroni. Non sarebbe un _amore,_ il nostro piccolo Liam?» domandava, ricevendo in risposta un’occhiataccia algida da parte dell’altro e uno sbuffo che, in forma canina, Harry ormai sapeva sarebbe potuto essere un ringhio spazientito.  
Perciò, alla fine, Harry aveva smesso di parlarne. Con lui. E aveva iniziato con Niall. Perché farlo con Zayn avrebbe ricondotto l’onda anomala di passiva reticenza direttamente al lupo con cui condivideva il letto. Perché Zayn non era affatto cambiato: adorava ancora prendersi gioco del proprio fratellastro, usando il povero Harry come capro espiatorio. Perciò quando Niall, che dopo il college si era comprato un negozio per animali di ogni taglia, dimostrò ancora una volta di non saper mantenere alcun segreto col proprio ragazzo e gli parlò dei sogni di Harry, Zayn non seppe proprio trattenere la sua tentazione nello stuzzicare il fratellastro. E tornando a casa, si annunciò a gran voce: «Allora, quand’è che mi fate diventare zio?».  
L’onda anomala fu più agitata del previsto, per Harry. E per calmare Louis impiegò tutta la notte. Nel letto. Ringraziò il cielo che non fosse una notte di plenilunio, altrimenti sapeva che per convincerlo ci avrebbe impiegato tutte le ore notturne, con tanti graffi e parecchi morsi, e tutto un giorno intero, quello dopo, a rileccarsi le proprie ferite e quelle di Louis.  
   
   
   
Poi, c’era stata la litigata definitiva, quella che tutti i Tomlinson – e Zayn e Niall – avrebbero ricordato per decadi e che, probabilmente, avrebbero raccontato ognuno con la propria distorta prospettiva.  
Quella di Harry, lo vide alla fine buttare alla rinfusa tutti i primi vestiti che gli venivano sotto il naso umido di calde lacrime, in una valigia sgualcita e puzzolente di muffa che forse non era nemmeno di sua proprietà.  
La prospettiva di Louis, invece, lo portò dritto nel bosco, al tramonto. Avevano litigato proprio perché entrambi nervosi per la trasformazione.  
Avevano litigato perché erano finite le attese. Di fronte a quel bivio, alla fine delle urla e del risentimento che si erano vomitati addosso, entrambi avevano preso strade diverse.  
Al giorno dopo non ci furono ferite da leccarsi vicendevolmente. Ognuno, distanti come non lo erano mai stati per anni, lo fece da sé.  
   
Ma nessuna causa è persa: Harry e Louis sono diventati genitori – dopotutto è la prima frase che avete letto.  
Ci impiegarono il tempo che ci volle affinché potessero ricevere la giusta dose di aiuto, dagli amici e dalla loro madre, appena rinata piena e luminosa in cielo.  
Non erano stati mai lontani per così tanto tempo e, per un legame profondo e intrecciato come il loro, ci volle tutta la buona volontà per non cedere alla debolezza di ritrovarsi. Perché, accecati dall’orgoglio, ad entrambi sembrava proprio questo, una debolezza a cui non cedere.  
Harry si convinceva, nel pianto più disperato, quello che gli stringeva il petto e lo faceva tremare nelle notti più lunghe, che se Louis non poteva, come lui, diventare o desiderare di essere padre di un piccolo cucciolo, allora non avrebbe potuto essere nemmeno il compagno della sua vita. Era difficile, spesso un’eresia campata nella sua mente erroneamente, perché poche erano state le certezze nella sua vita, ma essere un licantropo ed esserlo al fianco di Louis erano le colonne che assemblavano le basi di tutto ciò che riempiva la sua anima. E ora che tutto era crollato, tutta la sua vita si sorreggeva su una sola colonna e anche quella, piano piano, si stava sgretolando. Essere un lupo, in quelle settimane di lontananza, tornò ad essere facilmente un inferno.  
Louis si convinceva di qualcosa di simile ai pensieri di Harry. Pensava che se Harry desiderava così fortemente di diventare padre, allora le loro vite non avrebbero potuto far altro che dividersi. Anche le sue certezze si fondavano sulla presenza costante di Harry nella sua vita e ora poteva contare unicamente sulla sua anima da lupo. Si consolava illusoriamente di poter tornare dalla sua vecchia compagna, l’amata e abbandonata solitudine. Ma da quando Harry era entrato nella sua vita, quella non aveva avuto più alcuna attrattiva su di lui. Né ne aveva in quel momento, benché fosse veramente solo.  
Così, anche senza tramutare in lupo, per diverse notti, Louis - no, non pianse - ululò forte al cielo. Malinconico, testardo e cieco di dolore. Aveva perso tutto ciò che contava e desiderava imparare in fretta il modo per dimenticare il posto vuoto al suo fianco. Anche chiamare la Luna, disperatamente, fu tremendo. Perché senza Harry mancava una voce che accompagnava la sua.  
   
Il primo aiuto, così, arrivò dagli amici: Zayn e Niall sapevano che parlare con i propri corrispettivi amici avrebbe potuto aiutarli a risollevarsi, ma non a risolvere quella situazione. Si misero così d’accordo e insolitamente l’idea venne proprio da Niall.  
«Sicuro di voler parlare con Louis? Tu?» gli domandò Zayn, con un sopracciglio alzato e un ghigno beffardo ad aspettare di essere sgualcito da un bacio dell’umano. Niall ridacchiò goffamente e si stropicciò il ciuffo biondo di capelli: «Negli anni io e Louis siamo entrati in confidenza» rispose sicuro.  
L’altro sopracciglio di Zayn seguì il suo compagno già alzato « e Louis questo lo sa?» domandò sarcastico, ricevendo in risposta una gomitata.  
«Non capisci, Zayn. Tu parlerai con Harry, perché conosci molto bene Louis e potrai ricordargli tutte le sue _qualità_ migliori. Io, che conosco perfettamente Harry, farò lo stesso con Louis, sperando di non finire sbranato in un sol boccone. Ma insomma, il piano è puntare sulla mancanza che l’uno prova per l’altro e, puf, torneranno insieme in un batter d’occhio!» spiegò entusiasta.  
Zayn, allora, incrociò le braccia. Era lui, fra i due, a doverci mettere in mezzo un pizzico di dubbio. «Allora suppongo di non dover ricordare a Harry che Louis non ha alcuna intenzione di diventare padre»  
«Assolutamente, non devi! Sei pazzo? Vuoi farlo cadere nella depressione più totale?» replicò Niall, tappandogli la bocca.  
«Ma, Niall, Harry vuole diventare padre…»  
Niall sbuffò seccato, sapendo di non saper replicare a quella verità. Poi, un lampo di genio lo prese per la lingua: «Sono ancora giovani! Insomma, Louis potrebbe non essere _ancora_ pronto… magari, col tempo-»  
Zayn negò. «Louis non si convincerà nemmeno col tempo, Nì. Lo sai, quando dice una cosa, difficilmente cambia idea».  
Niall sbuffò con rammarico: «Ma per amore, magari accadrà. Forse… cambierà idea. Per Harry, dico. In fondo non sarebbe neppure la prima volta» disse in un sussurro. Era convinto che quei due non potessero far finire la loro incredibile storia in quel modo. Anche se adorava l’idea di diventare zio, perché insomma era nato per essere quello divertente con i bambini e ora non desiderava altro che poter sfruttare la migliore delle occasioni, la sua priorità era vedere il proprio migliore amico ammogliato con il costipato emotivo al quale, col tempo, aveva saputo affezionarsi.  
Zayn sospirò, mentre guardava l’uomo che amava da anni e che non aveva smesso di amare nemmeno in una delle mille notti prive di raziocinio, proprio per quell’infondata e sconsiderata speranza che aveva nel genere umano - e lupesco. «Forse, sì, hai ragione» replicò, prendendosi da sé il bacio che aspettava da quando Niall era entrato nella sua macchina.  
   
Ovviamente, quella chiacchierata non fece tornare insieme Harry e Louis, ma aiutò entrambi a riacquistare un po’ di lucidità.  
L’orgoglio, messo un po’ da parte, riusciva a stento a sostenerli durante le giornate che seguirono, ma poi arrivò la famosa notte di luna piena – l’aiuto fondamentale che gli diede la madre – e, privi di ogni ragionevolezza e di tutte le debolezze umane, i due lupi si ritrovarono nei boschi, distrutti nell’animo, e non per la trasformazione appena subita, ma per ciò che si erano fatti, lasciandosi; ciò che fecero, dopo attimi di pallida reticenza, soprattutto da parte di Louis, fu di annusare ognuno l’odore dell’altro e raggiungersi a metà strada.  
L’uno di fronte all’altro, poi, fu come la prima volta che si videro in quella forma. E, sì, la storia si ripeté, uguale, ma non in ogni aspetto. Louis gli ringhiò, perché averlo avuto lontano per tutto quel tempo, improvvisamente, sarebbe dovuto essere un senso di colpa da affibbiare a Harry.  
Harry, invece, indietreggiò, ma non per timore, perché ora sapeva che, nonostante tutto, Louis non avrebbe mai potuto fargli alcun male. Quando, però, Louis lo vide arretrare, si fermò nel suo latrato e avanzò incapace di non farlo. Lo raggiunse, affondando il proprio collo in quello di Harry. Pelliccia contro pelliccia, il grigioazzurro illuminato dalla Luna andò a mischiarsi col manto bruno di Harry. L’odore acre di quel dolore che avevano provato entrambi invase le loro narici rendendoli più arrendevoli. Respirarono all’unisono mentre di gola lasciavano uscire alcuni versi di pacata contentezza. Le code si muovevano ad esprimere ciò che gli era stato tolto per quei giorni che erano sembrati secoli.  
Quell’abbraccio fu ritrovarsi; iniziare a giocare buttandosi a terra, mordendosi e leccandosi fu riallacciare l’uno il proprio corpo all’altro.  
Fare l’amore fu legarsi, di nuovo.  
   
Quella notte i lupi avevano messo da parte ogni buon motivo e si erano ritrovati sotto la Luna, che magnanima era rimasta a sorvegliarli. Anche se, indaffarata com’era, non aveva fatto soltanto quello.  
Quando la mattina Harry e Louis si risvegliarono, sporchi di fango e nascosti da una coperta di foglie, erano ancora abbracciati, stretti, incapaci di lasciarsi andare. E sebbene lo avessero fatto per anni, fu improvvisamente strano. Si riappropriarono dei propri pensieri e subito posero distanza l’uno dall’altro.  
Entrambi nudi, rimasero a fissarsi. Sì, proprio come la prima volta che si erano conosciuti da umani, dopo la notte di plenilunio che li aveva fatti incontrare sottoforma di licantropi.  
Insolitamente, però, il primo a parlare fu Louis.  
«Harry-» lo chiamò. Stava già cedendo. Perché sì, forse non era capace di dimenticarsi di quell’uomo. Forse non voleva affatto provare a farlo.  
Harry, però, non capì quel tono di voce e, anzi, lo fraintese. «Louis, mi sei mancato terribilmente. E dopo stanotte credo proprio di aver compreso che non potrò mai fare a meno di te nella mia vita, quindi-» sospirò, scompigliandosi i capelli ricci mentre alcune foglie raggiungevano velocemente il terreno.  
Quindi, Harry, per Louis, avrebbe rinunciato a tutto.  
«Se tu non vuoi diventare padre, io- potrò imparare ad accettare questa cosa. Perché, in fondo, mi basti tu. Mi sei sempre bastato tu»  
Louis rimase in silenzio. La gola secca e il cuore in attesa.  
Fu in quel momento che comprese tutto quanto. Harry gli aveva appena garantito che avrebbe saputo rinunciare ai suoi sogni per lui, per loro, e Louis avrebbe potuto, da quel momento, accontentarsi nel sentirsi amato dal proprio compagno; ma fu proprio quella consapevolezza che fece scattare in lui qualcosa di nuovo: forse non sarebbe mai potuto essere un buon padre per qualsiasi creatura innocente fosse diventata suo figlio, ma Harry sarebbe bastato per entrambi, perché era senza ombra di dubbio il migliore. Capì lì, con Harry a rinunciare ciò che lo rendeva Harry, con il compagno di vita che perdeva la sua natura più bella, che Louis aveva sempre desiderato essere padre e che lo aveva negato per legittima difesa, perché convinto di non essere abbastanza per un figlio né di esserne all’altezza, considerato che affianco a sé aveva la migliore fra le scelta. Ma le paure non furono più abbastanza forti. Vedere Harry così, lo fece tornare forte e coraggioso.  
«Harry, non basterebbe più a me» disse, quindi. Harry sgranò gli occhi, iniziando a tremare. Louis scattò in avanti per accoglierlo tra le sue braccia, come aveva sempre fatto. «Io ti amo per la persona che sei, Harry. E se tu rinunciassi a questo, alla tua natura, non saresti più la persona né il lupo che amo» ammise, accarezzandogli una gota. Harry lo guardò dritto negli occhi. Era certo che non stesse capendo cosa aveva intenzione di dirgli. Arretrò, scottato. Lo stava lasciando?  
«Tu sei dolce, paziente. Sei amorevole, coscienzioso e responsabile. Divertente, ma soprattutto hai sempre saputo cosa desiderare. Sei ambizioso, forte e coraggioso. Sei un padre anche se non hai ancora un cucciolo da difendere. E io ti amo per questo» spiegò. Harry trattenne il fiato, mentre lo ascoltava parlare, ma non bastò ad impedire alle lacrime di farsi spazio sulle sue guance. Ora capiva.  
Louis gliele asciugò velocemente baciandole e leccandogliele vie. Gli sorrise sulla bocca, infine, e «Liam è un nome bellissimo e vorrei fosse bruno, come te, con macchie grigioazzurre sul manto, come me. Ora è anche il mio sogno, quindi ti prego, non rinunciarci proprio adesso».  
Dirlo ad alta voce lo fece tremare, ma le mani di Harry si fecero subito spazio sul suo corpo per stringerlo rassicurante. Si sentì gli occhi lucidi, ma sorrideva. Perché le sue parole erano sincere, così come i suoi nuovi sogni.  
La Luna, non ancora del tutto scomparsa dal cielo rosa sopra di loro, li accontentò.  
   
Quando le loro fronti si unirono, sospirando felici di un amore forte più di prima sentirono un cespuglio lì accanto iniziare a muoversi come se qualcosa al suo interno lo agitasse.  
Louis lo fissò girando di scatto il capo, subito in allarme. Harry, con le sopracciglia aggrottate, fece lo stesso ma più lentamente. Annusarono l’aria circostante e si sorpresero.  
Forse era stata la concitazione di essersi ritrovati ad aver appannato ogni senso e soprattutto il loro olfatto sovrannaturale perché ora, ignorando i propri odori, ne percepivano un altro. Uno estraneo. Provenire proprio da quel cespuglio.  
Si avvicinarono, lentamente. Louis poco più in avanti, subito protettivo nei confronti di Harry che, nonostante fosse cresciuto, si abbandonava sempre alla protezione innata di Louis.  
Divennero, però, due statue di sale quando dal cespuglio venne fuori un singhiozzo.  
Si guardarono. Annusarono di nuovo l’aria, mentre davano all’udito il tempo di percepire ben tre diversi battiti cardiaci.  
Fu Harry, a quel punto, a scattare istintivamente verso il cespuglio. E il tentativo di braccarlo, di Louis, fu vano. Anche quando lo chiamò: «Harry!» perché il più piccolo dei due aveva sempre fatto di testa sua, alla fine. E Louis, arrendevole, lo aveva sempre lasciato correre il rischio.  
Questa volta, però, non ci fu alcuna conseguenza, se non il cucciolo di uomo che Harry mostrò a Louis, ora che dal cespuglio lo aveva accolto fra le sue braccia e stretto al suo petto. «Louis, guarda…»  
Il cucciolo di uomo aveva capelli castano chiari e due occhioni ambrati e curiosi che fissavano l’uomo senza parole di fronte a sé.  
 _Nghé_ disse il bimbo, sorridendo apertamente a Louis e iniziando a sbracciarsi verso di lui. Harry, che fino ad allora aveva avuto il viso abbassato a fissare la piccola creatura, alzò lo sguardo e sorrise a Louis: «Credo che voglia venire da te, gli piaci!» affermò, avvicinandosi per lasciarlo alle braccia di Louis. Colto di sorpresa, Louis non fece in tempo a rifiutarsi e il batuffolo senza peli si ritrovò stretto e scomodo tra le sue mani.  
«Harry, no! Prendilo! Non so- non so come si fa. Prendilo, Harry, prima che si metta piangere» lo pregò.  
Harry, sghignazzando commosso, gli si avvicinò. Afferrò le mani di Louis e invece di prendere il bambino, lo aiutò a sistemarlo tra le braccia del suo compagno. «Devi prenderlo in braccio così Liam» affermò, mentre il piccolino iniziava a giocare con la barba di Louis. E _nghé_ commentava positivamente la scelta del proprio nome.  
«Harry, non-» Louis saettò i suoi occhi algidi su Harry riacquistando la lucidità persa nel rimirare il modo in cui la creaturina lo toccava e studiava con quelle piccole e graziose manine. «Noi- non sappiamo nemmeno se è di qualcuno, se è-»  
«è un lupo, Louis. Lo _sento io e so che lo senti anche tu._ È un cucciolo come lo eri tu e come lo son diventato io, ed è un dono di nostra madre» esclamò, anche lui improvvisamente sicuro delle sue parole.  
Louis lo guardò, percependo dentro di sé quanto desiderasse che fosse veramente come Harry diceva. Non cedette, perché sapeva che se quello era soltanto l’errore di qualcuno, se quel cucciolo si era perso nel bosco e ora la madre lo stava cercando, una volta riconsegnato sarebbe profondamente rimasto male nel prendere atto che non sarebbe stato suo, non sarebbe stato loro.  
«Harry, qualcuno potrebbe averlo perso. Lui potrebbe essersi perso durante la notte ed essersi avvicinato a noi, ai nostri odori»  
«Allora cerchiamo la madre» replicò Harry. «Ma sono certo che non troveremo nessuno nel bosco. Lo _sento, Louis. Che è nostro. Tu no?»_  
Louis non poté fare a meno di sorridere, mentre il cuore divampava nel petto. Strinse il cucciolo a sé e serrò la mascella. Cedette, ma solo un po’. Era ancora in tempo a non rimanerne deluso, ma sì, lo sentiva anche lui. Che era loro.  
«Ma va bene, facciamo un giro nel bosco per toglierci ogni dubbio» si arrese, allora, Harry iniziando a camminare. Louis lo seguì, mentre ogni tanto _gna, ah, nghè_ il bambino riacquistava la sua totale attenzione e, soprattutto, i suoi sorrisi più puri. Perché ci provava a rimanere serio, distaccato ma quella piccola _palla di pelo_ lo faceva sempre cedere. Era bellissimo.  
   
Nel bosco non trovarono nessun uomo o donna, nessuna traccia fresca che ci fossero stati altri lupi durante quella notte. Seguirono le tracce che il piccolo cucciolo aveva lasciato dietro di sé prima di raggiungerli, e quando giunsero in quel piccolo laghetto in mezzo al bosco, dove la Luna amava specchiarsi e farsi bere dai suoi figli, seppero entrambi di poter cedere al desiderio che quella piccola bestiolina fosse, effettivamente, loro. Quello era il loro posto e la creatura veniva da lì.  
«Le sue tracce non vanno oltre questo posto, e non vi è l’odore di nessun’altra forma animale o umana in tutto il bosco» lo aveva detto Louis, perciò Harry sorrise stringendosi forte con le proprie braccia. Tratteneva l’euforia, la gioia. Si diventa madri nello stesso modo, ma essere padri e diventarlo è sempre una nuova esperienza, diversa per tutti. Loro lo stavano diventando nel bosco che era stato un punto fondamentale e che sarebbe continuato ad esserlo per sempre.  
Louis gli passò dolcemente il bambino e setacciò nuovamente la zona. Meticolosamente lo fece anche una terza volta, mentre Harry stringeva a sé il bimbo e giocava con le sue mani, baciandogliele affettuosamente di tanto in tanto. «Ciao, piccola meravigliosa creaturina. Io sono Harry, quello che sta cercando in tutti i modi di avere la certezza assoluta che tu sia nostro, è Louis. Saremo, se vorrai, i tuoi papà».  
Era morbido, amava di già i suoi versetti e le sue guanciotte piene.  Era bellissimo e desiderava tanto che fosse come il suo cuore gli stava promettendo sarebbe stato.  
Loro. Unicamente suo e di Louis.  
   
Poi, il bambino iniziò a piangere. E la reazione di entrambi fu una sorpresa.  
Harry iniziò a dondolarlo fra le proprie braccia e a cantargli una canzone, sussurrandogliela all’orecchio. Louis, invece, con una stretta allo stomaco, si avvicinò ad entrambi e li guardò attentamente. Annusò la preoccupazione di Harry per poi concentrarsi su quella del bimbo, già tremendamente famigliare.  
La vide, in un attimo. Chiuse gli occhi e tutto cambiò. Respirò piano e riaprì gli occhi. Fece più spazio in quella cuccia che avevano sempre occupato in due. Quell’esserino era così piccolo che, sì, lui gli avrebbe concesso metà della sua parte. E Harry metà della sua.  
Eccola lì, quindi, la sua famiglia.  
La realizzazione suggellò quanto entrambi avevano sentito dall’inizio: era il loro dono, quello che la madre gli aveva fatto per realizzare i loro desideri. Quello che la Luna gli aveva affidato fra le braccia, dopo essersi ritrovati, pronti a diventare genitori.  
«Andiamo a casa, Harry. Liam ha fame».  
Harry giurò di non aver pianto, lungo il sentiero verso il maniero dei Tomlinson, ma Louis raccontò che, sì, frignò come un bimbo mentre Liam, alla voce sicura del padre che non dichiarava solo un nome ma bensì chi sarebbe stato nelle loro vite, smise subito di piangere.  
Fu un segno.

***

Così, Harry e Louis diventarono genitori. E Liam dimostrò, fin da subito, essere un dolce cucciolo di uomo, nonché un vero e proprio terremoto.  
Cresceva velocemente e ogni giorno era stato sempre una nuova avventura. Per tutti e tre.  
Harry era il padre che Louis aveva sempre immaginato sarebbe diventato: asciugava le lacrime del figlio, spesso cantandogli dolci canzoni d’amore o raccontandogli pacatamente tante storie di fantasia, anche se Liam aveva dimostrato fin da subito la sua preferita, l’unica favola che, Harry, gli narrava attingendo alla realtà: raccontava di come due giovani lupi si fossero incontrati per volere della Luna, di come fossero diversi in tutto e perciò complementari, di come il più piccolo odiasse la sua forma lupesca e di come il più grande ambisse a perdere la sua umanità, della possessività di uno e dell’ingenuità dell’altro dal quale nacque il più genuino degli amori e che fece incondizionatamente innamorare entrambi della parte di sé che, fin prima della loro unione, avevano tanto detestato; narrò del perfido nemico che tentò di separarli, ma che morì sconfitto e, infine, come in tutte le favole, il suo lieto fine: l’arrivo dopo tanti anni di amore, di un terzo cucciolo, uomo e lupo come loro, pronto a cambiarli ma ad unirli ancora di più.  
Liam adorava tantissimo quella favola, soprattutto quando Louis era lì, presente, assieme a loro, pronto a commentarla con sbuffi e risolini: «Harry, questi non sono racconti per un bambino»  
«Zitto, papà, ora viene la parte della piscina!». Louis non aveva preso mai ordini da nessuno, perché Harry usava altre tecniche per convincerlo, ma da quando Liam era nelle loro vite, alla parola “zitto”, detta da quella vocina, Louis aveva scoperto quanto amasse non replicare.  
Liam amava tanto Harry tant’è che la sua prima parola «pa-pa» la pronunciò riferendosi a lui. Tuttavia il legame che aveva con Louis era, sì, più silenzioso, e di natura completamente diversa, ma solido come roccia.  
Harry era il cuscino morbido sul quale Liam poteva accoccolarsi e sentirsi protetto e al caldo, mentre Louis era la sua ancora. Liam poteva sempre contare sulla presenza di Louis, perché il padre dagli occhi algidi poteva sembrare austero e distaccato ma era in realtà la costante che lo teneva in piedi. Liam era caduto tante volte, per inseguire un gatto antipatico o per correre tra i corridoi del maniero dei Tomlinson, ma Louis era sempre lì, pronto a soffiare dolcemente sulla sua sbucciatura, disinfettarla e coprirla con un cerotto, per poi lasciargli repentinamente un bacio su una guancia e incoraggiarlo a correre di nuovo dietro il gatto – che, sì, risultava antipatico anche a lui.  
Louis era diventato un padre eccezionale. Non asciugava le lacrime di Liam, ma gli insegnava spesso come rimediare a quegli errori che lo avevano portato al pianto – «il gatto ha nove vite, Liam, devi portare pazienza e aspettare che sia la sua ultima: meno otto» gli aveva detto un giorno, quando il gatto era saltato già dal muro ed era sopravvissuto. Liam ci aveva creduto, anche se quel mafioso di un gatto sembrava essere immortale.  
Louis non gli parlava di affetto, non come era solito fare Harry, ma lo riempiva di attenzioni piene di amore – «Liam, sono così orgoglioso di te» gli aveva detto quando aveva dimostrato di saper tirare fuori gli artigli – per spaventare il gatto, sì.  
Louis, insomma, era sempre stato presente nella vita di suo figlio: quando mangiò la prima pappa, quando mise i primi dentini, nel cambiare i pannolini e nel farlo addormentare (o dannazione, lui era l’unico che riusciva a farlo addormentare).  
Fu Louis che lo convinse che il vasino non era suo nemico, anche se Liam si decise ad usarlo soltanto dopo una dimostrazione pratica di Harry - «Liam, sei un lupo. Non puoi avere paura di un vasino e se proprio ti fa paura, esci fuori in giardino e fa i tuoi bisogni» gli aveva consigliato Louis. Per fortuna, Harry lo aveva preso in tempo per insegnargli le buone maniere.  
Fu Louis che minacciò Zio Zayn e Zio Niall di riportare sano e salvo il loro _cucciolo,_ quando gli zii li convinsero a dedicarsi l’uno all’altro per una sera, dopo anni, senza il bambino.  
Fu Louis a non dubitare mai di essere un padre, perché Liam era il figlio che aveva sempre desiderato. E Harry, beh, lui era il compagno di vita che ora di rado gli ricordava quanto lo amasse, ma che non mancava mai un giorno in cui gli dicesse quanto fosse fiero di lui, quanto fosse felice della famiglia che avevano saputo costruirsi.  
Ma più importante di tutte le cose che fecero di Louis un ottimo padre fu quando si dimostrò pronto nel spiegare a Liam le mille sfaccettature della loro natura di lupo.  
Per Liam non era stato facile trasformarsi. Mai. Per Harry, rivedere il dolore negli occhi del figlio, e che da piccolo aveva provato atrocemente in prima persona, da solo, era stato come un incubo diventare realtà.  
Louis aiutò entrambi a spazzare via quelle ore di dolore con altrettante ore di gioia, mostrando a suo figlio, e di riflesso anche a Harry, cosa ci fosse di bello aldilà della trasformazione. Gli insegnò ad annusare una traccia a inseguirla, ad affondare i piccoli artigli nel terreno. Harry, invece, lo portò sui prati alti, per condividere con lui la gioia di rotolarsi su di essi e compiacersi della sensazione soffice sul loro pelo.  
A proposito, Liam aveva un pelo marroncino, quasi rossiccio, con pochissime macchie grigie che sotto la luna osavano splendere di azzurro. Harry e Louis, quando lo videro per la prima volta sottoforma di cucciolo di lupo, seppero di non aver potuto desiderare di più e che quello era esattamente ciò che avevano sognato: loro figlio. Ringraziarono la Luna, ululando tutti e tre insieme in un coro che ora sembrava ancora più completo di prima. Fu la loro prima notte di Luna piena, e fu magnifica.  
Ma le notti di Luna Piena, per diversi anni, non furono affatto semplici da affrontare: però ogni mattina Liam si svegliava con un ricordo così sensazionale ed emotivamente positivo, che tutto il dolore sembrava essere soltanto un piccolo prezzo da pagare per l’immensa bellezza che li aspettava a quattro zampe. E questo grazie a Louis.  
   
«Non avrei mai potuto desiderare di meglio, lo sai?» gli disse Harry, quel giorno. Liam aveva quattro anni e correva appresso a una farfalla, nel bosco, nudo e sporco del fogliame che aveva usato come coperta quella notte.  
Louis lo guardò e gli sorrise, avvolgendo una mano sul suo fianco. «Lo so» esclamò. Poi abbassò gli occhi. «Secondo te, siamo bravi? Con lui?»  
Harry rise piano e gli baciò una guancia. «Facciamo il nostro meglio, e Liam è un bambino felice. Ed è un lupo, se penso a come ero io, alla sua età- solo e impaurito-» ebbe un singulto, Louis lo strinse forte a sé.  
«Avrei voluto esserci, lo sai? La vedo tutte le volte la paura che hai nel rivederti in nostro figlio che mi vien voglia di strapparti al tuo passato per gettarti nel mio. Mi distrugge non poterlo fare, ma ti faccio una promessa, Harry: tu e Liam non dovrete più temere niente, perché ci sono io, ci sarò sempre io» lo rassicurò. Harry, con gli occhi lucidi, annuì: «Lo so» disse, avviluppando le labbra con le proprie in un casto bacio.  
«Papà, papà!» urlò Liam, saltando agilmente, influenzato ancora dai sensi di lupo che non lo avevano del tutto abbandonato. Fu addosso a Harry che, preso alla sprovvista inciampò nei suoi stessi piedi e cadde all’indietro, trascinando con sé anche Louis.  
   
Risero, mentre entrambi ricordarono velocemente come quella notte l’avevano trascorsa giocando a ricorrersi e ad acchiapparsi, mordersi e leccarsi, in una perpetua guerra giocosa.  
Liam starnutì per poi leccare e mordere la guancia di Harry. «Papà ho imparato! Hai visto? Stanotte ti ho fatto capire che il mio attacco era solo un gioco e che non avevo alcuna intenzione di farti del male. _Etciù»_ disse e starnutì di nuovo, anche se stavolta sembrò più uno sbuffo di risa trattenute.  
Louis si mise d’un fianco a guardarli, sorretto da un mano. «Di cosa parla?» chiese, non capendo.  
Liam guardò il padre e si sentì in dovere di attaccarlo, saltandogli addosso. _Etciù_ , starnutì di nuovo, prima di mordergli il collo.  
Louis ringhiò sonoramente, prima di ribaltare le posizioni e atterrare docilmente il figlio. «Louis!» lo redarguì Harry, allarmato. Liam rise in risposta, facendo rilassare il padre. «Wow! Quando sarò forte come te, papà, lo farò anch’io!» esclamò, lasciando Louis senza parole. Harry sorrise, toccò a lui, ora, restare a guardarli. E lo fece di cuore, perché era tutto ciò che aveva sempre sognato.  
«Papà, perché tu non starnutisci mai? _Etciù_ » chiese a Louis, per poi attentare al collo del papà. Inutilmente.  
«Di cosa parla, Harry?» domandò, ancora, Louis, facendo il solletico al figlio per tenerlo lontano.  
Harry si schiarì la voce. «è un bambino, Louis. Gli ho detto che se gli piace giocare a fare la lotta, deve sempre dare un segnale delle sue intenzioni. Ora che andrà a scuola e giocherà con gli altri bambini non potrò proibirgli di essere se stesso, non posso proprio, deve essere lui, in tutto il suo essere- devo solo… dargli le giuste indicazioni. Così gli ho detto che un cane starnutisce mentre sta giocando con un umano, per dirgli che non ha intenzione di fargli male, che stanno solo facendo finta. In modo tale che quando giocherà con i suoi compagni, avrà modo di farsi capire nei _suoi_ giochi» spiegò Harry, dimostrandosi sempre attento ad ogni tipo di problema che potesse riguardare loro e il loro cucciolo.  
«Ma noi siamo lupi» obiettò Louis.  
«Infatti tu, papà, non fai mai per finta. Anche se so che non mi faresti mai male, tu non starnutisci prima di giocare» replicò Liam.  
Louis guardò prima il figlio, poi Harry. «Tu lo fai?» domandò al compagno. Harry, imbarazzato, annuì: «etciù» affermò, prima di stampare un bacio sulla bocca di Louis.  
«Ew, che schifo. Questa non è lotta!» commentò Liam. Harry rise e «ma è un buon modo per confondere l’avversario» disse per poi aggiungere velocemente: «ma tu potrai farlo solo dopo aver compiuto i diciotto anni, chiaro?» con sguardo premuroso e, sì, pieno di buffa gelosia.  
Louis sembrò confuso, dopo quel bacio, ma in realtà stava soltanto ponderando per bene sulla sua prossima decisione. Guardò ancora una volta Harry, che gli sorrideva, e poi Liam, che aspettava una sua mossa con gli occhi curiosi, aperti, come la prima volta che gli si erano posati addosso.  
Sospirò e negò, dandosi mentalmente dell’idiota.  
Si mise a quattro zampe sopra il figlio e digrignò i denti. Nessun guaito uscì dalla bocca di Liam, ma nemmeno Louis ringhiò al figlio.  
Difatti, poco prima di abbandonare la propria bocca nell’incavo del collo del figlio, respirandone l’odore che, mischiato a quello di Harry, sapevano descrivergli cosa fosse casa per lui,  Louis « _etciù_ » esclamò.

  
   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Liam,  
> che meritava anche lui  
> di essere figlio di questa storia

**Author's Note:**

> Note finali: Ciao a coloro che ce l'hanno fatta. No, non avete vinto nulla, mi dispiace. Sarò breve perché sono dell'idea che abbiate letto anche abbastanza per oggi. Volevo solo spiegarvi perché vi abbiamo mollato 40mila parole e non le abbiamo divise. Lo capirete meglio a storia conclusa ma meglio esser chiari fin da subito: ci siamo rese conto mentre sviluppavamo la trama che arrivate a questo punto è come se avessimo già una storia, con un finale più che aperto, ma comunque una storia con una trama molto semplice (benché due tipetti, Harry e Louis, moooolto difficili) che dividere a sua volta sarebbe stato poco fruttuoso. Pertanto la seconda parte è una specie di "sequel", che probabilmente sarà della stessa lunghezza. Lo stiamo ancora scrivendo ed è già molto... intenso.  
> Spero che questa prima parte vi sia piaciuta. Noi ci abbiamo messo tanto cuore e tanto disagio. Collaborare con K si è rivelato essere uno di quei periodi di scrittura intensiva e, davvero, se un pochino mi conoscete, sapete anche della mia incostanza cronica e quanto, quindi, tutto ciò per me sia meraviglioso... Perciò, beh, spero che i frutti valgano la pena di essere letti. Per me, per noi, valgono tantissimo e siamo felici di condividerli con voi!  
> Se vi va, potete disagiare della storia su twitter con l'hashtag #Soulwolf !!!


End file.
